Reed Masters
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: Aquel misterio tras la familia Reed y sus discipulos por fin será descubierto, "esta vez nadie debe morir" fueron las palabras de Armand Reed para Clow, 20 jóvenes se verán involucrados en los juegos del destino...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola yo soy Hanna Li Asakura o para acortarlo pueden llamarme Hanna Darko, soy del estado de Yucatán y este es mi primer fic, asi que porfitas no me maten**

-…-dialogos

_Pensamientos _

_**Conjuros y cartas **_

(N/A) notas del autor

**MASTER REVOLUTION**

**CAPITULO I**

_**¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**_

En la oscuridad de la noche, cuando solo la luna ilumina el lugar, en el parque conocido como "Parque Del Rey Pingüino" en Tomoeda, Tokio, Japón, se alcanza a observar a las 2 únicas personas en ese lugar una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda y un joven de cabello castaño y ojos café ámbar, ambos se encuentran sentados en los columpios sin percatarse de que alguien los observa desde la rama de un árbol de cerezo en flor.

- la verdad es que me siento muy feliz de que por fin estemos juntos Syaoran-kun- dijo la joven pelicastaña a su acompañante

SL- si yo tambien estoy muy feliz Sakura-chan n.n… amm Saku…- el pelicastaño acerco su rostro lentamente al de la chica causando un leve sonrojo en la chica sus labios ya estaban rozándose hasta que

- . ¡Yagh¡que asco¡no puedo creer que ustedes sean Masters, en definitiva me causan repugnancia!- dijo aquella persona que los observaba desde el cerezo

-¿Quién eres¿Y de que demonios hablas?-dijo el pelicastaño, algo sorprendido al escuchar el comentario

-¡eso no te incumbe!… es más creo que ya he visto demasiado-contesto la misma voz

-¡vamos, no seas cobarde y sal de tu escondite!-

-ja, yo cobarde… ¡si claro¡Y los cerdos vuelan!-contesto la misma voz y de un salto bajo del cerezo y se paro frente ambos chicos…esa persona no era más alta que el pelicastaño, pero apenas más alta que la joven, era bastante delgada y traia una gabardina negra unos guantes, unos jeans y unos zapatos del mismo color

SL-¡vamos, da la cara de una vez!-grito el pelicastaño ante el ultimo comentario de esa persona

-bueno supongo que no haré ningún daño si me dejo ver-dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la capucha de su gabardina y para sorpresa de ambos pelicastaños resulto ser una joven pelirroja de ojos carmín y tez clara con un semblante frío -bueno ya me vieron asi que mejor me voy- concluyo la chica

-espera¿Qué… que es un master?-interrogo la joven de ojos esmeralda

-mejor olviden que lo mencione-dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que pasaba caminando lentamente a su lado mientras colocaba las manos detrás de su cabeza y se estiraba con pereza

-espera! Aún no has dicho tu nombre-dijo la pelicastaña tratando de evitar que la pelirroja se fuera

-y no pienso hacerlo-concluyo la chica mientras se aproximaba a la salida del parque -Nos vemos luego, intentos de Masters-dijo mientras les sonreía, pero de pronto detuvo su escape y miro hacia el suelo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente -Ja, no me esperaba que me estuvieran siguiendo…y sobre todo después de lo que le hice a su amiguito-dijo la pelirroja con cierto aire de fastidio

-no nos detendremos hasta conseguir nuestro objetivo y lo sabes-contesto alguien que llevaba una túnica negra…su rostro era blanco, pálido y sus ojos eran de color ambar y sin pupilas y levitaba en el aire

-¡mientras yo este con vida no lo permitiré!-dijo con enojo la pelirroja

Al ver la escena ambos pelicastaños corrieron hasta el lugar

-¿Qué esta pasando¿Y quienes son? –pregunto sorprendido el pelicastaño

-¿Acaso buscan las cartas clow?-interrogo con visible preocupación la pelicastaña

-solo aléjense de aquí…yo sola puedo con esta basura-contesto la pelirroja

-¡Syaoran-kun…siento la presencia de una carta clow!-dijo sorprendida la pelicastaña

-¿nani!-gritó sorprendido el pelicastaño

-¡estoy segura…hay una carta clow muy cerca…es…es… esa cosa!-grito la castaña mientras apuntaba a la "cosa" que levitaba en el aire

-te equivocas…eso no es una carta como se llame…eso es un hechicero fantasma-contesto la pelirroja

-¿hechicero fantasma?-interrogaron ambos castaños

-exacto…por lo cual ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto-contesto la pelirroja

-demo…-reprocho la castaña al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja

-solo váyanse ahora que pueden…de esto me encargo yo- ordeno la pelirroja

-¿ya acabaron de hablar jóvenes masters?-interrogo el hechicero fantasma

-¿tan impaciente estas por desaparecer "ku"?-contesto la pelirroja

-muy graciosa joven master de la oscuridad-respondio en tono de burla el hechicero fantasma

-¿master de la oscuridad?-interrogo el ambarino

-esas son cosas que por ahora no te incuben-dijo la pelirroja mientras lo miraba fijamente

-¿bueno vas a pelear?-interrogo con cierto fastidio el h-c (hechicero fantasma)

-te sellare de la misma manera que lo hice con "Ho"-amenazo la pelirroja

-pues inténtalo- contesto en el mismo modo el h-c

-con gusto… asi entenderás que nadie se mete con mi familia-grito la pelirroja

-no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando…pero tampoco pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados-intervino el pelicastaño

-yo tampoco-dijo la ojiesmeralda

-solo no intervengan en mi batalla (dirigiéndose a saku y al lindo syao) bueno "ku" empecemos…-dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba una pequeña llave negra y la arrojaba al aire**_-"llave que ocultas el poder de la oscuridad en mi corazón revela tu verdadera apariencia, ante el valiente que acepto este contrato, tu dueño te lo ordena¡jachio!"_**-grito la pelirroja, acto seguido ante la mirada de los presentes la pequeña llave se convierte en un báculo de color negro con plata y gris metálico (estilo el de saku, solo que la estrella es negra y en los bordes de la circunferencia tiene un par de lunas grises metálicas aladas y termina en una punta estilo flecha)

-no me asustas…y lo sabes a la perfección-dijo secamente el h-c

-no me importa en lo más mínimo que no me temas…lo único que me importa es que pagues de la misma manera que "Ho" lo hizo-dijo la pelirroja llena de coraje

-¿no me digas que sigues enojada por que secuestramos a tu querido hermano?-dijo con sarcasmo el h-c

-de ninguna manera permitiré que se vuelvan a acercar a el-contesto aún llena de coraje la pelirroja

-Hanna Darko… no cabe duda que eres una hechicera muy rencorosa- dijo en tono de burla el h-c

-¡mataku urusae!-grito llena de enojo la pelirroja

-asi que te llamas Hanna-dijo interviniendo el castaño

-si, y solo quiero que tu y tu novia se larguen de una buena vez… ¡que no lo entienden!- dijo aún gritando la pelirroja, pero lo que nadie se esperaba era que "ku" los atacara

**_-¡ESCUDO!- _**gritó la castaña invocando a su carta

-¡váyanse ahora!-gritó la pelirroja desde el techo de un edificio

-de ninguna manera… ¡RAITEI SHOURAI!-gritó el pelicastaño invocando con su espada la magia del dios del trueno para atacar a "ku"

**_-¡ESCUDO!-_**gritó la pelirroja invocando su carta para proteger a "ku"

-¡nani¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!-interrogo sorprendido el chico al ver el acto de la joven

-ya les dije que esta es mi batalla asi que no se metan…si quieren quedarse en este lugar solo observen-dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba del edificio de un solo salto y caía de pie frente a ellos

-¡demo!-dijeron sorprendidos ambos castaños ante la orden de la joven

-quédense aquí… ahora vuelvo-dijo la ojicarmín mientras corria tras el hechicero fantasma hasta que salto al techo de un edificio y comenzó su persecución saltando de techo en techo

-¿crees que pueda sola?-dijo en tono de preocupación ante la situación la pelicastaña

-no lo se…pero tampoco pienso quedarme a averiguarlo-dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba la batalla

-syaoran-kun esperame!-grito la pelicastaña para después correr tras el chico

Y en el techo de un edificio

-¿acaso planeabas escapar de mí?-dijo la pelirroja en tono de burla

-no…fue porque tú dijiste que pelearías sola…y quiero ver como te las arreglas sin tu querido hermano-le contesto en el mismo tono el h-c

-deja en paz a mi hermano- le reprocho ella

-debiste ver como gritaba y lloraba cuando le intentamos robar su magia…gritaba como una chica-dijo burlándose el hechicero fantasma

-¡mataku! Jamás se los perdonare-grito la pelirroja llena de coraje

-amo he encontrado su identidad-dijo un gato negro con alas grises y ojos del mismo color con un dije de plata en forma de pentagrama en el cuello (N/A sunimasen, tengo trauma con las estrellas, sobre todo con las negras, las plateadas y las grises)

-¡SHADOW! Llegaste justo a tiempo… y bien ¿de quien se trata?-dijo la joven dirigiéndose al ser alado

-piense detenidamente que importante palabra para usted empieza con ku y encontrará la manera de sellarlo-contesto el ser alado a su amo

-ku…ku…ku…¡eureka¡Kuro!-gritó con emocion la pelirroja

-no importa que descubras mi identidad…si te atreves a sellarme tu tambien saldrás dañada y lo sabes-dijo secamente el h-c

-no me importa lo que me pase…te sellare y asi vengare el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a mi hermano-contesto la chica llena de seguridad

-¡amo séllelo ahora!-sugirió el ser alado

**_-¡LUZ!_** ¡Conviértete en cadenas!- dijo la joven pelirroja mientras invocaba su carta y esta obedecía la orden

-tonta, aunque me detengas no puedes sellarme-gritó el h-c mientras trataba de safarse de las cadenas de luz

-que ingenuo…gracias a lo que le hicieron a mi hermano pude crear con mi magia la carta para sellarlos¡el sello de la oscuridad!- gritó la chica a "ku" mientras le enseñaba la carta

-¡no puede ser… es inaudito!-gritó este al ver la carta

-es hora de que acompañes a "Ho", **_¡SELLO_**!- grito la pelirroja al invocar la carta el hechicero fantasma fue convertido tambien en carta y ambas cartas cayeron al suelo, la pelirroja las tomo y guardo en un pequeño estuche negro con un broche en forma de estrella en el cual tenia guardadas el resto de sus cartas, Luego bajo del edificio y se paro frente a los chicos

-¿se acabo?-pregunto preocupada la ojiesmeralda al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja, una sonrisa que intimidaba a cualquiera excepto a cierto pelicastaño

-veo que eres buena usando tu magia…demo…necesitamos saber ¿que es un master?-dijo el castaño en tono serio

-ven les dije que yo podia sola-dijo la pelirroja bastante agitada pero para sorpresa de los chicos y de su guardian cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento estuvo apunto de caer al suelo más el pelicastaño la detuvo

-¡amo!-grito el pequeño ser alado pero luego un resplandor lo ilumino y tomo su verdadera apariencia una pantera negra alada con unos brazaletes de plata en las patas y un collar del mismo material con una gran piedra negra en forma de estrella en el centro de este

(Despertando)-gracias por no intervenir en mi batalla…se los agradezco mucho-dijo la ojicarmín mientras se ponía de pie -será mejor que nos vayamos Shadow…tengo que llamarle a Joshua para avisarle que estoy bien-concluyó la chica

-hai amo…no queremos que su hermano se preocupe, ya sabe como se pone si no lo llama-dijo alegremente el ser alado

-tienes razón…aunque no entiendo porque se preocupa tanto por mi…ya ves que se me cuidar sola-dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía a su guardian y le acariciaba la cabeza –espero verlos pronto, intentos de master- les dijo a los chicos con una linda sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto con su guardian

Lunes 6:00am en una habitación se puede escuchar claramente el sonido de un despertador junto a una cama de sabanas verdes la mano de alguien asoma de entre las sabanas para apagarlo

-haum (bostezando) 6 de la mañana… ¿a que hora llegue a casa? Y ¿en donde están saku y la pelirroja¿Acaso fue solo un sueño?-decia el joven Li un tanto adormilado aún

FIN DEL CAPITULO I

**Bueno aquí termino el capitulo 1 más solo es el principio de este fic, espero les haya gustado, aunque a mi no mucho y sino ya saben se acepta de todo menos insultos :P y porfitas dejen reviews, sus reviews me ayudaran a saber que tan patético escribo, y gracias por leer, les prometo que los siguientes capitulos serán más interesantes **

**Saludos a mi mejor, mejor, amigo a quien yo quiero como hermano Joshua: ya ves por fin se nos hizo la de ser hermanos aunque sea en algo.**

**En el próximo capitulo verán si fue o no un sueño de Syaoran lo que paso, y como dicen en china, **

**Saijien . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Que creen Hanna ha vuelto con el segundo capitulo de este intento de fic, en este capitulo verán si fue o no un sueño de Syao y lo que pasará cuando un nuevo estudiante llegué a su escuela, sin más que decir les dejo el cap.**

-…-dialogos

_Pensamientos _

**_Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas_**

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAPITULO II**

_**UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE LLEGA A LA CIUDAD**_

Era un lunes por la mañana en la escuela preparatoria a la que asistían Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto y su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, los tres jóvenes caminaban directo a la entrada de su escuela con sus respectivos uniformes, el de las chicas una era una falda de tablones negra una blusa de botones blanca con una corbata negra con dos franjas blancas y saco negro con el logo de la escuela, un escudo blanco con azul rey acompañado por un par de alas, el de los chicos era un pantalón negro una camisa blanca con corbata negra idéntica a la de las chicas y un saco igual al de las chicas, ambos uniformes usaban el típico sombrerito escolar negro con una franja blanca y dos listones negros colgando de la parte trasera, y unos zapatos negros.

El timbre de entrada sono por lo cual entraron a su aula y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, ambos pelicastaños se veían bastante serios hasta que Li por fin hablo

-sabes…anoche tuve un sueño bastante extraño y…-dijo en tono serio el pelicastaño

- a mi me paso lo mismo aunque…la verdad yo no estoy segura de que haya sido un sueño-le contesto la castaña

-¿acaso tu tambien…-dijo dudoso el pelicastaño un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de su novia (N/A u, TToTT no aguanto esa realidad, porque a mi, si yo lo amo más)

-si…fue algo bastante extraño y…-más la respuesta de la castaña se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la profesora de química (n/a química a primera hora, ahora ven lo que yo sufro u.uU)

-muy bien veo que ya están todos…se que les parecerá extraño pero… hoy se unirá a nuestra clase un nuevo estudiante, viene de Inglaterra, solo espero que sean buenos con "el"…asi que…pasa por favor-concluyo la profesora, en ese momento para "desgracia" de muchas chicas que esperaban otro chico lindo como Syaoran (n/a les aseguro que no hay koso más lindo y guapo que él, atashi wa no daisuki Syaoran-san), entro una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, ojos carmín, de tez clara, delgada aunque en buena forma, pero no muy alta, aunque realmente linda

-bien se las presento su nombre es: Hanna Darko-dijo finalmente la profesora, la mencionada hizo una reverencia, todo parecia en calma hasta que…

-¡es ella!-gritaron sorprendidos a dúo ambos castaños mientras apuntaban a su nueva compañera y se ponían de pie

-vaya parece ser que Kinomoto y Li ya conocían a la srita. Darko-dijo la profesora al ver la reacción de ambos castaños

-que raro yo nunca en mi vida habia visto a estas personas-dijo con fingida extrañes la pelirroja (n/a ¬.¬ eso ni una rata te lo cree nena)

-bueno eso no importa…ahora veamos en donde será su lugar umm…su lugar será…en…-decia la profesora mientras examinaba el aula en busca de ese lugar hasta que…-¡lo encontre!...su lugar será el pupitre que se encuentra delante de el del joven Li (n/a no fear, ja la, la, gomen u.u pero me gusta escribir mientras escucho a mis The Rasmus) asi que tome asiento por favor-concluyo la profesora.

La joven paso como si nada en el tren de la indiferencia y se sentó en su pupitre, saco su libro y lo colocó en la pagina que la profesora había indicado, tanto ambos castaños como la amatista no podían dejar de observarla (n/a fly away, fly away, from the torch of blame, they hunt you-the lucifer's angel, gomen de nuevo u.uU, pero es que son geniales) pero lo más gracioso era que Li ya había ideado un plan, le miraría con esa mirada terriblemente penetrante que solo el podía hacer y observaría su reaccion y asi lo hizo, le miró asi durante una hora y veinte minutos más no hubo reaccion alguna por parte de la ojicarmín, solo total indiferencia, después tocaron el timbre para su primer receso, los tres chicos estaban dispuestos a acercarse e interrogar a su nueva compañera, más al intentarlo se dieron cuenta de que esta ya no se encontraba en el aula

-no puedo creerlo-decía Li a ambas chicas-le he mirado de la manera más penetrante que he podido…y no se sobresalto ni un poco-concluyó sorprendido el castaño

-si… ¿qué clase de persona resiste tal mirada!-dijo en el mismo tono la amatista

-recuerdo cuando Li-kun me miraba de esa manera, era horrible TToTT- agrego la ojiesmeralda

-sunimasen- dijo apenado el castaño mientras hacía una reverencia

-_vaya que insignificantes-_pensó la ojicarmín, quien llevaba cosa de 2 minutos mirando por la ventana de su aula, parada a escasos metros de los tres jóvenes-_ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí-_se sentía tan aburrida que sin querer comenzó a entonar una canción que decía asi:

"Enfolding you love in my Heart

By the dawn I'll be gone

The road keeps us apart

For some time, I'll be gone"

"You promised to swallow your

Tears when I leave you

You promised to follow the

Leads I will give you

You said you would crawl in the

Dark from the laughter

You said you would long after me ever after"

"My love will grow black if your

Heart get stolen

-just promise to keep

Your heart…

-oye niña- la interrumpió el castaño al mismo tiempo que tocaba el hombro de la chica

-umm nani?-dijo tranquilamente la ojicarmín sin percatarse de la situación, más luego volteo para mirar quien la llamaba y sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Li -¿hoe?-dijo realmente sorprendida la joven, tan sorprendida que por un momento se tambaleo casi perdiendo el equilibrio

-eres una men…-comenzaba a decir el ambarino pero

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing sono el timbre de nuevo indicando que el receso habia terminado, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta su asiento y tomo su libro de literatura, frustrando asi, el interrogatorio de los tres chicos

Durante la clase Li volvio a probar suertes con su mirada, después de un rato se sintio satisfecho al ver a la pelirroja recostarse de "temor" sobre su pupitre ocultando la cara entre ambos brazos, se sintio satisfecho hasta que…

-Darko… ¿acaso le parece aburrida mi clase?-interrogo su profesor mientras caminaba hasta el lugar de la joven -Darko?- volvio a llamar más no obtuvo respuesta alguna por lo cual le gritó-¡DARKO, DESPIERTE!-

-u, nani?-alcanzó a decir ella muy dormilonamente, para después levantar perezosamente la cabeza y mirar a su profesor, este parecía que le iba a reprender por la forma en que le miraba hasta que

-¡wooouuu!- caída estilo anime por parte de Syaoran

-pasa algo? Joven Li-interrogo el profesor al ver la reaccion del chico

-no, no pasa nada profesor!-contesto el castaño con la cara roja de vergüenza

-esta bien, espero que este incidente no se vuelva a repetir…y os digo a ambos, me habéis entendido?-les reprendió a ambos el profesor, un rato más tarde por fin la clase habia terminado y todos se preparaban para salir a su siguiente receso, fueron saliendo lentamente, más en un par de minutos ya solo quedaban los dos castaños y la amatista en el aula

-¡no puedo creerlo… esa niña se durmió, ante mi mirada!-decia totalmente un sorprendido Syaoran Li

-asi es Li-kun tiene razón, me parece que esa chica es bastante extraña¿no crees Saku-chan?-dijo tambien una sorprendida Tomoyo

-si bastante extraña, aunque me parece que es una persona bastante fuerte-contesto la castaña

-¿Por qué lo dices saku?-interrogo la amatista

-por que logro dormirse ante la mirada de Syaoran-kun n.n- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía divertida, al ver la cara de fracaso que había puesto Li ambas chicas comenzaron a reír sin parar

-¡basta!-grito algo enojado el castaño a ambas chicas, para después salir del aula digamos que con el ego algo atropellado

Salio del aula algo cabizbajo, bajo las escaleras y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, pero luego al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con la pelirroja en el barandal, ella parecia juguetear con algo que traia entre sus manos, se armo de valor y se le acerco (n/a no vayan a pensar mal, es solo que el pobre trae su enorme ego atropellado, ¬.¬ vaya que es grande, pero no más que el mío XD) , se disponía a hablarle pero, sorpresivamente fue ella quien volteo y lo miro, con una mirada que reflejaba algo de nostalgia

-¿sabes que hora es en Moscú?-interrogo la joven

-_de seguro si le respondo que no me saldrá con alguna tontería, pero…-_no… ¿Qué hora es?-interrogo ignorando sus pensamientos

-no se… por eso te pregunto-contesto ella agachando la cabeza

-amm…etto…-dijo el castaño sin saber que decir

-mejor olvídalo- contesto secamente ella mientras se alejaba del lugar

Ambas chicas habían salido del aula con la intención de disculparse con el castaño, más al salir se toparon con la escena algo rara en la que el se encontraba con su nueva compañera, asi que solo se limitaron a observarlos hasta que la pelirroja se retiro, después ambas se acercaron al castaño

-¿de que hablaban?-pregunto una curiosa Tomoyo al ver la cara que tenía su amigo

-me pregunto la hora de Moscú-contesto el

-¿para que?- interrogo una curiosa Sakura

-no lo se, solo me pregunto la hora, le dije que no sabía y se fue-contesto el castaño al ver las caras de curiosidad que tenían su novia (n/a TToTT ay no lo soporto, cada que lo escribo siento que mis deditos se queman, mucha gente me ha dicho que mis manos son relativamente, que digo relativa, bastante pequeñas en comparación con las de cualquiera) y su amiga

Mientras en otro lugar la pelirroja tenia su móvil (N/A entiéndase su celular) en la mano, después marco un número, en su mirada se leía a la perfección que esperaba con ansias a que la persona a la que llamaba contestara, hasta que por fin parecía haberlo logrado

**_-hola soy Joshua Darko por el momento no te puedo contestar asi que solo deja tu mensaje, te llamo en cuanto pueda, claro si me caes bien, sino ni te llamo¡ah! Y si eres mi onee-chan besos y abrazos, te quiero-_** se oyó decir a una voz del otro lado de la línea, por lo cual la chica se desanimo un poco pero aún asi dejo su mensaje

**_-_** **_hola soy Hanna, en verdad necesito que me llames pronto, lo más pronto posible, te extraño y besos y abrazos para ti tambien bye-_**concluyó con su mensaje y se fue de nuevo hacia su aula, llego se sentó en su lugar y luego volvio a recostarse dando pinta de querer dormirse de nuevo, más unos minutos más tarde el timbre nuevamente sono, por lo cual tomo su libro de historia y comenzó a hojearlo ante la mirada algo sorprendida de los dos castaños y la amatista,

El profesor entro y comenzó su clase, en tanto Li de nuevo trato de probar su suerte, otra vez le miraba de forma penetrante, una hora más tarde se sintio satisfecho al ver que la pelirroja se movia, ella por su lado saco un pequeño block de hojas en forma de estrella de color negro, y un bolígrafo plateado, después escribió algo en una hoja la desprendió del block y para sorpresa del castaño, la paso por debajo hacia atrás indicándole que la tomara, el la tomo, ante las miradas un poco sorprendidas de la castaña y la amatista, la leyó e hizo una cara un tanto confundida al leer lo siguiente:

_**-¿a quien crees que intimidas, Li!**_

**_Debo decirte que al menos a mi no :P-_** el castaño no podía creerlo, alguien que decia soportar su mirada de manera tan sencilla, le parecia algo increíble, asi que solo se limito a pasarle la nota a la castaña, quien luego se la paso a la amatista, al final los tres habían terminado con cara de sorpresa y confusión.

La clase termino, los tres chicos salieron al que seria el ultimo receso del día, salieron con toda la disposición de interrogar a su nueva compañera, ya no por su sueño, sino por la extraña nota, la buscaron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que por fin la hallaron, se encontraba muy feliz hablando por su móvil con quien sabe quien, más no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación de la ojicarmín a escondidas

**_-te tengo cuatro noticias, dos buenas y dos malas… ¿Cuáles quieres primero, onee-san?-_**dijo la joven pelirroja

**_-las buenas por supuesto-_**le contesto alguien del otro lado de la línea

**_-las buenas son: 1.- por fin selle a "ku" y 2.- encontré a 2 masters en el mismo lugar- _**dijo muy animada la joven

**_-Bien por ti ¿y las malas?-_**contesto la persona del otro lado de la línea

**_-las malas…1.-ambos masters son pareja y… 2.-_** dijo un poco triste la joven

**_-¿Cómo que pareja¿Son gays?-_** se escucho decir sorprendido a la misma persona

**_-¡claro que no! Son un chico y una chica… no puedo creer que tú pienses en esas cosas onee-san- _**reprocho ella algo sorprendida

**_-sorry…bueno y la otra mala?-_** contesto de nuevo la misma voz

**_-2.- estando en mi segunda clase del día el joven master intento intimidarme mirándome de manera penetrante, pero me pareció tan…no se como explicarte…tu sabes…que bueno…pues me dormí y el profesor me descubrió y pase el oso de mi vida TToTT-_** dijo la joven en tono de desgracia

**_-ja, XD pobrecilla, debio ser muy vergonzoso, pero bueno, me tengo que ir, siento no poder hablar por más tiempo pero tengo cosas que hacer- _**contesto algo divertida la misma voz

**_-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-_** interrogo la joven

**_-por ejemplo… ¡dormir¡son las 3:28am aquí en Moscú!- _**grito la voz

**_-sorry, onee-san, good night, y que sueñes lindo!- _**dijo ella algo apenada

**_-ok, trataré de soñar con mi linda hermanita! Good night y deja de hacer tonterías!-_** contesto la voz

**_-ok, no problem, bye- _**finalizó ella antes de terminar su llamada, guardo su móvil, se giro con intención de regresar a su aula, más choco con alguien, levanto la cabeza para mirar a la persona con la que había chocado y se encontró con

-sabia que no lo habia soñado…anda contesta ¿Qué es un master?-le interrogo Li mientras le miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-¿master? No se de que me hablas...-contesto la joven de nuevo con fingida extrañes

-no seas mentirosa…te escuche mientras hablabas… anda contesta de una buena vez!-ordeno Li

-ya te dije que no se de que me hablas... ¿ademas tu que hacías escuchando mi conversación¿acaso nadie te ha dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?-contesto la joven, estaba dispuesta a irse más el castaño la jalo del brazo evitándolo

-¡sueltame!-grito ella desesperada mientras trataba de liberarse

-no, hasta que no contestes mi pregunta-dijo el castaño mientras le apretaba la muñeca con más fuerza e ignoraba sus muy "interesantes" cuestionamientos

-te digo que yo no se nada!-gritó de nuevo ella aún tratando de safarse

-si nos dices Syaoran-kun te soltará y podrás irte-intervino la castaña

-pero ya les dije que no se nada-volvio a gritar tratando de safarse

-habla ya!-le ordeno el castaño

-¡no!-grito ella, y para sorpresa de los tres chicos, le dio tremendo puntapié al castaño causando que este por fin la soltara, aprovecho la oportunidad y corrió a refugiarse en el aula, dejando a tres confundidos chicos y por ende a un adolorido Syaoran

La ultima clase dio inicio, y transcurrió tranquila de vez en cuando los tres chicos observaban a la pelirroja, ella por su parte permaneció callada y presto atención hasta el final de esta, el timbre de salida sono y todos se retiraron los tres chicos tenían toda la intención de tratar de interrogarla de nuevo, más la pelirroja al verlos salio corriendo del aula, hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela, subió rapidamente al asiento del conductor de un automóvil, (n/a un jetta gris para ser más exactos) con los cristales totalmente polarizados, lo puso en marcha y salio a toda velocidad del lugar, se detuvo frente a los castaños y la amatista, bajo su cristal los miro con cara de pocos amigos detrás de unos lentes de sol negros, subió de nuevo su cristal y continuo su huída.

**Fin del capitulo II**

**Ya ven les dije que la cosa se pondría entretenida, al menos este capitulo si me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien, gracias a los que leyeron y dejenreviews, sobre la canción que estaba cantando Hanna, se** **llama "KEEP YOUR HEART BROKEN" obvio de "THE RASMUS" por si les interesa. **

**Más saludos para mi querido onee-san Joshi, espero te haya gustado tu primera participación en el fic, más no la ultima, ya que pronto aparecerás, te quiero**

**En el próximo capitulo veremos si por fin Saku y el lindo Syao le logran sacar toda la información a Hanna, **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA, BYE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo soy yo, ahora con el tercer capitulo de este intento de fic, este capitulo va dedicado a todas las mascotas de todos los autores, pero tambien quiero enviar muchos saludos a dos en especial, muchos saludos para "BRANDY LI" y para "FRANSUA", sin más que decir por el momento los dejo para que lean.**

-…-dialogos

_Pensamientos _

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**Capitulo III**

_**TODO POR UN PERRO**_

La semana transcurrió rapidamente y por más que lo habían intentado aún no obtenían las respuestas que necesitaban, ya que la pelirroja los había evitado al máximo y de manera olímpica, cada que intentaban acercársele esta desaparecía del lugar más rapido que un rayo.

En lo que se refería a las actividades en la preparatoria, los meritos de ambos castaños y los de la amatista habían disminuido con la llegada de la pelirroja, pues no solo destacaba a nivel académico, sino tambien en el ámbito deportivo y artístico.

El sábado después de terminar con sus actividades en la escuela los tres chicos se dirigieron al hogar de la castaña para tratar de remediar su situación.

-yo creo que lo mejor es darle tiempo para que confiese todo lo que sabe-dijo seriamente la amatista

-demo… tomo-chan…ya ha pasado una semana y nada-dijo en el mismo tono la castaña

-una semana y nada… lo mejor será perseguirla hasta que confiese- contesto el ambarino

-tu siempre quieres hacerlo todo por la fuerza Li-kun- dijo en tono de reproche la amatista

-no se que más podemos hacer… ¿Qué hacer, ¿qué hacer?-decia pensativa la ojiesmeralda

-tal vez sino nos evitará las cosas serían más sencillas para todos- agrego la amatista

-si… pero mientras tanto no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos y observar-concluyó el ambarino

Mientras tanto en la enorme mansión de la familia Darko

-Shadow, ya llegue!- dijo enérgicamente la joven pelirroja

-espero le haya ido bien en la escuela srita Darko- dijo el ser alado apareciendo en la parte superior de unas enormes escaleras

-uf, diría que me fue de maravilla, de no ser por los dos masters y su amiga-contesto la pelirroja mientras hacía un pequeño puchero- . X sobre todo Li, ¡es tan fastidioso!-concluyo de la misma manera la joven

-XD ja, ja, ja, veo que el joven master de la luna ha conseguido hacerla enojar- agrego divertido Shadow

- . X master de la luna? Yo más bien diría master en la luna, "hello tierra llamando a Syaoran Li ¿nos escucha? ¿Syaoran Li nos escucha? ¡O no, lo hemos perdido!- contesto burlonamente la joven (n/a todo es culpa de Sakura TToTT) - . X si tan solo dejará de perseguirme, las cosas serían más sencillas- agrego la joven mientras seguia puchereando y se tiraba al sofá de la sala con pereza.

No paso mucho tiempo recostada en dicho lugar, pues del fondo de un pasillo comenzaron a escucharse enérgicos ladridos.

-"BRANDY"!- gritó la joven alegremente, al momento llego corriendo un cachorro de tamaño mediano, raza criollo, color miel, hocico negro, patas y pecho de color blanco y cola algo enroscada y peluda (n/a santo conejo de atocha, es mi perro!), al instante el can comenzó a lamer la mano de su amo lleno de alegria –hola Brandy!- saludó la joven –deja me doy una ducha, me cambio y después damos un paseo tu y yo, ¿vale?- concluyó la joven y como respuesta obtuvo unos enérgicos ladridos por parte del can

Una hora y media más tarde la joven por fin salia de la ducha, (n/a ja, no tarda más que yo XD) traía en el cabello mojado una gorra negra, he iba vestida con una blusa campesina blanca con detalles de rosas negras, unos shorts de mezclilla negros y un tanto cortos y unos tennis blancos con franjas negras, bajo las enormes escaleras con la correa en las manos se la colocó a su mascota y se dispuso a salir

-Shadow, ya me voy!- gritó entusiasmada la joven

-. Espero no le pase lo mismo que en Londres!- contesto divertido el alado

-¿¬.¬ A que te refieres?- preguntó la joven algo seria

-me refiero a eso-contesto el ser alado

-¿hoe?... ¡wooouuu!- grito la joven, el can comenzó a correr alocadamente mientras arrastraba a su joven dueña por las calles (n/a TToTT bua siempre me pasa y eso que solo lo dejo correr en la mini cancha de básquet que hay en mi patio)

Mientras tanto en casa de la flor de cerezo

-hay que idear un buen plan para sacarle la información!- gritó un muy decidido Syaoran Li, con el puño en alto dejando ver lo grande de su ego, más su ego fue interrumpido por algo proveniente de la calle

- . ¡wooouuu!- se escucho a lo lejos un gritó de chica acompañado por los ladridos de un perro –Brandy basta, detente!- se oyó gritar a la misma voz, por lo cual los tres chicos asomaron por la ventana para ver lo que sucedía, pero cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a la joven pelirroja siendo arrastrada por su perro

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-interrogo un confundido Syaoran Li, mientras en el rostro le salian pequeñas gotitas

-parece ser que Darko-chan esta sacando a pasear a su mascota- dijo una sonriente Tomoyo

-pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario XD- contesto burlonamente el castaño

-Syaoran-kun ese me pareció un comentario bastante cruel, incluso para ella- contesto la castaña en tono de reproche

-como sea, ¿en que estábamos?-contesto el castaño evitando el tema

-en que…-decia la castaña más fue interrumpida por el sonido de un coche que frenaba de golpe no muy lejos de su hogar (n/a ya saben ese horrible sonido que hacen los autos en esas situaciones, por la calle de mi cantón pasa todo el tiempo XD)

-¿Qué fue eso?- interrogo sorprendida la amatista

-lo mejor será ir a ver- contesto el castaño mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta (n/a ¬.¬ nada chismoso ne?)

-ok vamos-contesto algo asustada la castaña

Los tres jóvenes salieron corriendo del hogar de la castaña dieron la vuelta a la cuadra corrieron una esquina, más luego se detuvieron en seco al ver a la joven pelirroja sentada en la calle con la correa de su mascota y algo cabizbaja

-Darko-chan te sucedió algo?- interrogo la amatista, más la joven no contesto

-oye te hicieron una pregunta niña- dijo el castaño un tanto enojado al ver la actitud de la joven, sin embargo el tampoco consiguió respuesta por parte de la joven

-Darko-chan te sientes bien?- interrogo la castaña algo preocupada

-mi Brandy…-susurro la joven pelirroja

-¿Quién es Brandy?-interrogo el castaño

-mi perro…-contesto la joven otra vez susurrando

-a muy bien tu perro…eso no me importa…ahora contesta, ¿Qué es un master?-contesto en tono de fastidio el castaño

-tengo que regresar a casa…ahora no tengo tiempo para tus interrogatorios- dijo la joven en tono de desesperación, mientras se ponía de pie

-vamos contesta mi pregunta, ahora!- le ordeno el castaño

-lo siento... pero ya te dije que en este momento no puedo!-le grito la joven, para después salir corriendo del lugar hacia la misma dirección por la que había llegado

-o-oye espera!-gritó el castaño para después salir corriendo tras la joven

-syaoran-kun espéranos- grito la ojiesmeralda para después correr tras el ambarino junto con la amatista

Corrieron varias cuadras antes de detenerse frente a la reja de una enorme mansión a la cual la joven pelirroja había entrado corriendo

- O.OU Darko-chan vive aquí? Este lugar es más grande que la casa de Tomoyo-chan- dijo sorprendida la castaña

- pues a mi no me importa quien viva aquí, hoy obtendremos todas las respuestas que necesitamos- contesto muy decidido el castaño mientras se brincaba una de las bardas de la enorme mansión

-Li-kun que haces?- interrogo la amatista al ver como el joven brincaba la barda

-intento obtener respuestas- contesto seriamente el ambarino -¿vienen?-interrogo el joven a sus acompañantes mientras habría una gran reja

-espero que Darko-chan no se enoje por que nos metimos sin permiso a su casa- contesto la amatista mientras entraba junto con la castaña a los territorios de la familia Darko

Caminaron por un pequeño caminito (n/J no, en serio yo pensé que por el agua XD tarada ¬.¬) (n/a ay bueno por un pequeño sendero, tarugo ¬.¬) hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de entrada, que se encontraban totalmente abiertas, por un momento dudaron si entrar o no pero luego por fin entraron.

Lo primero que vieron fue un enorme salón exquisitamente decorado con las paredes en tonos pálidos y en el techo había un gran candelabro de cristal, cuyos cristales reflejaban la luz como prismas lo que daba cierto toque mágico al lugar.

En frente se encontraba una hermosa chimenea con acabados en mármol sobre la cual habían un sinnúmero de trofeos y en la pared una hermosa pintura de dos jóvenes pelirrojos de ojos color carmín casi idénticos, serian idénticos de no ser por que uno era chico y traía unos anteojos y el otro era chica, la chica era Hanna, en la pintura el misterioso joven se encontraba sentado en un mantel, sería tal vez en un dia de campo mientras la joven se encontraba a sus espaldas abrazándolo, ambos lucían muy felices.

De un lado se encontraba lo que parecia ser la sala, decorada tambien con un candelabro de cristal que daba el mismo efecto que el del salón, tenia unos sofás hermosos, más no de piel, (n/a algún dia me uniré a la sociedad protectora de animales) los tres chicos se sentían fascinados por el lugar, más luego volvieron a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de alguien que bajaba rapidamente las escaleras de mármol que se encontraban junto a la chimenea del gran salón.

Era la joven pelirroja, quien cruzó corriendo hacía la sala, traía una laptop (n/a gomen pero no me acuerdo si asi se escribe, y por si no lo entendieron una computadora móvil TT.TT)

-¡Shadow!-gritó la joven, al momento el ser alado apareció ante su dueña, pero al ver a los castaños y a la amatista se tiro al suelo y comenzó a maullar

-no es necesario que finjas, de todas formas creo que llego el momento de decirles-dijo la joven al alado

-vaya ya era hora!- dijo en tono de fastidio el ambarino

-pero antes de eso… Shadow necesito que contactes a 00 y le informes de la situación enseguida- dijo seriamente la ojicarmín

-si enseguida informare al joven Darko de esto- contesto el alado para luego subir volando las escaleras, después de eso la joven pelirroja comenzó a teclear rapidamente en su computadora, más fue interrumpida por el castaño, quien la cerró

-y bien? Vas a hablar o a jugar?- interrogo el castaño al mismo tiempo que la miraba de manera penetrante

-claro…solo necesito acabar con esto-contesto la joven mientras abría su computadora y continuaba tecleando, más luego de unos minutos se detuvo –listo ahora sabrá que no debe escaparse nunca de su dueña- dijo seriamente la joven

-01, 00 ha dicho que lo que usted haga es correcto y que por su parte tratara de no intervenir- dijo el alado ser mientras bajaba volando las escaleras

-perfecto ahora solo necesito ir por mi chamarra y mi mochila- contesto la joven

-por cierto esta mañana cuando se fue a la escuela hice un pastel tiramisu y uno de chocolate ¿gusta?- contesto Shadow

-n.n que rico…- dijo la joven a su pequeño guardian mientras este se dirigía a cumplir el pedido –si gustan pueden sentarse n.n- dijo la joven a los tres chicos, los tres solo la miraron algo confundidos y se sentaron en otro sofá frente a ella

-Ya nos vas a decir?- interrogo algo impaciente el castaño

- . si me sigues fastidiando no te dire nada…es más, es tu culpa que no les haya dicho nada… ya me tienes harta de tanto que me persigues- contesto la joven mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

-espero les guste lo que prepare n.n- dijo el pequeño ser alado mientras entraba a la sala con una bandeja con té y pastel para cinco- emm…tiramisu para la srita Darko, para las sritas Kinomoto y Daidouji y para mi, y finalmente… de chocolate para el joven Li- concluyó el pequeño alado mientras les repartía sus respectivos platos y su té

-n.n arigatou!-dijeron la castaña y la amatista entusiasmadamente

-thank you Shadow n.n-contesto la joven pelirroja

-O.OU arigatou…demo… ¿Cómo supo que me gustaba, el chocolate?-contesto algo sorprendido el castaño

-eso es por que el joven Armand Reed me creo para saber que era lo que a las personas más les agradaba n.n- contesto el pequeño ser alado

-¿Armand Reed?- interrogaron ambos castaños y la amatista

-asi es fue… fue el joven Armand quien me creo junto con las cartas que inicialmente usaba la srita Darko n.n- contesto el pequeño ser

-no, creo que te equivocaste de nombre… la persona que creo esas cartas se llamaba Clow, y no Armand- dijo algo confundido el joven pelicastaño

-no, estoy seguro de que fue el joven Armand quien me creo, aunque recuerdo que una vez me menciono a esa persona, el dijo que ese tal Clow era su hermano mayor, y que el señor Clow y el no eran muy cercanos- concluyó algo triste el pequeño ser

-no sabía que Clow hubiese tenido un hermano-contesto el castaño

-hace ya mucho tiempo que el joven Armand falleció, el utilizó toda su magia para crearnos a mi a los demas guardianes y las demas herramientas para los masters, es por eso que…- dijo el pequeño ser de nuevo triste

-no importa que Armand ya no este, se que nunca voy a poder remplazarlo, pero al menos yo te haré compañía de ahora en adelante n.n, asi que ya no estés triste Shadow- dijo la joven pelirroja mientras le sonreía a su guardian

-n.n muchas gracias amo-contesto el pequeño ser a la joven

-y por favor deja de llamarme amo o srita, de ahora en adelante llámame solamente Hanna ne?- dijo la joven de nuevo sonriendo

-esta bien Hanna- contesto el guardian mientras sonreía

-lo encontré, después de esto aprenderá que no debe escaparse de esa manera- dijo la joven mientras sonreía fríamente

-¿de que rayos hablas?-interrogo algo confundido el castaño

-de esto- le contesto la joven, para después enseñar a los jóvenes y a su guardian, lo que parecía ser un mapa de la ciudad con un pequeño punto titilando en su computadora, –algún dia no solo seré un gran abogado, sino tambien uno de los mejores detectives del mundo- concluyó sonriente la joven

-Darko-chan ¿acaso piensas perseguir a tu mascota por toda la ciudad?- interrogo un poco preocupada la castaña

-claro, no habrá ningún problema, después de todo tengo mi magia y un gran entrenamiento- contesto la joven

-demo…- dijo en el mismo tono la castaña

-no se preocupen, en cuanto vuelva les diré todo lo que se de los masters- contesto la joven, para después retirarse del lugar y subir corriendo las escaleras

Unos minutos más tarde la joven apareció de nuevo en la sala, llevaba puesta una blusa negra, unos pans del mismo color, estilo militar, pero sin lo camuflajeado, solo negros (n/a ya saben de esos que tienen varias bolsas grandes a los costados, gomen otra cosa que no se como se llama) (n/J culturalízate ¬.¬) (n/a ¬.¬ mira quien habla) unas botas del mismo color y su chamarra negra tambien, en resumen iba vestida completamente de negro (n/a n.n gomen, pero tengo tendencias darks y góticas) (n/J me too n.n), afuera llovia mucho.

-bueno me voy… esperó regresar pronto- dijo la joven antes de salir de su hogar dejando a los tres chicos sentados esperando en la sala

Pero habian pasado ya casi tres horas y la joven aun no volvía, por lo cual cierto castaño decidio salir en su búsqueda a pesar de que la joven amatista, su flor de cerezo y el guardian negro le habian pedido que no lo hiciera.

La lluvia había arreciado y parecía no querer detenerse, el joven castaño, que ahora llevaba consigo un paraguas para asi evitar la lluvia, había caminado varias cuadras y estaba por llegar al puente que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca, y recordó que fue en ese mismo lugar donde por accidente había caido al agua por tratar de evitar que la flor de cerezo cayera, más al intentarlo ambos cayeron al agua y apartir de eso fue cuando en su interior comenzo a formarse ese bello sentimiento (N/J osea como quien dice se enamoro cuando cayó en la charca, ¡se enamora en los charcos! XD) (N/A cállate chachalaca! XD) (N/J tranquilo peje, que no soy tu fox! XD) (N/A TARUGO ¬.¬U) (N/A TARADA ¬.¬U).

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía enormemente más fue sacado de la realidad por algo

-Brandy detente!- grito alguien mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado precedida por un perro, al momento pudo identificar a la joven pelirroja aun persiguiendo a su mascota, ella corrió por el puente y de repente su mascota se paro en dos patas y la empujo, la joven no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó al agua, mientras el can comenzó a ladrar enérgicamente, parecía muy divertido por lo que había hecho.

El castaño no pudo contenerse más y comenzo a reír sin parar, al escuchar la risa el can corrió hacía el y lo empujo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su amo, más el castaño solo cayo al suelo soltando el paraguas. La joven pelirroja se levanto y subió de nuevo al puente, al verla el can trato de nuevo de huir más fue halado de la correa por el castaño, este simplemente se levanto y se acerco a la joven mientras le extendía la mano con la correa

-esto es tuyo ¿no?- dijo finalmente Li

-asi es- contesto secamente la joven mientras arrebataba la correa y comenzaba su camino de regreso a su casa

-se dice gracias- dijo en modo de sarcasmo Li

-de nada- contesto del mismo modo Darko

Caminaron de regreso hacía la mansión Darko y aunque por cortesía el castaño varias veces le había ofrecido el refugio de su paraguas, más el orgullo de la pelirroja era más fuerte, por lo cual ella continuo mojándose hasta llegar a su hogar y el continuo refugiándose en el paraguas hasta llegar a su destino.

La joven por fin llego a su hogar entró a la sala acompañada por el castaño y dejo libre a su mascota, para después ir a sentarse al sofá, las dos jóvenes solo la miraban confundidas

-de vez en cuando tengo que usar mis habilidades para algo productivo, pero creo que hoy no me ayudaron mucho, je, je, ñ.ñU - dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio

-si ya me di cuenta ¬.¬U- contesto el castaño

-bueno espero me disculpen un momento, se que ya los hice esperar demasiado, pero tengo que cambiarme la ropa, es que estoy muy mojada TToTT- dijo la joven para después retirarse del lugar y subir corriendo las escaleras –prometo no tardar mucho n.n, enseguida vuelvo- concluyó la joven

Minutos más tarde apareció de nuevo en la sala llevaba puesta una blusa campesina negra unos jeans azules y unos zapatos negros, se encontraba secando su cabello con una toalla.

-espero me disculpen, en serio ya les iba a decir todo lo que se, pero, será mejor si se los digo mañana, hoy ya es un poco tarde y me siento algo cansada, enserio les prometo que mañana les diré todo- dijo la joven

-lo sabía, sabía que lo del perro fue solo una excusa para no decirnos la verdad- contesto con enojo el castaño

-enserio les prometo que mañana mismo les diré todo lo que se, y si gustan los puedo llevar a su casa en auto para que no se mojen, no creo que la lluvia pase pronto- contesto la joven algo apenada

-esta bien Darko-chan, esperaremos hasta mañana- dijo la castaña

-demo…-reprocho el castaño

-Li-kun, Saku-chan tiene razón, por hoy es mejor dejar las cosas asi- dijo la amatista a su amigo

-ok, pero no pienso subirme a ningun auto si tu lo conduces- dijo el castaño a la pelirroja

-oye! No conduzco tan mal a mis quince años, ademas si lo dices por ese dia fue por que tenia prisa-contesto la joven mientras hacia un pequeño puchero –iba llegar tarde a clases- concluyó

-y por eso intentaste atropellarme con tu motocicleta ¿no?- contesto el castaño

-pero es que tu no querías quitarte del camino- agrego ella mientras se miraban a los ojos y se cruzaban miradas con rayitos

FLASH BACK

La mayoría del alumnado caminaba por el sendero de la escuela hacia el edificio de esta, ya casi era la hora del timbre de entrada cuando…

-MUEVANSE DE MI CAMINO- gritaba un motociclista que ocultaba su identidad bajo un casco negro aunque claramente se podía distinguir que era una chica.

Ante esto el resto del alumnado trataba de huir por completo de la joven, hasta llegar frente a un grupo de 3 jóvenes, la amatista y la castaña al verla se alejaron de inmediato más el castaño se quedo ahí parado.

-Syaoran-kun muevete del camino, por favor!- imploraba la castaña

-por favor, Saku no creerás que me va atropellar o ¿si?- contesto el con fastidio

-MUEVETE!- grito la joven motociclista, más el castaño no se movió, estaba a pocos centímetros de el, la castaña se cubrió los ojos con las manos esperando lo peor, y luego se escucho el sonido de una motocicleta barriéndose por el pavimento.

-pude haberte matado…¡no vuelvas a quedarte parado como tonto frente a mi camino!- regaño la pelirroja mientras se bajaba de su vehiculo y lo estacionaba y encadenaba.

END FLASH BACK

Después la joven los llevo a los tres en su auto a la casa de la flor de cerezo y los dejo ahí, se despidió con una sonrisa y regresó a su hogar, subió a su habitación junto con su guardian y su mascota se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

Era domingo y ya pasaban del medio día cuando los tres jóvenes y un guardian, osea Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura y Kero, llegaron a la mansión Darko, la amatista iba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas de color azul celeste y una falda azul marino con unas sandalias del mismo color, la castaña llevaba una blusa campesina de color blanca con detalles de rosas con unos shorts rojos y unos tennis del mismo color, en cuanto al castaño llevaba una sudadera de color verde militar con una luna negra en la espalda y unos jeans azules con unos zapatos chinos verde militar.

Tocaron el timbre y fue el pequeño guardian de la joven pelirroja quien abrió la puerta

-¿y tu quien eres?- interrogo el guardian de la castaña

-soy Shadow, el guardian del master de la oscuridad-

-hablando de ella, ¿podrías decirle que estamos aquí?-dijo el castaño

-se que Hanna les prometió responder a sus preguntas hoy, pero me temo que no le será posible- contesto el pequeño alado negro

-lo sabía, ¡sabía que se negaría a contestar!- dijo un poco enojado el castaño

-no, no es eso, como ayer la srita. Hanna se mojo mucho, la mañana de hoy amaneció con una fiebre horrible y por eso aun no despierta- contesto en tono de preocupación el alado negro

-¡seguro solo lo dices para sacar del compromiso a tu amo!- grito el guardian amarillo

-¡no, es enserio!- grito el guardian negro

-bueno, pues entonces que dices si esperamos a que despierte, Shadow-chan?- interrogo la amatista

-umm… supongo que esta bien, pasen por favor- contesto el guardian negro, y después los guió a la sala en la cual los jóvenes y el guardian de la castaña se sentaron a esperar

-¿gustan algo de té y pastel, hoy tambien he preparado pastel, pero el de hoy es de fresas n.n- dijo el guardian negro

-¿pastel, ¿has dicho pastel?- interrogo el guardian amarillo con estrellitas en los ojos

-por lo que veo te encantan las cosas dulces n.n, a mi tambien, pero me gustan más las cosas dulces con licor- contesto el guardian negro (n/J nada tepo ne?) (N/A n.n es un teporochito) –Entonces enseguida traeré todo- concluyó el pequeño ser mientras desaparecía por un pasillo

Unos minutos más tarde el pequeño guardian negro regreso con una bandeja en la cual traía el pastel entero y té, y la puso en la mesita de cristal que se encontraba frente al sofá, después los jóvenes y ambos guardianes se sirvieron y comenzaron a disfrutar del pastel.

-oye amigo, eres un excelente cocinero n.n- decía Kero con estrellitas en los ojos

-thank you n.n Kero-chan- contesto Shadow tambien con estrellitas en los ojos

Una hora más tarde ambos guardianes se encontraban tendidos en el otro sofá totalmente satisfechos, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo no podían evitar reírse de ellos

-ay, ya me harte, será mejor que vaya y despierte a Darko- dijo con fastidio el castaño

-pero Li-kun, ya escuchaste a Shadow-chan, Darko-chan esta enferma y necesita descansar- dijo la amatista al castaño

-lo se, pero nadie me negara que será divertido jalarle las sabanas para que despierte- contesto divertido el castaño

-no se, tal vez, creo que Syaoran-kun tiene razón- dijo tambien divertida la castaña

-ummm… bueno esta bien- contesto resignada la amatista

-no creo que sea buena idea, la srita se enoja mucho cuando la despiertan- contesto algo confundido el guardian negro

-vamos amigo, ya veras que será muy divertido n.n- dijo el guardian amarillo mientras jalaba al otro guardian

-ok, aunque seguro luego me regañara- dijo resignado el guardian negro

Después guió a los tres jóvenes y al otro guardian escaleras arriba, después por un largo corredor hasta llegar a una puerta que decia HANNA'S ROOM.

Abrieron la puerta al entrar se encontraron a la joven pelirroja recostada en una cama entre sus sabanas negras con pequeños murciélagos grises y pentagramas del mismo color, tenia las mejillas muy rojas y respiraba con un poco de dificultad, más eso no le importo a ambos castaños que empezaron a tirar de la sabana

-ummm…déjenme dormir-articulo apenas la joven, mientras jalaba su sabana

-¡despierta Darko-chan! ¡Despierta!- decía la divertida la castaña mientras tiraba de la sabana

-please… no me siento nada bien- contesto apenas la joven mientras tiraba de sus sabanas

-iie!- contestaron divertidos ambos castaños

-please!- pidio de nuevo la pelirroja

Abajo se escucho claramente como se abrían las puertas principales, por lo cual el pequeño guardian negro bajo volando y se topo frente a frente con el otro joven de la pintura

-¡joven Joshua!-grito sorprendido

-ah, n.n hola Shadow, ¿Dónde esta Hanna?- contesto el joven pelirrojo mientras sonreía

-¿si donde esta?- interrogo un pequeño ser alado idéntico a Shadow

-Wings? ¿Tu tambien estas aquí?- interrogo sorprendido Shadow

-pues claro que esperabas hermanito…yo voy a donde Joshua vaya y lo sabes- contesto el otro ser alado

-de seguro Hanna esta dormida aún ¿no?- interrogo el joven pelirrojo, para después subir corriendo junto con el otro alado negro directo a la habitación de la pelirroja

-no, joven Joshua, Wings, esperen- dijo sorprendido Shadow mientras volaba tras ellos, más fue demasiado tarde el joven pelirrojo y su guardian ya habian llegado a la habitación de la pelirroja

-Han…- decía el joven, más al ver la escena -¡¿se puede saber que es lo que le estáis haciendo a mi hermana!- interrogo sorprendido el joven pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que ambos castaños soltaban la sabana, la mirada de la joven pelirroja se torno sorprendida al ver al joven

-onee-san… Joshua… ¡¿Qué se supone que estáis vos haciendo aquí!- interrogo sorprendida la joven

**Fin del capitulo III**

**Por fin termine de escribir, espero les haya gustado, aunque creo que hoy si me alargue mucho, gomen, seguro les pareció tedioso. Gracias por leer a los que leen y dejen reviews, se acepta de todo, **

**Saludos para mi onee-san, que como pueden ver me ayudo en la realización de este capitulo aunque sea solo dejándome sus raras notas. Espero ya estés satisfecho pues ya apareciste.**

**Mil y un gracias a mi sensei Marisaki por leer y dejarme su comentario, me dio muchos ánimos para continuar y tambien gracias a mi buena amiga Himeko-chan.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima y dejen muchos reviews .**

**Hanna Darko **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola he vuelto con el capitulo cuatro, la cosa se va poniendo interesante, al menos a mi parecer, y al de mi onee-san, gomen, pero para mi siempre será mi onee-san.**

-…-dialogos

_Pensamientos _

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**Capitulo IV**

_**YO SOY JOSHUA DARKO, POR FIN RESPUESTAS**_

-Han…- decía el joven, más al ver la escena -¡¿se puede saber que es lo que le estáis haciendo a mi onee-chan!- interrogo sorprendido el joven pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que ambos castaños soltaban la sabana, la mirada de la joven pelirroja se torno sorprendida al ver al joven

-nii-san… Joshua… ¡¿Qué se supone que estáis vos haciendo aquí!- interrogo sorprendida la joven

-no pude evitar venir, después de que Shadow me dijo lo de Brandy, por lo que veo casi todo te salio bien…excepto por la lluvia- dijo el joven pelirrojo -¿se puede saber quienes son estas personas?- interrogo el joven mientras miraba fijamente a los dos castaños y a la amatista

-son los dos masters y ella es una amiga- contesto la joven

-ah, ok, pero por lo que veo con la lluvia de ayer pillaste una fiebre bastante alta- dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hermana y colocaba una de sus manos en la frente de ella

-no es nada, se me pasará pronto ya lo veras- contesto nerviosa la joven

-emmm si lo que digas onee-chan-dijo el joven en tono de sarcasmo –si lo que buscáis son respuestas, pueden esperar abajo en un momento les dire todo lo que se- dijo el joven a los castaños y la amatista

-será mejor que regresemos a la sala- dijo Shadow a los tres jóvenes, ellos le siguieron hasta llegar a la sala y de nuevo se sentaron a esperar, momentos después el otro guardian negro bajo.

-tu debes ser Kerberos ¿no es asi?-interrogo el otro alado negro

-si, ¿y tu eres?- le contesto kero

-Yo soy Wings, el guardian del joven Joshua- contesto el otro alado negro

Mientras en la habitación de la pelirroja

-vamos, tienes que tomarte el medicamento-decía el joven pelirrojo mientras ofrecía una cuchara de medicina a la pelirroja

-no quiero, esa cosa sabe muy feo, y lo sabes- contesto la joven mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

-si no te la tomas no te recuperarás- contesto el joven insistiendo con la cuchara

-¡no!- gritó la joven al tiempo que hacia otro pequeño puchero

Y mientras en la sala abundaba el silencio y tanto Wings como Kero constantemente se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, los jóvenes y Shadow tenían pequeñas gotitas en la cabeza, no solo por la situación entre los otros dos guardianes sino tambien por los gritos provenientes de la habitación de la pelirroja, no solo gritos sino tambien ruidos de cosas cayéndose, unos minutos más tarde después de los constantes gritos de negación de la pelirroja y los de insistencia de su hermano

- . yagh! Te dije que esa cosa sabía horrible- dijo finalmente la pelirroja con cara de asco

-n.n lo se pero aun asi logre que te la tomaras onee-chan- dijo triunfante el joven –bueno será mejor que vaya abajo y aclaré un poco las cosas- concluyó el joven mientras salía de la habitación

- . ok, pero espera un poco, bajare en un momento- contesto la joven aun un poco asqueada

-ok te espero- se oyó decir al joven a lo lejos

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba frente al de los tres jóvenes

-y tu eres?-interrogo el castaño

-yo… soy Joshua Darko, el hermano mayor de Hanna n.n- contesto el pelirrojo

-amm…ok- concluyo el castaño

-Darko-kun has venido desde Londres?- interrogo la amatista

-emmm no… acabo de llegar de Moscú- contesto el joven al tiempo que sonreía

-ahora entiendo porque aquel día tu hermanita me pregunto la hora de Moscú- dijo divertido el castaño

-hoe? ¿Qué día?- interrogo confundido el pelirrojo

-el primer día que estuvo en nuestra escuela- contesto la castaña

-y he de suponer que nadie le dijo… y por eso me llamo a las 3:28 de la madrugada TToTT-

-lo que pasa es que nadie sabía,- dijo apenada la amatista

-ay, bueno pero ya que… de todas formas anoche tampoco pude dormir n.n- contesto sonriente el pelirrojo

-n.n umm Darko-kun…-decía la amatista más el joven la interrumpió

-n.n si gustan pueden llamarme solo por mi nombre-

-emm…Joshua-kun, seguro te parecerá raro lo que te voy a decir… pero es que no te ves muy mayor, que digamos- concluyó por fin la amatista

-a eso es porque…-

-eso es porque Joshua y yo somos gemelos- dijo la joven pelirroja entrando al lugar, llevaba puesta su pijama, que consistía en una playera negra relativamente grande para ella y unos shorts del mismo color que apenas se le notaban, por la larga playera, junto con unas pantuflas negras y el cabello trenzado, causando que no solo la mirada de su hermano se perdiera en ella sino tambien la del castaño, cruzo la sala, pasando junto a los dos castaños y la amatista por lo cual los tres pudieron ver que en la parte de atrás de su playera tenía impresa un ala blanca y debajo de esta los números "01", se detuvo frente a su hermano la dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-¬.¬ si pero aún asi yo sigo siendo el mayor- dijo orgulloso el joven pelirrojo

-umm…no es justo, aunque les parezca casi imposible solo lo es por 60 minutos TToTT- contesto la pelirroja mientras hacia un pequeño puchero (n/J gomen pero mi onee-chan pucherea todo el tiempo) (N/A es que no es justo incluso en nuestra realidad tenemos esa diferencia, y eso que no somos hermanos ni biológica ni políticamente TToTT)

-se ve que se llevan bastante bien- dijo sonriente la amatista

-y eso que no nos veíamos desde hace poco más de un año-contestaron a dúo los dos pelirrojos

-pero onee-chan aun no me presentas a tus amigos-

- uh, sorry…entonces te los presento, el serio con cara de pocos amigos es Syaoran Li, la chica que esta a su lado es su novia Sakura Kinomoto, ambos son masters y finalmente al lado de Kinomoto esta Tomoyo Daidouji-

-oye! Yo no tengo cara de pocos amigos- reprocho el castaño

-no te ofendas pero es la verdad n.n- contesto divertida la pelirroja

-si lo que digas… pero bueno, aun espero respuestas- contesto con algo de enojo el castaño

H-un master es… aunque no lo crean, no sabemos que es exactamente-

J-exacto… hace más de dos años recibimos una nota firmada, de un tal Armand Reed, decía "porfitas reúnan a todos los masters y les daré un premio P"… y eso es todo-

S-aja si claro, ¿y entonces por que le hicieron caso?-

H- al principio la ignoramos pero unos meses después los hechiceros-fantasma se llevaron a Joshua argumentando que tenía que entregarles mi magia como master que era-

J- y lo peor fue cuando intentaron quitarme la mía, a pesar de que yo no soy un master, por lo cual sabemos que no solo quieren a los masters sino tambien la magia de otros magos poderosos-

H- fue por eso que empezamos la búsqueda, pero nuestros padres decidieron enviar a Joshua a Moscú porque pensaron que era lo mejor para protegerlo de futuros secuestros, más ellos no saben que somos hechiceros-

J- aunque yo continué con la búsqueda, mientras Hanna viajaba por su cuenta-

H- y fue después de mucho investigar que logré ubicarlos a ustedes-

- y por eso es que estas en Japón?- interrogo la castaña

H- exacto-

-entonces un master es?- interrogo el castaño

-los masters son aquellos hechiceros que fueron elegidos como guardianes de este mundo, cada uno controla un área en especifico, por ejemplo ustedes tres la srita Hanna, master de la oscuridad, el joven Li, master de la luna, y la srita Sakura, master de la estrella- dijo el alado negro del joven pelirrojo

-asi es… tambien existen un master de la naturaleza, de el agua, la maldad, la felicidad, el arco iris, el hielo, la amistad, el viento, el arte, el fuego, la sinceridad, la tierra, el trueno, el sol, las tinieblas, la luz, y finalmente la espada- dijo Shadow

-O.O tantos!- gritaron sorprendidos todos los jóvenes

Sh- si, exactamente, 20- (Shadow)

H- O.O ¿nada más?-

W- si, solo 20, ¿tiene algo de malo?- (Wings)

SL- ¿O.O tienen idea de cuanto nos vamos a tardar en encontrarlos a todos?- (Syaoran)

T- o¡que lindo! Eso significa que otra vez podré diseñarle ropa a Saku-chan- (tomoyo)

Sk- n.ñU- (Sakura)

T- o y no solo a Saku-chan, sino tambien a los demas masters-

H y J- n.ñU porque presiento que eso no me va agradar?-

SL-n.ñU creo que a mi tampoco me ira muy bien con eso-

T-¿Por qué dices eso Li-kun? La vez que te hice un traje te quedo muy bien ñ.ñ-

J- XD ja, ja, ja, porque eso se oyó tan gracioso-

T- o y estoy segura que Joshua-kun se verá divino con un gran moño rosa en el cuello- (N/J O.O ¿acaso quiere matarme, ni cuerdo usaría algo rosa) (N/A ¬.¬ por lo que veo ya se te olvido tu camisa) (N/J ¬.¬ onee-chan te recuerdo que esa cosa hace mucho la queme ¡- que arda!) (N/A ¡- que arda!) (N/J y N/A u.u gomen pero nuestra piromanía es grande)

J- O.O what?-

SL- XD ja, ja, mira quien se ríe ahora-

H- n.ñU je, je, je, que bueno que a mi aun no me toca-

T- o y Hanna se vería muy linda con unos lazos rosa en el cabello-

H- O.O what?-

J y SL- XD si muy linda-burlándose-

SK- n.ñU creo que por hoy me salve-

J- uh, uh, volviendo con lo de los masters-

SL-¿que con eso?-

J- espero terminar mi investigación pronto, para saber en que lugar se encuentra otro master he ir por el-

SL-¿eso significa que tendríamos que viajar con ustedes?-

H-exacto, lo más conveniente es que todos estemos juntos, por si hay problemas-

SK- pero… ¿Qué pasará con la escuela?-

H- por Joshi y por mi no hay problema-

SL-¿y que hay de nosotros?-

J- podemos viajar sábado y asi no habría tanto problema-

H- eso dependiendo del lugar al que vayamos-

SK-supongo que será lo mejor después de todo, no sabemos que nos esperé-

Los dias en la escuela transcurrieron tranquilos, Hanna dejo su antipatía de lado y comenzó a llevarse mejor con Saku y con Tommy, ya que con Syao discutía constantemente (n/a es inevitable) (n/J ¿tu siendo amistosa, ¡Es un milagro!) (N/A ja, ja, muy gracioso ¬.¬)

Las cosas fueron asi hasta el miércoles, se encontraban en la segunda clase, ya casi al terminar cuando…

-disculpe… ¿puedo hablar con Hanna Darko?- interrogo entrando al aula sorpresivamente el joven pelirrojo, llevaba puesta una camisa de botones negra con una corbata azul eléctrico, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, la camisa la llevaba por fuera y el cabello algo revuelto, en resumen se veia ultra kawaii, más kawaii de lo que ya era (n/J uh, si soy muy kawaii) (n/A créanle, no bromea), causando así, que todas las jóvenes del aula le miraran con corazones en los ojos, no solo las jóvenes, sino tambien su hermana quien tenía un leve sonrojo (n/A gomen, demo cuando el nii-san viste de esa manera, se ve muy bien) (N/J y yo solo diré arigatou, onee-chan, y gomen por ti Jinzu, no era mi intención ser tan lindo)

SL- ne, creo que te buscan ¬.¬-

H-n.ñ uh, si sorry-

-srita Darko, puede salir- dijo finalmente la profesora, la mencionada se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, paso junto a su profesora he hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego llego hasta la puerta donde el joven "misterioso" la esperaba, seguida de las miradas de todas la jóvenes (n/a excepto Saku y Tommy, ellas ya tienen a quien mirar)

Al llegar tomo la mano del joven pelirrojo y lo jalo con fuerza hacia fuera para después cerrar fuertemente la puerta, a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta se pudo apreciar perfectamente como la joven se arrojaba enérgicamente a los brazos de su visitante, causando miradas asesinas por parte de sus compañeras,

- ¿o.o onee-chan que te pasa?- interrogo sorprendido el pelirrojo

-n.ñ es que ya sabes que de ninguna manera puedo permitir que cualquiera se te acerque-

J-si ya lo se, ¿lo dices por tus compañeras de aula?-

H-yes n.ñ… pero… a que has venido nii-san?-

J- por fin pude localizar a el otro master… y… reserve 5 boletos a Hong Kong, para el sábado por la tarde… ¿estuvo bien?-

H- perfecto, por cierto…emmm… te gustaría esperarme… el descanso se acerca-

J- si lo dices por lo de hace un momento…n.n me parece bien… te espero afuera-concluyó con una gran sonrisa-

Dicho esto el joven beso la mejilla de su pequeña hermana y la empujo para que volviera a su aula.

Al entrar a esta sus compañeras tan solo la miraron con miradas asesinas mientras ella reía para si misma, hasta llegar a su asiento se sentó y tomo su libro como si nada

SL- ¿te parece divertido molestar a los demas verdad?- interrogo murmurando

H- no creo que más que a ti Li- contesto sarcásticamente

SL- ¬.¬ y bien que queria el pequeño gay?-

H-¿ . X como le has llamado?-con enojo-

SL- pequeño gay… ¿te molesta?-

H- ¡¡¡ . X sabandija asquerosa!… más gay que tu lo dudo ¬.¬-

SL- fijate… soy tan gay que por eso tengo novia- sarcásticamente- (n/J golpe bajo a nuestras enormes dignidades)

H- pues entonces… Kinomoto es hombre XD- (n/J pero ese estuvo más bajo)

SL- . X-

H- te ves mejor callado XD- riendo satisfecha-

-pasa algo Li, Darko? ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?- interrogo la profesora al darse cuenta de que los jóvenes estaban hablando durante su clase

H-O.OU-

SL- O.OU-

H- ñ.ñU iie, iie, no pasa nada profesora… ¿¬.¬ verdad Li?-

SL- ñ.ñU iie, todo esta bien-

-eso espero, mejor presten atención no quiero sorprenderlos hablando de nuevo y tener que sacarlos de mi clase- les reprendió la profesora-

H- n.ñU je, je, je,-

SL- n.ñU je, je, je,-

Minutos después el timbre del receso por fin sono, pero algo extraño sucedió, todas las jóvenes del aula, excepto Saku, Tommy, y Hanna, salieron corriendo, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes solos

H- ¿Nos vamos ya?-

SK- ¿a donde?- pregunto confundida-

H- al patio por supuesto… Joshi nos espera ahí-

T-vaya parece que Joshua-kun decidió quedarse un rato n.n-

H- eso fue solo porque yo se lo pedi n.n-

SK- bueno entonces será mejor que nos vayamos… de seguro ha de estar pasando un mal rato n.ñ-

En efecto, al salir los cuatro jóvenes al patio se toparon con una tremenda bola de chicas gritando

H- . X uh, esas locas seguro lo están acosando- dijo con enojo mientras se dirigía a la multitud.

Parecía que el joven pelirrojo estaba manejando "bastante bien" su situación

J- Je, je, je, n.ñU sorry but… I can't speak Japanese- decia insistentemente

H- Compermiso, Compermiso- decia mientras se habría paso hacía el lugar con visible enojo, al llegar tiro de la mano al joven alejándolo ante la mirada asesina de las demas jovencitas, para después llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigos

J- n.ñU thank you, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti… ya comenzaba a desesperarme-

H- n.n no problem-

SL- y bien… ¿que es lo que quieres?-

J- tenemos un vuelo a Hong Kong este sábado por la tarde-

SL-O.O Hong Kong?-

J- sip… según lo que pude investigar… nuestro objetivo se encuentra en ese lugar-

SK- pues entonces… no nos queda más remedio que ir-

H- asi es… por cierto Tomoyo, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras… ¿puedes?-

T- n.n será un placer-

Llegó el sábado y los jóvenes se reunieron en el aeropuerto, esperaron tan solo un poco hasta que

- pasajeros del vuelo 913 con destino a la ciudad de Hong Kong, pueden abordar al avión por la sala C- se escucho decir a una mujer por el micrófono

H- bueno es nuestro vuelo, será mejor abordar-

SK- si mejor vamos-

Los cinco jóvenes subieron al aeronave y después de ubicar sus asientos se sentaron, Syaoran con Sakura, Hanna con Joshua delante de los castaños y adelante de los pelirrojos Tomoyo, estaba sola hasta que…

-disculpa… ¿puedo sentarme?- interrogo timidamente un niño de no más de 12 años, rubio con unas mechas de fleco verde y unos lindos ojos violeta

T- si claro n.n-

Al instante el pequeño se sentó ante las miradas de los amigos de la amatista, el niño parecía sentirse un tanto intimidado, pero después dejo todo de lado y antes de guardar su pequeña mochila púrpura saco de ella un libro y se concentro en leer, por lo cual los jóvenes lo ignoraron.

H-espero que todo salga bien- murmuro, para después colocarse unos audífonos y ponerse a escuchar su música favorita

J- ya veras que si n.n-

SK- Joshua-kun tiene razón… todo va estar bien n.ñ-

SL- yo tambien espero que asi sea-

Una hora de vuelo después la joven pelirroja estaba completamente dormida sobre el hombro de su gemelo mientras por sus audífonos alcanzaba a escucharse esta melodía:

"I died in my dreams

What's that supposed to mean?

Got lost in the fire

I died in my dreams

Reaching out for your hand

My fatal desire"

I've failed you again

'Cause I let you stay

I used to pretend

That I felt ok"

"Just one big lie

Such a perfect illusion

I made you mine

Just to hurt you once again"

"I died in my dreams…"

Mientras tanto Tomoyo observaba tiernamente al pequeño niño rubio dormir, tiernamente hasta que el pequeño rubio dejo caer al suelo su libro, la jóven tomo el libro y leyó el titulo, este decia: "OCULTISMO Y MAGIA ORIENTAL Y OCCIDENTAL" lo que le pareció una lectura bastante inusual para un niño, abrio el libro y leyó un nombre en la parte trasera de la portada: ALAIN FERRIEL.

**Fin del capitulo IV**

**Que les dije la cosa se va cada vez más interesante, ¿Quién será ese niño, ese pregunta se responderá dentro de poco, por que les aseguramos no es un niño todo x de por ahí, y por lo de ser niño acosado, es 100 verídico, Joshua.**

**Sip, les aseguro que lo es, la cosa se pondrá mucho mejor asi que para los que leen sigan leyendo y dejen reviews, que asi me da más ánimos para esforzarme más. Y sobre la canción se llama "FUNERAL SONG" de THE RASMUS, por supuesto. Hanna. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya volvimos con el quinto capitulo, para no hacer la cosa más aburrida mejor empezamos de una buena vez **

-…-dialogos

_Pensamientos _

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**Capitulo V**

_**LUZ Y NUEVAS NOTICIAS**_

La joven amatista movió delicadamente al niño con intención de despertarlo, más este no despertaba, probó su suerte una vez más y lo consiguió

- ¿Qué pasa?- interrogo adormilado el pequeño mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza

T- se te cayó… eso es todo- dijo mientras le entregaba el libro al pequeño

-uh, muchas gracias, no se que hubiese sido de mi si lo perdía- contesto el niño

T- no hay problema n.n-

- en serio muchas gracias n.ñ- sonrió el niño aun adormilado

Mientras atrás de ellos

J-Han, despierta, sabes que no es correcto dormirse en un avión- decía insistentemente mientras sacudía a su joven hermana

H- uh, sorry¿ya llegamos?- interrogo aun adormilada

J- aun no, pero pronto-

Y atrás de ellos

Sk- Syaoran-kun… ¿crees que sea fácil encontrarlo?-interrogo preocupada

SL- no lo se… será mejor esperar a ver que pasa-

J-¿n.n todo bien?-

SK y SL- n.n si todo bien… ¿y ustedes?-

J- emmm, pues como verán mi dulce hermanita se volvio a dormir, por lo demas bien ¬.¬-

Sk- parece que esta bastante cansada n.n-

J- lo que pasa es que ayer armo un gran alboroto hasta tarde con sus maletas n.ñ-

SL- ¿alboroto?-

J- eje je n.ñ es que cada que viajamos arma un gran alboroto sobre como vestir durante el vuelo y por hoy la cosa acabo asi- dijo señalando a su dormida hermana, la joven llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes negra con listones blancos, una chamarra negra que en la parte trasera tenía un ala y los números 01, y una falda gris oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con unas zapatillas de tacón delgado negras

SL- ¿tanto alboroto para eso?- interrogo indignado

J- n.ñ sip, capaz de que se muere si no le gusta como se ve-

SL- ¬.¬ vaya resultaste ser el hermano de la vanidad- sarcasmo-

Sk- n.ñU-

J- mejor lo dejamos en los gemelos vanidad ¿si? ñ.ñ-

SL- lo que tú digas ¬.¬- dijo mientras observaba al joven pelirrojo, este llevaba una camisa de botones negra con una corbata blanca y una chamarra negra, que en la parte de atrás llevaba tambien un ala con los números 00, junto con un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro que tenía una cadena colgada de un lado y unas botas negras (n/J en pocas palabras la versión chico de lo que llevaba su hermana) (n/A mejor acostumbrarse que asi van a vestir la mayor parte del tiempo)

J- Por cierto¿porque tan pensativo?-

SL- por nada, es solo que… ¿Qué sucederá si esa persona aún no descubre sus poderes?-

J- aunque eso es casi imposible, lo único que podríamos hacer sería decirle la verdad y conseguir su apoyo a como de lugar-

SL- pues espero que no sea difícil-

J- no creo, por cierto me di cuenta de que en china existen muchas personas con magia ¿Por qué?-

SL- eso es porque la mayor parte del concilio y de los clanes de magia se encuentran ahí-

J- um, ya veo- pensativo- pero, seguro hay una persona que los dirige me refiero a un jefe, líder o algo asi¿esa persona tambien se encuentra ahí?-

SL- no, esa persona en estos momentos esta en un avión conversando contigo-

J- u.u ah… ¡tu O.O!... ¡O.O así de jóven!... ¡O.O a tus quince!-

SL- sip asi es n.n-

H- nii-san guarda silencio quiero dormir- apenas despierta

J- n.ñ uh, sorry-

SL- vaya resulto ser toda una floja-

J- no es floja, solo esta cansada-

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMMR**

Y delante de los dos hermanos

T- ¿y viajas tu solo?-

- emmm si, lo que pasa es que mis hermanos en estos momentos se encuentran en otros países muy ocupados n.n- contesto sonriente el pequeño

T- ya veo con que tienes hermanos¿y son mucho mayores que tú?-

- no mucho, el más grande tiene quince, y los otros dos tienen catorce y trece n.n-

T- ya veo¿y tu tienes?-

-yo tengo doce ¿y tú?-

T- tengo quince, por cierto perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji-

-emmm… mucho gusto… yo me llamo Alain Ferriel-

T-mucho gusto Alain,… por cierto… ¿te gusta la magia?-

A- sip, aunque es solo un pasatiempo-

Después de este comentario del pequeño, los otros jóvenes comenzaron a mirarlo detenidamente e incluso la pelirroja despertó de su siesta y comenzó a examinarle con la mirada lo cual causo un poco de inquietud en el pequeño

A- emmm… Daidouji-san¿me disculpa un momento?-

T- si claro n.n-

Al oír la respuesta de la joven el pequeño se puso de pie y salio corriendo de esa zona de la aeronave, llegó a un lugar vacío y saco su móvil para después marcar un número y esperar respuesta, después de timbrar tres veces por fin alguien le contesto

_**-pronto-**_

**_A- Kaylen?-_**

_**-si soy yo… ¿Qué te sucede Alain?-**_

_**A- perdón… pero estuve a punto de ser descubierto por los masters-**_

_**K- ¿Qué has dicho, te dije que no te acercaras tanto¿Qué pasará si los guardianes notan tu presencia?-**_

_**A- eso es imposible… mientras se Alain y no Armand ellos nunca me notaran-**_

_**K- espero no te equivoques… recuerda que una presencia jamás se olvida-**_

_**A- si lo se¿Cómo esta todo en Italia?-**_

**_K- perfecto… por cierto ¿sabes algo de Sheftiel?_**

_**A- solo que esta en Alemania ¿Por qué¿Pasó algo?-**_

_**K- no, tu tranquilo que nosotros nos encargamos de lo demas, solo cuida que no te descubran ¿si?-**_

**_A- con lo demas te refieres a Clow¿verdad?-_**

_**K-querrás decir Eriol Hiiragizawa…-**_

_**A- vaya que escogió un nombre raro para reencarnar ¿no crees Kureyn?-**_

_**K- oye… te recuerdo que ese era mi nombre en aquel entonces… ahora soy Kaylen, no lo olvides-**_

_**A- si ok no me regañes, recuerda que ahora no somos hermanos, tan solo conocidos-**_

**_K- para mí siempre serás mi hermano pequeño-_**

**_A- gracias, tu y Sheftiel tambien serán mis hermanos mayores siempre, aunque… no puedo decir lo mismo de Clow-_**

_**K- lo sé… espero que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes-**_

_**A- yo tambien… pero será mejor que me vaya a sentar de nuevo… tu sabes, es que no me gustan los aviones-**_

_**K-nunca cambias n.n, espero verte pronto-**_

_**A- y yo a ti, aunque quisiera que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo seamos los cuatro y no tres como aquella vez-**_

_**K- yo tambien lo espero… te llamo luego, bye-**_

_**A- bye-**_

Comenzaba a caminar hacía su asiento cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba por detrás, volteo un tanto asustado logrando ver frente a el una sombra negra

-no tengo tiempo para jugar… ni contigo ni con nadie- alcanzo a decir débilmente el pequeño

-¿con nadie? Pues a mi parecer te estas divirtiendo mucho con los masters- contesto la sombra

-no me obligues a usar mi magia aquí- amenazó dudoso-

-como quieras Armand… solo te recuerdo que aquí hay muchos humanos, y por supuesto los masters-

A- ¡Cállate!- grito con enojo, más luego se repuso al notar la presencia de alguien

T- Alain, aquí estabas… vi que no regresabas asi que viene para ver si estabas bien-

A- si… estoy bien gracias por preocuparte por mí-

T-no es nada… vamos hay que regresar a sentarnos, pronto llegaremos a Hong Kong-

A- n.n si claro-

El niño se dio la vuelta junto con la amatista y regresaron a sus respectivos asientos, aunque el pequeño constantemente miraba hacía atrás para cerciorarse de que la sombra ya no estuviera

H- Tommy-chan ¿en donde andabas?-

T- n.n solo fui a ver si el pequeño Alain estaba bien… pero ya estoy aquí-

J- ya veo… es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, pronto llegaremos-

T- si lo se n.n-

SL- por cierto¿tú y el enano ya se conocían ¬.¬?-

T- no, claro que no, nos conocimos aquí ¿verdad Alain?... ¿Alain?- llamo un poco confundida al no escuchar una aparente respuesta por parte de su compañero de asiento

J- parece que el enano se volvio a dormir ¬.¬-

Sk- no sean asi… es solo un niño… y no merece que lo molesten de esa manera-

J y SL- si claro ¬.¬… "pobre enano"-

SL- cambiando de tema…por lo que veo tu "pobre" hermana se durmió de nuevo-

J- es extraño… despertó completamente al escuchar el comentario de ese niño-

Sk- es que fue algo completamente inesperado-

"pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones en unos momentos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, gracias por su atención"

El aterrizaje fue perfecto, y después de sacar sus bolsas de mano del portaequipaje los jóvenes bajaron del aeronave, aunque no se percataron del momento en que el pequeño niño rubio desapareció del lugar, más bien estaban muy ocupados tratando de huir los paparatzzi que los perseguían,

¿Quién lo diría? Jóvenes millonarios viajando juntos, parecía un suceso increíble, sobre todo el hecho de ver a la heredara de los Daidouji, al joven heredero de la familia Li y a los dos gemelos Darko juntos, sin duda era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

-¿qué es lo que pasa con esos sujetos? No puedo creer que tan pronto ya estén molestando de nuevo- decia con enojo el heredero de la familia Li mientras corría tomado de la mano de su "novia" por el aeropuerto con su equipaje siendo prácticamente arrastrado.

- ja, lo dices con tanto enojo que puedo ver los titulares de mañana- decía divertido el pelirrojo mientras corría con su joven hermana en brazos – "HEREDERO DE LA FAMILIA LI, CORRE DESESPERADO POR EL AEROPUERTO MIENTRAS ARRASTRA A SU "NOVIA" XD - concluyo divertido

- ¬¬ y yo ya puedo ver la segunda nota, "¿SERÁ HANNA DARKO UNA FLOJA?"- contesto el castaño en tono de burla

- ¡o.o oye! Han no es ninguna floja,- se quejo el muchacho ante el comentario de su compañero – ¡el hecho de que este un poco pasada de copas no quiere decir que sea floja!- concluyó el pelirrojo mientras rebasaba en su carrera al castaño

-¿o.o pasada de copas¿Acaso esta ebria?- alcanzó a interrogar sorprendido Li

-no estaría asi de no haberse sentido asqueada- justifico el pelirrojo – ¡todo esto no ha sido más que tu culpa!- concluyo mientras volteaba a ver al castaño con desprecio

-¿o.o mi culpa¿Yo que le he hecho?- interrogo aun más sorprendido Li

-¡fue tu culpa!... al verte dormir en el avión abrazado a tu novia, no pudo sentirse más asqueada, de no haber sido por que recordó la primera vez que los vio- concluyo aún más enojado el pelirrojo

-no tiene porque sentirse asi… por las cosas que son solo de mi interés- contesto el castaño con visible confusión

- como sea… paso de una sencilla piña colada, a un vino, que la llevo al brandy y este después al vodka, para concluir con un whisky- argumento con vergüenza el joven

-¡miren un taxi!- alcanzo a gritar la amatista al tiempo que corria hacía este

-¡huyamos de una buena vez!- se apresuro a decir Li al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera

-¡pues entonces al taxi!- gritó decidido el joven pelirrojo

Los jóvenes alcanzaron llegar al taxi, para después arrojar como pudieron su equipaje a la cajuela de este, en el alboroto armado por ingresar al taxi, fue Li el primero que logro ingresar al vehiculo, mientras el joven Darko sin percatarse de lo que hacía metió a su "muy pasada de copas" hermana, después empujo a Kinomoto al asiento del copiloto, jalo a Daidouji al asiento trasero al tiempo que el tambien se metía al vehiculo y finalmente fue Daidouji quien cerro la puerta de este.

El castaño sin percatarse de su actual situación fue el primero en ordenar su destino.

SL-a la mansión Li-

(Despertando) H-¿Qué rayos te pasa hip?- decía un poco aturdida mientras despertaba y se acomodaba en lo que creía era su hermano hasta que -¿de quien son estos pans verde aceituna hip?- decía mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al dueño de dicha prenda -¿Lip¿Qué te pasa? tienes novia hip… y no soy yo hip…

J-Han, ven aca, y deja de avergonzarme u.uU- mientras la jala hacía el

H-ese tipo no tiene vergüenza hip, tiene novia hip, y aun asi estaba conmigo hip-

SL- no seas tonta fue un accidente o.o… . y ya cállate… estas ultra ebria-

J-¡ . no le digas tonta¡Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa¡Y para tu información yo puedo callarla solo!-

SL- si claro, pero te recuerdo que ¡no es mi problema que se asquee por asuntos que ni siquiera le incumben . !-

J-¬.¬ wwwww-

SL-¬.¬ wwwww-

T- ¡Ya cálmense los dos por favor!-

J-¬.¬-

SL-¬.¬-

H- -.-zzzz-

-hemos llegado a la mansión Li- interrumpió el taxista.

Por lo cual los dos castaños y la amatista bajaron del vehiculo con su equipaje, mientras el pelirrojo estaba más que exhalando fuego por lo cual enseguida ordeno

J-¡>. a la mansión Darko, de inmediato!-

Avanzaron unas cuantas cuadras más hasta llegar a su destino, otra imponente mansión de la familia Darko, el joven pelirrojo bajo con su hermana en brazos, mientras el chofer le hacía el favor de dejar sus maletas en la entrada, para después retirarse

Una vez que el vehiculo se fue, el alado negro del pelirrojo salio de la bolsa de mano de su amo y abrió la puerta, después de dejar a su hermana en la sala, metió todo su equipaje lo subió a las respectivas habitaciones, y después llevo a su hermana a descansar en su respectiva habitación.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Mientras tanto en un vehiculo deportivo, en las calles de Hong Kong

A-muchas gracias por pasar a recogerme Dylan n.n-

-no hay problema… eres mi primo asi que era mi deber pasar por ti n.n- le contesto un joven rubio de ojos verdes de unos 18 años

A-es que de seguro tenias que recibir a los hijos de tu jefe ¿no?-

D-no te preocupes te aseguro que Hanna y Joshua ya deben estar en casa n.n-

A-por cierto ¿has tratado de hablar con Hikari nuevamente?-

D-si pero se nego a recibirme-

A-no es posible… necesitamos del master de la luz… ¿me pregunto que es lo que hará cuando los demas masters la encuentren?-

D-espero que los escuche… en verdad la necesitamos-

A-lo que yo no entiendo es porque se niega a vernos-

D-lo ha hecho desde que los hechiceros-fantasma la atacaron-

A-si eso es lo que me parece a un más extraño… ¿acaso se habrá hecho su aliada?-

D-no lo creo… de ser asi no se hubiese alejado… después de todo solo tu sabes en que posibles lugares se encuentran tus masters-

A-si, supongo que tienes razón-

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Día siguiente en un Element Honda negro que va como alma que lleva el diablo

J-por favor… ¿que no puedes ir más lento?- suplicaba desde el asiento del copiloto

H-no, ademas deja de gritarme, suficiente tuve con los gritos de papá hoy por la mañana- con visible enojo-

J-no es mi culpa que ayer tomaras de forma excesiva… y… y ademas este es mi auto no lo olvides- de nuevo con voz suplicante

H-ya se que no es tu culpa, ademas tu conduces muy lento-

J-porque no quiero morir asi de joven TToTT-

H-no, porque eres cobarde- aun enojada-

J-¡o.o yo no soy cowaaaaaaaaaaaaa . !- grito al ver y sentir la manera en que el auto frena-

H- ves ya llegamos y aun estas vivo ¬.¬- mientras apaga el vehiculo y baja de este

J-TToTT casi me matas- mientras baja del auto

H-bueno ahora habrá que timbrar-

Y después de tocar el timbre por fin sale alguien

-residencia de la familia Li¿puedo ayudarlos?- dijo una persona aparentemente del servicio

H- si, estoy buscando a Syaoran Li¿podrías decirle que los hermanos Darko ya están aquí?- mientras se coloca unos lentes de sol para ocultar su cruda

-enseguida- contesta el sirviente

Minutos más tarde

H-vaya ya era hora de que aparecieran- dice con un poco de fastidio

SL-XD se ve que aun tienes la cruda-

H-mejor cállate y sube al auto-

SL- solo si tu hermano conduce-

H-¡pero si va más lento que una tortuga!-

J-¡oye!-

SL- ¬.¬ te advierto ninguno de los presentes subirá si tu conduces-

H-esta bien, dejare que la tortuga conduzca-suspira resignada-

Minutos más tarde

Sk- pues a mi me parece que va a una velocidad razonable-

H-¬.¬-

Sk- n.nU-

Y más minutos más tarde, después de estacionar el vehiculo, los cinco jóvenes comenzaron su búsqueda a pie, parecía que no obtendrían ningún resultado hasta que

Sk- ¡mi llave! Parece que esta sintiendo la presencia de algo- decía mientras observaba la llave de su báculo levitar y brillar

H-¡la mía tambien siente esa presencia! Es como si estuviesen señalando algo- decía mientras observaba su llave comportarse del mismo modo que la de la castaña

SL- si tan solo pudiera sacar mi tablero…-frustrado-

J- lo mejor que se me ocurre es correr hacía la dirección que ambas llaves apuntan-pensativo-

T-creo que Joshua-kun tiene razón-

H y SK-¡pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder!- decididas-

Las dos jóvenes empezaron su loca carrera seguidas del pelirrojo la amatista y el castaño

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Unas calles más adelante

-esto no puede ser… ¿por qué a mí¿Porque ahora?- decía una agitada joven de cabello castaño largo, ojos ambar y delgada pero muy linda, mientras corría mirando una pequeña llave de color lila que brillaba, levitaba y apuntaba hacía la dirección contraría hacía la que su dueña corría

-que es lo que piensas hacer Hikari?-interrogo un pequeño ser alado color lila que asomo de la mochila de la joven

-no me queda más que correr e impedir que me encuentren… no puedo hacer mas Lespy- contesto la joven con semblante preocupado

-pero Hikari… son tus compañeros- reprocho el alado lila

-lo se, pero ¿que pasará conmigo si resultan ser los traidores?-interrogo aún más preocupada-

-no lo se… ¿pero y si no son los traidores¿Te quedarás con esa duda?- interrogo el alado lila con preocupación-

-no me queda de otra, es la duda o nuestras vidas-contesto decidida-

-supongo que tienes razón… no nos queda otra opción-

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-¡es por aquí!-grito la joven pelirroja mientras se escabullía con agilidad entre la gente que se encontraba en la calle

-lo mejor será que me adelante-dijo decidido el castaño

-¿de que rayos estas hablando?- interrogo el joven pelirrojo

-si seguimos corriendo lo perderemos-dijo el castaño con seriedad

-te entiendo… no, nos queda de otra-contesto el pelirrojo –

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-esa presencia es de… ¡Hikari esta cerca!- dijo decidido el pequeño rubio mientras miraba a su primo conducir su automóvil

-no te preocupes… estoy seguro de que la harán entender-dijo el ojiesmeralda con una mirada que inspiraba entera confianza

-espero que tengas razón- dijo dando después un pequeño suspiro

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y es que con "no, nos queda de otra" ambos jóvenes, tanto el castaño como el pelirrojo entraron al primer edificio que vieron subieron corriendo hacía el tejado y comenzaron la persecución desde los tejados saltando de uno a otro si ninguna dificultad.

H-joo! No es justo! Yo tambien quiero hacer eso!-se quejo mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes y seguia corriendo

T-pero si lo haces no podré captar este mágico momento de persecución con mis dos card captors favoritas o-

H-supongo que no tengo de otra más que correr u.u-

Sk- solo piensa que de esta manera será más fácil encontrar a nuestro camarada n.n-

H-hai u.u-

T- o que lindo mis dos card captors favoritas apoyándose-

H y Sk- u.u uh, siempre que se comporta asi me asusta-

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-¡Lespy esos sujetos me están persiguiendo… puedo sentir sus presencias muy cerca de aquí!- decía la joven pelicastaña mientras corría desesperadamente, comenzaba a cruzar la calle cuando un vehiculo se lo impidió.

Intento correr pero lo único que escucho fue a alguien exclamar la palabra ¡tiempo! Y no pudo moverse, sus perseguidores habían dado con su paradero.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron con agilidad del lugar en el que se encontraban y se encontraron frente a frente con la ambarina, no había la menor duda la persona que tenían enfrente era a quien tanto buscaban: la llave la delataba.

Ahí sin poder moverse observo como los jóvenes se le acercaban, por un momento pudo al fin moverse más después vio a uno de los jóvenes, un pelirrojo, exclamar una sola palabra: "sueño", después de eso ya no supo más.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Horas más tarde en la mansión de la familia Darko

- será mejor que le retires el hechizo de una buena vez- exclamo la pelirroja mientras miraba fijamente a su gemelo

-esta bien- contesto este resignado, para después retirar su hechizo.

La joven pelicastaña lentamente abrió los ojos y al verse rodeada se reincorporo de un solo salto

-tranquila no pasa nada n.n- decía una sonriente Sakura

-pero… yo… ustedes… Lespy…- decía confundida la joven

-según lo que tu guardian ha dicho tu eres el master de la luz ¿no es asi?- dijo finalmente el castaño

-¿y ustedes quienes son?- interrogo la joven aun más confundida

La castaña fue la primera en hablar

-mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y por lo que me han dicho, soy la master de la estrella n.n-

Luego le siguió la pelirroja

-yo soy Hanna Darko y soy la master de la oscuridad-

Luego hablo el castaño

-Syaoran Li el supuesto master de la luna-

Luego el pelirrojo

-Joshua Darko, hermano mayor de Hanna-

Y finalmente

-Tomoyo Daidouji, soy amiga de todos ellos n.n- señalándolos

-demo… es que… los traidores…-decía aún más confundida

-¿traidores?- interrogaron los demas jóvenes

-si, lo que pasa es que…-

-que yo sepa todos los presentes estamos del lado correcto- declaró el castaño

-¿del bueno?- interrogo la ambarina

H-sip… demo… ¿a que te refieres con los traidores?-

-me refiero a que cuando fui atacada por esos sujetos… ellos tuvieron el descaro de confesarme que varios masters estaban de su lado- confeso la joven ambarina

-con esos sujetos… ¿te refieres a los hechiceros-fantasma?-interrogo el pelirrojo

-exacto-contesto la joven un tanto cabizbaja

-ya veo entonces las cosas se complican cada vez más-dijo el castaño para después dar un pequeño suspiro

-si, pero las cosas serán más faciles ahora que somos cuatro¿no es asi Hikari?-declaro la pelirroja

Hi-de ninguna manera…yo no pienso arriesgar de nuevo mi vida-contesto fríamente la ambarina

H-¡pues tendrás que hacerlo!-ordeno la pelirroja

Sk– Ademas si estamos juntos nadie podrá dañarnos n.n-

Hi-demo…-

SL-no hay tiempo para dudar-

Hi-ahh… supongo que no tengo otra opción u.u-resignada-

J-bueno… ¿sabes algo que nos pueda ayudar con la búsqueda?-

Hi- hay un master en New York-

H-pues entonces ¡New York ahí vamos!-

**Fin del capituloV**

**Esta vez volví a escribir mucho, espero me disculpen, espero les haya gustado, porfitas dejen reviews se acepta de todo menos insultos, espero actualizar pronto ya que temgo examenes y gracias a los que leen. **

**seguro diran que Darko-chan es una ebria, pero bueno como pudieron ver solo toma cosas buenas, wack odio la cerveza y a los que la toman, en cambio me gusta la piña colada, el día que escribi esto de hecho, acababa de regresar de viaje y estaba bajo los ejectos de la piña colada, que rico n.n**

**solo quiero agradecer enormemente a Marisaki y a Lian y a los que leen y dejen reviews porfitas**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Hanna volvio con más aventurillas del club de los chicos Master, agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer, incluso a las que no dejan reviews, y ahora como no tengo nada más que decir por el momento los dejo con el capitulo.

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

Pensamientos

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**Capitulo VI **

_**AMISTAD**_

La tarde de hoy vamos camino a New York, casi no lo logramos, la familia de Kinomoto al principio se opuso, pues en primera por la escuela y segundo por Li, nos costo mucho trabajo convencerlos, vaya que su hermano es una persona difícil, grave error el mío por ponerme a intentar convencerlo, a pesar de que prometimos cuidarla de Li, a mi casi me asesina por telefono.

Los padres de Hikari fueron mucho más difíciles, como son propietarios de una empresa 1000 familiar, sin exagerar ¬¬, dijeron que necesitaban a su hija las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año, tuvimos que prometer un contrato con su empresa, por lo cual me salio un poco cara, uh, TToTT mi padre me regaño mucho.

La peor parte fue cuando le dijimos que teníamos que viajar a New York, después de escuchar unas tres horas de no, no, no, no, noooooooooooooo, ¿ah, y ya les dije que no? uh, después de esto, prometimos que al terminar nuestros viajes pasaríamos todo un año castigados sin viajar, ¡sin viajar un año! ¡Nooooooooooooooo! TToTT

Pero bueno lo importante es que ya casi llegamos a nuestro siguiente destino New York, ahora ya somos seis viajeros en una gran misión y espero pronto seamos siete

**MRMRMRMRMMRMMRMRMRMMRMR**

Hemos llegado ya, y en estos momentos nos dirigimos a casa, mi pequeña hermana, debo decir, se ve muy feliz el día de hoy, la verdad no tengo ni idea de porque, bueno tal vez es porque esta un poquito zafada (N/A joshua, jamás te perdonare que me insultes) (N/J pero si es la verdad) (N/A ush x.x) aunque creo que es porque hace un rato cuando llegamos recibió un mensaje de su mejor amiga, que por el momento esta en Francia, que bueno sino capaz de golpearme! Es muy cruel conmigo TToTT!

Hikari se quedara con nosotros al igual que Li, Kinomoto y Daidouji, al principio Li se nego, pero una promesa, es una promesa y si dejo a Sakura con el, seguro y se pasa de listo, no creo que sea la persona reservada que aparenta, y entonces el hermano de Saku me hace Joshua a la cacerola, me di cuenta desde el día que llegue a Japón y lo vi mirar a mi hermana en pijama ¬¬ como se atreve, u.u supongo que tendré que cuidarla más de lo normal, lo siento es que ella es mi familiar más cercano, es por eso que no puedo permitir que nada le pase.(n/a gracias hermano, por eso te quiero n.n) (n/j gracias a ti por ser mi hermana sin serlo en realidad u.u) (n/a gracias a ti tambien, neto que eres más hermano que mis hermanas n.n)

Por fin llegamos a casa, no es tan grande como las demas pero es nuestra casa, u.u hay que conformarse. Mi Hanna y yo nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones de siempre, en el interior de ellas hay una puerta que las conecta, la habitación de Li quedo justo al lado de la mía y del otro lado de la de Hanna la de Kinomoto, no pienso correr ningun riesgo…, enfrente se encuentran las habitaciones de Hikari y Tomoyo.

Todos quedamos perfectamente instalados, fui yo quien preparo la cena, muy feliz, como siempre, todos la disfrutamos mucho, aunque note a Hikari muy ausente, después de la cena dijo que saldría a caminar un poco, se fue completamente sola… (**Joshua)**

**MRMRMRMRMRMMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Las calles de esta ciudad me parecen algo grandes, no es costumbre mía salirme asi, pero creí que era necesario, no me sentía muy comoda en ese lugar, llevo horas paseando y ahora intento regresar pero.

-me perdí TToTT- decía mientras caminaba por las calles de esa gran ciudad tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a mi hogar.

Estaba desesperada y no sabía que hacer, de pronto comencé a correr tratando de ubicarme hasta que sin darme cuenta choque con alguien y ambos caímos sentados al suelo.

-disculpe, no era mi intención- me excuse

-no hay problema, yo tambien estaba distraído- me contesto mientras se levantaba, evite mirarlo, solo sabía que era un chico – ¿te ayudo?- me interrogo mientras me ofrecía la mano, no conteste solo tome su mano y en ese instante sentí una chispa recorrer todo mi cuerpo, rapidamente me levante, estaba un poco aturdida – ¿estas bien?- me interrogo, solo asentí con la cabeza para después atreverme a mirarlo, el parecía tener mi edad 13 años, como yo, tal vez, era rubio y con unos enormes ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, era apenas más alto que yo y simplemente me sonreía como un tonto, era muy apuesto, _pero que cosas me pongo a pensar,_ vestía una playera verde con una "M" y unos pans naranjas, y su rubio cabello caía delicadamente sobre su rostro, creo que lo mire mucho y por eso… -¿segura que estas bien?- me interrogo de nuevo…

-ah, si claro n.nU- me apresure a decir

-soy Max… ¿y tu?- me interrogo (n/a habrá gente que de seguro dirá, ¿será? Y para los que se lo preguntan, si, es Max de BEYBLADE y no será el primer personaje conocido de otra serie que veamos por aquí n.n)

-Hi-Hikari- le conteste

-gusto en conocerte n.n-

-igualmente n.n-

-¿estas perdida verdad n.n?-

-si u.uU-

-para regresar adonde quieres solo toma un taxi e indícale el nombre del lugar, seguro que de esa manera podrás regresar n.n-

-u.u pero es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y ademas no hablo muy bien ingles-

-entonces si me permites, yo te ayudo n.n-

-¿0o0 en serio?-

-¡¡¡claro n.n! ¿¿Adonde quieres ir?-

-a la mansión de la familia Darko… ¿la conoces? u.u-

-emm…si, yo te llevo n.n- y después de decir eso me tomo de la mano, de nuevo sentí esa chispa, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar pues me jalo y comenzo a correr. (**Hikari**)

Eso fue bastante extraño, apenas la toque sentí una extraña sensación como una chispa, creí que eso solo pasaba cuando… no mejor no pienso en una tontería como esa, es imposible que ella sea un… es ridículo… supongo que después de dejarla en el lugar al que quiere ir, iré a aclarar un poco mi mente con los chicos, a lo mejor y me ayudan a despejar mi mente, o seguro y me regañan, ah, que importa, lo importante es la misión, y recordar el lema "ocultarse o morir". (**Max**)

Comienzo a reconocer el camino, n.n que bien, aunque segurito conociendo a esos me verán feo al llegar, no importa, lo bueno es que ya voy a llegar n.n

-es ahí, en la equina- le dije a Max, el solo suspiro, ¡¡que raro!

-si lo sé, u.u esta ciudad es peligrosa, será mejor que te acompañe hasta la puerta-se limito a decirme

-Shei shei Max n.n-

-Dou itashimashite n.n-

-wow genial puedes hablar japonés n.n-

-emmm si- es raro, en verdad habla muy poco- es aquí ¿no?-

-hai n.n- me disponía a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a mis compañeros los tres amargados y a Sakura y Tomoyo con cara de preocupación.

-se puede saber en donde estabas ò.ó?- me interrogo Hanna-san con esa mirada tan penetrante que hace competencia con la de Syaoran-san

-si en donde estabas Hikari ò.ó?-esta vez fue Syaoran-san el que me interrogo

-ammm…etto atashi…atashi…-tartamudeaba

-bueno yo ya cumplí, ¡¡¡espero verte pronto Hikari-chan n.n!- intervino Max, en cierto modo fue mi salvación, de no haber sido porque el hablo el ambiente seguiría igual de tenso y eso no sería bueno para mi

-y tu quien eres ò.ó?- le interrogo Joshua-san

-ammm…atashiwa…-ahora el es el tartamudo

- ¡¡¡ya veo Hikari-chan se salio sin decir nada para ver a su novio.! ¡¡¡Que tierna!- dijo Tomoyo-san

-o/o no, no, yo no soy su no…-

-o/o no, no, el no es mi no…-

¿Como pudo ser capaz de pensar eso? Soy una tonta y lo empeore tartamudeando mi respuesta (**Hikari**)

Tartamudeamos ambos, mientras negábamos con las manos, pude mirarla de reojo, tenía las mejillas rosadas, ¡¡¡que extraña! Pero si nos acabamos de conocer, aunque debo admitir que es linda, u.u ay que cosas tan tontas pienso (**Max**)

-u.u si no lo es… entonces… ¿Quién es O.o?- me interrogo Tomoyo-san

-es solo alguien que acabo de conocer n.n es que me perdi y Max me ayudo a regresar, es todo… ¿verdad Max n.n?- dije tratando de calmar la situación

-emm si, solo eso, espero verte pronto n.n- dijo y dio la vuelta dando a entender que ya se iba u.u que lastima ¡¡¡tonta, pero que cosas piensas Hikari, lo acabas de conocer ò/ó!

-¿u.u ya te vas?- interrogué sin pensar

-si, quede de verme con unos amigos y ya se me hizo tarde u.u ¡¡n.n gusto en conocerlos!- dijo finalmente y se fue corriendo

-será mejor que entres, parece que esta noche habrá algo de frío- dijo Hanna-san para después retirarse al parecer rumbo a su habitación

-¿¿O.o frío? ¡¡¡Pero si estamos en verano!- dije sorprendida

-lo se, solo hazme caso ¬¬ ¿si?- me contesto y después subió corriendo las escaleras principales, yo simplemente entre a la casa, al principio camine lentamente pero después tuve que correr hacia la cocina, es que la mirada de Syaoran-san y Joshua-san es muy penetrante u.u (**Hikari**)

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

T- u.u lastima, se ve que es un chico muy lindo-

Sk-¿¿Tomoyo-chan que cosas dices ò.ó?-

T-n.n je, je, je, Sakurita solo era broma-

Sk-con ese tipo de cosas no se juegan-

SL- será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, es tarde-

T y SK- hai u.u-

Los demás subieron las escaleras dejándonos a Joshua-san en la sala y a mí en la cocina, y cuando aparecí y comencé a subir las escaleras la voz de Joshua-san fue lo que me detuvo

J-será mejor que no te acerques mucho a ese niño, tal vez engañe a mi hermana y a Li con esa apariencia inocente pero a mi no- dijo en tono su tono de frialdad de siempre mientras me miraba fijamente

Hi-¿¿a que te refieres Darko-san?-interrogue confundida

J-tan solo no te acerques, pude sentir una presencia muy fuerte a su alrededor-me contesto en el mismo tono

Hi-entonces Darko-san, crees que Max sea un…-

J-no lo se, tan solo vete a dormir, es tarde- se limito a decir para después subir corriendo las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación

Finalmente subí las escaleras y me fui a mi habitación, me coloque mi pijama lila, y luego me recosté en mi cama mientras observaba dormir a Lespy en una de las almohadas de la cama, minutos más tarde deje que Morfeo me llevara al país de los sueños.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

"HIKARI'S DREAM"

¿Qué lugar es este? Esta cubierto de sombras, me recuerda la vez que esos sujetos intentaron matarme, solo sombras, es extraño, no siento miedo, y escucho pasos tras de mi, gire para tratar de ver a quien se acercaba, de pronto me sentí tan débil y caí sentada al suelo, lentamente una sombra se acerco a mi y se hinco a mi altura mientras me ofrecía su mano

-"búscame, encuéntrame, onegai"-

Hi-¿qui-quién eres?-

-"yo soy…soy…Mizu…

Hi-¿Mizu?-interrogué mientras trataba de alcanzar su mano cubierta por las sombras

-"Mizu"-

Al momento en el que tome su mano sentí como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido antes, trate de ver la cara de esa sombra pero en ese momento desapareció y……….

"pipipipipippipi" (n/a sonido de despertador u.u)

"End HIKARI'S DREAM"

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y en una cafetería en el centro de New York, Max se encontraba esperando mientras tomaba un poco de café en una mesa alejada de las demás, hasta que su espera termino cuando dos jóvenes llegaron y se sentaron frente a el, uno de cabello negro y mechas rojas y de ojos verde aguamarina y el otro de cabellos y ojos de color azul celeste

-se que es temprano, perdón por llamarlos asi Ozuma, Zeo, pero esto es importante (n/a si ellos tambien son los mismos Ozuma y Zeo de BEYBLADE) (N/J como ya les dijo Hanna ellos no serán los únicos personajes de otras series que aparezcan, solo que aquí no van a tener nada que ver con sus series y ademas tal vez su carácter sea un poco distinto, lo cual hará el fic más interesante a nuestro parecer n.n) (N/A hai)

Ozuma- ¿¿y bien para que querías vernos Mizuriha?-

Zeo-si, ¿¿para que Mizu-kun?-

**Continuara…**

**Ja, ya termino el capitulo u.u esta vez se nos ocurrió poner el capitulo desde la perspectiva de los personajes, y estuvo prácticamente basado en Hikari, eso tiene su razon, esperemos haya quedado bien asi, el siguiente tal vez este normal aún no sabemos, habrá que pensarlo o simplemente dejarse llevar por la inspiración, esperemos les haya gustado y que el número de reviews incremente, tambien el numero de lectores que los dejan (Hanna) **

**Hyu esta vez no estuvo tan largo, al menos, pero si estuvo bonito, al menos a mi parecer fue bonito, TToTT Bua perdió la selección mexicana, y eso que ni es mi selección (Joshua)**

**H-TToTT mi selección no es justo, ¡¡torito! Mi selección TToTT, no es justo, me duele mi alma snif, snif, me duele (abrazando a Joshua) nii-san! ¡¡Torito!.**

**J-Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y gracias por los reviews, gracias a nuestra sensei Marisaki, y a Himeko-chan, dejen más reviews porfitas (abrazando a Hanna que tiene su playera de la selección mexicana de fútbol) y tu ya deja de llorar a lo mejor y en 4 años mejora la situación,**

**H-solof lof dices porque no es tu selección snif, snif, TToTT-**

**J-hago la muy responsable aclaración de que este capitulo lo escribimos el día que perdió la selección, osea el sábado 24 de junio de 2006.**

**H-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TToTT cállate!**

**J-ta bien nos vemos el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews onegai se los ruego (mientras sigue abrazando a Hanna, que esta más que llorando) y eso que no eres pambolera de corazón o como se diga. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoy si que nos hemos tardado, je, je, pero fue por falta de inspiración TToTT, lo sentimos, pero bueno el punto es que hemos vuelto de entre la oscuridad a la que estamos ya muy acostumbrados je, je, asi que sin algo más interesante que decir vayamos mejor a checar la siguiente aventura de los masters**

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

Pensamientos

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**Capitulo VII**

"**_UNA CITA…SOL Y TIERRA"_**

-Darko-san… ¿Por qué esta tan molesto?-interrogo Hikari al joven que estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala simulando leer un libro

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Si estamos en este estupido lugar de nueva cuenta y sin noticias de algún Master-contesto bajando el libro mientras la miraba penetrantemente con una ceja arqueada

-No es mi culpa-contesto Hikari cruzándose de brazos y desplomándose en el sofá frente al que se encontraba el joven

-¿Qué tontería dices? Si es por ti que estamos en este estupido lugar-contesto sin bajar el libro y tratando de mantener su voz en el tono gélido de siempre, después de todo era eso o gritar

-¿Qué? ¡¡Yo solo les dije lo que sabía y ustedes me obligaron a venir!-se quejo la ambarina

-Pues lo que sabías estaba mal, en este lugar no hay ningun Master!-gritó perdiendo el control

-Te equivocas, Hermano-intervino su gemela entrando a la sala

-¿Cómo dices?-interrogo calmándose un poco y bajando el libro tan solo para mirarla de reojo

-Es posible sentir tres presencias mágicas de tres tipos distintos y ademas muy unidas ademas de las nuestras-contesto tranquila mientras le quitaba el libro a su hermano –Por cierto… ¿Quién te dio permiso de apropiarte de mi libro?-le interrogo mientras alzaba al aire el libro y su hermano trataba de alcanzarlo

-¿Tu libro? Te recuerdo que es mío desde que perdiste nuestra pequeña apuesta-aclaro el joven arrebatando el libro a su hermana

-¡Pero fue injusta! ¡Tu llevabas más tiempo en tu escuela y a mí todavía me acaban de trasladar!-se quejo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero

-Hermanita, hermanita, una apuesta es una apuesta y yo obtuve el mejor promedio-contesto con una sonrisa victoriosa

-De verás que a ustedes dos yo no los entiendo, además ¿Qué clase de personas se pelean por un ejemplar de "Romeo y Julieta"?-intervino extrañada la ambarina arrebatando a ambos hermanos el libro

-Solo un par de locos como esos-dijo Li entrando a la sala con una sonrisa por demás burlona

-¿Locos? ¿A quien llamas loco mini perro?-grito un ofendido Joshua Darko

-Es verdad un poco pero no es para tanto-decía pensativa y con una sonrisa por demás infantil Hanna

"PLOP" caída estilo anime por parte de todos los presentes

-¿Cómo dices una tarugada como esa Han?-interrogo su hermano algo exasperado (N/J típico ella dice una tarugada y yo acabo en vergüenza) (N/A òó oye)

-Aunque bueno en parte el Darko tiene razón y no soy un mini perro ¬¬-intervino Syaoran recobrando la compostura – después de todo dense cuenta, nos dio tiempo de volver a nuestras escuelas presentar los exámenes finales obtener nuestras boletas y volver y aún asi ni rastro de algún Master-concluyo pensativo y recordando el incidente

"FLASH BACK"

Salón de clases en la escuela preparatoria a la que asisten Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Hanna en Japón, el profesor se encuentra entregando las boletas (N/A vayamos por orden de lista por apellidos)

-Daidouji-llama el profesor

-hai n.n-contesta Tomoyo va por su boleta y vuelve a su asiento

-Darko-llama el profesor

-Hai n.n-contesta una muy animada Hanna para después ir como bala a recoger su boleta para luego abrirla frente al profesor -¿Qué? ¿No estan al promedio de siempre? ¡No puede ser!-sollozo al ver sus notas

-no se preocupe, es tan solo por que acaba de ingresar a esta escuela-contesto muy tranquilo el profesor

-¡TToTT mi dadito me va a matar!-sollozo frente a toda la clase

-¿Qué la matara?-interrogo el profesor con la cara más azul que la de un muerto

-hai-sollozo de nuevo para después regresar a su lugar

Unos nombres después y…

-Kinomoto-llama el profesor

-Hai-contesta Sakura, va caminado como robotito toma su boleta y regresa temblorosa a su lugar

-Li-llama después el profesor

-Hai TToTT-contesta e imitando a la cerezo va por su boleta con la cara aún más azul que la del profe y regresa a su lugar

-¿Y como estuvo Sakurita?-interroga Tomoyo

-Bien, no tan bien pero tampoco tan mal-contesto relajada mientras miraba su boleta para después cerrarla -¿Y las tuyas?-interrogo

-Igual que siempre n.n-contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Eso significa que estan muy bien u.u-concluyo la cerezo

-¿Qué te pasa por que no la abres?-interrogo la pelirroja al ambarino apuntando la boleta que este traía entre las manos

Este aún tenía la cara azul y por fin se decidio a abrirla tan solo un poco y a rolar sus ojos en ella la miro y suspiro complacido

-Yukata-dijo satisfecho y al ver que la chica intentaba mirar la cerro de golpe a la jalo hacía el para después mirar a la chica con despreció

-¡Que pesado!-se quejo Hanna

"END FLASH BACK"

Y con solo acordarse de eso el ambarino se empezo a reír

-¿Y ahora quien es el loco ¬¬?-interrogo Joshua

Y antes de que el ambarino pudiese reclamar el telefono sono y Hikari fue corriendo a contestarlo mientras todos se le quedaban viendo

**_-Moshi, Moshi-_**hablo la ambarina

**_-Umm hai, habla Max-_**contesto una voz desde el otro lado de la línea

**_-¿Max? ¿Cómo conseguiste el número?-_**interrogo entre confundida y feliz

**_-emm existe algo que se llama directorio telefónico-_**contesto algo avergonzado ante aquel cuestionamiento

**_-oh, si lo olvide, demo… ¿Para que llamas?-_**interrogo interesada

**_-umm lo que pasa es que hace un par de días llame pero nadie me contesto asi que quise probar suertes hoy-_**contesto Max

**_-ah, ya veo… ¿Por qué?-_**interrogo aún más interesada

**_-etto… es que yo… quería saber si tu… estem…-_**decía un tanto nervioso el chico

**_-¿nani?-_**interrogo más feliz que interesada

**_-quería saber si tu aceptarías salir un rato a ver la ciudad con… conmigo-_**concluyo por fin

**_-amm yo… etto… umm… hai-_**contesto muy emocionada

**_-arigatou, ¿emm que tal mañana?-_**interrogo bastante animado

**_-me parece bien, ¿en donde nos vemos y a que hora?-_**contesto aún más feliz que antes

**_-¿te parece al medio día y en la esquina del lugar en el que vives?-_**interrogo ciertamente entusiasmado

**_-perfecto, entonces mañana-_**contesto emocionada

**_-umm hai, nos vemos-_**y dicho esto el chico rubio termino con su muy peculiar llamada

-y… ¿quien era?-interrogo Hanna mirando penetrantemente a la ambarina

-un amigo-contesto con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo muy alegre a su habitación

-si con un amigo se refiere a ese chiquillo, sera mejor vigilarlo-dijo en tono serio el joven pelirrojo

-creo que esta vez te doy la razón-apoyo el castaño

-hagan lo que quieran, par de paranoicos ¬¬-y dicho esto la joven pelirroja se dispuso a abandonar la sala

-wait…-la detuvo su hermano

-¡SE LLEVO EL LIBRO!-gritaron alarmados ambos gemelos

-bakas ¬¬-se burlo el castaño

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Día siguiente al medio día

-umm… no creo que venga u.u-decía un cabizbajo Max

-sunimasen, lamento el retraso-se disculpo Hikari llegando al lugar acordado

-o/o uh, te-te ves muy bien-dijo fijándose en el atuendo de la ambarina

Llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes lila con encaje blanco y una falda tableada blanca junto con unas sandalias del mismo color y su cabello lo traía suelto y adornado con un listón de color lila y además traía consigo una bolsita de color lila.

-Shei, shei, tu igual te ves bien u/u-contesto apenada

Por su parte el chico rubio llevaba una camisa azul rey, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color al igual que una back pack azul con amarillo

-je, je, n/n-río nervioso –etto, ¿te parece primero ir por un helado?-interrogo aún nervioso

-hai n/n-contesto de igual manera

Y asi ambos empezaron con su pequeña cita siendo observados de no muy lejos por dos pares de binoculares negros

-wa, no puedo creer que nos haya cambiado por una chica-se quejo Zeo bajando los binoculares

-no puedo creerlo, me gustaría saber que rayos ocurre con el-dijo un enojado Ozuma imitando a su compañero

-ni hablar, habrá que seguirle-dijo el peliceleste

-bueno, ademas no hay nada más interesante que hacer u.u-contesto Ozuma

-joven Ozuma, joven Zeo, no creo que sea correcto espiar asi al joven Max-se quejo un pequeño ser de color rojo y ojos violetas asomando de desde la back pack de Ozuma

-en esta ocasión creo que lo más pertinente seria escuchar a Helios, jóvenes-intervino un pequeño ser de color café y ojos ambarinos asomando desde la mochila de Zeo

-¿tu tambien Geos?-interrogo Zeo empujando al pequeño ser hacía el interior de su back pack

-Esto lo hacemos por el bien del grupo-aclaro Ozuma empujando tambien a Helios al interior de su back pack

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y en la mansión Darko

-¿se puede saber a donde vas y sobre todo vestido de esa manera?-le interrogo Syaoran al joven pelirrojo que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento vestido con unos pans con camuflajeado estilo militar negro, unas botas negras, unas muñequeras del mismo color y una camisa del mismo tipo que el pantalón y unas alitas blancas en la parte trasera junto con una back pack visiblemente llena igual negra.

-¿Qué te parece que voy a hacer?-interrogo algo avergonzado

-no se, tal vez unirte a la academia militar XD-se burlo el ambarino

-no tonto, voy a espiar que la chiquilla no se lastime-contesto aún más avergonzado

-¿XD pero vestido asi?-interrogo entre risitas

-idea de Tomoyo ¬/¬-contesto rojo de vergüenza

-¿verdad que me quedo bonito Li-kun?-interrogo la amatista con ojos de estrellitas

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas?-interrogo el joven pelirrojo al ambarino mirándolo de manera ciertamente maquiavelica

-bueno…-contesto algo dudoso

-kawaii, sabía que aceptarías Li-kun y es por eso que ya te tenía preparado tu traje de espionaje-grito emocionada la amatista y con estrellitas en los ojos para luego jalar al ambarino del brazo y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba

Minutos más tarde…

-¬/¬ repíteme por que tengo que ir vestido de esta manera-pidio el ambarino totalmente avergonzado mientras miraba su atuendo igual al del pelirrojo solamente que verde militar

-por que me pareció el traje perfecto para espiar a la pequeña Hikari en su cita n.n-contesto la amatista mientras miraba embelesada a ambos jóvenes totalmente rojos de vergüenza

-XD ojo por ojo, diente por diente y vergüenza por vergüenza ¿ne Li?-dijo entre risitas Joshua

-u/u jum-se quejo el ambarino

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Un rato más tarde, detrás de unos arbustos en un parque

-vaya que nos costo encontrarlos-se quejo Joshua mientras observaba por unos binoculares negros que asomaban de entre los arbustos

-hubiese sido más fácil buscarlos con mi tablero ¬¬-contesto Syaoran imitando a Joshua

-¿te volviste loco, ¿Cómo íbamos a sacar una cosa asi en media vía pública?-interrogo exasperado y sin dejar de mirar por los binoculares hasta que los desvió hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban detrás de la fuente en la que se encontraban sentados Hikari y Max –parece que no somos los únicos que estan espiando-dijo mirando de reojo a su acompañante

-¿a que te refieres?-interrogo el ambarino confundido

-a que hay dos espías enfrente de nosotros justo en los arbustos-contesto seriamente

-si, ya los vi-contesto Li

Con Max y Hikari

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el parque n.n?-interrogo un sonriente Max

-hai n.n-contesto de igual modo Hikari

-_wa que sonrisa tan bonita, me gustaría quedarme todo el día observándola-_pensó Max -_¿pero que cosas pienso? Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos-_se reprocho asi mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza

-¿te pasa algo?-interrogo extrañada Hikari

-umm… no nada n.n-contesto de nuevo sonriendo

-_kawaii, me gustaría que todos los días sonriera asi para mi-_pensó Hikari -_¡que tonta soy, pero si lo acabo de conocer!-_se reprocho mentalmente

Y después ambos comenzaron a caminar muy juntos por el parque, mientras en el arbusto de enfrente

-¿viste la manera en que le sonría?-interrogo Zeo algo enfadado

-hai, ese tonto se esta dejando llevar por una cara bonita-se quejo del mismo modo Ozuma

-no hay que perderlos de vista-advirtió Zeo

-si claro, sigámosle entonces-contesto Ozuma y ambos se comenzaron a arrastrar por entre los arbustos siguiendo a la pareja de igual modo que lo hacían los otros dos espías

Mientras en la parte alta de un edificio aledaño

-conviértete en cuervo y Traéme a aquel ser que posee un aura llena de luz… **¡SOMBRA!**-ordeno un ser cubierto por una capa negra mientras arrojaba una carta de colores metálicos al aire y la tocaba con un báculo tambien de colores metálicos

Ante la orden la carta se hizo presente y tomo la forma pedida para después ir en busca de su presa

-no deberías molestar de esa manera a nuestros queridos compañeros-sugirió otro ser cubierto tambien por una capa solo que esta era de color gris oscuro y se encontraba sentado a un lado del de negro

-tu problema es que eres demasiado flexible-se quejo el primero

-y el suyo es que se precipita demasiado-contesto el segundo

-vale, vale, mejor será observar el resultado-dijo el de negro

-si no hay de otra-contesto el de gris

-debemos darnos prisa o habrá problemas mayores-advirtió el de negro

-si, lo sé, después de todo jure no morir hasta recuperar aquello que me pertenece-contesto el de gris en un tono algo triste

-al menos tu tienes esa opción en cambio yo, si no hago algo al respecto pronto me convertiré en aquello que tanto odio-dijo de igual modo el de negro

-wakarimashita- dicho esto ambos se dispusieron a observar el resultado de la acción del de negro

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Mientras el cuervo enviado por el encapuchado de negro sobrevolaba el parque ubicando al fin a su objetivo se disponía a bajar de picada y tomar a su encargo más una bola de fuego azul lo derribo y ante esto el chico rubio empujo al suelo a su acompañante mientras una gran pantera azul de ojos ambar y alas blancas con un collar de oro y un extraño emblema azul aterrizaba frente a ambos chicos que ahora se encontraban en el suelo

-¿te encuentras bien, Max?-interrogo el gran gato azul al chico

-¿Balión? ¿Qué haces fuera de mi back pack?-interrogo ciertamente desesperado sorprendido y confundido

-¿es… es un?-interrogaba Hikari igualmente sorprendida mirando al colosal gato frente a ellos

-ay no… yo estem… Hikari-trataba de explicar el chico

-es un guardian-concluyo finalmente pero sin dejar de estar sorprendida Hikari

-¿nani?-interrogo desconcertado Max

-¿Hikari te encuentras bien?-interrogo Lespy saliendo de su escondite en la back pack de su dueña para luego tomar su verdadera apariencia, una pantera lila de igual tamaño que la azul solo que con un collar y unos brazaletes en las patas de plata

-¿guardian?-interrogo aún más desconcertado Max

Más no hubo tiempo para responder ya que el cuervo trato de nuevo y esta vez fue destruido por unas esferas de colores ambar, roja y una negra llegando después a la escena tres grandes gatos alados uno castaño de ojos ambar con collar y brazaletes de oro y en la punta de su cola su pelo tenía la forma de una flecha blanca otro rojo con ojos violetas y collar y brazaletes del mismo material que el castaño con la punta de su cola en forma de sol blanco y por ultimo uno negro con unos brazaletes de plata en las patas y un collar del mismo material con una gema negra en el centro en forma de estrella de 10 picos y la punta de su cola con forma de pluma gris

-no esperaba verlos tan pronto, Balión, Geos y Helios-hablo primero el gran gato negro

-vaya, vaya, pero si es Wings-hablo el gato rojo

-pero ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?- interrogo el castaño

-lo mismo que Balión, protejo a mi amo-contesto el negro

-es bueno verlos de nuevo-intervino el lila

-¡Max! ¿Te encuentras bien?-grito Zeo llegando al lugar seguido de Ozuma

-si, yo estoy bien, pero…-contesto levantándose del suelo

-¿ustedes tambien son Masters verdad?-interrogoHikari levantándose tambien del suelo

-¿tu que sabes de eso?-interrogo Ozuma con semblante serio

-¿Qué no es obvio?-interrogo Hikari retándolo con la mirada –Yo tambien soy uno-concluyo sin dejar de mirarlo

-Tonta, pudiste haber muerto-regaño Joshua llegando al lugar acompañado de Syaoran

-¡Darko-san, Li-san!-grito sorprendida

-ya sabía yo que ese chiquillo no era de fiar-intervino Li

-¿nani?-interrogaron a trio Ozuma, Zeo y Max

-¿ustedes son los traidores no?-interrogo Joshua mientras les miraba penetrantemente

-de ninguna manera, ese no es un buen negocio-contesto enojado Ozuma

-¿y entonces?-interrogo Li

-entonces nada, nosotros no estamos interesados ni en buscar y mucho menos en traicionar a los demas masters-contesto decidido Zeo

-asi es, la verdad es que es demasiado peligroso meterse con esos sujetos, me refiero a los Hechiceros/fantasma-continuo Max

-¿ustedes dos tambien son Masters?-interrogo Ozuma mirando a ambos jóvenes

-no, yo no, pero Li si lo es-contesto el joven Darko

-¿de que clase?-interrogo Zeo

-Li-san es el Master de la luna y yo soy la Master de la luz-contesto Hikari

-¿Luna y Luz?-interrogo Max

-sip, ¿y ustedes?-interrogo Hikari

-bueno yo soy Ozuma el Master del Sol-comenzo el chico

-Zeo, Master de la Tierra-continúo el peliceleste

-y yo el Master de la Amistad-concluyo Max

-¡wa, sin querer hice algo bien!-grito emocionada Hikari

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y en el techo del edificio aledaño

-Fallaste-reclamo el encapuchado de gris

-no, desde un principio ese era mi objetivo-contesto el de negro

-¿Qué? Pero creí que tu objetivo era traer al Master de la Luz a nosotros-reprocho el de gris

-en realidad aquello solo lo hice con el propósito de reunirlos-contesto para después retirarse del lugar

-me doy cuenta de que en realidad Eljan-san no es una mala persona-enuncio el de gris dando después un pequeño suspiro

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

En la puerta de la mansión Darko

-no puedo creer que hayamos aceptado venir hasta aca-se quejo cruzado de brazos Ozuma

-ni modo, ademas ya estamos aquí y no creo que perdamos algo-contesto Zeo

-¿Qué hay de nuestras vidas?-interrogo un malhumorado Ozuma

-Ozuma-san no creo que ellos sean malas personas-contesto Max mientras miraba al pelirrojo abrir la puerta

-¡ya llegue!-grito Joshua entrando a la mansión

-no tienes por que gritar de esa manera-le regaño Syaoran

-vieja costumbre-contesto Joshua

-como sea-dijo con fastidio Syaoran

-pasen por favor Ozuma-san, Zeo-kun, Max-kun-pidio Hikari

-Hai-contestaron en trio siguiéndola al interior de la mansión

-y… ¿en donde estaban?-interrogo Hanna bajando las escaleras seguida de Sakura y Tomoyo

-hice tan buen trabajo que he conseguido a tres Master en un solo día n.n-contesto una sonriente Hikari

-¿Cómo?-interrogo una sorprendida Sakura

-Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Hanna-san, ellos son Max, Ozuma y Zeo, Masters de la Amistad, el Sol y la Tierra-contesto de nuevo sonriente

-¡kawaii más Masters! ¡Yo me encargare de diseñar todos los trajes que utilizaran en sus batallas!-grito una muy emocionada Tomoyo

-es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Sakura la Master de la Estrella n.n-dijo sonriente la castaña

-bienvenidos al grupo de búsqueda, soy Hanna la Master de la Oscuridad n.n-dijo la pelirroja tambien sonriendo

-¡y yo soy Tomoyo su diseñadora exclusiva!-grito emocionad la amatista

"PLOP" caída estilo anime

-¿Por qué tengo el sabio presentimiento de que eso no va a ser divertido?-interrogo Ozuma desde le suelo

-no lo se pero yo me siento igual TToTT-contesto Zeo

-n.n je, je, je, je-rió Max

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Día siguiente en la mansión

-¿y como se supone que vamos a buscar a los demas Masters?-interrogo un muy serio Ozuma

-lo mismo pregunto-dijo Zeo

-pues de la misma manera que los encontre a ustedes n.n-dijo sonriente Hikari

-¿con un mapa?-interrogo Hanna mirando el mapa que Hikari había colocado en la alfombra en la que todos se encontraban sentados

-sip n.n-contesto sonriente la ambarina

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso Hikari-chan Oo?-interrogo confundida Sakura

-exacto, habla genio ¬¬-pidio Joshua

-es lo mismo que yo quiero saber-dijo Syaoran

-aún asi, no creo que sea tan fácil encontrarlos con un mapa-dijo pensativo Max

-¡kawaii!-dijo emocionada Tomoyo mientras los grababa con su videocámara

-u.uU-cara general de todos

Y ante la mirada expectativa de todos, la pequeña Master de la Luz saco su llave y comenzo a balancearla lentamente sobre el mapa como si fuese un péndulo hasta que finalmente la cadena de la llave se teso señalando un punto en específico

-Italia, nuestros compañeros estan en Italia-dijo victoriosa la ambarina

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Mientras tanto en un oscuro apartamento en Italia un chico de unos 14 años cabellos rubios y ojos de color esmeralda se encontraba tendido en un sofá al mismo tiempo que hablaba ciertamente serio por medio de su telefono móvil

**_-entonces, dentro de poco estarán en Italia ¿no Armand?-_**hablo el chico rubio

**_-Alain y si, dentro de poco se encontrarán bajo tu cuidado, Kaylen-_**contesto una voz del otro lado de la línea

**_-¿todo salio bien?-_**interrogo el rubio

**_-umm si, por supuesto los masters que se encontraban ocultos en New York ahora estan reunidos con el grupo de búsqueda-_**contesto un muy animado Alain

**_-entonces no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo, claro hasta que llegue el turno de Sheftiel-_**pidio Kaylen

**_-por cierto ¿en que anda ahora?-_**interrogo pensativo el chico ojivioleta

**_-esta averiguando sobre los traidores y la última vez que hablamos no estaba muy contento debo decir-_**contesto el ojiesmeralda un tanto risueño

**_-espero ya se le pase su coraje-_**contesto igualmente divertido Alain

**_-no creo que eso pase-_**contesto Kaylen retomando su tono serio de voz

**_-¿Por qué?-_**interrogo interesado Alain

**_-los traidores resultaron ser sus Masters-_**contesto aun más serio Kaylen

**Fin del capitulo VII**

**Hanna-Por fin terminamos n.n-**

**Joshua-pedimos disculpas por la tardanza y por hacerlo un tanto largo n.n-**

**Hanna-esperamos les haya gustado n.n-**

**Joshua-y que no olviden dejar reviews n.n-**

**Hanna y Joshua-sean decentes si leen dejen reviews n.n-**

**Hanna-aja y no olviden leer la siguiente aventura de nuestros queridos masters n.n-**

**Joshua-esperamos pronto actualizar n.n-**

**Hanna-y pronto conocer a los demas masters non-**

**Joshua-hai hasta la próxima non-**

**Hanna-y muchas gracias a nuestra Sensei, Marisaki por el apoyo non-**

**Joshua-y tambien a Himeko Kasumi-chan non-**

**Hanna- y no menos importante a Grety-chan non-**

**Joshua y Hanna-esperamos que sigan leyendo dejando reviews y que ahora si el número de lectores y reviews incremente non-**

**Hanna y Joshua- bye, bye se cuidan non-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo se, me merezco un castigo por tardar tanto en actualizar uu últimamente me he dedicado a mi otro fic y al cole y no he tenido mucho tiempo para este, pero creo que ahora tengo un chancecito para escribir aunque sea un poquitín asi que mejor escribo para que ustedes tengan algo que leer nOn**

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

Pensamientos

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**Capitulo VIII**

"**LOS GEMELOS Y VERONA"**

"**HIELO, VIENTO, FUEGO Y AGUA"**

-wa, siento que estoy en un hermoso sueño-decían a dúo ambos gemelos Darko con estrellitas en los ojos y casi besando el suelo

-Yo no entiendo que es lo grandioso de este lugar-gruño Li

-Es que en este lugar se supone ocurrió la trágica historia de Romeo&Julieta-suspiro un tanto cabizbaja y avergonzada Hikari

-Yes, yes, yes, yes TTOTT!-gritaron ambos gemelos-Este hermoso lugar es de donde surgió tan Hermosa historia-concluyeron abrazándose enérgicamente

-Lo bueno es que no han visto el folletito que me dieron en el aeropuerto-le dijo Ozuma a Zeo en un pequeño susurro

-¿Qué folletito?-interrogo la pequeña cerezo a ambos chicos

-Este-contesto Max arrebatando a su amigo el pelirrojo dicho objeto para entregárselo a la pequeña cerezo

-Ha ya veo con que en ese cine estan proyectando la película de Romeo…-antes de que la pequeña cerezo terminara la frase los tres nuevos miembros del grupo ya le habían tapado la boca totalmente espantados

Pero fue demasiado tarde al oír la palabra Romeo ambos gemelos voltearon a ver totalmente emocionados y saltaron sobre el pobre folletito

-wa! nOn y la proyectaran mañana, Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chillaron emocionados ambos gemelos -¡Iremos! ¡Iremos! ¡Iremos! ¡Iremos!-chillaron dando saltitos

-Y déjenme adivinar, nos obligaran a ir ¬¬-gruño Syaoran

-¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-concluyeron emocionados

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**-**¡Freedert!-llamo desesperada una chica rubia de ojos azul celeste irrumpiendo la tranquilidad en una habitación aparentemente de chica y en la cual en un amplio almohadón reposaba un pequeño gatito blanco alado, más al escuchar la voz de la chica abrio sus ojos rasgados de un color azul celeste

-¿Qué sucede srita. Hazel?-interrogo el pequeño ser alado

-Sucede que acabo de recibir una llamada de Red, diciendo que teníamos que vernos por motivos urgentes en un par de horas en el lugar acostumbrado-gruño la chica demostrando estar un tanto malhumorada

-¿Y que quiere que le haga si es un asunto urgente?-interrogo Freedert

-Nada, mejor ir o Blue vendrá por mí y me regañará como siempre-suspiro Hazel

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y en el lugar acordado, llámese un tranquilo parque en la hermosa y cálida Verona…

-Juro que si tardabas un poco más iría por ti y te diría cosas que nunca olvidarías-gruño un chico pelirrojo de ojos grises al ver llegar a Hazel

-Ya Blue, no le digas eso, y mejor trata de calmarte que el asunto es serio-pidio un chico pelinegro de ojos ambar y semblante alegre

-Si es tan serio porque no mejor hablas ya, sabes que juntarnos asi y en un lugar público es peligroso-regaño un chico de cabellos revueltos y atados en una cola negros y ojos cafés

-Esta bien, esta bien, Almond no me regañes-pidio Red sonriendo infantilmente

-¡Pues entonces habla ya!-grito Blue

-La cosa es, que hace un par de horas antes de contactarlos recibí una nota de color verde firmada por Kureyn Reed-suspiro el chico mostrando cierta preocupación mientras enseñaba la nota a sus compañeros esta decía:

"_**Deben encontrar mañana a sus compañeros**_

_**En las afueras de un cine frente al mismo parque en el que se reúnen siempre nn" atte. Kureyn Reed**_

-¿Qué se supone que haremos?-interrogo Hazel

-Es una orden y aunque signifique arriesgar nuestras vidas hay que cumplir-contesto un muy serio Almond cruzándose de brazos

-Ademas no creo que Kureyn Reed sea capaz de mandarnos a arriesgar nuestras vidas-apoyo un sonriente Red

-Entonces mañana conoceremos a nuestros compañeros-finalizo Blue

-pero no sabemos con exactitud a que hora estarán aquí-dijo alarmada Hazel

-Por esa razón esperaremos todo el día si es necesario-dijo burlonamente Almond

-¡¿Qué!-grito Hazel

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Mientras tanto en un punto no muy lejano de ahí…

-Vaya, vaya con que el tal Armand le pidio a su querido hermano cuidar de sus masters-dijo en tono de burla el joven encapuchado de negro acompañado del chico de gris

-Ha decidido su actuación de mañana ¿verdad?-hablo el chico de gris

-supongo que veré más de cerca el grupo completo antes de que los otros piensen en hacer tonterías-dijo con tranquilidad el joven

-parece buen plan-comento el de gris

-solo vámonos que comienzo a aburrirme-gruño fastidiado el de negro

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y al día siguiente en el cine…

-wa! Esto es tan hermoso-decía la chica Darko mientras mordía su trapito y sollozaba de emoción

-Si, tan hermoso-apoyaba su gemelo del mismo modo

-De hecho es MUY aburrido-se quejo Syaoran cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en su asiento

-¿Por qué TTOTT? Si a mi me parece bonito-sollozo la pequeña cerezo igualmente mordiendo un trapito

-ahora entiendo porque les gusta tanto Romeo&Julieta TTOTT-sollozo Hikari

-el que piense que esto es aburrido que alce la mano-dijo un fastidiado Ozuma a lo cual todos los chicos excepto el chico Darko levantaron la mano y con una perfecta sincronización se salieron de la sala un tanto fastidiados

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y afuera de la sala…

-¿crees que aún falta mucho para que acabe?-cuestiono un fastidiado Zeo

-espero que no o me dormiré aquí parado-contesto un igualmente fastidiado Ozuma

-¿oye Li-san?-llamo Max

-ZzZzZzZz -.- ZzZzZzZz-

-Vaya Li ni siquiera se espero y ya se durmió ahí parado-se quejo Ozuma

-y que se le va a hacer si esa cosa era realmente cursi y aburrida-se quejo Zeo

-Mejor esperamos a que los demás salgan para irnos a otro lado- (N/A wa, estos niños que no les gusta R&J los haré papitas, quejosos, quejosos òóX)

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y después de un rato de espera

-TTOTT fue tan bonito-sollozaba la cerezo abrazando al chico Darko que no dejaba de morder su trapito y llorar

-TTOTT es la centésima vez que veo esa peli e insisto en que es hermosa-sollozo la chica Darko

-prometo que los próximos trajes de batalla de Sakurita y Li-kun van a ser en honor a Romeo&Julieta-decía la amatista sollozando con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Por qué? No es justo que se hayan muerto ¿Por qué? TTOTT-sollozaba Hikari

-TTOTT fue hermoso-sollozaba el chico Darko

Los otros chicos al verlos salir no hicieron más que sentir vergüenza y suspirar al tiempo que Syaoran se ponía rojo de celos al ver a su pequeña cerezo con el chico Darko, aunque algo que no se esperaban era que de repente fueron envueltos por una esfera verde aguamarina para después aparecer en un parque

-¿Qué fue eso?-interrogo Hanna limpiándose sus lagrimitas

-se sienten varias presencias poderosas-advirtió Hikari

-Syaoran-kun tu tambien las sientes ¿verdad?-cuestiono la pequeña cerezo

-umm estan cerca-advirtió el ambarino mirando hacía a todas direcciones

En cuanto a los demas Max opto por ponerse delante Hikari y sacar su llave azul rey al igual que Ozuma saco la suya roja y Zeo la suya de color ambar

-¿Quién anda ahí?-interrogo Zeo

En ese momento salto desde un arbol para quedar frente a ellos Hazel

-¡Hola mucho gusto soy Hazel y ella es mi guardiana Freedert y yo soy la master del hielo n.n!-saludo la rubia mientras a su lado volaba su fiel gatita blanca

En ese momento apareció tras ella Almond y apoyándose en la copa del arbol del que salto Hazel, Blue mientras Red asomo de entre las ramas del mismo arbol

-¡hola soy Red y el es Hien, soy el master del fuego!-saludo el pelinegro mientras a su lado se encontraba su guardian de color naranja y ojos ambarinos

-Mi nombre es Almond y el es Ehécalt, el guardian del viento-se presento el chico señalando al gatito alado gris y de ojos negros que levitaba a su lado

-Soy Blue, el Master del agua y ella es Asuka, mi guardiana-finalizo el chico pelirrojo mirando un tanto serio a su sonriente gatita alada de color verde aguamarina y de ojos del mismo color

-¿U-ustedes son los traidores?-cuestiono Hikari asomando por detrás de Max

-Emm… no, de hecho somos al parecer los últimos del lado correcto que quedan-contesto Red con una sonrisa bajando del árbol de un solo salto

-¬¬ si sigues saltando de esa manera un día de estos te vas a quebrar algo y ni creas que te voy a ayudar-le reprocho Blue

-ah, de veras que fastidias tu siempre me regañas por todo-contesto Red haciendo un pequeño puchero

-es por que te comportas como un crió de 5 años-contesto Blue con una sonrisa bastante irónica

-eso no es cierto!-puchereo Red

-¬¬ claro que lo es!-contesto Blue

-que no!-

-que si!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

Y con los otros chicos…

-Lamento que Blue los haya sorprendido de esa manera, pero es que es algo impulsivo a veces-se disculpo Almond

-si, ya nos dimos cuenta n.nU-contestaron los demas chicos

-demo… ¿a que se refería Red-kun cuando dijo que eran los últimos del lado correcto?-interrogo con cierta timidez la cerezo

-a lo que Red se refiere es a que según lo que hemos investigado los masters que restan son los que estan del lado de los hechiceros/fantasma n.n-contesto Hazel

-¿y como saben eso?-cuestiono Syaoran

-eso es por que por lo general recibimos mensajes de Kureyn Reed, como por ejemplo el fue quien nos aviso que los encontráramos aquí hoy-contesto Almond

-¿Kureyn Reed?-cuestionaron ambos gemelos Darko

-Asi es, el joven Kureyn era el segundo de cuatro hermanos, para ser más exactos el hermano que le seguía a Clow-contesto Wings saliendo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del chico Darko

-Vaya Hiraguizawa-kun nunca nos comento que Clow-san tuvo hermanos-soltó la pequeña cerezo

-¿Quién es Hiraguizawa-kun oO?-cuestiono Hanna

-Etto… Hiraguizawa-kun es la reencarnación del mago Clow Reed-contesto algo confundida la pequeña cerezo

-¿La que!-cuestionaron todos los chicos presentes, e incluso Red y Blue pararon su riña al escuchar el comentario de la cerezo, todos se sorprendieron, excepto claro la amatista y el ambarino

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-Creo saber de que manera divertirme un rato con nuestros compañeros-dijo en tono malicioso el chico de la capa negra mientras a través del filo de una majestuosa espada observaba a los chicos masters en su muy inusual reunión

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono su acompañante de gris

En ese instante el chico de negro se guardo la espada y saco de por debajo de su capa una flauta de color plata

-¿con una flauta?-cuestiono confundido el chico de gris

-Masahua, Masahua, Masahua, me sorprende mucho lo tonto que puedes ser a veces, será mejor te regreses a nuestra guarida y me dejes estas cosas a mí-contesto en el mismo tono de voz que había usado con anterioridad

-Bien, como digas Eljan, solo no hagas algo peligrosamente tonto-contesto el chico de gris y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció del lugar

Al encontrarse solo el chico de negro sujeto debidamente la flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía al tiempo que pensaba

-_quiero ver quien de ustedes es tan tonto o valiente como para seguir la melodía hasta aca-_

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Desde hacía unos momentos había algo que estaba perturbando a la pequeña cerezo y eso era que escuchaba una extraña y triste melodía llegar a sus oídos pero parecía que ella era la única que la escuchaba

-Syaoran-kun-llamo un tanto asustada mientras tiraba de la camisa del ambarino con suavidad

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te sientes bien?-cuestiono el ambarino leyendo preocupación en el par de esmeraldas de la pequeña cerezo al tiempo que tomaba su rostro para mirarla aún con más detalle

Fue entonces que la pequeña cerezo intuyo que el pequeño lobo no estaba escuchando lo mismo que ella y sintiéndose un poco loca por lo que escuchaba se abrazo con fuerza a el, y aunque el pequeño lobo en un principio se sorprendio correspondió el abrazo mientras en sus mejillas se podía ver un tono carmín

Aquella escena ciertamente enfermaba a Hanna y no era por celos o por alguna de esas tonterías sino más bien por que le causaba cierta sensación de asco asi que decidió seguir aquella melodía que perfectamente lograba escuchar y que conocía a la perfección y alejarse de esa zona sin ser su ausencia notada por los demas

Camino internándose entre los arboles del parque y finalmente llego al origen de aquella melodía, encontrándose frente a alguien cubierto por una capa negra y de la altura de su gemelo, en un principio creyo que era una trampa de un H/C pero luego descarto aquella idea al notar el par de ojos grises que se posaron sobre ella al dar final a la melodía

-Vaya parece que has sido la única en atreverte a llegar hasta aca-susurro divertido el de la capucha negra acortando la distancia entre ambos

-¿Quién eres?-cuestiono la pequeña flor (n/a para el que se lo pregunte hasta donde yo se Hanna significa flor)

-aun no debes saberlo-contesto secamente

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono la pequeña flor con curiosidad

-¿quieres acompañarme?-cuestiono el de la capucha negra

-¿A dónde?-cuestiono confundida y nerviosa la pequeña flor viendo más cerca suyo al joven

-lo veras cuando lleguemos-susurro el chico de negro al oido de la pequeña flor y en ese momento la mirada de la pequeña flor se torno vacía y cayo inconsciente en brazos del chico de la mirada gris

-la verdad es que débil no eres, tan solo ingenua, espero no hayas creído que te haría algo malo, yo no soy de ese tipo, es tan solo que últimamente he estado bastante aburrido-susurro fríamente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la pequeña flor

Se disponía a marcharse más algo fue lo que lo detuvo…

-espero no pienses que iba a dejar que te la llevaras asi nada más-una voz, eso fue lo que lo detuvo la voz de alguien detrás suyo

-si, era de esperarse el que aun conserves esa actitud de buen primo…-contesto un tanto divertido y sin mirar a la persona a sus espaldas

-no, no es por eso, tal en vez en parte, pero no creas que te dejaré irte tan fácil con la hija de mi jefe…-se defendió aquella persona

-aun cuando conservas los recuerdos y poderes de tu antiguo yo te atreves a obedecer a un simple humano, es realmente sorprendente que de tal sabandija haya surgido una master con semejantes poderes, ¿no crees Dylan Ferriel? Antiguamente Danku Reed ¿no?-comento mirando por fin al joven rubio

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer piense o no piense es asunto mió-contesto con enojo

-vaya estas tan enojado que incluso podrías jugarme una mala pasada-comento burlonamente

-mejor déjate de tonterías y déjala tranquila o no dudes de lo que podré hacerte-amenazo el joven rubio

-te aseguro si me haces algo tu primo ahora no primo se pondrá histérico-se burlo

-y yo te informo que lo que tu y tus amigos hagan ya no es problema y tema de interés para Sheftiel-ahora era el, el que se burlaba

-si, claro, como si no supiera lo histérico que esta el pobre con mi actitud y la de los demas-y contestando la burla

-contigo es imposible… si no quieres sentir un dolor que jamás en tu triste vida haz sentido será mejor que dejes de una buena vez a la pequeña master-amenazó con una sonrisa

-será como quieras, pero no dudes que estaré observando todos sus movimientos-contesto con fastidio

Una pequeña brisa soplo a su alrededor bajando la negra capucha del chico y dejando al descubierto a su verdadero yo, un chico de no más de 15 años con unos ojos de un gris profundo y helado, su piel blanca y sus cabellos revueltos de color negro algunos cayendo sobre su rostro

-pero antes…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acercaba su rostro al de la pequeña flor quedando a pocos centímetros con una intención bastante clara

-No te atrevas!-grito Dylan al mirarlo hacer aquello

Para su sorpresa el joven de helada mirada gris levanto el rostro y con una divertida sonrisa se acerco a el depositando a la pequeña flor en brazos del rubio para antes de desaparecer decir algo que ciertamente el joven rubio no entendió

-No lo haría, no de ese modo-y con una sonrisa en su rostro y un movimiento de su negra capa desapareció del lugar dejando al rubio totalmente desconcertado

-Umm… ¿Qué me paso?-cuestiono apenas y frotándose un ojo la pequeña flor sin darse cuenta de su situación

-¿Ah? etto… pequeña Hann te desmayaste eso ha sido todo-contesto el joven rubio regresando de su desconcierto

-Ho-Hoe? Dylan? Que haces aquí?-interrogo un tanto sorprendida la pequeña flor al mirar al joven rubio

-etto… pues estem… vine por cosas de trabajo y estaba pasando por aquí y te vi en el suelo asi que decidí asegurarme de que estabas bien-se excuso algo nervioso mientras dejaba a la pequeña flor ponerse de pie

-etto… no le digas a Joshi que me desmaye tu sabes como se pone-pidio nerviosa la pequeña flor mientras ocultaba con sus rojos cabellos la mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos

-don't worry nn-contesto el joven rubio con una alegre sonrisa

-thank you uu-

-será mejor que te acompañe a buscarlo para asegurarme de que te encuentras bien-soltó finalmente

-supongo-contesto la pequeña flor sin muchas ganas

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-Hann hasta que vuelves-si, eso fue lo primero que dijo el chico Darko al ver a su hermana venir, no estaba muy feliz pues ella se había desaparecido sin decirle ni una sola palabra y ahora no la podía mirar más que con cierto enojo aunque al ver al joven rubio venir tras ella su mirada se ablando y se bajo la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus muy sonrojadas mejillas

-perdón uu-se puso a esperar a que la regañase y no paso nada volteo la mirada y vió a su gemelo prácticamente tapándose la cara con la gorra, si otra vez le había pasado lo que el tanto odiaba y es que era un gran misterio el hecho de, porque al estar cerca del joven rubio a ambos se les subían los colores a la cara, en especifico el rojo y justamente en las mejillas

Era cierto que el joven Ferriel era guapo, pero que incluso su hermano se sonrojara al verlo le hacía pensar cosas raras acerca de las preferencias de su hermano (N/J xOx ya te he dicho mil y un veces que no soy gay!) (N/A uOu pero a veces tu comportamiento dice lo contrario, a mi no me culpes)

-¿Y tu quien eres?-cuestiono Li al ver al joven rubio

-Etto… soy Dylan y trabajo para el padre de este par de lindos gemelitos con los que casualmente me acabo de encontrar nn-contesto con una alegre sonrisa

A todos los pequeños Masters se les hizo una extraña sensación en el estomago al tener cerca suyo a ese tipo y lo peor era que ninguno sabía el porque su rostro se sentía tan calientito, lo cual frustro mucho al chico Li pues aquello no era la primera vez que le ocurría con un hombre (N/J ah, sus buenos momentos con Yukito nOn ja, ja, ja, ja) (N/A ja, ja, ja, ja, XDDDD)

-Este sujeto es extraño-se murmuro para si sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando que el rojo desapareciera de su cara

**Fin del capitulo VIII**

**Finito, hemos acabado por hoy je, je, ahora que estamos en la friega con Dylan y con el rarito de los ojitos grises las cosas se pondrán aun más divertidas, trataré poner más romance y sobre todo algo de SxS para que no se me aburran esperen el proximo capitulo esperamos no tardar **

**SEAN DECENTES SI LEEN DEJEN REVIEWS ÒÓ**

**y muchas gracias a mi sensei por leer en verdad se te agradece hasta la próxima nOn **

**se despiden Hanna y Joshua Darko nOn **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, hola n.nU lamento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido una de problemas que ni se imaginan, primero mis padres descubren que soy autora aquí en FF y me limitan el tiempo con la PC, luego mi PC empieza a fallar y no puedo acceder a mis archivos, luego mi PC truena y me la formatean, perdí todos mis archivos, incluyendo por supuesto mis fics TTOTT y cuando al fin recupero mi PC empiezan mis exámenes y me instauran la prohibición de PC asi que tuve que sacar un tiempo de la nada y aprovecharme de las malas pasadas que me juegan mis progenitores y gracias a ello aquí estoy**

**Ahora sin más que decir por ahora los dejare con el capitulo para que ya no se me esponjen n.nU nos vemos abajo **

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

Pensamientos

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO IX**_

"**_KUREYN REED Y EL EXTRAÑO FLAUTISTA"_**

Se suponía que debía estar dormida pero no podía, llevaba ya un par horas revolviéndose en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, por más que cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en la cama Morfeo no acudía en su auxilio.

En eso estaba cuando de nuevo escucho "esa melodía", la había escuchado esa misma tarde y al recordarlo se la vinieron también a la mente unos ojos grises, grises, de un gris profundo que semejaba el de las nubes cuando se preparan para hacer llover.

¿Quién podría ser quien ejecutaba aquella melodía? Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, sin importarle siquiera estar en pijama, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al tocador, arreglo su larga trenza pelirroja y se estiro un poco, se miró por unos instantes en el espejo tratando de reconsiderar el salir en pijama más luego no le importo, después de todo ella era Hanna Darko y podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera (N/A sip, asi soy yo, hago lo que quiero cuando quiero n.nU, casi todo el tiempo hehe) y además a su parecer su pijama no tenía nada de malo.

Consistía en unos pans negros holgados con un par de bolsas grandes a los lados, en la bolsa derecha llevaba impresa una extraña ala blanca, consistía también en una camisa negra que le quedaba bastante larga y grande de mangas largas, en la manga izquierda llevaba impresa en blanco la palabra y los números "TSUBASA 01" y en la espalda del lado derecho una gran ala blanca idéntica a la de los pans.

Tomo de junto a la puerta sus zapatillas negras, se las puso y se acerco al marco de la ventana sin olvidar llevarse la llave de su báculo y su mazo completo de cartas y sin dejar de cerciorarse de que su guardián estuviese profundamente dormido.

Cerro los ojos mientras trepaba al marco de la ventana ahora abierta para luego saltar de ahí al verde pasto humedecido por la lluvia de esa noche, finalmente comenzó a seguir la dirección de la cual provenía la melodía que tan bien reconocía

La siguió hasta la catedral y de ahí a la gran fuente frente a esta, rodeo la fuente de forma circular para finalmente dar con quien ejecutaba aquella melodía, se encontraba parado a un lado de la fuente y al llegar frente a el tan solo se limito a observarlo de arriba abajo, sus cabellos negros como la noche algo largos y revueltos cayendo unos cuantos sobre su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su tez era blanca y vestía para sorpresa de la joven Darko una pijama negra y gris, los pans negros y la camisa de mangas largas gris con los bordes negros, entre sus manos sujetaba una flauta plateada que mantenía muy cerca de sus labios de un color rosa gélido, a simple vista a cualquiera le hubiera parecido un fantasma, más no a ella, en cuanto a el joven flautista al sentir la mirada sobre el, abrió los ojos dejando ver que eran de un color gris profundo, los mismos que la joven Darko recordaba, finalmente el joven interrumpió la melodía y se atrevió a bajar la flauta lentamente

-Eres la única que se atreve a venir al escuchar la melodía-declaró el extraño de ojos grises

-Tenía curiosidad por saber quien era quien tocaba-contesto la joven, el joven se sonrió malicioso

-¿Acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?-cuestiono con ironía y arqueando una ceja el extraño flautista

-Supongo, pero más bien creo que a este gato le ha dado más vida que a cualquier otro-contesto sonriendo descaradamente

-No siempre se tiene suerte-se aventuro a decir el joven

-Lo se, más yo siempre me las arreglo para ponerla a mi favor-contesto ella sonriendo con tranquilidad

-Ya lo veo-contesto secamente

-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estés aquí?-se atrevió a preguntar la joven

-No realmente… solo observo-contesto sonriendo con tranquilidad

-¿Observar? ¿A que o a quien?-cuestiono extrañada la joven

-Pues… a ti y a los otros-contesto el joven flautista dándole la espalda a la joven que no pudo más que sorprenderse ante su respuesta

-Entonces eres uno de los traidores-afirmo con seriedad la joven

-Yo más bien nos llamaría personas con otros ideales-declaró el joven flautista

-Si tu lo dices-contesto la joven dando después un pequeño suspiro –Por cierto mi nombre es Hanna…-el joven no la dejo terminar

-Darko… Hanna Darko-completo por ella el ojigris

-¿Y tu eres?-cuestiono la joven Darko

-Los demás me conocen como Eljan…-contesto el joven dirigiendo su gris mirar al carmín de la joven frente a el –Pero supongo que no habrá problema si te digo mi nombre-concluyo el joven mirándola seriamente

-No, no lo hay ni lo habrá-contesto la joven mirándolo del mismo modo

-Teniel… Arwin Teniel-dijo secamente el joven ojigris

-Bien-musito la joven –Asi que "Eljan" ¿Hay algo por lo cual deba preocuparme tu presencia?-cuestiono algo intrigada la joven ojicarmín

-No, no lo hay-contesto con tranquilidad el joven

-Eso quiere decir que no querrás secuestrarnos en ningún momento para pasarnos al lado de los "otros ideales" ni nada por el estilo ¿no?-se aventuro a decir la joven pelirroja

-Me pareció una afirmación de lo más divertida… pero… si tienes razón, no he de intentar nada de eso-contesto el joven con una divertida sonrisa

-Creo entonces que ahora me podré ir a dormir más tranquila-confeso la joven dando un pequeño suspiro

-Creí que no podías dormir por mi flauta-se atrevió a decir el por lo bajo

-Umm… tenes mucha razón, esa era una de las razones por las que no podía dormir-contesto ella sonriendo

-¿No podías dormir porque no te agradaba el sonido?-cuestiono el joven

-No más bien era porque era una melodía que me gusta mucho la que tocabas-contesto la joven sonriendo de nuevo

-"Romeo & Julieta"-murmuro por lo bajo el joven ojigris

-La, Do, Si, Mi, ¿Asi empieza no?-dijo la joven pensativa

-¿Eh? Si, asi es como empieza-contesto el joven

-Antes solía tocar el piano, me gustaba mucho-dijo de repente la joven mientras ocultaba la mirada con sus rojizos cabellos

-¿Eh?-

-Pero, deje de hacerlo, debido a que la persona que me enseñaba falleció y yo… no pude despedirme, ni decirle lo mucho que me gustaba que fuera mi maestra-continuó la joven Darko apretando ambos puños con fuerza –Mis padres querían que siguiera tocando pero yo no podía… cada que me acercaba al piano la veía a ella y… y no podía-dijo dando un muy desanimado suspiro –Recuerdo que le gustaba mucho escucharme tocar, decía que yo era muy buena e incluso me había enseñado a tocar su melodía favorita, recuerdo a la perfección su sonrisa al escucharme tocarla-continuó la joven sin poder evitar que una lagrima traviesa recorriera su mejilla

-Todas las personas tienen que morir algún día… incluso a los que más queremos-se atrevió a decir el joven Teniel apretando con fuerza la flauta en su mano y bajando la mirada

-"La Pájara Pinta"-susurro la joven –Asi se llamaba su melodía favorita-confeso –Recuerdo que se fue poco después de mi primer recital en el colegió, mi primer y ultimo recital y aun recuerdo su sonrisa cuando le dije que los espectadores querían que continuara tocando, luego simplemente se fue y ya no quise seguir tocando-concluyo la joven pelirroja

-Nunca he escuchado esa melodía-confeso el joven -¿Podrías?-cuestiono el joven ofreciendo su flauta, la chica lo miro sorprendida por un momento más luego se atrevió a tomar la flauta y acercarla a sus labios.

La melodía era tranquila, nostálgica y llena de sentimientos tristes, daba una sensación de soledad profunda pero al mismo tiempo transmitía una sensación de paz y alegría, el tocarla para Hanna significaba mucho pues le recordaba a su maestra y le recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba tocar el piano cuando ella la escuchaba… cuando la melodía termino no pudo evitar soltar la flauta y esta estuvo apunto de caer al frió asfalto de no ser porque su dueño la había atrapado

-Aprendí a tocar la flauta en el instituto-dijo la joven con un deje de tristeza

-Ya veo- dijo el joven mientras jugaba con su flauta –Me ha gustado mucho tu melodía-admitió sonriendo con sinceridad

-Gracias-contesto sin mucho animo la joven

¿Cuál no sería su sorpresa al sentir la mano del joven en su hombro y su mirada tranquila y llena de confianza sobre ella? Levanto su carmín mirada llena de sorpresa para por un momento perderse en ese par de enormes y preciosos pozos gris profundo que lo único que expresaban en ese instante era confianza, y sin querer y sin saber porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrazar al extraño joven frente a ella ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era asi, más al escuchar tocar la flauta al joven de ojos grises al que ahora abrazaba, se le habían venido a la mente aquellos tristes recuerdos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido débil y frágil.

En cuanto al joven de ojos grises… el había quebrantado sus propios ideales, se había prometido no volver a sentir nada por nadie para asi ahorrarse cualquier clase de sufrimiento, pero ahora toda esa pared de hielo construida por el mismo se estaba viniendo abajo, la razón le parecía algo estupida, y es que según su actual pensamiento el nunca debió de haber comenzado a seguir a esa joven que ahora lo abrazaba tan fuertemente y a la que inconscientemente el estaba abrazando, pero solo lo había hecho porque era el primer Master que se cruzaba en su camino y le necesitaba para recuperar aquello que había perdido, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? No lo sabía…

Empujo a la joven con tal de alejarla de el y sin saber porque giro la cabeza y la mirada con tal de no verla.

-Yo… yo lo siento-se disculpo la joven un tanto avergonzada por su actitud y evitando mirar al ojigris –Será mejor que me regrese a casa-alcanzo a decir encaminando sus pasos hacía la misma dirección por la que había llegado

-Espero volvamos a vernos entonces-se despidió el caminando en dirección contraría a la pelirroja -_¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?-_se regaño asi mismo continuando con su camino sin poder evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-Syaoran-kun-llamo la pequeña cerezo a la puerta del ambarino, unos instantes después este asomo por la puerta un tanto adormilado y frotándose un ojo

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono el castaño en medio de un pequeño bostezo

-Es que…-comenzó la pequeña cerezo –De seguro vas a creer que estoy loca o algo asi pero es que… hace un rato escuche a alguien tocando la flauta y esta tarde tambien lo escuche… pero parecía que solo yo lo escuchaba y pues al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero hace un rato lo volví a escuchar asi que ya no se que pensar u.u-finalizo la pequeña cerezo dando un muy desanimado y hondo suspiro

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos abajo y lo hablamos con más calma?-invito el joven Li

Una pequeña y tierna sonrisa se dibujo en los rostros de ambos castaños mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-Tal cosa solo pasara sobre mi cadáver-interrumpió una voz bastante conocida para ambos castaños

-Pues entonces te mato n.n-contesto con una arrogante sonrisa Li

-Me crees tonto pero no lo soy-advirtió el joven Darko acomodándose los lentes mientras observaba fija, penetrante e intimidantemente a Li sonriendo de igual forma

-¿Cómo dices?-cuestiono arqueando una ceja Li, aquello iba para mal, ¿Por qué esos dos no podían llevarse bien todo el tiempo y no solo cuando les convenía ¬¬U?

-Tengo un trato con Kinomoto Touya, y ese es no permitir que te acerques más de lo permitido a su hermana… y que por cierto pienso cumplir-declaro el joven Darko mirando desafiante a Li –Asi que cualquier tema que quieran tratar se hará en mi presencia-finalizo sonriendo descaradamente (N/A ¡¡¡¡GOLPES, GOLPES!!! Ejem no creo que no u.uU)

-Joshua-kun… lo que pasa es que…-a la pequeña cerezo no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que llamar la atención del joven pelirrojo antes de que aquella discusión pasara a mayores

-Sakura-chan… mi hermana y tu poseen un nivel de magia superior al de los demás y lo más seguro es que el sonido de flauta que escuchas sea producto de algún mago con su mismo nivel tratando tal vez de comunicarse con alguien-explico el pelirrojo relajando su semblante –pero si quieres estar más segura podemos preguntarle a mi hermana si tambien lo escucha-sugirió el joven con una sonrisa

A la pequeña cerezo se le ilumino el rostro, no solo había logrado detener una pelea sino que también estaba apunto de obtener posibles respuestas asi que no pudo más que sonreír alegremente

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba por la cintura, cerro los ojos… tal vez estaba alucinando por causa del sueño que por fin la estaba venciendo, abrió los ojos para toparse con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente

-¿Qué-que demonios crees que estas haciendo?-cuestiono nerviosa la joven pelirroja

-Descuida luego me lo agradecerás-contesto con una tranquila sonrisa el ojigris

-¡¿Agradecerte?!-grito exaltada la pelirroja al sentir el brazo del pelinegro rodeando su cintura

-Sip… ya veras que me lo agradecerás luego-reitero el joven con una sonrisa por demás infantil

-¡¡¡Pero es que como te atreves???-grito más exaltada la joven tratando de librarse del agarre del ojigris

-No hagas eso-regaño el joven atrayéndola más hacia el –Ya que si te suelto caerás… y la caída no será nada agradable-de nuevo sonrió infantilmente para luego mirar hacía abajo

Al verlo la joven lo imito ¿Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que estaban a una altura considerablemente arriba del suelo? … cerró los ojos con fuerza ¡¡¡¡Cuánto odiaba las alturas!!!! Y se aferro al joven a su lado

-Vértigo-susurro molesta

-Lo se-contesto el ojigris –Se más cosas de ti de lo que crees-otra vez esa infantil sonrisa aquello sorprendió a Hanna

-Quiero bajar-pidió la joven

-No digas eso o Harú se puede ofender-regaño el joven

-¿Harú?-cuestiono la joven con ingenuidad

-Asi es… ahora que recuerdo no os he presentado-contesto el joven mirando pensativo el cielo nocturno –Hanna Darko te presento a Harú, mi guardián… guardián del Master de la Espada-Finalizo señalando el lugar en el que ambos Masters se encontraban sentados

-Buenas noches amo Arwin, Srita. Hanna-saludo el guardián, una gran pantera negra de ojos grises con unas majestuosas alas grises, llevaba un gran collar de plata en el cuello con una gema gris en forma de espada, un brazalete de plata en la pata izquierda y un arete en la oreja del mismo material al igual que un anillo en la cola que terminaba en una punta de pelaje gris

-Buenas noches Harú-san n.n-saludo la joven Master pelirroja

-Joven Arwin, estamos por llegar-advirtió el guardián

-Bien… no queremos meternos en problemas-contesto el joven sonriendo complacido, la pelirroja estaba desconcertada

-Hemos llegado-aviso Harú

-No-no entiendo-soltó de repente la confundida chica, más al mirar hacía el frente se dio cuenta de que estaba justo junto a su ventana abierta

-Falta algo-advirtió el joven pelinegro mirando fijamente a la chica y sin que esta se diera cuenta tiro del negro listón que sujetaba su trenza y le revolvió un poco sus rojos cabellos

-¿Pero que estas haci…?-el joven la callo colocando su dedo índice en los labios de ella

-Entra de una vez o tendremos problemas-dijo el joven y antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, la tomo por la cintura y la dejo sentada en el marco de la ventana –Nos vemos… ya sabes como hallarme- se despidió mientras se alejaba con su guardián desapareciendo entre la niebla y la oscuridad de la noche, dejando realmente aturdida a la joven pelirroja

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-¿Hanna estas dormida?-cuestiono el joven Darko por décima vez frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana gemela

-Olvídalo es caso perdido-sentencio Li bastante malhumorado por la espera

Y para agrandar su mal humos un ruido de cosas cayéndose y el grito de la joven pelirroja se dejaron escuchar desde su habitación antes de que finalmente abriera la puerta un tanto agitada y desaliñada

-¿Qué-que pasa?-cuestiono la joven

-Hanna-chan lo que pasa es que quería saber si tu tambien escuchabas el sonido de la flauta y…-explicaba la pequeña cerezo

-¡¿Flauta?! ¡¿Qué flauta?! ¡Yo no se nada de ninguna flauta!-Contesto la joven Darko riendo nerviosamente -¡Tengo sueño nOn!-grito enérgicamente la joven antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a los otros tres jóvenes

-Te lo dije… caso perdido ¬¬U-reclamo Li mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación –Deberías tratar de dormir un poco Sakura-finalizo antes de encerrarse en su habitación

La pequeña cerezo no pudo más que suspirar desanimada –Hasta mañana Joshua-kun u.u-se despidió antes de retirarse a su habitación

-Ni hablar… mañana le preguntaré con más calma-se dijo asi mismo el pelirrojo antes de irse a dormir

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-Sabía que no vendría-se repitió molesto Kaylen Dior antes de disponerse a marcharse del parque en el que ahora se encontraba, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas no podían más que reflejar furia –Siempre es lo mismo con el-gruño molesto pateando una lata frente a el –¡¡¡¡¡No se ni para que vine si ya sabía que no iba a venir!!!!!-grito exasperado llevándose ambas manos a sus rubios cabellos

-Típico, me tardo 10 minutos y tú te ahogas en un vaso de agua nOn-comento entre risitas Dylan mientras miraba divertido al chico de 14 años frente a el

-Creí que no vendrías-bufó molesto Kaylen cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ya estoy aquí no?-cuestiono arqueando una ceja Ferriel

-Vale, vale, mejor ir a otro lado más cómodo-sugirió el Italiano, Ferriel asintió ante la propuesta

El joven italiano guió al joven Ferriel hasta una gran casona antigua, entraron por una ventana, caminaron hasta el subterráneo llegando a un laberinto de túneles y al final de estos a una extraña puerta de metal decorada con oro y plata, en ella se encontraba un raro emblema

Consistía en un gran círculo de fuego y por dentro un copo de nieve, en el unos signos que simulaban las olas del mar y el viento, una hoja con la forma de una estrella de seis picos y un pequeño arco iris en la parte inferior

-Ese es…-tartamudeo Dylan mientras sus ojos expresaban sorpresa

-Mi emblema mágico-concluyó por el Dior –Clow construyo este lugar después de mi muerte-dijo mientras acariciaba el extraño signo en la puerta

-Al final Clow hizo algo por nosotros-susurro Dylan con la cabeza gacha, Kaylen suspiro

-Puedo sentir a mi otro yo invitándome a dormir a su lado por el resto de la eternidad-Kaylen Dior se llevo una mano al pecho y cerro los ojos –Cuando lo escucho llamándome, recuerdo el momento de mi muerte… recuerdo que lo ultimo que vi fue el cuerpo muerto de Armand-

-No-no lo sabía-contesto un cabizbajo Dylan

-Para ese momento tú ya no estabas con nosotros-susurro con un deje de furia Kaylen –Ni tu ni Seryei-finalizo apretando ambos puños

-Aquella vez no pude hacer mucho… por eso esta vez estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo-confeso el joven Ferriel tomando por los hombros a Dior y obligándolo a mirarlo, la mirada esmeralda de Kaylen se torno cristalina

-Esta vez Kaylen Dior hará lo que Kureyn Reed no hizo… esta vez voy a luchar hasta el final… por eso voy a entrenar muy duró para mejorar-dijo decidido Dior, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas y Dylan no tuvo de otra más que abrazar fuertemente al chico

-Te prometo primito que esta vez todo será diferente… esta vez ninguno de nosotros va a morir ni nosotros ni los Masters ni nadie-

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Bonn, Alemania

En un oscuro callejón un chico de unos trece años cabellos pelirrojos, ojos color violeta y tez clara se encontraba acorralado por varios seres encapuchados de negro, en su expresión no había temor pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, pronto aquellos seres se aproximaron más a el, en la ciudad un grito de terror se dejo escuchar en el callejón ya no había nadie, solo humo y un pequeño broche de plata con la forma de un extraño emblema.

**Fin del capitulo IX**

**Ja, ja, ja, ja, soy mala, n.n los deje con el misterio de quien es el chico pelirrojo que apareció al final del capi, pero sobretodo con el misterio tras la familia Reed ¿Será que Clow habrá sido tan mal hermano como dicen? ¿Y que habrá sucedido cuando los Reed vivían y que no quieren que se repita?**

**Las respuestas solo las podrán obtener si siguen leyendo el fic, n.n y no olviden dejar reviews:**

**SEAN DECENTES SI LEEN DEJEN REVIEW nOn **

**Pd: Me temo que voy a tardarme un poco más en actualizar mis fics pues toy en exámenes y a lo mejor luego me castigan asi que no se desesperen tratare de no tardarme **

**Saludos a mi hermana mayor Marisaki, a las hermanas Celesu, a Lian Himeko y todos los que leen este fic, saludos tambien a mis amigos Ari, Roul, Fernand y Christopher sigan practicando lo de la banda y recuerden que la venganza es cruel y dulce n.n **


	10. Chapter 10

**hola, hola ya volví, no me tarde tanto como creí je, je, n.nU pos la verdad no se que decir asi que mejor empiezo de una vez con el capitulo u.u y pos ya se que a primera instancia el fic no se oye muy interesante y que le he dado mayor importancia a otros personajes y no a Sakura y Syaoran como debía ser pero ya verán que dentro de poco ellos van a participar más en la historia, por eso por ahora mejor vayamos al capitulo n.n**

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

Pensamientos

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO X**_

"_**LA VERDAD TRAS UN SECUESTRO, LA FAMILIA REED, SECRETOS ENCUENTROS EN LA OSCURDAD" **_

-Creo que mejor me voy… ya tengo sueño n.n-repuso con una sonrisa la chica pelirroja

-Esta bien… nos vemos mañana por la noche-se despidió el pelinegro antes de desaparecer moviendo su negra capa

-Algún día le pediré que me enseñe ese truco n.n-por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír

-Si quieres te lo enseño ahora o mañana-repuso el pelinegro apareciendo de la nada tras la joven

-Mejor mañana… ahora creo que si no me voy a casa caeré dormida en cualquier sitió n.n-contesto la pelirroja, ambos rieron con ganas

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron ambos al unísono y cada uno partió en dirección opuesta

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Otra vez había escuchado el sonido de esa flauta pero esta vez había decidido salir en busca de quien la tocaba, se acerco a su ventana y se sorprendió mucho al notar que esta estaba cerrada y que aunque lo intentase no podía abrirla, estaba cerrada con magia, la pequeña cerezo trato y trato una y otra vez pero fue en vano, en ese momento vió a alguien atravesar el pasillo con dirección a la ventana del cuarto junto al suyo a la ventana de la joven Darko, la persona se le hizo conocida pero debido a la oscuridad le fue imposible reconocerla, solo había logrado apreciar su largo cabello que gracias a la oscuridad se veía negro ¿negro?

¿Negro? Una extraña visión se le vino a la mente estaba observando atreves de una ventana hacia el patio en el había un gran arbol de cerezo en flor, era primavera, era de noche y todo estaba oscuro de no ser por la vela junto a su ventana no abría podido ver aquello… bajo el cerezo pudo apreciar un par de figuras entre las sombras… una joven de cabellos largos negros y un joven de cabellos rojos ¿rojos? Ambos parecían tener la misma edad unos veinticinco años tal vez.

El joven de cabellos rojos abrazo a la pelinegra, ella levanto la mirada para poder observarlo detenidamente, se sonrieron y poco a poco acercaron sus rostros, sus labios se rozaban suavemente y ella entreabrió la boca, el comenzó a besarla al principio con timidez y poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado, ella se abrazo a el por su cuello mientras jugueteaba con sus rojizos cabellos y el la abrazo por la cintura, ella era más baja que el y tenía que pararse de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, el la abrazaba con fuerza como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca, de pronto empezó a escuchar voces en su cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!-llamaba desesperado el castaño, la pequeña cerezo parecía no querer despertar, ¿Quién sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?

"**Flash Back"**

Eran las 10 de la mañana y el castaño se había extrañado por el hecho de que la pequeña cerezo no había bajado al desayuno, los guardianes estaban en la sala mirando televisión y los demás conversaban animadamente en el comedor, los Masters del Hielo, el Viento, el Fuego y el Agua estaban de visita, Ferriel había salido temprano por la mañana y en cuanto a los jóvenes Darko, el joven pelirrojo parecía vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos mientras su gemela trataba de no quedarse dormida sobre su desayuno.

Se levanto de la mesa y fue en busca de la castaña, llamo a su puerta y esta no contesto, trato de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta, ella no estaba en la cama, miró en todas direcciones y la hallo tendida en el suelo junto a la ventana, se acerco a ella asustado y trato de despertarla

"**End Flash Back"**

**-**Syaoran-kun-susurro la cerezo, lentamente abrió los ojos, y se sentó en el suelo, el castaño la abrazo con fuerza, recordó su visión y de pronto se sintió mareada

-Me preocupe mucho-susurro el castaño mientras la abrazaba

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño-susurro la castaña

-¿Un sueño?-cuestiono el castaño separándose de ella tan solo para mirarla a los ojos

-No, no creo que haya sido un sueño-dijo la pequeña cerezo con tristeza –Escuche de nuevo la flauta-finalizo

-Entonces tendré que buscar a quien la toca para que te deje en paz-contesto con un deje de enojo el castaño

-No creo que me busque a mí… busca a otra persona… tal vez esta buscando a alguien con quien dejo un asunto inconcluso-dijo con un tono de voz serio y una mirada llena de melancolía , el castaño cada vez estaba más preocupado

-Creo que necesitas descansar un poco-dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la recostaba en su cama –Voy abajo a traerte algo de comer y un vaso de agua… no me tardo-finalizo el castaño antes de salir de la habitación

-Ellos se veían felices… pero en la mirada de ella había preocupación-susurro la pequeña cerezo con tristeza

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Hanna se sentó en el sofá junto a los guardianes que miraban televisión, se estaba quedando dormida…

-En vez de dormir debería prestarle atención a las noticias Srita. Darko-regaño Wings, la chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de despertar y asintió, Shadow la observo con tristeza

-Por cierto Hanna, ese tipo rubio llego hace unos minutos y dijo que se iba a la cocina por algo de café-intervino Kero

-Aja-contesto la pelirroja tratando de no quedarse dormida, esta vez se puso a mirar el televisor junto a los guardianes

-En otras noticias en la ciudad de Bonn, Alemania un niño desapareció, la policía cree que podría tratarse de un secuestro-informo el hombre que daba las noticias

-Típico, los humanos y sus tontas ambiciones de riqueza-dijo fastidiado Wings

-No es la primera vez que esto sucede… ¿Qué tiene de interesante?-se quejo Asuka, la guardiana del agua

-No lo se-contesto bostezando Hien, el guardian del fuego

-Sheftiel Hiwatari de 13 años desapareció hace dos días en un callejón de la ciudad-hablo el hombre de las noticias –La familia de medianos recursos no encuentra una explicación por la cual alguien se llevaría al niño y nos han pedido ayuda… si alguien sabe algo del paradero de este niño por favor comuníquense con nosotros-continuó el hombre

-Te aseguro que nadie lo hará-dijo Ehécalt sin poner mucho interés

-Esta es una fotografía de Sheftiel, por favor ayúdennos a encontrarlo-finalizo el hombre mientras en la pantalla ponían el retrato de un chico pelirrojo de ojos color violeta intenso tez clara y semblante serio

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ ES EL AMO SERYEI!!!!!!-gritaron al unísono todos los guardianes, Hanna despertó por completo, el ruido de algo que caía al suelo y se quebraba llamo su atención y giro su mirada tras ella para ver que sucedía

Los guardianes miraron tambien hacia el sonido

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ EL AMO DANKU!!!!!!!-gritaron sorprendidos los guardianes

-Pe-pero creí que-que usted estaba muerto-tartamudeo Balión

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-cuestiono Max apareciendo junto con los demas por la otra puerta de la sala de estar

Ferriel retrocedió un par de pasos y salio corriendo del lugar, abrió la puerta de salida, choco contra alguien, cayó al suelo y se levanto como pudo para continuar corriendo, huyo un su auto

-Vaya nunca lo había visto con tanta prisa-dijo la persona con la que choco

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando-dijo Hazel mirando a Freedert en busca de respuestas

-Es que aquel era el amo Danku… no puedo equivocar… era el-dijo preocupado Balión

-¿Quién es Danku?-cuestiono Red

-El amo Danku Reed era el primo de los hermanos Reed y tambien fue el creador del Master de la Felicidad-contesto Lespy tambien preocupado

-Pero los Reed fallecieron hace ya mucho tiempo-replico Hikari

-Eso lo sabemos… pero… si como dicen la Srita. Sakura y la Srita. Tomoyo, Clow Reed reencarno y esta caminando ahora entre nosotros es posible que los demas Reed tambien estén aquí-explico Helios

-Eso explicaría las notas que han recibido firmadas por ellos y explicaría otras cosas-declaró Geos

-Ya sabía yo que ese tipo Ferriel no era de fiar-intervino Syaoran

-Al contrario-contesto Shadow –Parece ser que el joven Ferriel ha estado cuidando de los Sritos. Darko-finalizo con seriedad

-¿Pero por que no nos dijo nada?-cuestiono sobresaltado Joshua

-Tal vez solo trataba de protegerlos-defendió Freedert –Los amos Reed siempre han sido de ese modo-explico

-Si, pero ahora tenemos otro problema-hablo Kero

-Asi es, tal vez ese chiquillo Sheftiel sea la reencarnación del amo Seryei… y si es asi lo más seguro es que no hayan sido humanos quienes se lo llevaron, sino más bien el enemigo-dijo Wings

La situación se ponía cada vez más tensa hasta que…

-Hola, hola n.n-se oyo decir a alguien en el pasillo todos los guardianes se tiraron al mueble simulando ser muñecos, técnica que habían aprendido del guardian de la estrella Kerberos, ambos gemelos voltearon hacia el pasillo al reconocer la voz

Todo fue tan rápido, pasó como un rayo y sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, la dueña de la voz ya estaba frente a ellos, una joven de unos 17 años tigreña, cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos de igual color

-¿Ma-Marisaki que haces aquí O.O?-cuestiono Joshua

-Ay, que mal chico-dijo fingiéndose ofendida la joven –Tu hermana mayor que se toma la molestia de venir a visitarte y tu que la rechazas-la chica fingió que se desmayaba por tal ofensa

-Onee-san es que no esperábamos que vinieras a vernos-explico Hanna

La joven recién llegada miro a todos lados viendo a los demás chicos

-¡¡¡Wa cuantos Masters ya se han reunido!!!-grito emocionada, a los chicos parecía que les había caído un balde de agua fría encima, estaban paralizados y con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Ma-Marisaki tu como sabes de los Masters?-alcanzó a cuestionar Hanna

-Pues Dylan me dijo-dijo la joven tranquilamente –Oh, si es cierto… je, je, pues que era un secreto n.nU-finalizo la joven riendo nerviosamente

-Todo es tan extraño-alcanzó a decir Tomoyo

-Bueno para que sea menos extraño me presento n.n-dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa –Mi nombre es Marisaki Darko, ellos son mis hermanos menores n.n-se presento la joven -Y que como se de los Masters, fácil la mayoría de los hechiceros, magos y brujas sabemos de ellos n.n-finalizo

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!!-gritaron alarmados los chicos

-¿Ma-Marisaki eres una hechicera y nunca nos dijiste?-cuestiono sobresaltado Joshua

-Aja, es que Dylan me dijo: "no les digas, es mejor protegerlos de ese modo", y yo le hice caso n.n-explico la joven, Hanna se tiro al sofá ante tal sorpresa al igual que su hermano

-¡¡¡¡Ya basta de esto!!!-grito Li llamando la atención de todos

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Li?-se atrevió a cuestionar Ozuma

-Sakura se desmayo esta mañana y ustedes solo piensan en esa tontería de los Masters

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!!!-gritaron a coro todos a excepción de la joven tigreña

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sakurita?-cuestionaron a dúo Tomoyo y Kero

-Lo que oyeron-contesto el ambarino visiblemente molesto, se dio la vuelta y se marcho en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña cerezo, Kero y Tomoyo le siguieron, los demás fueron tras ellos

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Al cabo de un rato cuando la pequeña cerezo ya se había recuperado todos estaban en el comedor dispuestos a esclarecer de una buena vez las cosas

-Veamos si entendí lo que pasa-comenzó la pequeña cerezo –La situación es que aparentemente no solo Clow-san reencarno sino tambien sus hermanos y su primo y ademas todo esto de ser Masters, aun nos falta encontrar a los demás, no creo que los que queden sean los Traidores, deben haber más Masters buenos y no solo eso… tambien… tambien estoy segura que algo malo va a pasar… otra vez…-finalizo la pequeña cerezo

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza

-Debemos intentar hacer algo por Seryei-san u.u-dijo Hien

-Pero eso no nos concierne a nosotros… eso es cosa de los Reed… estoy seguro de que ellos ya encontrarán la manera de resolverlo-contesto Blue

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-Los guardianes me delataron-soltó Dylan con nerviosismo

-En algún momento iba a pasar… pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-contesto Kaylen

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sheftiel?-cuestiono, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control

-Tenemos que rescatarlo que más-contesto seriamente Kaylen

-Entonces hay que avisarle a Alain para que nos ayude-sugirió Ferriel sacando su móvil

-No puedes-lo detuvo Kaylen –Alain se encuentra dormido-finalizo cabizbajo

-¿Dormido? No entiendo-dijo Dylan, la situación empeoraba

-Cuando los Masters llegaron a este lugar el se comunico conmigo… dijo que estaba cansado y que se iba a dormir, que cuando despertara me llamaría, dijo que estaba cansado por que había estado levantando escudos mágicos para impedir que el enemigo se acercara a los Masters y que había gastado mucha magia en ello… el se fue a Francia a ver a su otro yo "a Descansar a su lado" eso dijo-confeso Dior

"**Flash Back"**

Paris, Francia

Alain Ferriel acababa de cortar su llamada con Kaylen Dior, estaba parado frente a una gran puerta de metal con un signo de color plata muy parecido al de Clow Reed, coloco su mano derecha sobre el…

-La plata significa la Luz-comenzó mientras cerraba los ojos –La luna representa al astro de la noche, El Sol representa al astro del Día, La Estrella negra a la Oscuridad, las Líneas que los sostienen a la Tierra y finalmente el Emblema azul a La Amistad… Armand Reed necesita descansar una vez más-concluyó abriendo los ojos, la puerta se abrió, el ojivioleta entro al lugar y la puerta se cerro tras el

En el interior del lugar el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, todo se encontraba decorado como en la época de china en la que el por primera vez había vivido, los colores cálidos en las paredes, los detalles de color violeta, los pilares de mármol en forma circular, Alain se adentro en el lugar… en el centro se encontraba lo que parecía ser una cama y en ella alguien descansaba… se acerco más.

Quien descansaba en aquel lugar era un joven rubio con el fleco color verde tez clara, vestía un traje casi idéntico al de Clow Reed solo que en del joven predominaba el color violeta en lugar del azul rey, aquel joven no podía tener más de veintiocho años, sus ojos cerrados no permitían ver su color, Alain se acerco a el y tomo su mano… estaba helada

-Asi es como me veo ahora después de tanto tiempo… tan muerto como aquella vez… Kureyn se esforzó mucho en crear este lugar… a pesar de estar muerto más bien parezco estar dormido-dijo con melancolía mientras se sentaba al lado del extraño joven –Cuando tenga 28 me veré igual que tu… no… me veré igual que antes-se sonrió melancólico –Desde aquella vez cuando morí siendo Armand me negué a repetir lo mismo… pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso… tengo sueño…-finalizo mientras se recostaba al lado de aquel joven, acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de el joven y entrelazaba sus manos –Buenas noches mi antiguo yo… Buenas noches Armand Reed-cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido

"**End Flash Back"**

**-**¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-cuestiono frustrado Dylan

-Lamento ser yo quien lo diga pero…-Kaylen suspiro –Tenemos que llamar a Clow-finalizo mirando a los ojos a Ferriel

-Llamar a Clow-susurro Ferriel, la idea lo desanimaba tanto como a Dior

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Sheftiel Hiwatari se sentía tan torpe en aquellos momentos, rehén del enemigo nunca se lo hubiera podido imaginar, cerró los ojos frustrado como si esperara a que algo positivo pasara, la puerta del calabozo en el que se encontraba se abrió con lentitud dejando pasar a un sujeto encapuchado, este se acerco a el y saco de debajo de su capa negra una gran espada con la empuñadura negra y una gema gris en el centro, agito la espada en el aire y su borla (1) de hilos platinados se batió majestuosa en el aire, la espada corto las ataduras del chico y el extraño le quito la mordaza.

El extraño lo levanto del suelo tirando de su camisa y lo empujo hacía afuera… lo guió hasta la salida y finalmente le hablo

-Vete de aquí ahora y reúnete con tus hermanos-ordeno el encapuchado, Sheftiel comenzo a correr lo más rápido que podía para alejarse del lugar, el encapuchado lo perdió de vista –No debí haber hecho eso… las cosas para mi empeorarán-dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro, Arwin Teniel suspiro aun más desanimado y por un momento sus ojos grises se tornaron de color ambar, un color ambar vacío

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-Clow llegara en unos minutos-dijo por quinta vez Kaylen

-Ya lo se, no tienes que repetirlo-advirtió Dylan

Ambos se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada del vuelo proveniente de Londres, Inglaterra, después de varios siglos volverían a ver a Clow Reed, aunque este al igual que ellos tenía un nombre distinto su apariencia seguía siendo la misma

-Hubiera sido mejor traer un cartel con su nombre-dijo suspirando con cansancio Dior

-No creo que se olvide de nosotros asi de fácil-contesto cruzándose de brazos Ferriel

-Tienes razón-Dior de nuevo suspiro mirando con seriedad hacia el frente –Ahí viene ya-advirtió al divisar no muy lejos de ellos a un joven de unos quince años, anteojos y mirada color zafiro, vestía una camisa de mangas tres cuartos color azul rey y unos pantalones negros al igual que unos zapatos del mismo color, camino hasta donde ellos se encontraban y saludo apenas moviendo la mano

-¿Eriol Hiraguizawa no?-cuestiono Kaylen

-Asi es-contesto secamente el joven zafiro -¿Y ustedes son?-cuestiono mirándolos a ambos

-Kaylen Dior-contesto de igual modo mirándolo fijamente

-Dylan Ferriel-se limito a decir el joven

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que me hicieran venir?-cuestiono mientras se encaminaban a la salida Eriol

-El enemigo se llevo a la reencarnación de Seryei-contesto con seriedad Kaylen

-A es solo eso-Eriol suspiro

Estaban atravesando la puerta de salida y el viento soplo fuerte moviendo sus cabellos

-¡¡¡Kureyn, Danku, Clow!!!-grito alguien los tres miraron en dirección a la voz, un chico pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos apenas conciente y al llegar frente a Ferriel se desmayo sobre el

-¡¡¡Seryei!!!-grito asustado Kaylen, Dylan trato de hacer reaccionar al chico sin éxito alguno

-Será mejor que lo llevemos al auto y discutamos esto en el lugar adecuado-sugirió Ferriel, los otros dos asintieron

Al llegar al auto de Ferriel, este acomodo al chico pelirrojo en el asiento trasero junto a Hiraguizawa, mientras Dior y el se acomodaban en la parte de adelante.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-cuestiono Ferriel –Ahora no puedo volver a casa de los Darko o me interrogaran-advirtió –Será mejor ir a el departamento que te dieron tus padres Kaylen-sugirió, Dior asintió

Eriol miraba fijamente al chico inconsciente a su lado y que por el movimiento del auto había caído sobre su hombro, le sintió frió, levanto su mano y movió los cabellos rojos del chico, era la primera vez que hacía un gesto de ese modo con uno de sus hermanos, y aunque esta vez no lo fuese por alguna razón se sintió obligado a hacerlo, un par de ojos violeta intenso se abrieron de golpe y lo observaron por un momento su dueño se separo de el casi por instinto.

-¿Qué-que se supone que estabas haciendo Clow?-interrogo algo sobresaltado el ojivioleta

-Es Eriol… y no hacía nada-contesto serio cruzándose de brazos

-Ya has despertado Seryei-repuso Dior volteando a ver al pelirrojo

-Es Sheftiel-regaño el ojivioleta

-Oh, si lo siento-se disculpo Kaylen –Creímos que el enemigo te había atrapado-dijo intranquilo

-Y asi fue-contesto el pelirrojo con seriedad –Pero… alguien me ayudo a escapar… viaje usando mi magia toda la noche y por eso me desmaye-explico con un tono neutro –Por cierto… ¿En donde esta Armand?-la pregunta mágica

-No te digo por entonces vas a perder tu buen humor-repuso Dylan observando al chico por el espejo retrovisor

-Si no me dices entonces te lo sacare por la fuerza-advirtió tranquilo el pelirrojo

-Pero es que hace siglos que no te veía de tan buen humor n.n-se defendió Ferriel

-Es por que hace siglos que no me veías u.uX-contesto tratando de conservar la calma

-Creo que estoy pintado en este lugar-se quejo Hiraguizawa

-Claro que no Clow-se defendió Dior –Lo que pasa es que no sabemos si aun tienes esa actitud de rechazo para con nosotros-explico –Ademas no creas que no sabemos que cuando nos morimos nos borraste del arbol familiar-reclamo mirándolo con desprecio

-¡¡¡¡Que alguien me diga donde esta Armand!!!!-grito ya harto de las evasivas el pelirrojo

-Ya, no te sulfures… te digo, te digo n.n-dijo sonriente Kaylen –Pero luego te vas a sulfurar como en tus buenos tiempos-el pelirrojo suspiro iracundo –Armand esta durmiendo-soltó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡¡¡¡ESE DESGRACIADO DE NUEVO SE FUE A INVERNAR COMO OSO!!!!-grito furioso el pelirrojo

-No te enojes… solo lleva 4 días ya verás que en un par de días más aparece n.n-trato de calmarlo Ferriel

-Cambiando de tema-Dior capto la atención de sus acompañantes -¿Cuándo se supone que nos presentaremos ante los Masters?-esa era una buena pregunta

-Lo más recomendable es que sea cuando Armand aparezca… para que puedan explicar el embrollo en que han metido a esos hechiceros-contesto Eriol seriamente

-Esta vez le doy la razón a Clow-dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

-Te digo que es Eriol-regaño el zafiro

-Si, si, es que todavía no me acostumbro-se excuso el pelirrojo

-Como sea… mientras tanto nos ocultaremos con Kaylen-dijo el zafiro

-Esto será muy interesante… después de tanto tiempo volvemos a pasar tiempo de calidad como familia-dijo emocionado Kaylen

-No te ilusiones demasiado uOu -dijeron a dúo Sheftiel y Eriol

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

La noche cubrió con su negro manto el cielo y las estrellas brillaban sin descansar siendo únicas testigos de esos secretos encuentros, las calles vacías, siendo alumbradas por las luces de la ciudad y la Luna… testigos mudas

A orillas del río Adigio se lleva a cabo este singular encuentro…

-Hoy casi me duermo sobre mi desayuno-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero la joven

-El solo escucharlo me causa gracia-dijo divertido el joven

-No es gracioso-se quejo la joven

-Disculpa-

-¿Es cierto que los responsables de esto han reencarnado?-cuestiono la joven de repente

-Si te refieres a los Reed… la respuesta es si-contesto el joven dando un pequeño suspiro

-Parece que no te agrada la idea-advirtió la joven

-No es eso… es solo que hay cosas que todavía no sabemos-se excuso el joven –He tenido tantos problemas por esto, que presiento que las cosas van a empeorar-dijo ocultando la mirada -¿No lo sientes asi Hanna?-cuestiono apenas audible

-Eso creo-contesto seria –Aunque no todo ha sido malo… a excepción de las visiones extrañas de un lugar en el que nunca he estado-dijo pensativa -¿A ti no te pasa Arwin?-cuestiono mirándolo

-A veces veo cosas extrañas-susurro para si mismo

-¿Cómo que?-cuestiono interesada

-Pues… una vez vi a alguien llorar… a una joven de cabello negro largo y ojos grises… estaba llorando bajo un arbol de cerezo en flor-dijo con tristeza

-Nunca me ha pasado algo asi… pero no parece agradable-repuso Hanna

-Será mejor que vayas a casa a dormir o mañana tambien te dormirás sobre tu desayuno-advirtió tratando de sonreír

-Tenes razón… hasta mañana entonces n.n-contesto Hanna bajando del barandal a orillas del río en el que se encontraba sentada

-Hasta mañana uOu-se despidió el pelinegro antes de desaparecer como lo había hecho la ultima noche que se vieron

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

La pequeña cerezo de nuevo estaba mirando a través de la ventana, otra vez había escuchado el sonido de la flauta… pero esta vez el patio estaba vació, espero unos minutos y tal y como había pasado hacía dos noches vió a alguien brincar el portón y caminar tranquilo hacía la ventana junto a la suya, de nuevo le pareció ver que aquella persona era de cabellos negros… otra visión…

Otra vez gracias a la luz de una vela podía apreciar el exterior… los pétalos del cerezo caían como nieve al ser movidos por el viento… miró hacía abajo… hacía el tronco del arbol y de nuevo vió a la misma joven de cabellos negros… esta vez pudo apreciarla mejor, la luz de la luna ayudaba a su visión… estaba sentada apoyándose en el cerezo y abrazando sus piernas.

Llevaba una blusa china sin mangas de color morado y unas muñequeras negras, una falda lisa y negra bajo las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color… por un momento le pareció escucharla sollozar… por un momento todo se volvió oscuro para ella y el viento soplo de nuevo… las nubes habían tapado a la luna impidiendo su visión… pero al aparecer de nuevo la luna se horrorizo al ver a la joven de cabellos negros tendida de lado en el verde césped, con el rostro como mirando hacía el tronco del cerezo, descansando sobre una charca de un líquido oscuro y rojo.

Agito la cabeza y grito horrorizada, de pronto observo por la ventana y no había ni joven de cabellos negros ni arbol de cerezo en flor

-Ella lo sabía-se dijo asi misma la pequeña cerezo –Ella sabía que iba a morir… por eso estaba triste… no preocupada sino triste-un par de lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

**Fin del capitulo X **

**Ay que bien se siente escribir cuando uno ta bien inspirado… la razón de mi inspiración: mi creciente depresión u.u Como ya les había dicho Sakurita va a empezar a participar más en el fic, ya lo habrán notado desde ahora n.n pues es de suma importancia que Sakurita tenga esas visiones… es parte del misterio en torno a los Masters n.n aunque lamento mucho el que sus visiones no sean muy agradables, pero dentro de no mucho comprenderán el porque de las visiones **

**Eso es todo por ahora n.n**

**Borla: es el adorno de una espada china… como los colgantes rojos que tiene la de Syaoran, no se si de verdad se llama asi, mi maestro de Shaolin me dijo que asi se llamaba u.u gomen **

**Sensei: nunca me dijiste porque gritaste aunque tengo varias teorías, pero creo que sería mejor si me dices n.nU hasta pronto onee-san **

**SEAN DECENTES… SI LEEN DEJEN REVIEWS n.n **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chan, chan capitulo XI hehe no estoy muy inspirada pero haber que se hace n.nU pues estoy pensando en ideas para que Sakurita participe aún más asi que sin más vayamos de una buena vez al fic n.n**

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

Pensamientos

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XI**_

"_**PAPAS CON LIMÓN"**_

Esta vez todos los jóvenes estaban al borde de dormirse sobre su desayuno, la razón, la noche anterior se escucharon un par de gritos que despertaron a todos

-Lo siento-se disculpo la cerezo bostezando

-No fue nada Sakura-san u.u-contesto Zeo tratando de animarla

-Si, es más al rato nos podemos tomar una siesta y ya esta u.u-apoyo Red

-Con esto ya se que no debo quedarme a dormir con ustedes-Blue rompió el intento… estaba más dormido que despierto

-Además en vez de dormir tanto deberíamos de estar pendientes de la situación-Ozuma trataba de continuar el intento

-Pero es recomendable dormir ocho horas diarias-Hazel rompió el intento… otra que estaba más dormida que despierta

De pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y todos giraron la mirada sobresaltados, ahí en el suelo ahora se encontraba Hanna totalmente dormida y tratando de acomodarse en la alfombra, Joshua se levanto de su silla de un salto y corrió hasta ella, la levanto un poco y la sacudió con tal de despertarla, la abrazo un tanto preocupado sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono la pelirroja apenas despertando

-Tarada, me asustaste-se quejo Joshua

-Tarugo, te asustas por todo-contesto la joven frotándose un ojo

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir un rato, no haremos nada si seguimos asi-propuso Max llevando en brazos a una totalmente dormida Hikari, los demás asintieron y se retiraron a descansar

La pequeña cerezo se acomodo en su cama y poco a poco sintió como Morfeo llegaba a su lado sumiéndola en un profundo sueño

"**Sakura's Dream"**

La noche se notaba tranquila y afuera el viento soplaba con frescura, en el patio un arbol de cerezo estaba lleno de capullos de flores, el verde pasto se encontraba humedecido tal vez por una lluvia pasada

No podía verse asi misma pero casi por instinto había ido a asomarse por una ventana junto a la cual se encontraba una vela encendida, escucho pasos en el exterior y trato de distinguir a quien pertenecían

Pronto apareció una joven de cabellos negros y tez blanca como la nieve, caminaba pesadamente tal vez con enojo, llevaba puesta una blusa de color gris de mangas acampanadas y unos pantalones negros junto con unos zapatitos chinos, cerro las manos en puños y continuo con su camino, tras la joven apareció un joven pelirrojo que vestía totalmente de negro y tiro de la mano de la joven, esta le miro con enojo y arrebato su mano bruscamente mirándole con desprecio

-¡¡¡Dejame en paz Frey!!!-grito la joven exasperada

-¡¡¡No!!!-contesto el igualmente exasperado -¡¡¡¡Lo que te he dicho es verdad Ren!!!!-continuo, parecía estar desesperado -¡¡¡¡Te amo Ren, Te amo!!!!-grito mientras su mirada se tornaba cristalina

-¡¡¡¡No es cierto, tan solo lo dices para ganar una tonta apuesta!!!!-por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lagrimas -¡¡¡¡Nadie nunca ha sentido algo por mi ¿Por qué tu habrías de sentirlo?!!!!-más lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

-No-no lo se… solo se que siento eso por ti-contesto el joven ocultando su mirada, y apretando ambos puños

-Aunque asi fuera… tanto tu como yo sabemos que esto esta mal… sabes a la perfección que no esta permitido… no es correcto que alguien como yo se relacione con alguien como tu… yo soy simplemente yo y… tu eres… tu eres Frey, y eso no se puede cambiar-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas

-Ya no quiero ser Frey… quiero ser simplemente yo… quiero dejar de darle explicaciones a los demas acerca de lo que hago… quiero… quiero estar con la persona que amo-contesto el acortando la distancia entre ellos

-Quiero creer que lo que dices es verdad-confeso la joven

-Entonces créelo, es verdad-dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Ella agacho la mirada, no deseaba verlo, no quería creerle, de todas las personas que estaban en su entorno ¿Por qué precisamente el tenía que decirle esas cosas? El no dejaba de mirarla, no se sentía arrepentido de admitir sus sentimientos, era cierto que aquello había sido parte de una apuesta, pero en realidad el había aprovechado esa situación para declarar sus sentimientos, de todas las personas en su entorno ¿Por qué se había fijado en ella? ella nunca le había dirigido la palabra, ni a el ni a nadie más, parecía un ser sin voz, y nadie sabía descifrar su mirada, ni siquiera su tutor, nadie, pero el podía ver soledad y un gran vació en ella, aun peor, el podía ver tristeza.

Al principio sintió miedo, pero luego este desapareció y coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella, sin que ella pudiera preverlo el la había atrapado entre sus brazos, sentía su cálido aliento muy cerca de su cuello y como el la abrazaba como si no quisiera que se fuera nunca, era la primera vez que alguien se portaba asi con ella, escondió su rostro en el pecho de el y comenzó a llorar en silencio, aquello no podía estarle pasando, era mentira, un sueño, una fantasía, pero quería creerlo, por que ella sentía lo mismo por el y aunque nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, habían sido incontables las veces en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, de verdad quería creerle.

Se separo un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos, quería leer lo que ellos decían, quería saber si era verdad, el le miraba fijamente a los ojos, más bajo la mirada al sentir como ella deslizaba sus dedos por sus labios lentamente, le ponía nervioso, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que retirar la mano de la joven con la suya, parecía que ella sentía una extraña curiosidad por sus labios, y el como todo buen caballero quería quietársela asi que sin más la beso, lo curioso era que ninguno de los dos sabían como hacer tal cosa asi que solo se dejaron llevar, aun más curioso era que aquel beso les estaba resultando bastante delicioso como para dejarlo tan solo por la falta de aire, más llego el momento en que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar la falta de aliento y se separaron.

El estaba maravillado, las mejillas de ella estaban teñidas de un adorable tono carmín escarlata y su respiración entrecortada no le permitía pensar con claridad, de pronto pareció recordar los sucesos del día anterior asi que tomo a la chica en brazos ella parecía estar muy asustada

-¿Q-Qué haces O/O?-cuestiono sobresaltada aferrándose al chico por el cuello

-Anoche Ying me dijo que te caíste cuando huías tras haber escuchado "aquello" n/n-contesto sonriente el chico

-Pero no me paso nada, estoy bien u/u solo fue una pequeña torcedura, un mínimo accidente-se excuso la chica

-En realidad no me interesa si fue pequeña o no, estoy empezando a ser yo y eso incluye cuidar de ti, quiero demostrarte que lo que te dije es verdad n,n-sus narices se rozaban con suavidad

-Ya se que…-

"RING RING"

El sonido de un teléfono llegaba insistentemente a los oídos de la pequeña cerezo, ella dio una vuelta en la cama, alguien paso corriendo muy cerca de su puerta, un fuerte golpe se escucho muy cerca, despertó sobresaltada

Afuera de la habitación de la pequeña cerezo alguien corría desesperadamente tratando de llegar al teléfono, se deslizo por el barandal de la escalera y cayó a la alfombra esta ya era la tercera vez en un día que se caía, pero ya que, al menos había logrado alcanzar el teléfono, levanto el auricular y lo acerco a su oído mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración

_**-¿Alo?-**_dijo contestando el teléfono

_**-¿Hanna?!!-**_cuestiono con emoción una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

_**-Umm yes, ¿Yasha?!!-**_contesto ella igual de emocionada

_**-Sipi n.n-**_dijo la otra joven

_**-¡¡¡Yash, te extrañe tanto TTOTT!!!-**_sollozo de felicidad la pelirroja

_**-Ya se, ya se, pero no hay tiempo para eso-**_de pronto la otra chica se puso seria

_**-¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede Yash?-**_cuestiono extrañada Hanna

_**-Esas malditas sabanas flotantes están en París-**_contesto con enojo la otra joven refiriéndose a los Hechiceros Fantasmas

_**-¡¡¡Que!!!-**_la pelirroja se sorprendió, desde lo de Tomoeda no había vuelto a ver a uno de esos seres

_**-Me temo que necesito a mi mejor amiga para acabar con esas sabanas estupidas, ya he logrado sellar a dos pero aun quedan otras dos muy escurridizas-**_explico la joven

_**-Comprendo, entonces te veré mañana-**_repuso la pelirroja recobrando la calma

_**-¿Mañana? Pero si estamos muy cerca-**_se quejo la otra joven

_**-Precisamente por eso, hoy pase mala noche y necesito descansar, mañana estaré ahí no te preocupes-**_explico la joven pelirroja

_**-¿Preocuparme Yo? Estas hablando con la gran Yasha Hoshi, es más solo te avise xq se que deseas vengarte de esas sabanas n.n-**_a la chica le pareció gracioso el comentario de su mejor amiga

_**-Es cierto, la última vez que hablamos olvide decirte que ya había sellado al par de estupidos que se metieron con mi hermano n.n-**_advirtió Hanna

_**-Hablando de el ¿A dónde se metió esa pequeña sabandija?-**_el tono de la otra joven de repente se volvió malicioso

_**-Pues a de estar en su alcoba durmiendo-**_respondió con calma la ojicarmín

_**-¿Esta contigo?!!!-**_cuestiono exaltada

_**-Si, mañana lo verás n.n-**_contesto alegremente ella

_**-Genial, lo golpeare con un palo-**_repuso emocionada Hoshi

-¿Con quien se supone que estas hablando eh?-cuestiono Li, los constantes gritos de Hanna no lo dejaban dormir

_**-Que te importa!!!-**_gruño molesta

_**-¿Eh?-**_Hoshi se extraño por el comentario de su mejor amiga

_**-No es a ti, es al puntos suspensivos q esta molestándome ¬¬-**_se excuso la joven

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-gruño Li

_**-Ay ya déjame en paz y ve a ver a tu Sakura!!!-**_en definitiva esos dos no se soportaban, el castaño dio la media vuelta y se fue diciendo maldiciones en voz baja

_**-¿Hanna?-**_cuestiono Hoshi extrañada

_**-Lo siento, es que Li a veces es bastante fastidioso n.nU-**_se excuso la joven

_**-¿Li?-**_cada vez estaba más extrañada

_**-Es que por fin logré localizar más Masters!!!-**_exclamo emocionada Hanna

_**-Genial, más gente para golpear con mi palo nOn!!!-**_y aquello realmente emocionaba a Hoshi

_**-Solo no lo rompas n.nU-**_contesto Hanna con una gota en su nuca

_**-Ok, nos vemos mañana frente a la torre Eiffel-**_acordó la chica

_**-Bien, te aviso en cuanto llegue bye n.n-**_acepto Hanna para luego colgar el teléfono

-Wiiiii voy a ver a Yash!!!!-grito emocionada Hanna dando saltitos por toda la sala

-Mi cabeza dolerá-Intervino su gemelo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos, ella dejo de saltar y le miro con ingenuidad

-Lo siento, tu sabes como es Yash u.u-dijo jugando con sus dedos

-Si, ya se, procura dormir bien hoy ¬¬-advirtió el pelirrojo

-Hai n.n-contesto sonriente –_Ahora que lo pienso necesito avisarle a Arwin que me voy, se lo diré por la noche-_pensó la pelirroja

-Será mejor avisarles a los demás-repuso su hermano acomodándose sus anteojos, ella asintió y saco la llave de su báculo de por debajo del cuello de la blusa de su pijama para luego arrojarla al aire

_**-Llave que ocultas el poder de la oscuridad en mi corazón revela tu verdadera apariencia, ante el valiente que acepto este contrato, tu dueño te lo ordena ¡Jachio!"**_-la pequeña llave se transformo entonces en su báculo, la joven saco una carta de su bolsillo y la lanzó al aire

-¿Q-qué haces (O).(O)?!!!-cuestiono su hermano sorprendido

-Corro la voz-repuso la joven con una sonrisa -_**¡Voz! **_reproduce mi mensaje-ordeno la chica manifestándose frente a ella la carta, esta era muy similar a la que usaba la joven Kinomoto solo que vestía una combinación de colores en Blanco y negro –Mañana partiremos a Paris al mediodía-pronunció la joven hechicera

-_**Mañana partiremos a Paris al mediodía-**_repitió la carta en voz alta antes de regresar a su forma original.

En menos de 5 minutos todos los jóvenes que habitaban aquella mansión estaban reunidos en la sala vistiendo únicamente pijamas y con un semblante bastante malhumorado, aunque la pequeña cerezo se notaba preocupada, triste y algo asustada y al parecer no podía despegar su mirada de su compañera pelirroja

-No pienso ir a Paris-gruño Blue

-Dijimos que no participaríamos en esto-apoyo Almond

-Ustedes saben a la perfección lo peligroso que es esto-agrego Hazel con seriedad

-Pero si permanecemos juntos, Yo se que todo va estar bien n.n-dijo de repente la pequeña cerezo, todos se quedaron en silencio y giraron la mirada hacia ella

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, somos un equipo y debemos actuar como tal-apoyo el joven Darko

-Aunque no me gusta trabajar en equipo creo que esto le quitara lo peligroso a la misión-repuso Li

-Aun asi, no podemos garantizar nuestra seguridad!!!-reprocho Red

-Pero debes admitir que por separado tenemos menos posibilidades de sobrevivir al peligro-intervino Max

-Creo que si permanecemos todos juntos podemos lograr grandes cosas-continuo la pequeña cerezo

-Aunque me de miedo estoy segura de que si estamos juntos no hay nada que temer-dijo Hikari

-Somos un gran equipo, y no solo somos muchos sino también somos poderosos-Zeo se unió a la discusión

-¿Es que acaso alguien de los presentes se siente demasiado débil como para afrontar el reto?-cuestiono Ozuma retadoramente

-Es que ninguno de nosotros pidió estos poderes y menos estos problemas!!!-grito Blue

-YA BASTA!!!-grito de repente la joven Darko –TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS GRANDÍSIMOS COBARDES!!!-continuo- MI MEJOR AMIGA SE ENCUENTRA ESPERÁNDONOS EN PARIS, YA HA SELLADO ELLA SOLA A DOS DE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS Y USTEDES CONTINUAN CON SUS MIEDOS INFANTILES!!!-la chica estaba notablemente furiosa, tan furiosa que salio corriendo del salón para subir a su alcoba y encerrarse dando un portazo que se escucho por toda la mansión

Todos permanecieron callados, al fin y al cabo parecía que la joven pelirroja tenía razón pero ninguno quería admitirlo, y aunque el grupo inicial estaba decidido a partir al mediodía siguiente incluso sin los nuevos integrantes del grupo, aun habían algunas dudas

-La calabacita es algo impulsiva, pero no se preocupen en un rato se le pasará el coraje, asi que mejor vayan a preparar su equipaje n.n-dijo una sonriente Marisaki Darko asomando por la puerta de la sala

-Pero Marisaki-replico su hermano menor

-Ya, ya, tu mejor que nadie sabes como es ella asi que no hay por que preocuparse n.n-contesto con una sonrisa la joven

Los jóvenes Masters suspiraron con cansancio, alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras principales, observaron a la joven pelirroja pasar corriendo rumbo al pasillo, llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra con verde y unos jeans azules junto con unos tenis negros y una gorra en la cabeza del mismo color, finalmente salio a la calle dando un portazo

-Se ha enojado más que de costumbre u.uU-dijo el joven Darko con una gota en la cabeza

Mientras tanto su gemela corría por las calles sin cuidado alguno, estaba realmente furiosa, le molestaba el que sus compañeros fuesen asi, ¡¡Tan cobardes!! A su parecer, aunque en cierto modo tenían razón, existía un gran peligro, y al mismo tiempo las palabras de la pequeña cerezo eran de lo más cierto… si permanecían juntos todo iría bien, más aun seguía corriendo, tenía que descargar su ira de algún modo.

Gracias a su poco normal método de relajación, había chocado con alguien y caído al suelo, se sentía tonta, ella y su comportamiento infantil si que eran de lo peor…

-Tonta-se dijo asi misma la joven –Disculpa no me he fijado por donde iba y te he tirado y pues yo…-trataba de disculparse, pero cuando levanto la mirada se topo con una de color azul celeste, azul como el cielo, un hechizante azul… no podía decir nada

-Oh, no yo lo siento… iba distraído, espero no haberla lastimado-se disculpo el dueño de esa mirada, el chico en el suelo no debía tener más de 14 años, cabellos platinados y algo largos y esa hechizante mirada, su tez clara era acompañada por una tranquila presencia, el se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla, la pelirroja se levanto y sonrió

-Las cosas que le pasan a uno por andar distraído-dijo riendo con ganas Hanna

-Umm, es cierto-el chico sonrió y ella lo miro con más atención

Llevaba puestos unos jeans azul oscuro y una playera de mangas largas color gris claro con un grabado de un trueno en color oro acompañado de un ala de murciélago negra y un ala como de un ángel color blanco

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya-advirtió el chico

-No te preocupes, y procura no ir tan distraído que yo haré lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja

-No creo que haya problema con eso n.n-contesto el ojiceleste –Ha sido un gusto chocar con usted Srita…-agrego con una sonrisa, aunque no sabía el nombre de la joven con la que había chocado

-Hanna, Hanna Darko-se presento ella -¿Tu eres?-cuestiono, por alguna extraña razón quería saber el nombre de ese niño

-Leo, Leo Masahua n.n-contesto con una sonrisa –Espero verla pronto Srita. Hanna-se despidió el ojiceleste

-Yo igual Leo-kun n.n-contesto ella, ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes

Después de vaguear un rato la joven Darko regreso a su hogar… al pasar por el pasillo noto como sus compañeros estaban en la sala de estar acompañados por sus guardianes mirando el televisor

-Tendremos que reservar bastantes boletos para París-soltó Blue advirtiendo la presencia de su compañera, ella suspiro

-Onee-chan espero que ya se te haya pasado el coraje-comento riendo su hermano

-Calabacita te compre helado de limón, esta en la nevera-menciono su hermana mayor, ella corrió hacia dicho lugar y regreso dando saltos con el helado en una taza y una cuchara mordida, darle helado era una buena manera de calmarla

-¡¡No es justo Onee-san a mi no me has traído helado!!-se quejo el joven Darko haciendo un por demás infantil puchero

-Tu helado de cereza también esta en la nevera-contesto la joven, los ojos del joven Darko se iluminaron mientras se levantaba corriendo cual niño pequeño para ir por su helado, a todos los demás jóvenes les aparecieron pequeñas gotitas de sudor en la nuca

-No cabe duda de que esta familia es realmente rara -.-U-dijeron en coro

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**-**Sakura…-llamo el ambarino

-¿Eh?-

-Has estado muy distraída últimamente y… te noto preocupada-declaro el ambarino

-Es que yo…-la pequeña cerezo no sabía como explicar lo que sucedía –Tengo miedo-dijo en voz baja –Hay algo que no anda bien en todo esto… y… tengo miedo…-

-¿Miedo?-la mirada del joven Li se notaba preocupada

-Tengo miedo de dormir… cuando duermo sueño cosas muy extrañas, sueño con personas a quienes nunca he visto pero que siento conocer de hace mucho y… anoche soñé con la muerte de alguien… fue… fue horrible-pequeñas gotas de cristal habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas con desesperación

-Sakura yo…-el joven ambarino atrajo hacia si a la pequeña cerezo envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, parecía no querer dejar de llorar, estaba realmente asustada

El joven Li, estaba demasiado preocupado ¿Quién podría ser el responsable de aquellos horribles sueños que mencionaba su pequeña cerezo? No lo sabía, pero quien fuere se las pagaría caras.

Esa noche en el tejado iluminados por la luna llena se encontraban ambos castaños, la pequeña cerezo había acudido a dicho lugar tratando de despejar un poco su mente de todos esos horribles sueños y no había tenido mucho éxito, ahora se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sobre el joven Li y parecía poco a poco sentirse más calmada en su compañía.

-¿Estas mejor?-cuestiono el castaño separándose un poco de ella mirando directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas, ella asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas

-Muchas gracias Syaoran n.n-una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aquello había hecho sonrojar al castaño

-No ha sido nada n///n-contesto el notablemente sonrojado –Además recuerda tu frase "todo va estar bien" ¿no?-agrego con una sonrisa, la pequeña cerezo asintió enérgicamente y el tomo su rostro con ambas manos

La miraba intensamente y se sentía dichoso por haber logrado que en su rostro de nuevo se dibujara una linda sonrisa, aquello solo lo hacía por que la amaba de verdad, habían pasado tantas cosas, y después del pasado invierno no se había sentido seguro de sus sentimientos hacía ella en mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo estaba, estaba feliz de estar a su lado, de verdad lo estaba.

Y sin querer y sin darse cuenta sus labios rozaban los de ella, el par de ojos esmeraldas se cerraron con lentitud mientras los ambarinos los imitaban, al principio fue tan solo un pequeño roce, una pequeña probada de aquellos labios sabor cereza, hacía tanto que no la besaba, demasiado tiempo, y ahora que lo hacía se preguntaba como había podido soportarlo, pero mejor no pensaba en respuestas, sus labios atrapados entre los de ella, los de ella atrapados entre los suyos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que la abrazo por la cintura, solo quería tenerla cerca, besarla, estar a su lado y no pensar más en los problemas, continuo besándola, todo era tan perfecto hasta que sintió que el aliento le faltaba, tuvo que separarse para respirar, ella tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y respiraba tan agitadamente como el lo hacía, se veía tan tierna, quería besarla de nuevo… pero… una presencia familiar se sintió de repente, demasiado familiar.

Se puso de pie y asomo por el borde del tejado, abajo se encontraba una persona, una joven, la capa negra y el cabello pelirrojo, ondulado y pelirrojo ¡¡¿ONDULADO!!? No, debía estar alucinando, ella no estaba ahí abajo, no, no lo estaba y entonces recordó aquellos ojos color mar mirarlo por ultima vez, de nuevo se sintió culpable, ¿Por qué ahora tenía que atormentarlo de nuevo la culpa? agito la cabeza y cerro los ojos pensando que al abrirlos de nuevo ella ya no estaría ahí, en efecto ella ya no estaba ahí

La persona que se encontraba abajo portaba en efecto una capa negra y cubría su cabello con la capucha, aquella persona corrió hacía la barda y al hacerlo la capucha cayó dejando ver su cabello pelirrojo, no, aquella no era la misma persona, el castaño giró su mirada aun distraído hacía la barda, había otra persona ahí igualmente de negro, la de cabellos rojos dio un salto hasta llegar al lado del otro ser, en ese momento la reconoció

-¡¡¡¡¡¡DARKO!!!!!!-grito, la joven pareció perder el equilibrio al escucharlo gritar, pero su acompañante la sostuvo evitando que cayera, no había tiempo, fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo su compañera el lo iba a averiguar, salto del tejado y aterrizo en el césped

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-¡¡¡¡Vámonos de aquí!!!!-grito la joven -¡¡¡¡¡Me ha descubierto!!!!!-grito alarmada, su acompañante tan solo tomo su mano y la hizo saltar hacia el exterior, ambos corrieron por la calle lo más aprisa que les permitían los pies

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que Luna y Estrella estaban en el tejado?-cuestiono el de negro corriendo delante de ella y tirando de su mano

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!-grito la joven -¡¡Creí que estaban adentro!!-contesto tratando de correr a la misma velocidad del otro

-Luna es bastante persistente y no tardara en alcanzarnos… tenemos que hacer algo-advirtió

-¡¡¡Haznos desaparecer!!!-aquello fue lo único que se le había ocurrido, el asintió

El de negro giro la mirada hacía atrás, el joven Master de la Luna se acercaba velozmente, si seguían corriendo de ese modo los alcanzaría, tiro más fuerte de la mano de la joven hasta acercarla a el, la chica casi cae al suelo ante tan brusco movimiento, pero en lugar de ello acabo apoyándose en el pecho de su acompañante, el había detenido su carrera y se había girado con ella en la dirección por la cual venía el castaño, abrazo por la cintura a la joven, el Li estaba demasiado cerca ya, sacó de su bolsillo un objeto y lo arrojo en dirección al castaño, este lo esquivo y cuando volvió la mirada hacía ellos, el agito su negra capa y tanto el como la pelirroja desaparecieron.

El joven Li cayo de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente, había corrido tanto y al final esos dos se habían escapado, miro aquello que el sujeto de negro le había arrojado, una daga de plata, si antes había dudado ahora ya no lo hacía, ese sujeto era un mago y se había fugado en sus narices con su compañera, golpeo su puño contra el suelo con furia

-Syaoran-llamo la pequeña cerezo, ella lo había perseguido al verlo correr de ese modo, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro

-Ese par se me ha escapado-susurro con molestia el castaño

-Será mejor volver-sugirió la pequeña cerezo, el se puso de pie y tomo su mano para entrelazarlas, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso a la mansión siendo acompañados por la luz de la luna

Entraron por la ventana abierta de la pequeña cerezo y bajaron a la sala de estar al notar las luces encendidas, sus compañeros estaban ahí reunidos

-¿Qué ha pasado?-cuestiono Tomoyo al verlos

-No lo se, todo fue tan rápido y extraño-contesto la pequeña cerezo

-¿Li?-llamo el Darko de anteojos, pensando que el joven le daría una mejor respuesta

-Mejor le preguntas a tu hermana cuando vuelva-contesto el joven con seriedad –Si es que vuelve-agrego en el mismo tono

-Seguramente la calabacita salio a entrenar n.n-trato de excusar la joven Marisaki

-Lo dudo-contesto cortante Li

-¿Pero adonde pudo haberse ido Hanna-san?-cuestiono Hikari

-No lo se, la mente de Darko-san es todo un misterio-contesto Almond

-Eso es decir poco-agrego Blue

-Pues yo confió en Hanna-san asi que no me preocupa n.n-dijo Zeo

-Asi es, lo más seguro es que haya ido a entrenar como dijo Marisaki-san n.n-apoyo Max

-Supongo que tienen razón… además no creo que este haciendo algo malo-dijo Red

-Red tiene razón-apoyo Hazel

-Además creo que si tanto les interesa lo mejor es que le pregunten cuando vuelva-finalizo Ozuma

-Si es que vuelve-repitió Syaoran

-Li-kun no seas asi-regaño la amatista –Estoy segura de que Hanna-chan va a volver-agrego

-Es cierto, Tomoyo-chan tiene razón, ya verás que Hanna-chan no tarda en volver n.n-agrego sonriente la pequeña cerezo

Todos suspiraron con cansancio, y ninguno advirtió el momento en el que la hermana mayor de los Darko salio del lugar en busca del teléfono, para hacer una importante llamada sin que nadie la viera

Marco el número, estaba segura de que era el correcto, nadie contestaba…

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

El teléfono no paraba de sonar y sonar…

-Clow ya deja de patearme!!!-grito alguien –Trato de dormir en paz!!!-gruño

-Yo no te estoy pateando Kurein!!!-Se defendió el aludido –Es Danku el que lo hace!!!-acuso

-Alguien quiere contestar el maldito teléfono?!!!-grito otro –Kurein es tu casa… contesta el estupido teléfono!!!-gruño

-Contéstalo tu Seryei, estas más cerca!!!-contesto el otro, el joven bufo y tomo el objeto al final

_**-¿Qué quiere a esta hora? Hable rápido!!!-**_gruño el ojivioleta

_**-Etto lamento molestar… estoy buscando a Dylan Ferriel-**_contesto la voz de una joven algo asustada

_**-**_Danku te buscan-llamo el joven

-Danku…-sin respuesta

-Carajo!!! DANKU REED TE LLAMAN!!!!!-grito enfurecido

-Oye no digas groserías en mi casa Seryei!!!-regaño el rubio

-Danku…-llamo la reencarnación de Clow, sin respuesta, no se le ocurrió otra cosa asi que lo empujo y tiro de la cama

-¡¡¡¡QUE, QUE, QUE, NOS ESTAN ATACANDO???!!!-grito el joven despertando de pronto por el golpe

-No, te llaman por teléfono u.uU-contesto el que lo había tirado

En verdad había sido una locura quedarse los cuatro en el departamento de Dior, ya que solo contaba con una cama en la cual los cuatro trataban de dormir sin éxito alguno, pero al menos estaban pasando un rato como familia aunque ya no lo fueran, era como acampar, pero sin espacio, y aunque ya no fueran los mismos seguían llamándose como si lo fuesen, eran una linda familia aunque uno de sus integrantes no estuviera presente

Ferriel se levanto, camino hacía el teléfono se lo arrebato a la reencarnación de Seryei, quien hizo un terriblemente infantil puchero al parecer de todos, ser un niño de 13 le estaba afectando u.uU

-_**Alo?-**_dijo ya al teléfono

_**-Emm soy Marisaki…-**_contesto la joven

_**-Ah, hola Marisaki y disculpa el escándalo-**_saludo el joven esbozando una gran sonrisa, al verlo los demás chicos guardaron silencio y posaron su atención en el

_**-¿A dónde han enviado a mi hermana?-**_cuestiono seriamente

_**-¿Eh? a ningún sitio, no entiendo de qué me hablas-**_contesto aturdido por la pregunta

_**-Mi hermana se ha escapado junto con otro mago-**_confesó la joven, estaba preocupada

_**-No-no lo sabía pero… no te preocupes… voy a investigar-**_el también comenzaba a preocuparse

_**-Te lo agradezco mucho-**_la respuesta de el comenzaba a tranquilizarla

_**-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-**_agrego el joven, estaba sonriendo y su mirada brillaba con intensidad

_**-Si lo sé… mañana tendré que regresar a Londres… espero cuides a mis hermanos por mi…-**_dijo la joven

_**-No lo dudes… seré como una sombra, ellos ni notaran que estoy ahí-**_agrego el riendo con ganas

_**-Esta bien, ellos partirán hacía Paris mañana junto con los demás Masters-**_ella tenía que avisarle de los planes de sus hermanos

_**-Entonces ahí estaremos para cuando lleguen-**_contesto el, si se trataba de un favor para Marisaki Darko el lo hacía enseguida

_**-Bien… eso era todo, tengo que irme… los chicos aun creen que estas desaparecido-**_advirtió la joven

_**-Ok, bye…-**_se despidió algo desanimado

_**-Bye-**_se despidió ella también

La llamada termino y cuando se giro a ver hacía sus tan silenciosos primitos, solo los pudo ver con cara risueña, notablemente burlándose de el

-Eh picaron o!!!-dijeron en coro, sintió que su cara se tornaba roja y que se atragantaba con su propia saliva

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Esta era sin duda alguna para el la primera vez que algo le salía realmente mal, y es que con su muy usual y confiable método de escape nada nunca le salía mal, pero esta vez su método no había sido ni usual por la situación, ni confiable por la mala manera en la que había acabado.

Mentalmente se estaba regañando por no haber pensado el lugar en el que iba a aparecer y aún más por no haber podido aparecer de pie, pero es que tener a esa "maldita niña" como la había estado llamando mentalmente, lo había distraído bastante y sepa los dioses como, el había acabado en el piso de quien sabe donde justamente sobre ella, y para variar, aun abrazándola, si cualquiera de sus compañeros lo hubiese visto no se quería ni imaginar lo mucho que se hubiese reído de el, ¡¡¡que rayos!!! Se sentía tan incomodo y lo peor es que ni siquiera se podía mover… en verdad su vida cada vez se volvía más basura, y es que al lugar en el que había ido a caer era tan angosto, estupidamente angosto… en efecto, en esos momentos deseo que el Master Tierra acabará con su patética vida o mejor, que la tierra por si sola se lo tragase, ¡¡¡Oh, que vida la suya!!!!

Y desde que había acabado en esa posición tan terriblemente comprometedora con ella no había hecho más que guardar silencio mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, estaba temiendo que se hubiese golpeado la cabeza y desmayado o peor que se hubiese avergonzado ante tal situación con el y hubiese perdido el conocimiento, después de todo aun no se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para darse tales confianzas entre ellos

-¿Te-te encuentras bien?-ni siquiera sabía bien el porque de su tartamudeo, solo sabía que se sentía aun más estupido que antes

-Si… estoy bien-la escucho contestar –Pero… quisiera que te quitarás de encima…-susurro a penas audible

-Yo también lo quisiera…-contesto el un tanto aturdido –Pero… no puedo… no se como… disculpa-listo, se lo había dicho ahora debía esperar su reacción, sintió un puño golpear su hombro, no le había dolido mucho pero si había captado por completo su atención

-Yo… yo no quiero estar aquí… abajo…-se quejo ella

-Y yo no quiero estar arriba-contesto el, estaba siendo sincero… otro golpe –No se que hacer disculpa-oh no!!! Aquello realmente estaba mal, el disculpándose eso si que era signo de algo malo

Ella suspiro y suspiro una y otra vez, se sentía incomoda… más que incomoda… cohibida y lo peor era que estaba casi segura de que sus mejillas estaban del mismo color de su cabello, rojas, estupidamente rojas, y una vez más suspiro, una y otra vez

-Deja de hacer eso-advirtió el, aquello lo estaba desesperando aun más

-Piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito-la escucho decir, ¿de que rayos estaba hablando ella? Simplemente el no sabía

-No se si sepas, pero suspirando de esa manera no conseguirás desvanecerte en el aire y salir de esta-en definitiva su poco razonamiento había decidido tomar unas vacaciones de emergencia ante tal situación y el no encontraba palabras adecuadas, efectivamente, estaba desastrosamente cohibido y agradecía el hecho de que ella tuviera los ojos cerrados ya que de ese modo no vería que el estaba sufriendo de un asqueroso sonrojo, si para el era asqueroso, no eran ni la situación ni el lugar ni la persona correctas para presenciar eso, por eso le parecía asqueroso, no era que lo fuera pero el no podía evitar sentirlo asi

De pronto parecía que en realidad los milagros existían, ya que el había logrado de algún modo que no sabía, liberar su brazo, bueno la situación mejoraba, ahora ya no abrazaba a la chica, simplemente estaba sobre ella, ahora si iba a poder salvarse, era cuestión de arrastrarse un poco hacía atrás y ambos estarían libres, bien, no lo dudo y comenzó a llevar a cabo su mal elaborado plan…

Resbalo, ese resbalo le iba a costar realmente caro o al menos asi lo pensó ya que había caído sobre algo suave y terso, temeroso bajo la mirada, sus mejillas esta vez si ardieron, es más el estaba seguro de que en esos momentos sobre su cuello no había más que un gran tomate, ¿Por qué justamente había ido a caer de ese modo?, sus labios accidentalmente sobre los labios de ella, casi de inmediato se arrastro hacía atrás y se encontró libre, libre pero extrañamente nervioso y asustado, confundido, ¿Es que aquello había sido acaso su primer beso? ¡¡¡NO!!! Eso no había pasado, agito bruscamente la cabeza revolviendo sus negros cabellos y se alejo un poco un tanto aturdido y agitado

Ella no tardo en salir y mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, si, se encontraba en la misma extraña situación que el, sin saber que decir, que hacer, o como moverse, entonces la mirada de ambos se dirigió al detonante de todo aquello… una caja… una caja de madera había sido la culpable de toda su confusión

-¿Co-Cómo fu-fuimos a-a pa-parar a-a u-una ca-caja?-nunca en su vida había tartamudeado tanto, bien, oficial para ella era el día de ser estupida

-No-no lo-lo se…-Ok tal vez era también su día de ser estupido

-¿E-eso fu-fue u-un b-b-b-be-be-so?-la ultima palabra de esa tartamudeada pregunta se le había casi atorado entre los dientes y casi rehusado a salir de su boca

El no hizo más que negar efusivamente con la cabeza mientras que con su cabello ocultaba la mirada sin poder ocultar su muy sonrojado rostro y echarse aun más para atrás, de haber sabido que asiendo eso cometería un error más, tal vez nunca lo habría hecho, ya que ni siquiera se había percatado del como pero su mano estaba sobre la de ella y al echarse para atrás se sintió caer en el vació e inconcientemente opto por evitar caer aferrándose a lo primero a su alcance, o sea a la mano de ella, lo siguiente que supo era que ambos estaban mojados y ella estaba sobre el. Ambos pegaron un brinco y se alejaron el uno del otro.

Ahora que lo veían bien, aquello no era una caja, más bien era una casa para perro y el lugar en el que había acabado mojados era una pequeña piscina inflable, pero, ¿Qué no las casas para perro siempre tienen un perro? ¡¡¡Oh no!!! Solo eso le faltaba estaban tan distraídos que no habían podido advertir el extraño gruñido tras ellos, ambos voltearon la cabeza hacía esa dirección topándose con un "pequeño" –nótese el sarcasmo- "perrito" que los veía realmente "feliz", bien ahora su cara ya no estaba roja sino más bien azul, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron lentamente hacía atrás

-Li-lindo perrito n.n-dijo sonriendo forzadamente la joven, el la miro -¿Verdad que no nos vas a hacer nada malo? Después de todo eres un lindo perrito-de nuevo sonreía de ese modo y el se estremecía aun más, si había algo que odiaba y a lo que temía era a los perros, el perro ladro feroz y furiosamente, el se estremeció a un más y dio un pequeño salto

-Qui-quiero irme-susurro algo asustado

-Shh-lo callo la joven mientras lo miraba a los ojos y con lentitud se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba por su brazo –Haznos desaparecer… pero esta vez piensa en… en… en mi ventana-le susurro ella, el asintió y con lentitud movió su capa sobre la cual el perro salto, el grito como un loco aterrado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella lo callo poniendo su mano en la boca de el, entonces abrió los ojos –Estamos en el marco de mi ventana… aun no deben saber que he vuelto-advirtió, el aun trataba de tranquilizarse

-Todo esto… todo esto solo porque tu querías decirme algo que aun no me dices-gruño el, ahora comenzaba a sentirse molesto

-Y te lo hubiese dicho hace mucho de no haber sido por estos líos en los que hemos acabado metidos-contesto ella cruzándose de brazos, de pronto también se sentía molesta

-Uff… como sea… tan solo dime-pidió el joven tratando de tranquilizarse

-Mañana me ire a Paris-bien, lo había dicho eso era todo, se suponía que ya iba a estar más tranquila

-Solo era eso… creí que era algo más importante-contesto el como si no le importase, ella le miro sorprendida y después desvió la mirada

-Si solo era eso-dijo apenas audible, en realidad quería decirle otra cosa, quería preguntarle si sus muy inusuales encuentros no le parecían importantes pero ya tenía la respuesta

-En unos días los alcanzaremos-dijo de pronto –Te avisare en cuanto llegue-ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho… bueno cada vez sentía volverse más estupido

-Creí que cuando yo y los demás llegásemos tu y los otros ya estarían allí-soltó ella

-No se si lo sepas… pero… no todos somos millonarios-¿Por qué de repente le molestaba eso? apretó su puño con fuerza –No todos lo tenemos todo en la vida…-apretó aun más su puño

-Te equivocas…-si el estaba realmente equivocado si pensaba de eso modo –Yo no lo tengo todo… te equivocas…-de repente se estaba sintiendo triste, enojada consigo misma y con su propia vida –Yo no soy lo que tu crees…-levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos –Yo soy la oveja negra… la papa con limón… la que no va con la familia… la que no encaja… el error…-de nuevo bajo la mirada y se mordió los labios

-¿Papa con limón?-cuestiono el… no entendía eso

-Si… es como un plato de papas a la francesa, a veces hay gente a la que no les gusta comer las papas con limón, pero por lo general siempre ponen una rebanada de limón en el plato y esta deja agria a la papa más cercana… la hace diferente de las demás, ya no es una papa… es una "papa con limón"-pero que explicación tan rara (N/A sipo esa soy yo… la papa con limón u.uU… mi vida es tan miserable)

-Aun asi no logro entenderlo…-dijo el joven –Parecen la familia perfecta-explico

-Pero no lo somos-contesto ella –Todo lo que la familia quería era tener un hijo varón que heredara la empresa… entonces nació mi hermana mayor… si es que le puedo llamar asi… dos años más tarde nació mi otra hermana… también tengo dudas de si llamarla mi hermana o no… ellas no se comportan como si lo fuesen… todo el tiempo me tratan como la papa con limón…tres años después nació Marisaki… y fue cuando decidieron intentarlo una vez más…ellos dijeron que si esta vez no nacía un varón las cosas se detendrían ahí… entonces paso un año y se enteraron de que Joshua nacería… mi padre se puso feliz y no le intereso nada más… luego aparecí yo… la que no estaba incluida en los planes… alguien más a quien mantener y dar apellido… alguien más a quien educar… alguien más de quien cuidar… y hasta ese momento todos eran perfectos…-por un momento se detuvo para una vez más morderse los labios y sentir que se odiaba por ponerse a llorar ante eso… se suponía que no le debía importar más –Entonces casi 2 años después de Marisaki, nacimos Joshua y una hora más tarde yo… el nació con problemas visuales y mi padre deseo que la "ciega" fuese yo… como no podían hacer nada me culparon a mi… como siempre…-suspiro y trato de secarse las lágrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas, le dolía sentirse asi todo el tiempo –Y durante mucho tiempo estuve sola y siendo la papa con limón, el error, la oveja negra, un día me sentí tan harta de ello que me fui… tome mis cosas y me fui porque ya no quería estar más allí… porque ya no aguantaba más-se detuvo porque sintió que era abrazada y ahora estaba apoyada en el pecho de su acompañante

-No deberías llorar por algo asi-le escucho decir –Al fin y al cabo ellos son humanos y tu no… tu eres alguien especial… además el que ellos no te hayan querido no quiere decir que nadie nunca lo vaya a hacer… y aquí me tienes a mi como el mejor ejemplo… soy tu amigo ¿no?-ella asintió y suspiro

-Aquella vez cuando me fui… estuve caminando por horas… divagando y entonces llegue a aquella extraña casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad y… y sentí como si algo en su interior me hubiese estado llamando… tenía siete años y no sentía tener una vida por delante… el lugar parecía que se iría abajo en cualquier momento pero aun asi entre…-se acomodo en el abrazo del chico y de nuevo suspiro –El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y parecía haberse incendiado hace mucho, pero aun asi yo quería estar ahí… me sentía cómoda en esa triste y silenciosa soledad, en esa tranquila oscuridad… ya había recorrido todo el lugar menos una habitación que estaba cerrada… me acerque y gire la perilla, la puerta crujió y se abrió, me adentre al lugar, había libros regados por todos lados y estantes de madera tirados y rotos… para ese entonces el color negro y yo ya éramos muy unidos, asi que cuando vi en el suelo aquella cajita de madera de ese color no lo dude y me acerque para abrirla-ahora quería mirarlo a los ojos -¿Supongo que adivinarás que había dentro no?-agrego con una sonrisa, el asintió –Y ahí adentro estaba ese libro negro… como si me hubiese esperado todo ese tiempo… sin más lo saque y lo abrí… esa fue la primera vez que vi a las cartas y a Shadow-de repente el recordar eso la había hecho sonreír

-Me hace recordar la primera vez que vi a Harú-dijo el con una sonrisa

-Todo me había parecido tan mágico incluso la voz que me había invitado a entrar a ese lugar… esa voz… creo que nunca la voy a olvidar "Cosas increíbles pueden pasar, cosas que ni tu puedes controlar" se que se oye loco pero pues en aquel momento no me importo ya que aquella voz parecía interesada en mi, esa fue una de las principales razones por las que entre a ese lugar y hasta hoy no me arrepiento n.n-por unos instantes la tristeza se había esfumado por completo

-El verte sonreír me hace pensar que ya te sientes mejor y por alguna razón que no entiendo también me hace sonreír-advirtió sonriente, ella sonrió aun más

-Recuerdo que lo primero que me dijo Shadow fue "Tu no eres Armand pero da igual… te había estado esperando… mi nuevo amo" en ese momento era tan serio-recordó la joven –Ahora que lo pienso el sigue siendo serio XD-dijo y comenzó a reír

-Al menos no creo que sea tan gruñón y regañón como Harú con su "Joven no haga esto no haga aquello" a veces suele desesperarme-el igual se estaba riendo

-No te equivocas… es que si me trata de ese modo y… y luego se deprime de un modo tan extraño y me mira como si algo malo me fuese a pasar-dijo ella pensativa

-Harú hace lo mismo… si esta amistad no fuese un secreto estoy seguro de que ellos se llevarían de maravilla-de repente eran amigos ¿no? llevaban apenas unos días de conocerse pero es que tenían tantas cosas en común que parecían conocerse de toda la vida… o desde antes… además nunca se aburrían cuando estaban juntos, entrenaban y se divertían… charlaban por horas y jugaban… eran amigos

-Pues me gustaría que dejara de ser un secreto pronto o de lo contrario mis ojeras serán permanentes-de nuevo comenzó a reír y el la acompaño

-Entonces habrá que esperar un poco más para que deje de ser secreto-sip… en ese momento estaban felices, lo cual era extraño ya que ninguno de los dos solía ser un icono de la felicidad

-Con respecto a Paris-dijo de repente ella

-Te veré en unos días no te preocupes-contesto el

-No me refiero a eso Arwin… además no me preocupo… lo que pasa es que ser millonaria tiene sus ventajas y pues yo…-bueno se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil invitar a su amigo a viajar con ella… en secreto pero a viajar con ella…

-¿No estarás pensando en…-

-De hecho si-ella no lo había dejado terminar su pregunta –Me has dicho que ustedes son seis ¿no? sería una manera de ayudarlos un poco en su misión y asi no tendría que esperar días para ver a mi mejor amigo-y de pronto otra vez sonría… y de ser amigos pasaron a ser mejores amigos ¿chido no? pues asi parecía

-Pero es que…-replico

-Mis compañeros no los reconocerán… ellos ni siquiera los han visto ¿no?-lo estaba planeando bastante bien –Y además al único que yo conozco es a ti asi que no veo problema-concluyo su plan parecía bueno

-Supongo-no tenía otro argumento que le ayudara a evitar eso

-Solo necesito reservar los boletos y sus nombres… los dejaré a tu nombre y pues tú los pasarás a recoger ya estarán pagados asi que no hay problema ¿no?-bueno ella si que era rápida haciendo planes

-¿Es necesario que te de nuestros nombres?-cuestiono… al principio le había parecido un buen plan… pero dar sus nombres significaba revelar sus identidades y eso no le agradaba del todo

-Aunque yo tenga sus nombres no voy a saber quienes son-contesto sonriendo con tranquilidad, el suspiro y saco un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomo la mano de ella y escribió

-Es más sencillo asi que conseguir papel-dijo sonriendo al terminar

-Trein Eljan…-lo miro de reojo mientras leía… el sonrió –Misaki Arvain… Minusha Karenin, Vega Dark, Mihaeru… etto… ese apellido es raro…-dijo riendo –Y Leo Masahua… umm Leo Masahua-ese nombre se le hacía familiar… bastante familiar -¡¡¡LEO MASAHUA O.O!!!-sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, mientras el le tapaba la boca para que no gritara aun más fuerte, el retiro su mano –Pero es que ese niño parecía tan normal…-se dijo asi misma aun sin salir de su sorpresa

-¿Lo conoces?-cuestiono el joven algo extrañado por la reacción de su amiga

-El y yo chocamos esta tarde… en la calle… pero no puede ser el mismo… porque parecía de lo más tranquilo y normal… es casi imposible que sea el mismo…-aun no se recuperaba de tal revelación

-¿Y era un poco más alto que tu, cabellos platinados y ojos azules?-el estaba esperando que ella negara porque en el fondo no quería que ella y el pequeño se volvieran amigos ya que era probable que el se quedara solo

-Tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos-dijo ella dando un muy hondo suspiro, el igual suspiro

-Asi que el enano Trueno estaba otra vez vagando sin permiso por la ciudad-otra vez suspiro

-¿Entonces el es el Master del Trueno?-el asintió –No se como no me di cuenta antes… si la ropa que traía era bastante evidente… ese emblema era demasiado obvio… solo le faltaba un letrero…-se dijo asi misma –Vaya cada vez soy más distraída-dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano, el se rió un poco

-Creo que será mejor que no los hagas esperar más y que yo me vaya n.n-dijo parando de reír, ella asintió y entonces dejo de abrazarla… había sido una noche extrañamente maravillosa y mágica… si mágica esa era la palabra adecuada –Te deseo suerte y… nos vemos mañana-acarició sus rojos cabellos y le sonrió, saltó hacía el verde césped que quedaba bajo esa ventana y se despidió con la mano.

Cuando iba a agitar su capa se dio cuenta de que esta ya no tenía un buen trozo, se asusto un poco y ella comenzó a reír, al verla reír solo pudo pensar en el incidente en la casa para perro y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero aun asi sonrió

-Por cierto-llamo su atención pero ella continuaba riendo –Gracias por el beso n.n-ella paro de reír en ese instante y se sonrojo enormemente, el le sonrió también sonrojado y agito su capa finalmente desapareciendo

Ella se quedo ahí estática en la ventana y notablemente sonrojada, toco con sus dedos sus labios y de repente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en ellos, se quedo asi por un par de minutos, finalmente entró a su alcoba y se dirigió hacía la sala donde seguramente sus compañeros y sus dos hermanos la esperaban… en efecto al llegar ahí todos la observaban sin decir absolutamente nada, dejo caer su propia capa al suelo y tomo asiento frente a ellos… nadie decía nada

-No tengo nada que decir ni que confesar-dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Con quien te has escapado?-cuestiono su hermano con seriedad, el que ella estuviera tan tranquila le hacía sentirse extraño

-No ha sido una escapada… aunque se ha visto de ese modo… yo siempre hago lo que quiero después de todo soy la papa con limón…-sus hermanos suspiraron –Y porque soy la papa con limón lo he hecho… además no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien me persiga cual policía a un ladrón por la calle-esto ultimo lo dijo posando su mirada sobre Li, el se cruzo de brazos –Y como estoy más que segura de que tienen ciertas dudas… pues en efecto… me he ido con otro mago… más bien con otro hechicero… pero… pues estaba muy aburrida y además tenía que charlar un rato con el… después de todo somos amigos… buenos amigos… mejores amigos…-se puso de pie y salió de ahí dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca

-¿Calabacita?-llamo su hermana mayor antes de que desapareciera por el marco de la puerta

-Voy a reservar los boletos y después a dormir… hasta mañana-se despidió

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

**-**Wa es la primera vez que voy a Paris n.n!!!-dijo la pequeña cerezo con una gran sonrisa

-Yo diría que es la primera vez que la mayoría de nosotros va Sakura-san n.n-dijo Red igualmente sonriendo

-Ee… ya quiero llegar!!!-la cerezo estaba realmente emocionada por el viaje –Quiero recorrer toda la ciudad!!!-exclamo feliz

-Ay Sakurita se ve divina tan sonriente-dijo la amatista con su cámara en mano filmando a la joven Master de la Estrella… ella le miro con genuina ingenuidad y tropezó con uno de los empleados

-Oh… Lo siento… lo siento u.uU-se disculpo la cerezo haciendo varias reverencias, el empleado le sonrió y se marcho

-Sakurita sigue siendo tan tierna-los ojos de la amatista se tornaron en un par de estrellitas -¿No crees Li-kun?-de repente su mirada se volvió picara y codeo a su amigo

-¿Eh O/O?!!!-el estaba tan distraído mirando a su pequeña cerezo –Ah si… si Daidouji u/uU-los demás se rieron de el y la cerezo le sonrió el se puso más rojo

Zeo tosió de un modo que parecía q estaba diciendo "enamorado" y los demás se rieron aun más

-Ya cállense x/x!!!-gruño rojo de vergüenza el Li

-Ya recogí los boletos y hable con Yash-dijo la joven Oscura a su hermano –Yash dice que podemos quedarnos en su casa n.n-agrego con una sonrisa… su gemelo se estremeció

-jijijiji xOxU-rió nervioso el Darko

-Iremos a Paris, Iremos a Paris n.n-canturreaba la cerezo

Tomoyo se sentía en un sueño… poder grabar una vez más las aventuras de su Card Captor favorita, estaba aun más feliz porque podía grabar también a los demás Masters, es que para ella todos eran realmente lindos y… la cámara se le cayó de las manos al suelo y todos se giraron a mirarla sorprendidos excepto dos personitas

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo-chan?-cuestiono la pequeña cerezo acercándose a la amatista que de repente estaba con una cara de ensoñación que asusto a los que si le estaban prestando atención, tenía su mirada fija en un solo punto y sus ojos con forma como de corazoncitos, los demás estaban como que aturdidos

-Se están besando-dijo embelesada la amatista nadie entendió pero a Hanna se le cayó su soda del solo pensar en lo del día anterior –Hikari-chan y Max-kun se están besando-dijo aun más embelesada…

A todos se les puso la cara azul y se giraron hacía la dirección en la que estaba posada la atención de la amatista… ahí estaban esos dos… muy acarameladitos besándose como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor… a Zeo se le subieron los colores al rostro y Ozuma corrió por inercia hacía el primer bote de basura que vio, extrañamente para vomitar, luego corrió hacía la pareja y jaló al rubio de por detrás, por el cuello de la camisa aún con la cara entre verde y azul como mareado

-Mizuhara Max me das asco-dijo Ozuma conteniendo las ganas de seguir vomitando

-O/O Lo-lo siento Ozuma en serio lo siento-dijo el rubio todo sorprendido y con la cara roja

-u/u disculpa Ozuma-san si te hemos perturbado-se disculpo la castaña ojiámbar

-Kya mi cámara se me cayó y no pude grabar completo el beso entre Max-kun y Hikari-chan TTuTT-sollozo la amatista, con solo oírla la parejita casi se va de espaldas

-Pero Tomoyo-chan no deberías grabar ese tipo de cosas n.nU-reprocho la cerezo, inútil la amatista seguía llorando

-Es cierto Tomoyo… deberías mejor grabar mis nuevas poses n.n-dijo Kero escapando de la bolsa de la pequeña cerezo

-Kero O.O!!!-gritó asustada la cerezo, todo el que pasaba por ahí se giro a mirarla y ella empujo a su guardían de vuelta a su bolsa y se puso roja de vergüenza

-Creo que ya podemos abordar-interrumpió la menor de los Darko, los demás asintieron y se fueron rumbo al avión

Después de unos minutos todos ya estaban perfectamente acomodados, La pequeña cerezo iba junto al joven Li, delante de ellos iban los gemelos Darko, atrás de los castaños iban los Masters de la Luz y la Amistad, aun lado de los castaños del otro lado del pasillo iban Hazel y Almond, atrás de ellos iban Blue y Red y delante de ellos Ozuma y Zeo, esta vez la amatista se había quedado sola, la gente seguía abordando y ellos estaban distraídos en cosas sin importancia

Y de no ser por eso habrían advertido el momento en el que el otro grupo de Masters pasó justo entre ellos, una niña de unos 14 años encabezaba el grupo, su cabello era largo y de color violeta oscuro, lo llevaba trenzado, su tez era clara y tenía unos lindos ojos de color vino, casi negros, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tras ella iba un niño de su misma edad de cabello azabache y ojos marrones con una traviesa sonrisa, tez clara, después estaba una chica de la misma edad de cabellos violetas largos y ojos ámbar igual de tez clara, tras ella iba un chico de quince de cabellos rubios cenizos, tez tigreña y ojos verdes, atrás estaba el pequeño peliplateado de ojos azules al cual la persona que iba tras el le había sumido la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza y empujado para que caminara rápido, en fin que cuando todos esos chicos estuvieron lejos, aquella persona camino tranquilamente y se detuvo

Se detuvo justamente frente a la joven Darko, ella se le quedo viendo y el le sonrió, ella se sonrojo y el dijo algo que nadie pudo escuchar pero que ella había leído de sus labios como un "gracias", el joven Darko se percato del otro chico y se le quedo mirando

-¿Se te perdió algo?-cuestiono molesto ya que había visto el rostro sonrojado de su hermana, el joven negó y siguió con su camino -¿Lo conoces?-esa fue la pregunta obligada, su hermana negó con la cabeza y oculto su sonrojo

Pero ninguno de los dos se percato de que al igual que el joven Darko, el joven Li, Blue y Ozuma habían mirado detenidamente al extraño pelinegro… el vuelo lo sintieron rápido y al final decidieron ir caminando hasta la torre Eiffel, en donde la mejor amiga de la joven Oscura se suponía los esperaría, pero al llegar no había nadie…

-¿Se suponía que iba a estar aquí no?-cuestiono la pequeña cerezo, la joven oscura asintió –Pero no hay nadie-soltó la cerezo

-Ya nos fijamos-dijo un tanto malhumorado Blue

Entonces escucharon al joven Darko gritar y al voltear a ver lo encontraron en el suelo sobándose la cabeza y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos… pero no estaba solo junto a el se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños largos atados en una cola alta y ojos ámbar, tez tigreña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, llevaba puesta una camisa de botones de color púrpura y unos pantalones estilo militar negros junto con unas botas del mismo color y en las muñecas llevaba unas muñequeras de cuero negras, pero lo que más llamo la atención de los chicos fue lo que llevaba en las manos, con lo que aparentemente había golpeado al Darko, ella traía un báculo de color púrpura con oro, en la parte superior encerrada en una circunferencia se encontraba una hoja de maple color naranja y alrededor de la circunferencia un par de pequeñas alas blancas (imagínense el báculo de Sakura y solo cámbienle los colores y la estrellita :p)

-Hoshi… duele-sollozo el Darko

-No se supone que deba hacerte sentir feliz-se burlo la joven

-Yasha!!!-grito la joven Darko corriendo hacía la otra joven –Te extrañe tanto n.n-dijo sonriente

-Yo igual pero ya que n.n-rió la joven, giro el báculo con sus manos y este desapareció, los demás se acercaron

-Bien… se las presento-dijo la joven Darko –Ella es Yasha Hoshi, mi mejor amiga y…-tomo aire –La Master de la Naturaleza-

Las miradas se tornaron serías y posadas en la joven Hoshi, ella solo sonreía junto con su amiga la pelirroja

_**Continuará **_

**Hehe, le puse continuará porque si seguía como lo tenía planeado iban a ser cerca de 40 hojas del Word y creo que eso ya iba a ser demasiado para todos asi que mejor lo deje ahí, ya que en el capi incluí cosas que se me ocurrieron de a ultima hora y es que no tenía planeado la pequeña aventura del par de "amiguitos" pero al final mi imaginación me gano y como me gusto tanto no quise borrarlo, espero disculpen lo largo y no se preocupen que se pondrá aun mejor, es más ni yo me la creí cuando releí y vi que había puesto un SxS y que me había quedado considerablemente bien.**

**Acerca de la culpa de Syaoran, pues para saber deberán leer mi otro fic "Un Conejito muy Especial" asi que esto es todo por ahora bye bye **

Escuchando: "Una confusión" de LU

Atte.- La gemela Oscura: Hanna Darko n.n

Agradecimientos a:

_**:::Lian Kasumi Himeko:::Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel::: Marisaki:::**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hola de nuevo aquí escribiendo un poco para este mi querido fic que tanto me gusta y que cada vez me gusta más, n.n pronto las cosas serán más interesantes de lo que ya y pues Sakurita ya esta participando más, creo que es demasiada atención para Hannita n.nU asi que es hora de centrarnos en los demás n.n y para ello mejor vayamos al fic aprovechando que estoy feliz n.n

Escuchando: "Si tu me quisieras" de LU n.n

-…-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XII**_

"_**NATURALEZA Y ¿OVNIS?"**_

-No hay que poner caras de amargados o sino les van a salir arrugas más pronto-Dijo Hoshi viendo las caras de los jóvenes, tan serios!!!

-Es cierto… además no hay porque estar serios-apoyo Hanna –Será mejor ir de una vez a casa de Yash a descansar un poco del viaje-propuso con una sonrisa, los chicos suspiraron, y al verlas marcharse fueron tras ellas

-Por cierto… el pelirrojo de ojos grises esta pervertible nOn-le dijo al oído la joven a su mejor amiga, Hanna rió bajito

-Sabía que lo notarías n.n-agrego la pelirroja, ambas se giraron un poco para ver de reojo a Blue que caminaba serio al lado de un sonriente Red

-Y el que va con el no se queda atrás nOn-susurro Hoshi ampliando su sonrisa picara, Hanna asintió y rió bajito de nuevo –Es más… no se tu pero a mi todos me parecen bastante pervertibles, aunque el pelirrojo es el mejor nOn-ahora reía picaramente y de nuevo veía de reojo a Blue, Hanna rió con su amiga

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-¿De que tanto se reirán esas dos?-cuestiono el Li ya un tanto harto de oírlas reír de ese modo y sobretodo porque ya había advertido que de vez en cuando ellas los miraban de reojo y volvían a reír

-No se Syaoran-contesto una muy sonriente Sakura –De seguro se están contando anécdotas graciosas-agrego con ingenuidad

-Yo no diría lo mismo-intervino el Joshua –Conociendo a esas dos… han de estar hablando de temas nada usuales y que por cierto no involucran magia-el joven suspiro con cansancio y se acomodo los anteojos

-No creo que estén hablando de hombres-se burlo Syaoran con una por demás cínica sonrisa –Después de todo tu hermana no parece de ese tipo de persona-finalizo, el Darko se rió

-Mi hermana puede parecer de todo menos lo que realmente es… te sorprenderías si de verdad supieras como es-ahora el se reía del Li, el chico bufó y continuó con su camino

-Syaoran, espérame!!!-gritó la pequeña cerezo corriendo para alcanzarlo

Al cabo de un rato todos los jóvenes Masters estaban ya perfectamente acomodados en la casa de la joven Hoshi, mientras ella y Hanna se la pasaban charlando de todas las cosas que les habían sucedido en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto, hasta que la pelirroja recordó que la cerezo quería recorrer la ciudad y le pidió de favor a su mejor amiga que les diera un pequeño recorrido

Un par de horas más tarde ya todos se encontraban frente a la majestuosa torre Eiffel

-No me había fijado de lo alta que era n.n-dijo la cerezo emocionada

-Umm la torre es muy alta-apoyo Red, Tomoyo los filmaba emocionada

-¡¡OVNI¡¡OVNI!!-oyeron de repente…

Los chicos levantaron la mirada hacía el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y se encontraron con una joven de cabellos castaños negros y tez tigreña vestida de negro y rojo, en su mano traía un rollo de papel aluminio y lo agitaba eufóricamente mientras gritaba de igual modo "¡¡OVNI¡¡OVNI!!", trepada en la torre, para ser precisos a media torre

-Ja, vaya tipa más rara-soltó Blue sonriendo arrogantemente, de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y tras el vio a Yasha con una vara de madera con la que aparentemente lo había golpeado -¡¿Oye que rayos pasa contigo?!-gruño molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Nada, no pasa nada n.n-dijo ella, Hanna rió

-¡¡OVNI¡¡OVNI!!-volvió a gritar la chica, y para sorpresa de los Masters, se arrojo al vació, la pequeña cerezo se llevo las manos al rostro, pero nunca se escucho golpe alguno y al descubrirse su rostro la chica estaba como si nada caminando hacía ellos

-¡¡OVNI¡¡OVNI!!-gritó sonriente la chica

-Disculpa, pero… ¿No te hiciste daño?-pregunto Zeo a la extraña joven, ella negó y sonrió

-Ja, deberías saber que cosas como los "ovnis" y los extraterrestres no existen-se burlo Ozuma, la chica se puso azul y corrió hasta el con un semblante de maniaca

-Shh… te pueden escuchar-le dijo casi sobre su rostro poniéndose un dedo en los labios y mirando a todos lados

-¡¡Qué tonterías!!-exclamo Blue con fastidio, ahora la chica se le acerco

-No digas eso… ellos pueden ver todo lo que haces-le dijo con el mismo semblante de enferma mental, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera y diera unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Se puede saber como le hiciste para caer ilesa?-cuestiono de pronto Almond

-Es que soy una maga bastante buena-contesto la chica sonriéndole a Almond

-Entonces no deberías creer en la existencia de tales tonterías-gruño Blue, ella de nuevo se volvió hacia el y le miro muy de cerca, casi sobre su rostro

-Shh… ellos pueden leer tu mente-dijo de nuevo con ese semblante de lunática en su rostro, antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, ella ya le había puesto en la cabeza un cono hecho de papel aluminio –De ese modo ellos no podrán leer tu mente-otra vez giraba su mirada de un lado a otro con el rostro sombrío, el pelirrojo de nuevo retrocedió

Y antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta, la chica ya les había puesto a todos un cono de aluminio en la cabeza argumentando que de ese modo los "aliens" no podrían leer sus mentes, los chicos estaban desconcertados, la chica se llamaba Lian Himeko

-Pero Lian-chan yo no creo que los "aliens-san" quieran leer nuestras mentes-replico la pequeña cerezo

-Claro que quieren-contesto la joven –Ellos quieren saber todos los pensamientos y movimientos de los Masters para capturarlos y hacerlos sus esclavos-confeso la joven de nuevo con ese semblante de loca y sonriendo de tal modo que sus colmillos sobresalían, parecía un vampiro y daba miedo

La pequeña cerezo sintió miedo y su rostro comenzó a ponerse azul

-_Que tal si los fantasmas son controlados por los aliens-_pensó aferrándose al brazo del Li y temblando, el castaño suspiro

-¿Tu que sabes de los Masters?-cuestiono Joshua

-Todos sabemos que los Masters han vuelto…-contesto la joven –Estamos esperando que ellos compongan lo que esta mal-explico la joven –Y mientras el joven de las alas no aparezca, ellos, estarán desprotegidos-continuo la joven –Por eso deben encontrar a los Reed ya que por ahora ellos son los únicos que pueden protegerlos-los chicos estaban desconcertados ante las palabras de la joven

-Pero… ¿En donde podemos encontrar a ese tal "joven de las alas"?-interrogo el Master de la Luna

-Nadie sabe…-contesto la chica –Lo único que sabemos es que el joven de las alas aun esta dormido, pero que aun asi siempre permanece cerca de los Masters-explico la joven –Deben cuidarse, ya que los aliens están controlando a los hechiceros fantasmas-advirtió la chica

-Bien… supongamos que los aliens no están detrás de los Hechiceros fantasmas-pidió Ozuma -¿Qué tienen que ver los hechiceros fantasmas con el "joven de las alas" y sobretodo con nosotros?-cuestiono

-El joven de las alas es su protector, los hechiceros fantasmas han estado persiguiendo magos y hechiceros con tal de encontrarlo y destruirlo, ya que de ese modo ustedes quedaran desprotegidos-explico la joven –Aun asi existen más desventajas ya que ellos han logrado llevar de su lado "al que controla las espadas" y sobretodo han chantajeado "al trueno", corrompido "a la maldad y a las tinieblas" opacado a "la sinceridad" y finalmente manchado "al arte"-aquello se oía tan serio –Sin el joven de las alas para protegerlos ni siquiera la estrella podrá brillar y la luz morirá-la pequeña cerezo y Hikari se estremecieron al escuchar tal comentario.

-Eso no va a pasar-replico Max –Mientras este aquí no voy a permitir que nada le pase a Hikari-la chica lo miro sorprendida

-Creo que eso es obvio ya que muchos sabemos que la amistad y la luz siempre han permanecido juntas-cada vez parecían confundirse más ante las palabras de la joven maga frente a ellos –Aun asi es preciso que encuentren a los Reed y con su ayuda den con el paradero de su guardían-puntualizo

-Tal vez se refieran a Yue-san con lo del joven de las alas-pensó en voz alta la pequeña cerezo

-¿A quien?-cuestiono Blue

-Yue-san es uno de mis guardianes pero no pudo acompañarme en el viaje-explico la cerezo -¿Lian-chan no crees que se refieren a Yue-san?-cuestiono

-No, el Juez de las cartas y su guardián son dos seres distintos-contesto, de nuevo sus colmillos hicieron aparición

-Aun asi no creo que ese tipo sea de mucha ayuda-replico Joshua (n/J "el joven de las alas", ja es un mariposón XD) (N/H yo que tu no me río n.nU) (n/J Oh no¿no lo hiciste o si? x…x) (n/H Himitsu n.n) (n/J xOx ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!)

-Pero bueno, se me ha hecho tarde y debo irme-dijo de repente Lian –Espero tengan más suerte que yo u.uU-agrego antes de irse corriendo mientras se despedía con la mano, apenas desapareció de su vista la mayoría arrojo su cono de papel aluminio a la basura, los demás lo guardaron de recuerdo (n/H XD)

-Creo que lo mejor sería llamar a Hiiraguizawa-kun-advirtió la amatista, la pequeña cerezo asintió con la cabeza

Al final decidieron dar por terminado su paseo y volver a casa de Hoshi, cada quien se fue en una dirección diferente a pensar y pensar, lo que había dicho Lian los estaba perturbando demasiado a unos más que a otros

-Hikari-llamo Hanna, tenía pensado salir a dar una vuelta pero al ver a la chica en la sala con la cabeza baja y aparentemente temblando se acerco a ella

-Tengo miedo-confeso apenas audible –Tengo mucho miedo-empezaba a avergonzarse de ser la cobarde del grupo

-Tienes derecho a tenerlo-al escuchar aquello levanto la cabeza y vio aquellos ojos carmín mirarla fijamente –Además no es malo tener miedo-agrego con una sonrisa –Por ejemplo a mi me da miedo estar en lugares altos… aunque no se nota cuando uso mi magia porque en cierto modo me distrae de mi miedo, o también me da miedo estar en lugares con mucha gente, asi que ahora que somos tantos de vez en cuando me siento incomoda… o peor me dan mucho miedo los elevadores y prefiero las escaleras ya que por alguna razón le temo a quedarme encerrada en un elevador-trataba de animarla

-La vida es corta y si te la pasas evitando enfrentar tus miedos u ocultándote de ellos no puedes disfrutarla-agrego otra voz, entonces vio acercarse a Hoshi

-Jum no puedes disfrutarla-sus ojos ámbar centellaron con picardía mientras hacía ese "jum" en un sonido igual de pícaro y se cubría la boca con una mano, estaba siendo mal pensada

-Ne Hikari…-lo que le iba a decir se vio interrumpido al ver a su novia secreta en tal actitud

-Debes salvarla antes de que sea tarde-dijo una voz tras el en un tono tétrico, se estremeció y giro hacía la voz, grito al ver el semblante fantasmagórico en el joven Darko

-¿Salvarla de que?-cuestiono ingenuo

-De ese par de mal pensadas, todavía estas a tiempo-contesto una vez más el "Jum" de la master de la luz se escucho -¡¡CORRE!!-grito antes de empujar al rubio que cayo al suelo de la estancia en la que las tres masters se encontraban

-¿Estabas espiando?-cuestiono Yash al verlo ahí

-Jum quien sabe que estaba espiando-Oh no de nuevo esa actitud en su novia, debía salvarla

-¡¡Aléjate de ellas son unas malpensadas!!-grito desesperado y claramente sonrojado

-Me parece que alguien hablo de más ¬¬-advirtió Yasha

-No importa luego lo golpeas-Hanna rió con ganas

-Jum, son unas mal pensadas-de nuevo estaba siendo mal pensada, el rubio corrió hasta ella y le tapo la boca para luego sacarla casi arrastras de la estancia, las dos amigas rieron

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-Me parece que ahora que estamos aquí deberíamos buscar a Armand-sugirió Eriol, ellos estaban recorriendo la ciudad e instaurando por sugerencia de la reencarnación de Kurein Reed, sellos para crear una gran barrera que cubriera la ciudad impidiendo asi el paso del enemigo

-Pero no sabemos en que lugar se encuentra-advirtió el pelirrojo ojivioleta -¿O es que tu lo sabes Clow ¬¬?-cuestiono mirando al zafiro de reojo

-No, creí que Kurein lo sabía-señalo, los demás fijaron la vista en Dior –Después de todo el fue quien construyo su santuario-puntualizo

-¿Me crees si te digo que no lo recuerdo?-cuestiono sonriendo nerviosamente, los demás lo miraron feo

-Pues más vale que lo recuerdes o te obligo a base de golpes-advirtió el pelirrojo, el otro se aparto

-Si sigues teniendo ese mal genio pronto te vas a quedar viejo-dijo riendo, el otro se le abalanzó para golpearlo y fue Dylan quien con mucho esfuerzo los separo, la gente se les quedo mirando extraño y una gota apareció en la nuca de Eriol

-Creo que debemos ir a otro lado-advirtió en medio de los tres, al fin se quedaron quietos y lo miraron, el suspiro y entonces todos se encaminaron a otro sitio –Gracias-dijo al final el antiguamente llamado Clow Reed

-¿Y bien ya lo recuerdas?-cuestiono Dylan, ahora se encontraban instalados en una heladería cercana, el chico hizo gesto de que se estaba concentrando mucho y…

-Nop, no me acuerdo n.nU-contesto, el pelirrojo casi se le abalanza de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue Eriol el que lo jalo de la camisa para evitarlo, suspiraron resignados, tendrían que esperar a que el menor de los Reed apareciera

-Por cierto-comenzó el pelirrojo -¿En donde nos vamos a quedar?-alguien debía pagarle por hacer tan brillante pregunta

-Con los masters, imposible-advirtió Dylan apoyando su mejilla en su mano, de nuevo se oyeron suspiros resignados

-Tendremos que conseguirnos espacio en algún hotel-también debían pagarle a Eriol por dar las respuestas más obvias

-Pero ni crean que dormiré en la misma cama que ustedes-gruño cruzándose de brazos el pelirrojo

-Oye, pero si la pasamos muy bien-replico Kurein, todos lo miraron feo de nuevo –Al menos yo la pase bien, hacía mucho que no nos comportábamos como familia-se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza ofendido

-Tu sabes muy bien que ahora ya no somos familia-advirtió Dylan, el antiguamente conocido como Kurein Reed agacho la cabeza

-No lo digas de ese modo-susurro, ya no aguanto más y se fue corriendo dejándolos ahí

-Fuiste muy duro con el-reprendió Eriol

-Fui realista-contesto cortante

-En realidad no tienes idea de cómo se sintió después de tu muerte y de la de Seryei-confesó, su mirada tomo un aire melancólico –Ni Armand ni el volvieron a ser los mismos y solo yo estuve ahí para presenciar como se desmoronaban-en parte estaba arrepentido de no haber llevado una mejor relación con sus hermanos y su primo, el pelirrojo se puso de pie llamando la atención de ambos

-Voy a buscarlo-dijo antes de irse corriendo en la misma dirección por la cual se había ido el otro chico, ellos también se fueron tras el

Lo encontraron unas cuadras más adelante recargando la frente contra una pared y dejando correr lágrimas por sus mejillas que después iban a dar al pavimento, era la segunda vez que Dylan lo veía llorar, en su vida pasada nunca fue asi, tal vez le estaba afectando tanto como a Seryei, el ser ahora un niño

-Hey no llores-regaño el pelirrojo, el les dio la espalda

-Siento lo que dije-arrepentimiento, ahora sentía arrepentimiento –Además te recuerdo que esta vez te prometí que todo sería diferente y que nadie iba a morir-con eso había logrado que el los mirara ahí parados frente a el y sin saber porque corrió y se abrazo a el que en otra época fuera su primo, luego de unos instantes los cuatro estaban abrazados pero aun sentían la falta del menor de ellos

-Vamos a descansar un poco y después busquemos a Armand-dijo, tal vez ya no eran familia pero ahora se trataban como si lo fuesen y agradecía enormemente eso

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Al final del día las cosas parecían haber mejorado para todos, aunque Hikari ya había desarrollado oficialmente una mente bastante mal pensada que todo lo mal pensaba y no hacía más que mal pensar estresando asi a Max, Syaoran seguía sin poder tener una idea clara de la verdadera personalidad de Hanna, Sakura aun permanecía a su lado con la misma linda sonrisa que la caracterizaba, Almond insistía en huir del trato tan meloso que Hazel le daba, Blue aun trataba de que Red fuera menos infantil, Zeo y Ozuma los miraban divertidos, Yasha perseguía a Joshua para pegarle con una vara de madera y el… el comenzaba a escuchar una extraña voz en su cabeza que no era la suya y de momento lo perturbaba. Pero la noche había caído y mañana les esperaba un nuevo día en el hermoso Paris.

El futuro ciertamente era incierto y oscuro, aun había aquella interrogante ante las palabras "Todos sabemos que los Masters han vuelto" ¿Todos sabemos¿Qué han vuelto¿Qué han vuelto? Había un terrible misterio sobre ellos y la única persona capaz de aclarárselos aun permanecía dormida en las entrañas de Paris… ¿O ya no era asi?

Había despertado sobresaltado, había soñado con ella, con ella, ella le había dicho que tenía que despertar, que tenía que salvarla y ayudar a los demás, se llevo una mano a su acelerado corazón mientras trataba de tranquilizar su respiración y miraba el cuerpo de su yo antiguo aun dormido a su lado, estaba ¿Asustado? No aquello era ¿Imposible? Estaba dudando de si mismo y de todo aquello en lo que confiaba y de lo que estaba seguro, su mente lo estaba traicionando y podía sentir a la perfección el peligro, tenía que salir de ahí y encontrar a sus hermanos y a su primo, más importante aun tenía que encontrar a los Masters.

_**Fin del capitulo XII**_

_**O.O dios millo ni yo se como llegue a esto, pero quedo wow OxO y pos no se, a ver que hago ahora para continuar con esta cosa que cada ves se me escapa más de las manos y queda más rara XD **_

**_agradecimientos a Sayuri-chan que salvo al fic de ser suprimido_**

**_(se ve a los Masters en filita aplaudiendo)_**

**_-"Domo Arigatou Sayuri-chan nOn"-_**


	13. Chapter 13

Escuchando: "Por besarte" de LU

**Escuchando: "Por besarte" de LU**

**XD acabo de releer el capi XII y me quede asi OxO creo que ese día estaba pasada con el chocolate o algo por el estilo xq ya ni me acordaba de que la parte del final me hubiese quedado asi de extraña n.nU bueno nos vemos abajo n.n**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XIII**_

"_**PRIMER ENCUENTRO, LA VOZ EN MI CABEZA"**_

Al salir de aquel lugar no se esperaba que fuese ya de noche pero es que no había querido salir de inmediato de aquel por todos aquellos recuerdos en su mente y porque inconcientemente quería quedarse ahí contemplando a quien solía ser siglos atrás, pensando en la voz que lo había hecho despertar, pensando en ella, y ahora que por fin salía de ahí contemplaba a Paris aparentemente dormir, de ese modo iba a ser imposible encontrar a sus familiares, suspiro y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"No quiero hacerlo"-gruño una vez más Hikari

-"Eso lo sabemos a la perfección pero el punto es que necesitamos a una carnada para atraer a esos sujetos hasta acá"-dijo Blue cruzado de brazos mientras la miraba con seriedad

-"Aun asi no creo que sea buena idea que Hikari sea la carnada"-defendió Max, había algo en ese plan que le perturbaba

-"Va a salir bien, es cuestión de estar alertas"-opino Joshua

-"Eso lo dices porque no eres tu el que se va a arriesgar"-regaño Zeo

-"He pasado por cosas peores que esto, es por eso que puedo decirlo"-se cruzo de brazos molesto y se alejo de ellos

-"Ya basta por favor"-pidió Sakura –"Acordamos esto desde la tarde y ya no podemos echarnos para atrás"-puntualizo

-"Dense cuenta de que no podemos ocultarnos todo el tiempo y el mejor modo de solucionar las cosas es enfrentarlas"-apoyo Hanna

-"Además si algo sale mal estamos juntos en esto"-dijo la cerezo, Hanna asintió con una sonrisa

-"Creo que somos demasiados como para enfrentar las circunstancias"-dijo Ozuma

-"Y no se a ustedes pero no hacer nada se me hace bastante aburrido"-Syaoran se estiro un poco y hasta bostezo

-"Es cierto, debemos tener un poco de acción de ves en cuando"-Red sonrió

-"Esto bien nos puede servir como entrenamiento para las batallas futuras"-afirmo Almond

-"Creo que de nuevo estamos de acuerdo asi que manos a la obra"-Hazel estaba emocionada

-"Yo seré feliz mientras pueda grabarlos a todos y ser su diseñadora oficial"-sollozo de felicidad Tomoyo

"caída estilo anime"

-"En fin todos a sus puestos"-aviso Yasha tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Se dispersaron por la zona dejando sola a la master de la Luz en un lugar visible mientras ellos se ocultaban, el tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir y no parecía que fuera a pasar nada, incluso comenzaron a dormirse, mala idea.

El viento sopló con fuerza y Hikari sintió su piel erizarse, giró la mirada hacía todos lados pero no pudo ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, la mayoría se había dormido y otros parecían estar ociosos

Hanna estaba jugando rankuen con su hermano y Yasha estaba muy concentrada mirando a Blue dormir a un lado de Red, Max descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zeo que dormía profundamente sobre Ozuma mientras el jugaba con unas ligas y los demás hacían cosas muy parecidas

Pero un grito de terror alerto a todos, sobretodo al master de la amistad que había reconocido a la perfección ese grito, más sin embargo ninguno pudo hacer nada ya que extrañamente de un momento a otro cayeron dormidos bajo un hechizo de sueño que ninguno pudo advertir para tratar de evitar.

-"Hikari detente y hazles frente"-llamaba Lespy, pero su dueña en lugar de eso continuó corriendo con todo lo que podía hasta encontrarse acorralada en una arboleda cercana, las piernas le temblaban, estaba aterrorizada

-"Pero si es la master de la Luz"-dijo uno de sus perseguidores

-"Hacía mucho que no la veíamos"-dijo el otro

-"Aléjense de mi"-grito ella, ambos perseguidores se miraron con sus ojos vacíos color ámbar

-"¿Por qué?"-cuestiono uno

-"Somos hechiceros/fantasmas y no nos conviene dejarte ir, debes venir con nosotros"-dijo el otro lespy se interpuso entre ambos h/f y su ama

-"¡¡Les he dicho que se alejen!!"-gritó desesperada, ambos h/f se rieron de ella

Lo siguiente le pareció verlo como en una secuencia de cámara lenta, ella tratando de retroceder o escapar, su guardían gritándole con desesperación y tratando de moverla, los Hechiceros/Fantasma que iniciaron su ataque, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que le sucedería y… nada… no paso nada… abrió los ojos lentamente y miro con sorpresa frente a ella una barrera mágica que reflejaba los ataques como si fuese un espejo.

-"¿Pero que…?"-quiso cuestionar

-"De todas, esta ha sido la peor de sus ideas ah jajaja"-dijo alguien con una vanidosa risita –"Pero que más da, al menos me puedo divertir un poco ah jajaja"-dijo divertido haciendo de nuevo esa curiosa risilla.

La Master de la Luz estaba realmente sorprendida al ver un largo báculo frente a ella, con la vara de color morado, la punta de color oro y de un extremo sobre una base color oro, una estrella de diez picos color plata sobre una luna azul que poseía unas alas de color negro.

-"Séllense"-escucho decir a la misma voz, mientras ambos enemigos eran transformados en cartas.

Siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de ambas cartas que fueran a dar a las manos de… ¿Un niño? Cabellos rubios y flequillo verde, ojos de color violeta intenso y sonrisa ¿presuntuosa? Vaya niño de lo más extraño con ese traje negro con detalles color morado predominando y ese extraño y enorme gorro con forma de semilla de girasol.

-"¿Quién se supone que eres?"-cuestiono Hikari

-"Tu jefe"-contesto sonriente

-"¿Mi jefe? Pero si eres solo un niño… ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿10, 12 años?"-repuso extrañada

-"Tengo 12… pero aun asi…"-decía

-"Eres solo un niño"-replico

-"No lo soy… oh bueno si, pero… ¡¡Aun asi me debes tu vida y la de tus amigos!!"-contesto haciendo un puchero y levantando su báculo en el aire haciendo soplar una pequeña brisa –"Listo, creo que con eso los demás Masters no tardaran en despertar… asi que supongo que nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto Hikari Wang, Master de La Luz n.n"-se despidió antes de empezar a correr para luego desaparecer entre los arbustos del parque.

-"¡¡Hikari!!"-escucho que gritaban e intuyo que en efecto sus amigos ya estaban despiertos –"¿Te encuentras bien?"-cuestiono un muy preocupado Max.

-"Estoy bien, ese extraño niño me salvo"-contesto sorprendida

-"¿Qué extraño niño?"-cuestiono un curioso Red

-"No lo se, era un niño extraño y dijo que era mi jefe"-dijo extrañada

-"Cuando dijo que era su jefe estaba en lo cierto, ese niño tenía un sorprendente parecido al joven Armand Reed, y debido a lo que sabemos por medio de la Srita. Sakura, puedo asegurar que era la Reencarnación del joven Reed n.n"-explico un sonriente Lespy.

-"Y asi llegamos a la conclusión de que esos sujetos no están haciendo más que jugar con nosotros"-concluyo Blue

-"Si esos sujetos verdaderamente quisieran decirnos que ocurre no se andarían escondiendo tal y como lo hizo Dylan Ferriel"-apoyo Syaoran.

-"Pero ustedes oyeron a Shadow y a Wings, probablemente solo lo hacen para protegernos"-replico Hanna

-"Puede ser, pero… ¿que no sería mejor si nos dicen de una buena vez que es lo que esta pasando? Digo, asi tal vez sabríamos con certeza a que nos enfrentamos"-advirtió Almond

Y mientras cada uno opinaba con respecto a la situación Joshua Darko solo los observaba desde un lugar apartado, después de todo, el no era un Master, asi que en cosas de Masters su opinión no contaba o al menos a esa conclusión había llegado después de su pequeña discusión acerca de usar a Hikari como carnada, era cierto, en cosas de Masters su opinión salía sobrando.

-"En realidad no tendría porque importarme"-bufó cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda a los demás.

-"Pero aun asi te importa"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?"-cuestiono mirando en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie más que los Masters

-"Nadie y a la vez alguien"-

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde te encuentras?"-se apresuro a cuestionar, la verdad es que o se estaba volviendo loco o en realidad algo estaba pasando.

-"Pues yo soy alguien a quien los Masters deberían buscar, y me encuentro… me encuentro siempre contigo"-

-"Si como no"-contesto sarcástico

-"No me creas, pero recuerda algo, a donde tú vayas, yo también iré, yo siempre estoy donde tú te encuentres"-

-"Realmente me estoy volviendo loco, tsk ¿voces en mi cabeza? Si claro"-se burlo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"-grito Sakura, cuando todos se volvieron hacia ella el semblante de la cerezo estaba azul y señalaba con insistencia hacía un mismo lugar –"Fa-fa-fa-fantasma"-decía sin retirar la vista de aquel lugar hasta que de pronto tomo una roca del suelo y se la arrojo al supuesto fantasma.

-"¡¡Auch!!"-grito el "fantasma" y extrañamente se desvaneció en el suelo.

Los demás iban a ir corriendo a ver como era que un fantasma sentía dolor pero extrañamente Hanna se les adelanto y llego antes que todos ellos.

-"Yo lo arreglo"-grito haciendo señas con su mano, los demás continuaron con la anterior discusión.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Vaya parece que no la pudiste esquivar ¿eh?"-se burlo Hanna arrastrando hacia unos arbustos al "fantasma" –"En fin, será mejor que te esconda aquí antes de que los demás te vean n.n"-se sentó aun lado del "fantasma" y le descubrió el rostro –"Te estoy ayudando asi que espero que tu no vayas de chismoso con tus amigos"-hizo un puchero

-"¿Tan asi me crees?"-cuestiono sentándose un tanto mareado.

-"Pensé que no me estabas escuchando ¬¬"-replico Hanna

-"No me pego tan duro ¬¬"-se quejo –"Solo estaba aturdido, no tenías porque arrastrarme de ese modo ¬¬"-explico

-"Arwin eres un mal agradecido"-la pelirroja hizo un puchero

-"No es cierto, es que tu tienes muy poco tacto con la gente"-el pelinegro extrañamente también había hecho un puchero.

-"Has hecho un puchero XD jajaja"- se burlo la joven, el giro el rostro en otra dirección un tanto avergonzado y aun puchereando.

-"No es cierto ¬/¬"-contesto

-"Claro que lo haces XD"-Hanna continuo riendo

-"¡¡Te digo que no!!"-gruño avergonzadamente molesto

-"Que si, que si, haz hecho un puchero n.n"-insistía canturreando

-"¡¡Calla o te beso otra vez… y no será un accidente!!"-se llevo las manos a la boca porque ni el se esperaba soltar tales palabras y por un momento no hicieron más que mirarse en silencio.

Y luego…

-"Jajajajaja XD como si alguno de los dos fuera a hacer tal cosa, oh por favor sobre todo yo, Hanna Darko haciendo algo asi jajajaja"-porque se reía de esa manera tan necia no lo sabía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, si eso no tenía nada de gracia, era todo lo contrario.

-"No estaba bromeando"-replico mirando en otra dirección con tal de ocultar su sonrojo

-"No importa"-le sonrió –"Mejor me voy antes de que vengan por mi y nos descubran"-dijo poniéndose de pie –"Nos vemos pronto"-le sonrió por ultima vez antes de ir de nuevo con el grupo de Masters.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Iban camino a casa cuando a alguien se le ocurrió cuestionar acerca de su encuentro con el fantasma.

-"¿Y como es que un fantasma puede sentir dolor, Hanna-chan?"-cuestiono inocentemente Sakura

-"Ee, emm… etto… es que… etto, pues…"-hasta ese momento no había pensado en excusa alguna con la cual engañar a sus compañeros.

-"no tienes porque contestar onie-chan"-interrumpió Joshua, todos le miraron con desconcierto –"Cosas de Masters son cosas de Masters, y cosas de Hanna son cosas de Hanna, no tenes por que dar explicación alguna"-explico y siguió caminando muy al frente del grupo.

-"¿Y eso a que vino?"-

-"No te importa"-contesto a la voz que hacía aparición una vez más.

-"A mi me parece que solo le has dicho eso por el modo en que los otros te trataron"-

-"Esto no es asunto tuyo"-gruño por lo bajo

-"Le has dicho eso a tu hermana solo porque no te gusta que te excluyan, sos muy vengativo"-

-"YA CÁLLATE"-grito furioso, los de más no hicieron más que quedársele mirando extrañados

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?"-cuestiono Zeo, los chicos aun seguían mirando con extrañaza al joven Darko.

-"Voy a ver"-dijo la joven Darko y se apresuro a llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano –"¿Te sucede algo onii-san?"-cuestiono sonriendo.

-"¿Eh?"-musito el extrañado.

-"Ella sigue siendo tan preciosa como la recuerdo"-comento la voz, el rojo se apodero las mejillas del Darko.

-"De repente pescaste fiebre ¿no?"-dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Claro que no… es solo que…"-no buscaba ni que decir para excusarse, esa maldita voz estaba hablando de más con respecto a su pequeña hermana y se sintió molesto por ello –"No es nada Hann, solo son algunas cosas que debo arreglar"-contesto por fin correspondiendo la sonrisa de su hermana.

-"No digas eso, tenemos que protegerla del ser de ojos grises, a ella y a la linda estrella, ese ser de ojos grises, y el maldito lunático van a terminar matándolas"-

_-"Seas quien seas estas loco, más te vale dejar a mi hermana en paz o me las arreglo de algún modo y te mato… además creo saber ya, quien rayos eres"-_pensó con molestia el Darko de anteojos.

En cuestión de unos instantes el resto del grupo se les unió y continuaron el camino de regreso en un muy extraño silencio, intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, de vez en cuando suspiraban, pero el no podía apartar la mirada de ambos castaños que iban tomados de la mano.

-"¿Qué tanto nos miras Darko loco?"-interrogo ya fastidiado Syaoran.

-"¿Eh?, yo no les miro nada"-se apresuro a contestar volviendo la mirada hacia el frente –"Y por cierto… no estoy loco"-finalizo mirando penetrantemente al Li y cruzándose de brazos.

-"Tan solo hablas solo ¿no?"-dijo burlándose.

-"Si te sigues burlando de mi hermano te juró que le pongo veneno a tu preciada dotación de chocolates que tienes escondida tras las ollas y sartenes"-amenazo la joven Darko, todos se echaron a reír ya que el pequeño secretito de Syaoran había sido revelado.

-"¡¡Los dos están locos!!"-gruño avergonzado y acelero el paso casi arrastrando a Sakura.

-"Lo ves, te lo digo, ese lunático terminara matando a la estrellita"-

-"_Y tu idiota terminarás hecho pedazos el día en que se te ocurra intentar algo con mi hermana o con Sakura-san"-_pensó molesto el joven Darko.

-"¿Seguro que esta todo bien? Te noto molesto"-advirtió Hanna.

-"No es nada n.n"-finalizo y continuo caminando a su lado

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Mañana siguiente…

Un joven rubio de ojos verde esmeralda caminaba dormilonamente sobre el piso alfombrado en una muy cómoda habitación de hotel.

-"Ne Danku… ya que estas de pie, puedes ir por algo de desayunar"-pidió en medio de un bostezo el otro rubio mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-"Y de paso por el periódico"-dijo Eriol envolviéndose con la manta para continuar durmiendo.

-"Hay que lindos, Clow y Kurein, ustedes sigan durmiendo de lo más felices"-dijo sarcástico frotándose un ojo

-"Ya dejen dormir"-gruño el pelirrojo haciéndose bolita entre las almohadas.

El joven rubio suspiro con cansancio y aun algo adormilado abrió la puerta, se escucho como algo impactaba con un golpe seco contra el piso alfombrado y entonces se le fue el sueño del solo ver que era el algo que había hecho tal ruido, abrió los ojos perplejo y hasta se los froto un par de veces y ahí seguía lo mismo.

-"Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, ya cierra la boca o le van a entrar moscas ¬¬"-gruño con molestia el "algo".

-"¿A-Armand?, ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo ahí en la puerta?"-cuestiono incrédulo.

-"¿Qué no ves? Dormía ¬¬"-contesto el chico poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa.

-"Pe-pero es que…"-trataba de replicar.

-"Pero nada… si no estoy se quejan y si estoy me dejan durmiendo afuera… va, siguen siendo los mismos drogos de antes"-gruño con molestia.

Un zapato voló como bala de entre las sabanas e impacto con fuerza contra la cabeza del niño, alguien había amanecido de mal humor… el antes conocido como Seryei Reed se puso de pie recogió su zapato y lo coloco en el lugar respectivo mientras intercambiaba miradas de odio con el recién llegado.

-"Estabas durmiendo fuera porque te la has pasado muy comodito durmiendo en tu santuario mientras nosotros de idiotas hemos tenido que aguantarnos"-gruño con el ceño fruncido.

-"¡¡Como si fuera muy reconfortante dormir con un muerto que no se pudre!!"-grito furioso

-"Cállense de una buena vez… hay cosas más importantes que hacer y ustedes pierden el tiempo en riñas baratas"-por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mirada de Eriol se notaba molesta.

-"Tu no tienes derecho a hablar siquiera, ¿O es que se te olvido lo mal hermano que eres?"-Armand Reed estaba hecho una verdadera furia y parecía que nada lo haría calmarse hasta que…

Como por arte de magia una buena cantidad de agua los mojo a los cuatro, pero no cualquier tipo de agua… agua…

-"¡¡ESTA FRÍA!!"-gritaron al mismo tiempo estremeciéndose por el contacto del líquido.

-"Pues eso es lo que ganan cuando están con sus riñas baratas"-el rubio más joven sonrió entre divertido y malicioso ante la escena frente a el, se puso de pie se estiro un poco y hasta bostezo, su mirada esmeralda se poso en un punto al final del pasillo de la habitación, los demás siguieron su mirada.

-"¡¡Ah no, el baño es mió!!"-gritaron los otros cuatro.

Como resultado obtuvieron a un rubio de 14 años encerrado en el sanitario mientras ellos se pegaban contra la puerta aun mojados y con frió.

-"Baka Kurein salte ya de ahí que si pesco un resfriado te mato"-amenazo Seryei.

-"Dime Seryei, ¿Cómo harás tal cosa si estas resfriado? Eres más baka que yo, te lo recuerdo"-se burlo desde el interior del baño.

-"Vamos Kurein, sal ya"-rogó tiritando el rubio mayor, pero lo único que escucharon fueron risas.

Eriol suspiro con desgano, levanto una mano y haciendo soplar una brisa cálida los seco a todos, los otros tres le miraron aun sin creer el favor.

-"¿Quién eres y que habéis hecho con mi malvado hermano Clow?"-fue la pregunta obligada del chico del flequillo verde, Hiiraguizawa suspiro.

-"Es solo que…"-la excusa de Hiiraguizawa fue ignorada porque el rubio de 14 salio por fin del servicio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y mirando a los presentes con felicidad en sus orbes color esmeralda.

-"Yo creo, que mejor nos cambiamos todos y… pues luego mejor será ir y aclarar lo más posible nuestro embrollo"-dijo de lo más tranquilo, los demás suspiraron, era lo correcto, debían aclarar por fin todo.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y al cabo de una hora los cinco se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de la residencia Hoshi, el punto era que ninguno se atrevía a tocar la puerta o el timbre, lo que iban a hacer casi podría considerarse un suicidio, después de todo no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo irían a reaccionar los Masters, y después de vigilarlos por un tiempo pertinente era obvio que no los iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos y enormes sonrisas de alegría.

Kaylen Dior suspiro una vez más y se arreglo la camisa color verde mientras sacudía sus pans deportivos color negro con franjas verdes a los costados, giro su mirada hacía Dylan Ferriel, y el solo rolo la mirada hacía sus tennis blancos con amarillo, ya que como común acuerdo y pensando en los viejos tiempos había decretado que cada uno iría vestido con sus colores típicos y el mismo estilo de ropa, por lo cual el iba vestido de amarillo y negro.

-"Oye Clow…"-llamó Kaylen.

Eriol solo le miro de reojo, se sentía algo incomodo vestido así, parecían un grupo de acróbatas medio raros tomando en cuenta que la única diferencia en su vestuario era el color, aunque debía admitir que le gustaba la combinación que hacían el azul y el negro y además…

-"Achu…"-estornudo de repente Alain Ferriel, Sheftiel Hiwatari gruño por lo bajo y le alcanzo un pañuelo, por un momento los ojos violetas de Alain se quedaron fijos sobre el, debía admitir que el rojo y el negro le sentaban bastante bien a su "hermano".

-"Anda que si te enfermaste te mato"-gruño Sheftiel viendo a su "enano hermano" vestido de violeta y negro como el los viejos tiempos.

Una vez más todos suspiraron, hasta que por fin fue Eriol quien toco el timbre y nada, toco una y otra vez, la puerta se abrió y una joven de unos 20 años cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar les sonrió.

-"¿Buscaban a alguien?"-cuestiono la joven.

-"Yo… estábamos… es que… pues… Yasha"-tartamudeo Alain, no pensaba que iba a ser tan difícil.

-"Ok, en seguida le aviso"-les sonrió una vez más antes de arrastrarlos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del recibidor.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Bueno ya se ve que no nos salió del todo bien pero la libramos"-dijo Red de repente sonriendo como siempre y es que desde que habían llegado a casa después de su mal logrado plan el silencio había reinado entre ellos –"Oh vamos no se pongan así porque sino…"-

-"Yasha te buscan"-interrumpió alguien.

-"Peach, ahora no puedo que vengan luego"-contesto, entonces todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-"¿Es que su fracaso les impide vernos y aceptar la realidad?"-todos se volvieron hacía quien había hecho tal pregunta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo los guardianes salieron de su escondite totalmente sorprendidos.

-"Los amos"-susurro Balión, el guardián de la amistad.

-"¿De verdad son los amos?"-cuestiono un perplejo Ehécalt

-"Los amos"-susurraron uno a uno los guardianes.

-"LOS AMOS"-gritaron a coro sin salir de la sorpresa.

_**Fin del capitulo XIII**_

**Kya, después de tanto tiempo por fin he logrado terminar el capi TT-TT ha sido tan difícil y es que como ahora casi no tengo tiempo me ha sido casi imposible sentarme a escribir, pero por fin me salió algo de tiempo y tantita inspiración, disculpen la tardanza y creo que de ahora en adelante me voy a tardar más porque me toca iniciar los cursos para ingresar a la facultad y la Proxima semana empiezan mis exámenes parciales y soy pésima en matemáticas TT-TT **

**Bueno pasando a otra cosa, quiero que le demos un muy fuerte aplauso a Sayuri-chan quien fue quien salvo a este fic de ser suprimido debido a su falta de reviews.**

**-"Domo Arigatou Sayuri-chan nOn"-dicen todos los masters aplaudiendo.**

**En fin tengo la esperanza de no tardarme tantos meses en actualizar puesto que ya tengo las ideas para el próximo capi, solo falta que redacte que es lo que me va a llevar un poquito de tiempo, pero en fin, espero no tardarme tanto**

**Sayonara nOn**

**Mata ne nOn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hay que agradecer que debido a las horribles circunstancias a las que hoy fui sometida, he sacado inspiración del horror al que debo llamar vida, ¿saben? He llegado a la conclusión de que lo único bonito con lo que cuento y que me hace realmente feliz, es sin duda alguna mi familia no biológica, me refiero por supuesto a la Familia Darko, cuyos integrantes, a excepción de mis primos Marian y Ozuma, no tienen conmigo ningún parentesco y que sin embargo son los únicos a los que considero mi verdadera familia, son lo único bonito tengo, pero saliendo de estos temas melodramáticos, bueno agradezcamos a mi maestro de Derecho por aburrirme lo suficiente como para que me inspirase en escribir algo nOn**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XIV**_

"_**ACLARANDO EL EMBROLLO"**_

Desde el momento en que los guardianes habían quedado sin habla, ningún ruido había roto el silencio, los Masters tan solo miraban fijamente a los 5 jóvenes parados en el marco de la puerta frente a ellos.

Alain rolo la mirada por todo el salón y se aclaro la voz un par de veces, las miradas quedaron suspendidas en el.

-"¿Les parece si vamos a un lugar más cómodo?"-cuestiono, ni siquiera recibió respuesta, cerró los ojos y chasqueo los dedos.

Y de repente de estar sentados en los cómodos muebles pertenecientes a la residencia Hoshi, ahora estaban sentados sobre una alfombra de colores oscuros, y frente a ellos, en un sillón idéntico al de Clow Reed, pero en color negro, se encontraba sentado Alain Ferriel, a los lados estaban Eriol, en el izquierdo y Sheftiel en el derecho, y de pie, apoyando la barbilla y ambos brazos en el respaldo, se encontraba Dylan mientras que Kaylen había terminado en el suelo sentado.

-"Estoy seguro de que tienen muchas preguntas"-inicio Alain

-"Pero los hechos son extensos de explicar"-secundo Kaylen

-"Por lo tanto lo más pertinente es que permanezcan aquí esta noche"-continuo Eriol.

-"Aunque dudo mucho que puedan dormir esta noche"-dijo Sheftiel con una media sonrisa.

-"Y lo que es más probable es que mañana aun nos quede mucho de que hablar"-agrego con una sonrisa Dylan

-"Primero que nada nos presentaremos…"-Alain se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –"Algunos de ustedes de seguro ya me conocen, o más bien, ya me han reconocido"-su sonrisa incremento –"Mi nombre es Alain Ferriel, actualmente tengo 12 años y hasta hace unos siglos solía llamarme Armand Reed"-se presento haciendo una leve reverencia antes de tomar asiento de nuevo.

-"Sheftiel Hiwatari, tengo 13 años y antes era Seryei Reed"-hablo el pelirrojo, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-"Soy Kaylen Dior, tengo 14 años y antiguamente era conocido como Kurein Reed"-se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia antes de volver junto a sus compañeros.

Llego el momento en que Eriol debía presentarse, ciertamente se sentía extraño, esta sería la primera vez que hacía algo con sus hermanos y su primo, era la primera vez que lo hacía por propia voluntad y no por aparentar una simpatía que por extraño que se escuchara, aquella vez no sentía.

-"Soy Eriol Hiiraguizawa, tengo 15 años y antes era conocido como Clow Reed"-dijo dando un muy hondo suspiro antes de volver a su lugar.

-"Y finalmente voy yo"-Dylan sonrió mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente al grupo que permanecía en silencio y aparentemente en shock –"Mi nombre es Dylan Ferriel, tengo 17 años, y solía ser Danku Reed"-sonrió a todos e hizo una reverencia antes de volver junto a sus antiguamente familiares.

De nuevo hubo silencio…

-"Lo primero que quiero aclarar va con respecto a ustedes"-comenzó Alain –"En efecto, ustedes son un grupo conformado por 20 Masters, 20 guardianes y 2 jueces"-continuo.

-"Actualmente son 3 jueces"-interrumpió Eriol, Alain asintió con la cabeza.

-"Con respecto a ustedes, aun quedan dos Masters por encontrar, "Felicidad" y "Arco iris" a los cuales se les perdió el rastro hace no mucho"-soltó Kaylen.

-"Después de una pequeña investigación, he descubierto que no existen tales Masters traidores, más bien, están siendo manipulados por nuestro enemigo"-agrego Sheftiel.

Extrañamente el ambiente se volvió menos tenso con esas palabras.

-"Lo siguiente a explicar es quien es tutor de quien"-continuo Dylan.

-"Bajo mi tutoría el único Master es Estrella"-anuncio Eriol.

-"Por lo tanto… Luna, Oscuridad, Luz, Amistad, Sol y Tierra son Masters bajo mi tutoría"-dijo Alain.

-"Bajo mi tutoría quedan los "traidores"… Espada, Tinieblas, Maldad, Sinceridad, Arte y Trueno"-sentencio Sheftiel.

-"Entonces yo soy tutor de: Hielo, Fuego, Viento, Agua, Arco Iris y Naturaleza"-agrego con una sonrisa tranquila Kaylen.

-"El único Master bajo mi tutoría es Felicidad"-finalizo Dylan

-"Lo siguiente es con respecto a los 3 jueces que trabajan bajo falsas identidades"-prosiguió Alain haciendo una seña a Eriol, este se aclaró un poco la voz y suspiro.

-"El 1º es Yue, juez de la Estrella, antiguo juez de la luna, que se encuentra en este mundo mediante el humano conocido como Yukito Tsukishiro"-hizo una pausa en la cual pudo ver el semblante preocupado de Sakura –"El 2º juez es Kokuyoku, juez de la Oscuridad, y se mantiene en este mundo… bueno, esa persona será quien lo diga en su debido tiempo"-su mirada se posó en uno de los chicos –"Y finalmente el nuevo juez de la Luna, Ruby Moon, bajo la identidad de Nakuru Akizuki"-finalizó.

-"Acerca de su misión"-intervino Dylan –"Tras lo hechiceros/fantasma obra una antigua enemiga de la familia, Seishir Sukamori, y pues su enemistad con la familia se extendió hasta alcanzarlos a ustedes"-tomo aire pero Sheftiel no le permitió continuar.

"-Ustedes no son los primeros Masters, es decir, hubieron otros antes"-señalo con seriedad.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora si que ya no sabían ni que esperar.

"-En resumen, su enemiga es Seishir Sukamori, quien lo más seguro es que al igual que nosotros, haya reencarnado"-explicó cerrando los ojos con visible molestia.

-"Estoy seguro de que algunos de ustedes quieren hablar conmigo o con nosotros en privado"-soltó Alain sonriendo apenas.

-"Yo… yo deseo hablar contigo Alain-kun, por favor"-dijo la pequeña Cerezo algo indecisa, el niño asintió con la cabeza.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

-"Supongo que quieres hablar sobre tus visiones"-murmuró Alain, la cerezo permaneció en silencio y asintió con la cabeza.

Desde que ambos se habían encerrado en el despacho del más joven de sus tutores, no habían hecho más que guardar silencio, hasta que Alain lo rompió con su afirmación con respecto a las visiones.

-"No nos han dicho todo y deseo saber que relación guardan las personas a las que veo con nuestra actual situación"-dijo con seriedad la cerezo, estando sentada frente al niño.

-"Entonces has visto a Ren y Frey"-afirmó Alain, Sakura de nuevo asintió.

-"Quiero saber que fue lo que le ocurrió a Ren-san, la verdad"-pidió la castaña.

-"Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé con certeza"-Alain suspiro –"Creí que tú lo sabrías, Ying"-aclaró, la cerezo le miró sin comprender –"Ying fue tu antecesora, todas sus memorias están guardadas en tu llave, pero para ser abiertas, era necesario que los sucesores de Ren y Frey comenzaran con lo suyo"-explicó, las visiones de la cerezo le preocupaban, eso solo significaba que todo estaba comenzando otra vez, que la cuenta regresiva ya había comenzado, y que si no se daba prisa todo terminaría igual, y era algo que no podía permitirse.

-"Lo otro que no nos han dicho…"-comenzó Sakura, llamando su atención, dudando si continuar o no –"La vez anterior todos terminaron muertos, ¿No es verdad?"-la cerezo le miro fijamente y Alain solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras suspiraba con amargura.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

-"Quiero saber la razón por la cual ese sujeto esta interesado en mi hermana y en Kinomoto-san"-la mirada de Joshua bajo sus anteojos permanecía seria.

-"Es porque Kokuyoku estaba obsesionado con Frey y Ying"-contestó evitando mirarlo, sus orbes de color violetas yacían fijas en la ventana de su despacho –"Tan obsesionado que incluso me hizo pensar que él era el responsable de lo sucedió a Ren y del asesinato de Yuura"-finalizó.

-"¿Por qué está en mi?"-se atrevió a cuestionar, ignorando el hecho de desconocer quienes eran las personas a quienes el menor de los Reed había citado.

-"No lo sé, supongo que se apoderó de ti con el claro objetivo de estar cerca del sucesor de Frey"-el pelirrojo entonces lo miró sin comprender –"Siento mucho no haber tomado las precauciones necesarias tal y como Clow hizo, pero a mi no me alcanzó el tiempo"-explicó con la mirada aun perdida en la ventana.

"-¿Qué se supone que haga entonces?"-replicó desesperado el joven Darko.

-"No puedes hacer nada, por ahora estas a salvo ya que aun no puede liberarse"-esa fue la única respuesta que pudo dar.

-"¡¡¡¡Pero yo no los mate!!! ¡¡¡Yo no mate a Ren ni mucho menos a Yuura!!!"-gimoteo de repente el joven pelirrojo.

Fue en ese mismo momento que sorprendido por sus palabras, Armand volteó a verlo, sus ojos se habían puesto azules, de un azul eléctrico y profundo.

-"¿Kokuyoku?"-llamó Armand

-"Yo no los mate"-susurró cabizbajo el otro.

-"Por favor, Kokuyoku detente, deja a Joshua en paz, debes saber que Hanna lo necesita, que su familia lo necesita"-pidió lo más calmado que pudo.

-"No pienso hacerle nada, yo nunca le hice daño a nadie"-contestó en un susurro él de ojos azules.

-"¿Kokuyoku?"-insistió el chico en tono de suplica.

-"¿Ah?"-musitó el joven, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color carmín, y con ellos miraba sin comprender a Armand –"¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?"-quiso saber el joven.

-"Por nada, no pasa nada Joshua"-advirtió desviando la mirada a la ventana una vez más.

El pelirrojo simplemente soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse del lugar sin haber conseguido una respuesta provechosa para su situación.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

-"Lo que quieres saber es un misterio incluso para mi"-dijo el antiguamente conocido como Armand Reed, ni siquiera espero a que Syaoran hablara, ni mucho menos se molesto en volverse a mirarlo siquiera.

-"Pero…"-replicó el castaño.

-"Clow fue quien escondió tu llave, quería protegerte de todo esto y de verdad que lo comprendo, después de todo, eres nuestro descendiente, lamento no poder ayudarte, te diría que le preguntaras a él, pero lo más seguro es que se niegue a decirte, después de todo, por algo la escondió"-si bien la respuesta no había satisfecho la curiosidad de Syaoran, no le quedo más que aceptarla.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Horas más tarde, en la torre Eiffel…

-"O eres muy buena escapando o podría ser que a los Reed no les importe que estes conmigo"-dijo de repente el joven Teniel.

-"Soy muy buena escapando, pero, más bien creo que no me detuvieron porque algo traman"- contestó pensativa la joven Darko.

-"¿Y que se supone que haremos esta noche?"-cuestionó dubitativo el pelinegro.

-"Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky, tratar de conquistar el mundo"-argumento con el puño en alto la pelirroja.

Momento de silencio seguido de…

-"xDDDDD jajajajajaja creo que ves demasiadas caricaturas"-se burló el chico.

-"Es que las telenovelas son muy aburridas"-puchereo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-"Seamos realistas, las cosas de humanos siempre son aburridas"-agregó indiferente.

-"Y es por eso que dejas que esas "sabanas" te manipulen"-dijo ella con ironía.

-"Así que eso es lo que te han dicho"-curioseo él –"Pues se equivocan, a mi nadie me esta manipulando"-advirtió.

-"Entonces algo muy bueno les han de haber dado como para que estén de su lado"-la mirada de ella se torno tan seria, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionada.

-"Nos dieron más magia"-confesó con desgano.

-"Creí que no te gustaba ser un Master"-replico ella mirándolo fijamente.

-"Y no me gusta, yo lo hago por otra razón"-contestó esquivando su mirada.

-"¿Qué razón podría ser esa?"-quiso saber.

-"No puedo decirte, es mi secreto"-se apartó de ella sin siquiera mirarla y se alejó caminando.

Ella fue tras el y lo jaló de la manga de su camisa.

-"Si no me quieres decir esta bien, lo comprendo, pero al menos podrías intentar alejarte de ellos"-murmuró ocultando la mirada con su cabello.

-"Haré lo que pueda pero no te garantizo nada"-contestó revolviendo un poco los rojos cabellos de la chica sin poder evitar sonreírle.

-"Siendo así supongo que no habrá problema si sales conmigo durante el día"-pidió poniendo cara de borreguito tierno, él se puso rojo.

-"Esta bien, solo quita esa cara, me pones nervioso"-dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-"Entonces nos veremos dentro de un par de días en casa de la Master de la Naturaleza"-agregó con una gran sonrisa.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Caminó de puntitas hasta la escalera luego de cerrar con mucho cuidado la puerta, había sido demasiado fácil, pero fue entonces que noto la luz encendida desde uno de los cuartos de reunión, se acerco en silencio y trato de escuchar a través de la puerta de madera.

-"Muy pronto Kokuyoku estará libre"-escucho decir a alguien sin poder identificar del todo la voz.

-"Tal vez lo correcto sea que esta vez dejemos que de su versión de los hechos"-dijo otra voz.

-"Pero Kureyn, la cosa es que ya no sabemos si podemos confiar en él"-replicó otra voz.

-"Armand, yo creo que esto sucedió porque no le permitimos hablar"-dijo otra voz.

-"Danku tiene razón, además, esta vez hay que hacer las cosas con el mayor cuidado posible-dijo la primera voz.

-"Pero Seryei, por ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar el modo de traer de vuelta a tus Masters"-replicó otra voz.

-"Hablando de resolver asuntos, sería de gran ayuda que le entregaras de una vez su llave al Master de la Luna, Clow"-un gemido de disgusto se dejo escuchar –"No puedes proteger a Syaoran por siempre, tarde o temprano aun si tu no dices donde la escondiste, esa llave va a aparecer y lo sabes"-insistió la que había reconocido al fin como la voz de Seryei Reed.

-"Preferiría que no apareciera nunca"-argumento Clow.

-"No puedes ser así, es peor, sin su llave esta indefenso"-replicó el que parecía ser Kureyn.

-"Entonces puedo llamar a Ruby Moon para que lo proteja"-replicó.

-"Es que eso no será suficiente, de nada nos sirvieron los guardianes aquella vez, tienes que tener en cuenta eso"-insistió Seryei.

-"Es que no quiero que Sakura también sufra"-replicó perdiendo el control.

-"Pues eso es lo que pasará si no dejas que encuentre su llave"-insistió Danku.

-"Yuura tenía su llave cuando fue asesinado, no le servirá de nada, y no quiero que Sakura sufra igual que Ying"-insistió.

-"Armand no te quedes callado y di algo"-regaño Seryei, más no hubo respuesta alguna.

-"Parece que se quedo dormido"-advirtió la voz de Kureyn.

-"Aun si es la reencarnación de Armand sigue siendo un niño"-dijo Danku dando un suspiro.

-"Yo igual sigo siendo un niño y no me he quedado… haum… dormido"-replicó la voz de Seryei tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

-"Pero tienes sueño igual que yo Seryei"-advirtió Kureyn.

-"Será mejor que vayan a dormir un rato, yo llevaré a Armand a su alcoba"-sugirió Danku.

-"Pero aun no sabemos que vamos a hacer mañana con los Masters"-replicó Seryei adormiladamente.

-"Eso lo resolveremos por la mañana"-sugirió Clow.

-"Tú no nos das ordenes Clow"-replicó un casi dormido Kureyn.

-"No fue una orden, solo una sugerencia, además si lo dices porque dijimos que habían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, eso sólo fue porque Armand quiere retenerlos aquí lo más posible para alejarlos de todo mal mientras resuelve que hacer"-explicó con calma.

-"¿Y tú como sabes eso?"-gruño Seryei dando luego un bostezo.

-"Por lógica"-se limito a contestar Clow.

Escucho sus pasos acercarse a la puerta y entonces corrió de puntitas hasta las escaleras y de ahí hasta su alcoba, al final se metió entre las sabanas de su cama pensando en las muchas cosas que esos 5, a los que debían llamar tutores, les estaban ocultando, pero no tardo mucho, porque pronto se quedo completamente dormida, había sido un día muy cansado.

**Fin del capitulo XIV**

**Por fin he vuelto al trabajo después de tanto sufrimiento al que fui sometida, debo decir que estoy total y completamente agotada y que en este tiempo realmente me ha pasado de todo, porque las cosas que me han pasado… wow… comenzar mi ultimo año de preparatoria, la fiesta de Lian-chan que me cambió la vida, mi novio, ah Terry-kun, como lo amaba, o así era hasta que me boto y luego de un rato de sufrir, pues aquí estoy aun con vida, luego que perdí a mi hermana mayor, MARISAKI TE EXTRAÑO VUELVE TT-TT, los cursos para entrar a la facultad, el examen de la facultad, ahhhhhhh fue horrible 4 horas de cansancio y matemáticas, y pues últimamente… el sabor de la traición, ah Terry-kun, esa no se perdona, y finalmente ahora, por fin los exámenes finales de la preparatoria han acabado, y ya casi puedo decir que he terminado la preparatoria, el 29 de julio es mi graduación!!! (Hanna)**

**Uh si, nos han pasado tantas cosas, mi pequeña hermana cayó de nuevo, ah Terry-kun, como te odio, maldito abusador de hermanas menores, mi pobre hermanita, ella que es tan inocente y tan linda, luego que casi pierdo a mi hermanita, ah Terry-kun como te odio, le destrozaste el corazón a Hanna, por tu culpa casi se mata, y de no haber sido por nosotros los Darko… ahhhhhhh ya no quiero pensar en eso, luego que perdí a mi hermana mayor MARISAKI VUELVE, VUELVE POR FAVOR TE EXTRAÑO HORRIBLE Y SE QUE ME VOY A VER PATETICO SI LO DIGO PERO NO ME IMPORTA, TE NECESITO, TE NECESITO MUCHO, ERES MI HERMANA MAYOR VUELVE POR QUE NOSOTROS TE QUEREMOS MUCHO!!!! Y también casi pierdo al amor de mi vida, primero por mi prima, y después por un maldito drogadicto al que se le ocurrió que sería bonito estrellar su auto contra el de la familia de mi amor, y pues, ahora… la universidad, en fin, ha sido una vida muy loca últimamente (Joshua)**

**Como sea, ya volvimos a la andada así que esperamos los ansiados y bonitos reviews, gracias por la espera y saludos a Sayu-chan, a Lian-chan y a MARISAKI VUELVE!!!**

**Es todo, adiós y gracias, nos leemos pronto.**

**Mata Ne!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola ya sabemos que somos de lo peor por tardarnos tanto en actualizar, pero la cosa ha estado algo difícil en los últimos tiempos, ya estamos en la universidad así que hay que ponerle empeño nOn**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XV**_

"_**FAMILIA DE LOCOS"**_

A la mañana siguiente todos los Masters se encontraban reunidos en el comedor esperando a la aparición de aquellos que se decían sus tutores, y que sobretodo decían tener mucho de que hablar todavía.

-"Buenos días"-se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría dejando pasar a un adormilado Alain que se frotaba un ojo tratando de no bostezar.

-"Vaya que eres flojo, si te quedaste dormido la mayor parte de la conversación"-regañó Sheftiel entrando tras él.

-"Oh parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor, un buen baño de agua fría no te caería nada mal"-dijo en tono divertido Kaylen, pasando a un lado de ambos estirándose un poco.

-"No empiecen, es muy temprano todavía para las riñas baratas de siempre"-regaño Eriol acomodándose con una mano el cabello.

Todos se les quedaron mirando en silencio, es que parecía que esos cuatro andaban como si nada, como si la situación fuera de lo más tranquila y alegre, o al menos así fue hasta que se escuchó a través del pasillo a alguien correr, finalmente Dylan hizo aparición antes de tropezar y tirar al suelo a los otros cuatro que cayeron aplastando al más pequeño.

-"Baka Danku, me están aplastando por tu culpa"-chilló pataleando él del flequillo verde.

-"Bueno, al menos no te cayó encima el mastodonte de Clow"-chilló revolviéndose entre el montón el rubio ojiesmeralda más joven.

-"Kureyn eres un pesado, yo no estoy gordo"-replicó con molestia el zafiro tratando de sacarse de encima al Reed mayor.

-"Aja, si claro, y yo estoy muy cómodo"-dijo con ironía el pelirrojo.

-"Ya cállate Seryei"-regañaron los otros cuatro.

Al final y tras uno que otro tropiezo Dylan logró levantarse para ayudar a los demás, que cuando volvieron la mirada hacía los Masters, se los toparon a todos mirándolos fijamente y con gotitas en la nuca.

-"Parece ser que el amo Danku sigue siendo algo torpe"-dijo de repente Ehécalt restándole importancia al asunto.

Luego de unos instantes los 5 se hallaban instalados en una mesa aparte de la de los Masters, de nuevo todo quedo en silencio.

-"Yo creo pues, que sería maravilloso tener algo para desayunar"-advirtió en tono aburrido el pelirrojo.

-"Pues yo creo Seryei, que sería aun más maravilloso que alguien me ayudara a limpiar todo el desorden que se hizo en esta casa durante siglos"-argumento entrecerrando los ojos él chico del flequillo verde.

-"Es que él único lugar que no tiene polvo es la silla de Armand, parece como si hasta el polvo le tuviese miedo"-comentó alegremente el rubio más joven.

-"Como si alguien le tuviera miedo a un enano"-murmuró el zafiro distraídamente.

-"Clow…"-regaño el mayor de los cinco.

-"Etto… nosotros…"-trató de decir la pequeña cerezo para captar su atención.

-"¿Pasa algo Ying-chan?"-cuestionó sonriente Dior.

-"Baka, su nombre es Sakura"-regaño el zafiro dándole un zape.

A lo que el rubio frunció el ceño y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, el zafiro se revolvió en su asiento y lo miro como espantado, reconocía a la perfección esa expresión, tenía siglos de no verla, pero era idéntica a la de ese entonces, a la de cuando eran pequeños por primera vez y él aun no se había distanciado del todo de ellos y...

-"Danku, Clow me pegó"-chilló sobándose.

-"Clow…"-regaño jugando con sus puños el mayor, justo antes de darle un coscorrón.

-"Armand"-chilló molesto el zafiro como pidiendo refuerzos mientras se sobaba.

-"Tengo hambre"-chilló como respuesta el niño.

-"Ok, ya entendí, yo cocino"-finalizó poniéndose de pie el pelirrojo.

Finalmente una hora después de mirarse en silencio y de que el rubio más joven se burlara del zafiro, el desayuno por fin estuvo listo, y fue para los Masters, otro momento de silencio total.

-"Vaya, parece que las habilidades culinarias de Seryei sólo hacen mejorar con los siglos"-dijo de repente el menor de los Reed mientras jugaba distraídamente con el tenedor.

-"Oh, eso es porque se la pasa leyendo libros de cocina y luego entonces los humanos de su clase lo tachan de "perdido" por no decir otra cosa"-contestó sonriente el rubio menor.

-"Cierra la boca Kureyn"-cortó el pelirrojo.

-"No se porque lo dicen, si yo también puedo cocinar excelentemente"-se defendió el ojizafiro.

-"¿Y arriesgarnos a las pociones y venenos de Clow? Ni locos"-advirtió el mayor, el zafiro tan sólo lo miró feo.

Mientras los demás no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, y es que el menor de ellos había optado por esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos contra el blanco mantel de la mesa tratando así de ahogar sus risas, mientras el menor de los rubios se tapaba la boca y el pelirrojo se mordía los labios tratando de no reírse aun más de lo que ya estaba haciendo, al tiempo que el mayor se reía a carcajada suelta de él.

-"El hecho de que hace siglos yo no haya querido ser un maldito infantil como ustedes no quiere decir que sea mala persona, pero si eso es lo que quieren, bien… que así sea, yo me largo, y si los matan a todos otra vez, no crean que les haré favores"-repuso molesto mientras se levantaba de golpe tirando la silla para luego salir del salón cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Una vez más, silencio, tan sólo el silencio.

-"Creo que esta vez nos pasamos"-murmuró algo apenado Kaylen.

-"Voy a buscarlo…"-se limitó a decir el menor mientras se ponía de pie para luego salir corriendo por el mismo camino que el joven de ojos zafiros.

-"Tampoco puede exigirnos tanto, después de todo él nunca nos ayudo en nada"-comentó el pelirrojo apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-"En realidad no debería molestarse tanto, ya que él siempre fue el consentido de la familia, "el prodigio de los Reed" como siempre nos echaban en cara"-aclaró el rubio mayor.

-"Y Armand siempre fue el desastre, o al menos fue así hasta que Kiisa llegó a casa"-finalizó dando un hondo suspiro el rubio más joven.

-"He estado pensando, en la posibilidad de que Kiisa haya vuelto junto con nosotros, incluso la he buscado pero no he encontrado nada"-confesó el pelirrojo.

-"Armand sería muy feliz si ella volviera"-dijo suspirando el mayor.

Otra vez silencio…

-"Estem…"-trató alguien de llamar su atención, las miradas quedaron suspendidas unos instantes sobre Hikari.

-"Ya sé que dijimos que habían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero primero tenemos que arreglar el malentendido recientemente causado"-advirtió el mayor.

-"Pueden recorrer toda la casa si gustan, cuando sea el momento les avisaremos"-menciono el pelirrojo con desgano.

Muy pronto el salón comenzó a quedarse vació hasta que sólo ellos y un par de personas más quedaron ahí.

-"Ne, Josh… despierta, vamos a otro lado"-pidió la menor de los Darko mientras movía un poco a su gemelo, que luego de unos instantes apenas si abrió los ojos.

La miró y aun no completamente despierto, se puso de pie y salió junto con ella del salón, dejando por fin a los otros cuatro solos.

-"Parece que después de la pequeña acción de Kokuyoku está agotado"-advirtió el rubio más joven.

-"Debe significar un gran esfuerzo mantenerse en pie con la insistencia que Kokuyoku parece demostrar, creo que yo no lo resistiría"-advirtió el mayor dando un suspiro desganado.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"¿Puedo pasar?"-cuestionó apenas Alain tocando a la puerta un par de veces.

-"No…"-contestó secamente la voz de Eriol desde el interior de la habitación.

-"Pero también es mi habitación"-replicó con voz apagada.

-"Espera a que termine de hacer mi equipaje"-pidió la misma voz tratando de sonar paciente.

-"Bien… me quedaré aquí afuera contra la puerta"-advirtió mientras se sentaba abrazando sus piernas apoyándose contra la puerta.

La puerta de repente se abrió y él cayó de bruces contra el suelo alfombrado y chilló por el golpe antes de mirar con algo de reproche a los ojos zafiros que se concentraban en los suyos de color violeta intenso.

-"Se lo que pretendes… no funcionará"-indicó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-"¿Por qué no?"-quiso saber a modo de ruego.

-"Porque no puedo soportar sus juegos… eso es todo"-contestó mientras seguía haciendo su equipaje, y observaba al más pequeño sentarse en la cama junto a su valija.

-"No entiendo porque eres tan frío, quisiera que fuera como cuando éramos pequeños… como cuando caía la tormenta y tú te quedabas conmigo porque me daba miedo…"-murmuró ocultando la mirada con su flequillo verde.

-"Elegimos cosas diferentes, eso fue lo que pasó, he llegado a pensar que lo que elegí no era correcto, y aunque ahora trato de repararlo parece imposible"-contestó sentándose aun lado mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-"Sería más fácil si no sólo me lo dijeras a mi… si también se los dijeras a los otros, yo creo que…"-sugirió mirándolo de reojo.

-"Ellos no me creerían, después del modo en que me porte, creo que jamás me creerán"-aseguro suspirando cansadamente.

-"Y por lo de la cocina… yo creo que tu y Seryei harían un gran equipo"-animo con una leve sonrisa.

-"No quiero oír de nuevo lo de las pociones y venenos"-afirmó con ironía.

-"No tendrías que, he probado las cosas que haces y son excelentes, es por eso que insisto"-aseguró tranquilo –"Recuerdo aquella vez que preparaste un pastel de chocolate a escondidas para la cena y que yo me comí una rebanada antes que todos los demás… y te aseguro… era delicioso"-comentó entre risitas.

-"Te escondiste en la alacena y cuando abrí la portezuela no pude más que pegar un grito medio ahogado al encontrarte ahí con el plato de pastel"-recalcó riendo también.

-"Eran travesuras de pequeños así que esta perfectamente justificado"-murmuró algo apenado.

-"Por favor, tenías 16 años"-replicó con burla.

-"No tienes que decirlo así"-chilló fingiendo indignación.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y ellos siguieron recordando entre risas y enojos fingidos aquellos tiempos, en los cuales aun convivían en paz, y que para ese entonces estaban cerca de terminar, las horas pasaron y al final ellos habían terminado recostados en la cama mirando el techo mientras seguían riendo de vez en cuando de alguna cosa que se acordaran, y fue así hasta que el más joven comenzó a quedarse dormido.

-"Oye…"-llamó Eriol después de un rato de silencio, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se volvió para mirarlo y lo descubrió durmiendo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras tanto él se puso de pie tratando de mover la cama lo menos posible y con el menor ruido, tomo una de las almohadas y la levanto en el aire antes de darse la vuelta hacía la puerta y contemplar al resto de su familia con una cara de horror como si creyeran que él fuera a ahogar al más pequeño con la almohada.

Tan sólo frunció el ceño mirándolos con mala cara y se volvió de nuevo hacia la cama para luego con mucho cuidado levantar la cabeza del chico y pasar por debajo la almohada, volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y ya no había nadie, no pudo evitar suspirar cansinamente, estuvo apunto de encaminar sus pasos a la puerta para salir, más una mano pequeña tiró de él por la muñeca.

-"No te vayas Clow, quédate aunque sea un rato más"-murmuró entre sueños Alain antes de revolverse un poco en la cama y sin siquiera soltarlo.

Eriol por su parte no pudo más que suspirar y estirarse lo más posible para alcanzar una silla acolchonada y arrastrarla en silencio, ¡¡es que era tan molesto para él no poder soltarse del agarre de su "hermano menor"!!

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Clow si le hiciste algo a…"-cayó, las palabras se quedaron en el aire al entrar a la alcoba y ver tanto a Alain durmiendo en la cama con la mano prendida de la muñeca de Eriol, como a Eriol, durmiendo medio en la cama medio en la silla, escuchó la risita de Kaylen y al final bufó apenas antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de la zona "caramelosa" de Armand y Clow.

Y es que para Sheftiel Hiwatari aquello era "empalagoso" después de todo él era el que siempre reprimía sus emociones y sentimientos, y está vez, por supuesto, no sería la excepción.

-"Lo mejor será que busque a esos tontos de una buena vez"-murmuró para si mismo.

Mientras que el par de rubios habían terminado encerrados en el despacho del menor hablando de cosas del pasado, cosas que habían sucedido y que se les habían ido de las manos, cosas terribles que no querían volver a ver pero que aun así temían tener que hacerlo de nuevo, cosas que deseaban olvidar.

Los hechos ocurridos en sus vidas anteriores, las pocas cosas buenas que habían compartido todos juntos, las pocas cosas que habían tenido antes de que Clow se distanciara, había sido Kaylen quien recordó que lo ultimo que habían hecho juntos fue por supuesto los objetos de los Masters, porque al buscarlos cada uno había tomado su rumbo, y después de una sencilla conclusión habían determinado que quien más duro había trabajado en eso había sido por supuesto Seryei, después de todo sus Masters eran los más peligrosos, los más difíciles de controlar, y por supuesto, había sido por uno de ellos que los problemas entre todos habían incrementado.

Pero al fin y al cabo habían llegado a la conclusión de que aquello había sucedido por las reglas que ellos mismos habían impuesto para los Masters, además de que Clow queriendo ser egoísta había atraído a uno de ellos sólo porque parecía interesado, y Armand por supuesto se había dado cuenta de inmediato y actuó una vez más a su modo trayendo consigo a otro Masters, luego tanto Clow como Armand habían discutido, y claro, el par de Masters incluidos en el pleito habían terminado siendo la excepción a las reglas.

Y después de ellos dos, los demás poco a poco si bien no comenzaron a ignorarlas, más bien no pudieron obedecerlas porque había sido demasiado, y habían actuado por cuenta propia, y claro esta todo se había venido abajo.

-"La verdad de lo que le paso a Ren es que fue nuestra culpa, jamás debimos prohibirles nada"-había determinado quien alguna vez había sido Kurein Reed.

-"Después de tanto analizarlo he llegado a la conclusión de que todo fue una locura, de que no somos más que una familia de locos y tontos que solo causan problemas"-finalizó el antiguamente conocido como Danku Reed.

_**Fin del capitulo XV**_

**Por fin termine, antes que nada quiero hacer la aclaración que este capitulo no estaba contemplado en la historia pero se me ocurrió mientras estaba empezando con el capítulo que realmente debía poner, y es que cuando me di cuenta esto ya estaba bastante centrado en los cinco Reed y quise dejarlo así porque me pareció justo que ellos también tuvieran su espacio para hacer igual las cosas un poco más entendibles, espero entonces que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por tardarme tanto, pero por ahora no he podido estar a mi cien por ciento la familia Darko y mi familia exigen demasiada atención y no sólo eso, ahora que entre a la universidad es hasta cierto punto más difícil continuar, pero si lo hago es porque amo mis historias y sobretodo amo escribir, pero en fin muchas gracias a todos por leer, y si no es mucho pedir, podrían dejar un review ya que eso me motivaría a continuar y ponerle más empeño para así no tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

**Nos leemos pronto Mata ne nOn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pero mira que salimos raros y mal de nuevo, aun cuando ya teníamos el capi ya hecho, pues… estaba castigada, y la que administra los capis soy yo, o sea, que si yo no tengo computadora… estamos jodidos… perdonando la grosería pero es la pura verdad. Como sea, ya esta acá el capi, que lo disfruten, y cualquier cosa, no, no fumamos ni mota ni de la maría ni usamos droga alguna, todo viene de la imaginación nOn**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XVI**_

"_**PIEZAS DEL ROMPECABEZAS"**_

Y después de tan extraño fin de semana habían terminado de regreso en casa de los Hoshi, porque los cinco "locos" como habían terminado apodándolos, determinaron que no era necesario seguir ahí y que lo mejor era continuar con la conversación cuando fuera oportuno así que sin más y en menos de un parpadeo, de nuevo estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de la joven Master de la Naturaleza.

-"Tan sólo nos hicieron perder el tiempo"-bufó con molestia Syaoran.

-"No olvides que además nos ordenaron buscar a los que faltan"-recordó igual de molesto Blue.

-"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a "Felicidad" y "Arco Iris" si jamás las hemos visto?"-gruño Almond.

-"Yo puedo buscarlas igual que hice con Max, Ozuma y Zeo"-acató Hikari.

-"Aun si encuentras a alguna tendríamos que movernos de lugar y esos cinco irían tras nosotros"-recalcó Ozuma.

-"Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, ellos sólo quieren protegernos"-replicó Sakura.

-"¿Protegernos de que?"-quiso saber Hazel.

-"Sakura-san tu sabes algo que nosotros no, es mejor si nos dices que nos están ocultando de una buena vez"-reprochó con seriedad Red.

-"Es que… no pasa nada… sólo quieren protegernos de los hechiceros/fantasma y de la tal Seishir, es todo"-mintió, hablando rápida y entrecortadamente con lo cual los demás solo soltaron un suspiro dando a entender que no se molestarían en insistirle más.

Lo que ninguno de ellos había advertido es que Hikari ya había conseguido un planisferio y estaba utilizado su llave igual que la última vez, sólo que esta vez la llave no apuntaba a ningún sitio por más que ella insistiera una y otra vez.

-"No encuentro a ninguna, es como si hubiesen hallado un modo de bloquear su señal mágica"-murmuró para si misma.

-"¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer?"-indagó Zeo.

-"Si te soy sincero, yo lo único que quiero es volver a Tomoeda con Sakura y Daidouji"-soltó Syaoran.

-"Bueno si esto es demasiado para ti, vete entonces Li, ni siquiera eres el Master que se espera que seas"-interrumpió Hanna, para después darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

-"¿Y ahora que demonios le pasa a ella?"-gruño molesto el castaño volviéndose hacia el otro Darko.

-"No lo sé, esta muy rara desde lo de los Reed"-contestó con expresión dubitativa.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Una vez más debo preguntarme porque demonios Li es tan negativo y cerrado"-gruño pateando una piedra en un parque la pelirroja.

-"Si te molestan tanto lo mejor sería que continuaras la búsqueda tu sola"-sugirió una voz a un lado suyo.

-"Arwin… no seas tonto, soy buena en esto, pero aun así sé que yo sola no podría con todo"-replicó.

-"Entonces podría ir contigo"-sugirió desinteresado.

-"Creí que tenías asuntos sin resolver con los idiotas flotantes"-recordó.

-"Los tengo, pero no incluyen mantenerme alejado de mis iguales, además les conviene que me junte contigo porque podría atraerte hacia mi lado del juego"-explicó como si nada.

-"Sabes que yo jamás iré de ese lado"-recalcó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-"Puedes empezar a buscar en Egipto"-dijo de repente el chico.

-"¿Disculpa?"-dijo ella sin entender del todo.

-"Fue donde le perdí la pista a la "Srita. Felicidad" la última vez"-comentó.

-"Oh gracias, gracias eres un genio"-chilló emocionada mientras se abrazaba al chico por el cuello.

-"Si, si… sólo no te me prendas así"-sugirió con la cara roja y ocultando la mirada a lo que ella lo soltó y se aparto con expresión indignada.

-"Me hubieras dicho antes que te molestaba y ya"-gruño desviando la mirada.

-"No me molestas… es sólo que… me pones algo… umm nervioso"-corrigió sonrojándose aún más.

-"Vaya, pues con que poca cosa te estresas"-bufó la joven dándole la espalda.

-"Si quieres enojarte esta bien, haz lo que quieras pues"-gruño él igual dándole la espalda –"Y si vas a querer que te acompañe a Egipto me puedes avisar por teléfono ya que al parecer mi manera de ser te irrita tanto"-acató indignado antes de desaparecer de ahí.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Hikari-chan parece muy desanimada por no haber encontrado ni una pista"-murmuró la castaña.

-"Viendo las cosas como van lo mejor sería tomarnos unas vacaciones para aligerar la tensión"-sugirió el pelirrojo.

-"Sería bueno"-aceptó la cerezo –"Aunque aun no entiendo a que se refiere Hanna-chan con eso de que Syaoran no es el Master que se espera que sea"-recordó pensativa.

-"Se refiere a que Li no cuenta ni con una llave ni con su mazo de cartas ni mucho menos con su guardián"-explicó dando un pequeño suspiro.

-"Siendo esa la razón, creo que podríamos durante las vacaciones, dedicar un tiempo a buscarlos"-sugirió la cerezo mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su taza de café.

-"Sakura-san, dime lo que tu sabes y los demás no… por favor"-pidió de repente mirando fijamente su taza de café.

-"Joshua-kun, yo no…"-

-"Es muy importante para mi saber todo eso"-insistió.

-"La otra vez todos terminaron muertos…"-dijo apenas en un murmullo –"Armand no quiere que nadie lo sepa para no asustarlos"-explicó.

-"Muy tonto de su parte, ellos ya están asustados"-agregó irónicamente el joven.

-"No les digas, ni siquiera a Hanna-chan"-pidió la cerezo.

-"No pensaba hacerlo…"-contestó –"Sólo quería saberlo para pensar en lo que haré más tarde"-explicó ocultando la mirada con sus rojizos cabellos.

-"Joshua-kun…"-

-"Seguro ya te diste cuenta… de que Kokuyoku esta en mi… y no sé que hacer"-murmuró con tristeza.

-Si te sirve de algo… Kokuyoku no lastimo nunca a nadie"-dijo la castaña en tono comprensivo.

-"No es por eso… es que… yo tengo a alguien muy especial y no quiero que "él" aparte de mi lado a esa persona"-musitó apenas.

-"Entonces no te des por vencido"-pidió la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-"Tu tampoco Ying-chan"-agregó el pelirrojo correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Me atrevo a decirlo ahora… Paris ya me aburrió"-murmuró Zeo mientras paseaba en la compañía de Geos bajo un cielo nocturno y estrellado en el dormido Paris.

Y es que si algo era cierto, era que el chico se había visto secretamente contagiado de las mismas ansías por hacer escapadas nocturnas como las que no le faltaban a su compañera la "oscura" y mismas por las cuales en esos precisos instantes se encontraba caminando a paso tranquilo por uno de los tantos parques en su actual ciudad de temporal residencia.

-"Por más aburrido que sea, no debería estar usted sólo a estas horas de la noche vagabundeando otra vez"-regaño Geos.

-"No pasa nada, además…"-se quedó callado unos instantes mirando en todas direcciones –"Se siente una presencia, es una presencia que conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde"-dijo con expresión dubitativa antes de iniciar la carrera en busca de dicha presencia.

Pero al llegar a un pequeño claro a las orillas de un lago artificial en el parque, lo único que divisó fue lo que al principio creyó un trozo de papel pero que al tomarlo se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-"La carta de las flores"-murmuró mirando dicho objeto detenidamente –"Pero no es la mía, porque esta en mi bolsillo junto a las demás"-repuso cada vez más extrañado –"Pero a alguien tuvo que habérsele caído"-concluyó mientras la analizaba –"Por su color, no es de ninguno de los que están en casa, entonces es de uno de los traidores"-finalizó mirando en todas direcciones.

-"Lo mejor será que nos marchemos de una vez Zeo"-advirtió el guardián –"Podría ser peligroso permanecer más tiempo fuera"-insistió al ver que su joven amo no daba señas de moverse.

Pero justo cuando se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a marcharse en compañía de su guardián escucho el crujir de las ramas y se quedo quieto en espera de otra cosa.

-"Por favor, no te la lleves, es mía"-pidió una voz detrás suyo.

-Sería mejor que la conservara, nada bueno puede hacer en manos de un traidor"-renegó reanudando el paso con su guardián siguiéndole muy de cerca.

-"Detente y devuélveme mi carta"-chilló con indignación la voz.

-"Si de verdad la quieres, pelea conmigo, el que gane se queda con todas las cartas del otro"-retó con una mediana sonrisa.

-"¿Para que quieres tu mi mazo, Master de La Tierra?"-indagó con enfado la voz.

-"Para que en tus manos no pueda dañar a nadie"-contestó con determinación.

-"No hecho ningún daño a nadie ni pienso hacerlo"-defendió la voz.

-"Yo no respondo a las palabras, sino a los actos"-contraatacó mientras jugaba con la carta entre sus manos.

-"Zeo, démonos prisa y marchémonos de aquí"-insistió Geos, más su protegido no se movió.

-"_**Bosque, apresa con tus ramas al ser indigno que se oculta de tu amo"**_-murmuró apenas.

-"¡¡¡Detente!!!"-chilló la voz, pero era demasiado tarde.

Al final el joven Master había optado por darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su supuesto contrincante, una chica de su misma edad de cabellos ondulados color violeta, de tez clara y con unos ojos de color vino, casi negros, que se rebatía y luchaba entre las ramas que la apresaban fuertemente.

-"Puedes quedarte con la carta si así lo deseas, pero déjame ir"-pidió luchando con las ramas.

-"Pero que poco amor le tienes"-se burló cruzándose de brazos el peliceleste.

-"Mi mazo es muy importante para mi, pero si mi vida y la de mis compañeros esta en peligro, es preciso que lo abandone, no puedo arriesgar también a mis amigos"-explicó aun tratando de liberarse.

-"Tu vida corre peligro desde el instante es que se cruzó por tu cabeza la estúpida idea de irte con esos malditos"-regaño Zeo.

-"Jamás entenderías nuestras razones, porque yo tampoco las entiendo del todo"-replicó aun luchando.

-"Tendrás tiempo de sobra mañana para explicarnos a todos tus excelentes razones"-advirtió con seriedad.

-"No puedes obligarme"-se quejó la joven.

-"Quiero ver que intentes detenerme"-se burló con descaro.

-"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para desprenderme de ti Zeo Sagarth?"-cuestionó desesperada.

Pero el no contestó, guardó en uno de sus bolsillos la carta de la joven, y saco del otro una de las propias.

-"_**Sueño, haz tu trabajo**_**"-**

Después de esa sencilla orden todo quedo en silencio, o al menos habría quedado así de no ser por las constantes quejas y regaños que Geos emitía para con su amo que de muy boba manera había olvidado el insignificante detalle de haber atrapado a su "enemiga" justo a orillas del lago mientras ella emprendía la huída, razón por la cual, después de retirar la magia de "bosque" la chica había caído bajo los efectos de "sueño" al ya mencionado lago terminando completamente empapada de los pies a la cabeza y para colmo de males cuando él la sacó y mientras la llevaba en brazos había terminado igualmente empapado, dando claro esta, razones suficientes a su guardián para quejarse y regañarle ante lo malo que era llevar a cabo un secuestro y lo mucho que lo empeoraba el que la rehén fuera a enfermar gravemente por sus descuidos.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno pudo haber estado de lo más tranquilo de no haber sido por el joven Sagarth que lo había interrumpido a cada rato dando estornudos, lo que llamó por supuesto la atención de todos, ya que ninguno sabía como era que de la noche a la mañana el chico había pescado tal alergia.

-"Oye Zeo pareces algo enfermo"-comentó Mizuhara con aire supuestamente desinteresado.

-"Lo que pasa es que anoche el Srito…"-comenzó a explicar Geos.

-"Guarda silencio Geos, no necesito que nadie me excuse"-le interrumpió su amo, aparentemente de mal humor. –"Anoche atrapé a uno de esos traidores, eso es todo"-explicó mientras se llevaba un bocado de su desayuno a la boca.

-"No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que te hayas enfermado"-recalcó Ozuma –"A lo mejor estabas haciendo cosillas por ahí en el agüita con quien sabe quien"-dijo en son de burla mientras posaba la mirada divertida en Blue.

-"No todos somos como tu Ozuma"-acató Blue viendo a donde iban las cosas.

-"Si Zeo ha terminado así no quiero pensar en como ha acabado el traidor en cuestión"-murmuró Red divertido.

O al menos fue divertido hasta que el acusado quedo callado y pensativo para después levantarse de golpe tirando de paso su silla mientras salía maldiciendo por lo bajo para sorpresa de todos pero sobre todo para sorpresa de sus dos mejores amigos.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Se tenía pues que enfermar para así darme más problemas"-se quejo mientras retiraba la mano de la frente de su rehén que debido a sus descuidos ardía en fiebre.

Pero no se molesto en hacer más, ya que con la misma se salió de su alcoba, lugar en donde ocultaba a su muy "querida" secuestrada para que antes de llegar a las escaleras se encontrara a sus dos mejores amigos con expresión algo preocupada.

-"Zeo…"-llamó Max al verlo pasarlos de largo.

-"La maldita se tenía que enfermar"-murmuró para si más que para sus amigos mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-"Yo interpreto eso como que hay que investigar por nuestra cuenta"-advirtió Ozuma pasando de largo a Max en clara dirección hacia la alcoba de su amigo el peliceleste.

-"Espérame Ozuma…"-chilló Max por detrás suyo mientras corría para alcanzarle.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde puesto que el otro joven ya había abierto la puerta de un tiro para luego quedarse quieto ante el espectáculo que se presentaba, mismo estado en el que terminó el rubio cuando por fin lo alcanzó.

Para cuando reaccionaron, ambos ya había corrido movidos por la inercia escaleras abajo blasfemando acerca de las sucias perversiones de su otro amigo, que en ese preciso instante volvía de la cocina con una bandeja en manos, bandeja que soltó al oír las palabras "pervertido", "acosador", "secuestrador pagano" acompañadas de su nombre en la misma oración.

-"¿La viste tan bonita que no pudiste resistir y por eso la secuestraste?"-gruño Ozuma avergonzado de su amigo.

-"¿De que rayos me estas hablando?"-exigió saber Zeo mientras trataba de recoger todo lo que había tirado siendo los tres observados por sus demás compañeros.

-"Habla de la chica que tienes atada allá arriba a tu cama"-intervino Max.

A los demás se la mirada se les hizo de a platos porque ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, mientras que el peliceleste trataba de mantener la cabeza igual de fría que el agua que acaba de recoger con magia del suelo de baldosas.

-"Es una de los traidores, me la he topado en un parque, reñimos y me pareció pertinente al final traerla hasta acá para impedir que siga haciendo mal con sus actos"-explicó pasando a ambos de largo.

-"Pero Zeo…"-insistió Ozuma.

-"Yo no dije nada cuando Max comenzó con sus perversiones para con Hikari, así pues me alegraría que respetaran mi privacidad y sobretodo averiguaran bien antes de hablar"-finalizó antes de desaparecer por la parte alta de las escaleras seguramente en dirección de vuelta a su alcoba.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

En cuanto coloco el paño húmedo en la frente de la chica, esta abrió los ojos y luego de unos instantes reanudo la lucha por soltarse igual que había hecho la noche anterior en el parque.

-"Quédate quieta o no te repondrás"-gruño el peliceleste.

-"Mejor sería que me dejaras ir"-respondió ella de mala gana –"Además nada de esto habría pasado si tu no te hubieras metido en mi camino"-recalcó reanudando sus intentos.

-"Si te dejo ir ahora seguro que te mueres por ahí y nos friegas a todos"-advirtió levantando la voz –"Con lo paliducha y flaca que estas no tardas ni dos minutos allá afuera en morirte"-se burló de mal modo.

-"Es mi problema entonces, no el tuyo Zeo Sagarth"-dijo haciendo rabietas.

-"Te quedas aquí y punto"-cortó mientras humedecía el paño otra vez.

-"Y si me enferme es culpa tuya"-recordó en afán de molestarlo.

-"También es tuya por andar merodeando cerca de donde yo estoy"-recordó él.

Ella termino suspirando cansinamente mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama sin despegar la mirada de él y de todos sus movimientos por más escasos que fueran.

-"Podría darte una patada y pegar de gritos hasta que alguien venga y me deje ir"-advirtió molesta.

-"Ellos ya saben quien eres así que dudo mucho que lo hagan"-se burló airadamente.

-"Yo no creo que sepan que soy Minusha Karenin Master de la Sinceridad y que tu, Zeo Sagarth me retienes aquí contra mi voluntad"-respondió ella de mala gana.

-"Saben que atrape a una traidora y seguro no tardan en venir"-bufó molesto mientras que se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama.

-"No somos más que piezas de un rompecabezas con el que Seishir Sukamori y Armand Reed juegan desde hace tiempo eso es todo lo que somos, simples juguetes suyos"-confesó con la mirada algo triste.

-"No puedo entender de que es de lo que hablas"-musitó muy cerca de su rostro.

Ella ya se había deshecho de una de las amarras que la apresaban por una de sus muñecas y sin saber porque y viéndolo tan cerca lo atrajo hacía sí y junto sus labios con los de él que en vez de rechazarla más bien estaba correspondiendo inconscientemente.

Las otras ataduras desaparecieron mientras ellos acortaban aun más sus distancias en ese extraño arrebato de locura que muy en su interior atribuían a la enfermedad y a las extrañas circunstancias en las que se encontraban debido a la acalorada discusión que acaban de mantener pero más bien el secreto se escondía tras los sentimientos que se ocultaban en la mirada del otro.

-"Christopher…"-murmuró agitada y con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho de su acompañante.

-"Yukari…"-había sido el murmullo de él mientras se abrazaba a ella perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello purpureo.

_**Fin del capitulo XVI**_

_**Wazaaaaa yo aquí de nuevo, si, ya sé que dirán, que estos dos niños si que han de estar más que desesperados como para portarse así, pero, todo tiene explicación e irá siendo revelado con el paso del tiempo porque esto no es más que una parte del misterio tras los ya legendarios chicos Masters que tan bien me caen.**_

_**En fin, eso es todo por ahora, y como estoy algo cansada y con ganas de una buena ducha, yo los dejo por ahora n,n así que solo no olviden dejar reviews nOn**_

_**Y gente, yo aquí, soy un Joshua feliz, hoy no me caí nOn y Hanna tampoco wiiii, lo que hace que el día sea muy hermoso –últimamente no ha habido día que no nos caigamos en plena universidad TT-TT vergüenza, todos me vieron ayer, y a Hanna igual!!!!-**_

_**Escuchando: Run to you de The Rasmus**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Escuchando "Hishoku no Sora" de Kawada Mami**

**Hola a todos otra vez, he aquí a la universitaria más guay del mundo –es broma- lo que pasa es que estoy muy feliz con mi nueva vida lejos de aquella persona que me hacía daño, aunque también me aleje de varios de mis familiares pero como seguimos en contacto estamos muy bien todos, bueno, no muy bien pero al menos demostramos el coraje y fuerza de voluntad del que estamos dotados, porque aunque nosotros los Darko no servimos para el amor, se que en una de esas le ganamos de nuevo la partida al loco de Eros, en las apuestas todo se vale xD en fin vamos al capi para divertirnos un rato, nos leemos abajo y gracias por todo nOn**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XVII**_

"_**TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR"**_

Mirando las estrellas bajo un cielo perlado de oscuridad, con la brisa revolviendo sus cabellos y los extraños murmullos en el aire, con la luna en su máximo esplendor, la luna llena que lo iluminaba todo.

-"Syaoran-kun…"-escucho decir a su pequeña cerezo.

-"Estoy cansado de todo esto, quiero ya saber la verdad de todo"-murmuró sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

-"Lo estuve hablando con los demás y… nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones"-dijo la chica tomando asiento a su lado –"Acordamos que durante ese tiempo vamos a buscar tus objetos"-agregó.

-"Ni siquiera sabemos por donde comenzar"-replicó con molestia el castaño.

-"Creo que si te concentras podrías obtener alguna pista"-sugirió mientras miraba las estrellas.

-"Supongo"-admitió dando un suspiro.

Se quedaron en silencio un breve silencio que se vio interrumpido por pasos y voces en la parte de abajo, en el patio delantero, asomaron un poco para encontrarse con su compañero el peliceleste y una joven a la que no reconocían, después de un intercambio de miradas se dispusieron a escuchar la conversación.

-"¿Me vas a dejar irme a casa?"-cuestionó la joven.

-"Yo no dije eso, tan sólo vamos a dar una vuelta y a charlar un rato, hay que hacer las pases por las buenas"-contestó el joven peliceleste.

-"Al menos deja que avise a mis amigos que estoy bien"-insistió la joven.

-"Lo harás durante el paseo, te lo aseguro"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces vamos"-animo ella con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de su brazo y echaba a correr.

-"Pero no creas que me he olvidado de que me has llamado Christopher"-regaño mientras corría a su lado.

-"Claro, claro, así como también yo te recuerdo que me llamo Minusha y no Yukari"-comentó en son de burla.

Luego de unos instantes más, ambos castaños les perdieron la pista por entre la oscura calle delimitada por frondosos arboles frutales.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Bueno si vamos a tomar vacaciones, entonces bueno sería que planeáramos bien a que lugares ir"-advirtió Hazel emocionada.

-"La prioridad es buscar el modo de sacarnos de encima a esos cinco"-recordó Blue.

-"Si tan sólo supiéramos como cortar nuestra señal mágica, o como mínimo desaparecer presencias…"-sugirió Almond en tono pensativo.

-"Creo saber como hacer eso"-agregó aun más pensativa Hanna.

-"Con cualquiera de las dos basta para escapar"-atajó Ozuma.

-"Deberíamos decirle a los Reed y no irnos así nada más"-replico un tanto preocupada Sakura.

-"Si hablamos ellos no nos dejaran marcharnos"-recordó Max.

-"Por cierto, ya es algo tarde y Zeo no ha vuelto"-recordó Hikari.

-"Sagarth se fue hace un buen rato con una chica por lo que se"-admitió Joshua algo desanimado.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Y es que nadie se podía imaginar que al cabo de la media noche el que había aparentado ser un buen chico por fin hiciera acto de aparición acompañado claro esta de su supuesta secuestrada, ganándose claro esta una buena reprimenda por parte de los "Tres Supremos" y su "Guardián", manera en la que habían terminado llamando a los 4 primeros integrantes del grupo, ya que apenas había atravesado el umbral de la puerta, las luces se encendieron y se topo a los cuatro sentados en el sofá mirándolo de mal modo.

Aunque la única consecuencia claro esta, es que tuvo que explicar toda la historia, desde la razón por la cual estaba fuera la noche en que se había topado con su nueva "amiga", hasta el preciso momento en que se le había ocurrido salir con ella a dar un paseo, y peor aun, tuvo que explicar el porque permitió que ella se comunicara con sus compañeros los "traidores".

-"Hay algo que no me queda claro aun…"-interrumpió Red –"¿Cómo es que has realizado un hechizo con la carta Bosque sin haber primero invocado a la llave?"-ante esa sencilla pregunta se hizo el silencio, era una muy buena pregunta, demasiado buena.

-"Eso sólo puede significar que los poderes del joven Sagarth están incrementando"-determinó Wings con aire pensativo.

-"Entonces dentro de poco nosotros también podremos hacer eso"-agregó Hazel.

-"Aparentemente"-se limitó a contestar Blue.

-"Además creo que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para saber más acerca de los otros, tal vez podamos convencerlos de volver al lado correcto"-reflexionó Almond.

-"O puedo simplemente pegarles con mi palo y arrastrarlos hasta acá"-agregó una muy sonriente Yasha.

-"En realidad convencerlos puede ser algo no difícil, sino más bien complejo"-intervino Minusha con expresión seria.

-"¿A qué te refieres Karenin-chan?"-cuestionó la joven cerezo.

-"A que todos ellos están ahí por razones diferentes y no por una en común como para poder persuadirles al mismo tiempo"-explico.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lian-chan mencionó algo de eso aquella vez"-dijo la joven de orbes esmeraldas haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras de la joven maga –"Era algo como: "ellos han logrado llevar de su lado "al que controla las espadas" y sobretodo han chantajeado "al trueno", corrompido "a la maldad y a las tinieblas" opacado a "la sinceridad" y finalmente manchado "al arte"", sip, eso era"-

-"En realidad yo sólo estaba con ellos para no dejarlos solos"-aclaro apenas audible. –"Es que "Trueno" siempre esta muy triste "Maldad" y "Tinieblas" sólo piensan en fechorías "Arte" trata inútilmente de animar a "Trueno" mientras que "Espada" nunca nos dice nada, siempre es tan misterioso, realmente estamos en una posición muy difícil"-explicó

-"Aun así deberíamos intentarlo"-replicó la castaña ojiesmeralda.

-"Si todos están de acuerdo lo intentaremos"-sugirió la pelirroja.

-"Esta bien"-dijeron los demás a coro.

-"Entonces voy a citarlos en el parque cerca de aquí por la mañana"-agregó la joven Karenin.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Era muy temprano por la mañana y ya todos se encontraban entre los arbustos del parque escondidos mientras la joven Karenin estaba en una banca no muy lejana a ellos esperando, jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y miraba en todas direcciones.

-"Creímos que no ibas a volver, como te fuiste con el "niño tierroso"-murmuró alguien cerca de ella.

-"Mihaeru…"-saltó algo sorprendida –"Ya te he dicho que no me asustes así"-regaño mirando al joven de tez bronceada, cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos verdes que después de unos segundos tomo asiento a su lado.

-"Oh lo siento"-replicó el chico con fingido arrepentimiento –"Vega y los demás fueron a por helado, y Eljan me mando decirte que no viene"-agregó con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto entre los arbustos…

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"-indagó Hikari.

-"Esperamos a que los demás aparezcan y luego les pegamos con mi palo"-murmuro Yasha riendo bajito.

-"No, esperamos a que aparezcan y luego salimos a su encuentro"-replico en voz baja Sakura.

-"Pero eso no es divertido"-se quejo la Master de la Naturaleza.

-"No se supone que lo sea"-regaño el castaño.

-"¡¡Shh… has silencio Li!!"-regaño la pelirroja.

-"Pero ella empezó"-masculló ofendido.

Los demás sólo rieron muy por lo bajo, era bastante divertido verlos discutir, aunque las cosas no iban muy bien en el lugar que se encontraba la joven Karenin…

-"Eljan como siempre tuvo algo mejor que hacer"-replico la joven.

-"Sabes muy bien que él nunca nos dice a donde va ni porque"-recordó un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones mientras le ofrecía un helado.

-"Vega…"-llamó la joven mirándole fijamente.

-"Tranquila, Mazahua y Arvain ya vienen"-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

-"Lamentamos la demora"-se disculpo una chica de cabellos violetas y ojos ámbar acompañada de un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos azules.

-"¿Y bien?"-dijo de repente el rubio.

-"Vengo a hacerles una propuesta"-comenzó dando un suspiro –"Volvamos con los demás"-soltó cerrando fuertemente los ojos en espera de lo que iría a pasar.

-"No podemos"-comenzó el rubio –"Sabes que juramos lealtad a esas sabanitas"-agregó serio.

-"Además ellos nos dieron más magia, no lo olvides"-recordó el pelinegro.

-"Lo sé, pero nuestra lealtad debería ser primero para con los nuestros"-replico la joven.

-"Ellos te lavaron la cabeza"-mascullo con molestia el rubio.

-"No, Mihaeru, claro que no, pero es que…"-intento defenderse.

-"Yo no pienso volver con ellos, no puedo ahora, aun si es lo que quiero"-dijo de repente el de cabellos platinados.

-"Pero Leo…"-replicó de nuevo.

-"Es mejor que me vaya de una vez"-concluyó para después alejarse caminando aprisa, casi corriendo.

Y justo en el momento en que la otra chica iba a ir tras él, fue Minusha quien la detuvo por el brazo.

-"Por favor, Misaki no porque Leo no quiera tu te vas a ir siempre con él"-regañó mirándola seriamente.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo solo"-replicó zafándose de su brazo.

-"Espera un momento Arvain"-la retuvo el rubio.

-"Si, ya que por lo que veo, nuestros compañeros quieren hablar un poco con nosotros"-murmuró el pelinegro sonriendo divertido.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"¿Nos descubrieron?"-cuestiono dubitativo Red.

-"No, ellos ya sabían que estábamos aquí"-contestó Almond.

-"En ese caso ya no tiene sentido permanecer ocultos"-agregó Blue poniéndose de pie.

-"Concuerdo contigo"-murmuro Ozuma mientras lo imitaba.

Con los otros…

-"Mira, ahí vienen ya"-soltó divertido Vega.

-"Pero si son los bebes de los Reed"-saludo con burla el rubio.

-"Pero si son los bebes de las sabanitas"-correspondió el saludo Blue.

-"Por favor, vamos a discutir lo más tranquilos que se pueda"-pidió la castaña.

-"No hay porque, no nos iremos con ustedes, pueden llevarse a Minusha si eso es lo que quieren"-contestó el rubio.

-"No, ustedes también vienen"-contradijo la pelirroja apuntando a ambos con su báculo.

-"No juegues así, puedes salir lastimada"-se burló Vega.

-"Yo no diría eso, ninguno de los dos esta a mi nivel, es más, ni siquiera llegan al de Li"-se burló ella.

-"Oye"-replicaron los tres.

-"Mejor probemos si lo que dices es cierto"-se limito a decir el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña llave.

-"No es necesario"-intervino alguien cayendo en medio del grupo, alguien que llevaba una capa cubriéndolo totalmente. –"Los tres se van con ellos, es una orden"-agregó en tono serio.

-"¿Pero como puedes decir eso?"-replicó de inmediato Vega.

-"Ya se los dije, es una orden y esas sabanas ya están enteradas y de acuerdo, Mazahua y Arvain se quedan conmigo, es todo"-finalizó mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-"Ya oyeron"-repuso la joven pelirroja.

-"Maldito, solo hace esto porque la loca esa es amiga suya"-murmuró con molestia el pelinegro, el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Por la noche en el mismo parque…

-"Gracias por lo de hoy"-murmuró la joven pelirroja.

-"No hay problema"-se limitó a contestar, luego se hizo el silencio.

-"Arwin, ven con nosotros"-pidió mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

-"No puedo ahora, ya te lo he dicho"-contestó desviando la mirada –"Aun tengo asuntos que resolver con esas sabanas"-agregó dando un profundo suspiro.

-"Tal vez podrías tratar de que Leo-kun y Arvain-chan se unan al grupo"-sugirió en tono dubitativo.

-"Eso no es cosa mía, Mazahua tiene asuntos pendientes y mientras él los tenga Arvain irá detrás suyo"-explicó en tono serio.

-"De todas formas, gracias, aunque me hayan llamado loca"-murmuró tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

-"Pero deberías admitir que estas un poco loca"-se burló apenas.

-"Solo lo necesario"-contestó desviando la mirada con fingida indignación.

-"¿Qué hay de Egipto?"-cuestionó de repente.

-"Aun no decido nada"-contesto mirando detenidamente sus zapatos –"Aunque quisiera pedir tu ayuda para algo más"-agregó dudando –"Quiero que me enseñes a desaparecer mi presencia"-soltó mirándolo fijamente.

-"¿Para que quieres saber eso?"-replicó extrañado.

-"Vamos a escapar de los Reed"-confesó con seriedad.

-"Aun si lo logran, ellos irán tras ustedes en cuanto se den cuenta"-advirtió mirándola a los ojos.

-"Quiero hacerlo, no me gusta sentir que me ocultan las cosas"-explicó.

-"Te enseñaré entonces"-repuso con una sonrisa.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Una semana más tarde justo al medio día el grupo entero se encontraba en la sala de abordaje en el aeropuerto de Paris.

-"Aun no hay señas de que nos vayan a detener"-soltó Red de repente interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado minutos atrás.

-"Es más difícil encontrarnos sin tener un rastro que seguir"-repuso Blue.

-"Nos ha tomado una semana entera aprender a desaparecer nuestras presencias"-admitió Almond.

-"Pero fue más fácil porque tuvimos a Vega-kun y a Mihaeru-san ayudándonos"-replico Hikari con una sonrisa.

-"Aunque Hanna-san y Sakura-san igual fueron de gran ayuda, después de todo solo necesitaron un par de horas para dominarlo"-aclaró Ozuma.

-"Ya tenemos que abordar"-advirtió la castaña ojiesmeralda.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"-quiso saber Max.

-"A Tomoeda, Japón"-soltó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

-"Ya vamos de regreso"-advirtió el castaño mientras tomaba su abrigo y caminaba hacia la puerta de abordaje.

_**Fin del capitulo XVII**_

_**Ya vamos de regreso a Japón!! Sugoii va a ser genial, espero que lean el próximo capitulo –que ya esta listo- se van a llevar un buen de sorpresas los veo pronto a todos, gracias por leer y perdón por no ser más extensa en la despedida pero estoy algo corta de tiempo.**_

_**So, si leen dejen reviews, se los agradeceré enormemente, hasta la próxima!!**_

_**Sayonara **_

_**Mata ne**_

_**Atte: Loveless –ejem- digo Hanna Li Asakura.**_

_**Escuchando: "JOINT" de "Kawada Mami"**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Escuchando: "Tsuki no Curse" de "Loveless"**

**Wa, debo decirlo, hoy estoy muy animada, demos gracias a kami por ello, xDDDD y también por ponerme en una hermosa universidad con gente guay que me pone muy animada nOn… en fin, vayamos al capi antes de que se me bajen los ánimos nOn**

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/H) notas de la Hanna

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XVIII**_

"_**SECRETOS"**_

La verdad era que apenas si habían llegado al aeropuerto de Tokio se les ocurrió recordar que muchos de ellos no tenían lugar donde quedarse, o al menos fue así hasta que a los gemelos pelirrojos se les ocurrió invitarlos a quedarse en su casa para estar todos juntos y… estar de ociosos sonaba bastante bien, al fin y al cabo eran vacaciones… y además…

-"Hermano"-chilló de repente la castaña ojiesmeralda antes de correr arrastrando su maleta hacia el mencionado.

-"Vaya parece que el monstruo me extraño"-contestó con una sonrisa de burla antes de revolverle el cabello a su pequeña hermana.

-"Que no me digas monstruo"-chilló la cerezo antes de darle un buen pisotón mientras hacía un puchero.

El joven Kinomoto no hizo más que reprimir un adolorido quejido y sacudir la cabeza recobrando su serio semblante al cruzarse con la mirada ambarina del Li, después comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre la multitud de jovencitos sin encontrar lo que aparentemente buscaba.

-"¿Quién es… Darko Joshua?"-cuestionó mirándolos de nuevo a cada uno.

-"¿Para que buscas a Joshua-kun, Touya?"-indagó algo desconcertada la castaña.

-"Tengo cosas que arreglar con ese mocoso"-murmuró Touya como si nada.

-"Primero, no soy ningún mocoso, y segundo, como puedes ver tu hermana esta en una pieza y no tiene ningún desperfecto"-replicó de inmediato el joven Darko abriéndose paso entre los demás.

-"Más te vale"-murmuró el moreno sonriendo autosuficientemente.

-"¿Más me vale que?"-replicó con burla el Darko –"Como si yo le pudiera tener miedo a un humano"-murmuró pasando de largo a ambos hermanos Kinomoto –"Hann, mejor apurarse, no quiero que cuando lleguemos a Tomoeda sea muy noche"-advirtió mirando de reojo a su gemela.

-"Hai, hai, últimamente esta muy melindroso"-murmuró con fastidio apurando el paso –"Ne, mejor irnos ya, hay que conseguir un transporte rápido"-recordó la joven, los demás sólo asintieron y la siguieron.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Kinomoto iban peleando un tanto apartados del grupo y el castaño por su parte iba caminando en silencio entre Blue, Ozuma y Almond, extrañamente era con los únicos que se entendía bien, o como había comentado Red durante el vuelo, era más bien que esos cuatro se mandaban el mismo genio del demonio.

Tomoyo por su parte iba un poco alejada de todos verificando que nadie la mirara mientras hablaba en susurros por su teléfono móvil.

_**-"Acabamos de llegar a Tokio, iremos directo a Tomoeda, los Masters se van a quedar donde Hanna-chan y Joshua-kun, Sakura esta con su hermano y van a su casa y Li al parecer también se va a quedar con los Darko, bueno tengo que colgar antes de que alguien me descubra, hablamos después Eriol"-**_dijo apresuradamente para luego cortar la llamada y guardar su móvil.

La verdad era que no le gustaba eso de traicionar la confianza de los demás pero algo le decía que era mejor que Eriol y los demás supieran donde se encontraban, para no preocuparlos, además Hiiraguizawa le había insistido mucho por medio de mensajes de texto y le había prometido que no iría tras ellos pero que por si acaso enviarían a alguien para cuidarlos sin que se dieran cuenta, y por eso, y sólo por eso era que ella había accedido a darle la información.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Una vez todos instalados y después de cenar se reunieron en la sala de estar sentados en la alfombra a mirar televisión en silencio, un incomodo silencio…

-"Podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad o algo así mientras estamos aquí"-sugirió Hazel rompiendo el silencio.

-"Suena bien"-murmuró Minusha distraídamente.

-"Cuando veníamos para acá vi un parque de diversiones"-advirtió Max mientras jugaba con las manos de Hikari.

-"Y yo vi un zoológico"-agregó Vega con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Podríamos ir pasado mañana mientras se nos ocurre algo más que hacer"-murmuró dubitativo Red.

-"Esta bien, iremos entonces"-contestó tranquilamente Zeo.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Al final no fuimos a dar ese paseo"-murmuró distraídamente en medio del silencio.

-"Si quieres decirme algo, puedes hacerlo"-contestó mirando de reojo como ella evitaba mirarlo y parecía nerviosa.

-"Pasado mañana iremos al parque de diversiones, y yo… yo… quiero que vayas conmigo"-murmuró un tanto rápido.

-"Veré como me las arreglo entonces"-contestó sonriendo apenas.

-"Te veré entonces, te estaré esperando en la puerta de mi casa, no llegues tarde"-murmuró apenas.

-"Pero…"-replicó.

-"No hay problema, Vega, Mihaeru, Minusha, Zeo y algunos otros irán al zoológico más temprano, ellos no te verán"-se apresuró a aclarar.

-"Estaré ahí entonces"-musito revolviéndole el cabello pelirrojo con delicadeza –"Mejor ve a dormir, es tarde"-sugirió dando un leve bostezo.

-"¿Te puedes quedar hasta que me quede dormida?"-cuestionó desviando la mirada y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-"Puedo quedarme toda la noche si eso es lo que quieres"-contestó mirando hacía el frente algo sonrojado –"Cuando duermes murmuras cosas divertidas"-agregó sonriendo levemente.

El sonrojo de ambos incremento, el de ella, porque no sabía que él la había visto dormida, el de él, porque inconscientemente se había descubierto, pero tenía razón, ella era sumamente graciosa cuando dormía, o al menos lo era cuando no murmuraba su nombre, a veces ansiosamente, a veces como si estuviera triste, y otras con miedo o con preocupación.

Aunque la verdad nunca había sido su intención mirarla dormir, pero había sucedido una vez hacía poco tiempo, cuando planeando charlar con ella la había pillado dormida, y justo cuando pensaba irse la había escuchado murmurar su nombre, desde esa noche, por extraño que se escuchara, se quedaba a contemplarla dormir por horas, a veces incluso toda la noche, el escucharla llamarlo incluso en sueños le daba una extraña sensación en el pecho y en el estomago, como mariposas… pero apenas si llegaba ese pensamiento lo desechaba.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Al día siguiente vaya que se la habían pasado bien, estuvieron jugando por horas en los jardines, corriendo y revolcándose en la tierra, también jugaron videojuegos, juegos de mesa, a las escondidas… infinidad de cosas, era divertido estar entre iguales, divertido porque nunca sabían que nueva cosa pasaría mientras jugaban.

Mihaeru y Vega resultaron unos expertos en las escondidas, Almond había barrido el piso con todos en el Ajedrez mientras a Red nadie había logrado tirarlo al suelo mientras corrían en el amplio jardín, hasta Syaoran se había unido al juego cuando por accidente Max lo había tirado a una charca de lodo, y claro, como se enojo porque los demás se burlaron de él, no hizo más que perseguirlos como fiera furibunda, aunque al final terminó carcajeándose por tanta revolcada que se habían dado entre todos.

Los gemelos por su parte se mantuvieron alejados de los juegos, la mayor parte del tiempo Hanna se la pasó descansando la cabeza en las piernas de su gemelo con los ojos cerrados mientras él le acariciaba el cabello estando ambos bajo un gran paraguas para resguardarse del sol.

Al atardecer y después de una buena ducha ya todos estaban dispersos por las diferentes partes de la casa, algunos en el patio, otros en sus alcobas, unos más en la cocina y…

Cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar le busco entre sus bolsillos apresuradamente creyendo que sería una llamada, pero más bien era un mensaje de texto, en cuanto leyó el remitente en la caratula del móvil, lo abrió en seguida, no se esperaba que esa persona le contactara, hacía demasiado que no hablaban, y aun más de que no se veían.

_**-"El Parque del Rey Pingüino"-**_leyó, ¿acaso?, su corazón dio un vuelco, no, eso no podía ser, o tal vez si, salió corriendo de su alcoba cerrando rápido la puerta.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, sacó su abrigo, jaló una gorra y sacó unos anteojos oscuros de una caja en una repisa en el armario, cerró como pudo y casi voló a la puerta principal, su desesperación era tal que le costo un poco de trabajo cerrar la puerta, pero en cuanto estuvo cerrada corrió aun más rápido sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de cómo unos ojos ámbares le habían observado extrañados desde el sofá en la sala de estar.

Atravesó el parque aprisa y luego… luego finalmente se detuvo a escasos metros del gigante Rey Pingüino mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y que sus mejillas dejaran de estar rojas debido a la carrera, tragó instintivamente al ver a alguien apoyado contra el Rey.

Antes de avanzar se quedo quieto mirándole, llevaba unos jeans azules, un tono oscuro, unos convers color celeste y un abrigo del mismo color, anteojos oscuros y una gorra blanca de la cual escapaban mechas rubias.

Apresuró el paso hasta estar enfrente de esa persona mirándole fijamente, mirando sus orbes color esmeralda cubiertas por aquellos anteojos oscuros.

-"¿Por qué estas aquí?"-cuestionó aun agitado por la carrera.

-"Quería verte"-contestó en un susurro –"¿No puedo? ¿Esta mal que quiera hacerlo?"-cuestionó con duda.

-"No, claro que no, es que… no lo esperaba"-explicó acercándose más.

-"He tomado todas las precauciones necesarias, nadie sabrá que soy yo"-agregó señalando la gorra y los anteojos –"Si estuvo mal puedes decírmelo, es solo que… yo… te extrañaba mucho"-murmuró apretando sus manos en puños.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el recién llegado tiró de su muñeca para acercarlo más y juntar sus labios mientras le quitaba la estorbosa gorra blanca dejando al descubierto su rubio cabello, por mero instinto se aferró a su acompañante por el cuello mientras él otro le abrazaba por la cintura hasta que finalmente se separaron por la falta del aire, casi de inmediato recogió la gorra de la arena y luego de sacudirla un poco se la coloco de nuevo.

-"Yo también te extrañe Conejito"-murmuró acariciando suavemente con un dedo los labios del de la gorra blanca.

-"¿Có-cómo esta Hanna?"-cuestionó con un deje de nerviosismo ante el toque de su acompañante.

-"Bien, un poco más rara que siempre, pero bien"-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Me alegra mucho escucharlo"-contestó sonriendo.

-"¿Te alegra más que verme?"-cuestionó interrumpiendo su caricia.

-"Sabes que no, no seas bobo, yo… yo sólo vine aquí para estar contigo"-replico haciendo un puchero.

-"Era broma Conejito"-contestó sonriente –"Anda, vamos por algo de tomar y a dar una vuelta antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy"-dijo tirando de su mano mientras emprendía la marcha.

-"Hay otra cosa"-interrumpió, ambos pararon el paso –"Los demás vienen, ellos llegan mañana"-confesó en un murmullo.

-"¿Y ellos por qué?"-cuestionó extrañado.

-"Chris dice que quiere matarte por dejar el grupo tanto tiempo y…"-comenzó tratando de no soltar su mano –"Además… "ellos" nos pidieron que viniéramos"-murmuró no muy seguro.

-"¿Has venido sólo porque "ellos" te lo pidieron?"-cuestionó serio.

-"No, yo ya tenía planeado venir, lo que no planeaba era que los otros también se apuntaran, y luego "ellos" dijeron a Roul que teníamos que venir a vigilar a tu-sabes-quienes"-explicó rápido –"Yo tomé un vuelo aparte porque quería llegar antes y estar contigo"-agregó.

-"No se que voy a hacer contigo, eres tan tierno pequeño conejo"-murmuró luego de un pequeño silencio.

-"Yo estoy feliz mientras estemos juntos"-replicó entrelazando sus manos.

Un rato más tarde ambos se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería sentados uno al lado del otro compartiendo una malteada.

-"¿Vas a quedarte en casa?"-cuestionó de repente.

-"No, tengo que esperar a que los demás lleguen, hoy me quedaré en un hotel, además no quiero que Hanna piense algo extraño porque de repente llegué yo solo hasta acá, después de todo, como aun no le decimos nada…"-se apresuró a contestar.

-"Me da algo de miedo el modo en que vaya a reaccionar cuando lo sepa"-murmuró apoyando la mejilla en su mano –"Ya sabes lo especial que es en este tipo de temas, y como no lo ha pasado muy bien desde lo de el estúpido de Alastor…"-recordó.

-"No se puede hacer nada, habrá que esperar por tiempos mejores"-dijo soltando un suspiro.

Después de pagar la cuenta salieron tomados de las manos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que finalmente en un parque se toparon con una cabina de fotografías instantáneas, después de intercambiar miradas entraron cerrando la cortina roja tras ellos.

-"Estas cosas me fastidian"-se quejó el de la gorra blanca señalando tanto los anteojos como la gorra.

Tan pronto lo dijo su acompañante se ocupo de quitar ambos objetos dejando por fin al descubierto a un jovencito de unos quince años, delgado, con la tez nívea, las mejillas rosadas y unos enormes ojos color esmeralda, con el cabello rubio blondo y algo largo y el fleco cubriendo su frente.

Después de sonreír feliz por haber recuperado su libertad se apresuro a retirar tanto la gorra negra como los lentes oscuros de su acompañante, quien sacudió la cabeza para acomodar su pelirrojo cabello mientras se pasaba una mano por el mismo.

Luego simplemente se quedaron quietos mirándose, el rubio mirando hacía arriba, hacía el rostro del pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo este era un tanto más alto que él, suspiro y desvió la mirada, de verdad que lo había extrañado y ahora simplemente se quedaba quieto y callado.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo tampoco dejaba de mirarlo, su rubio era tan tierno, con ese aspecto tan frágil de niño pequeño y esa expresión tan tierna en su rostro, su piel era tan suave, su conejito era tan tierno, tan hermoso, que casi podía pasar por una chica, pero a él le gustaba así… en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo el chico desviaba la mirada le sujeto por el mentón levantando su cabeza, otra vez sus ojos esmeralda le miraban fijamente, con ese brillo especial que sólo ellos podían tener, y luego otra vez sin esperar nada más junto sus labios en un beso.

Kami, como había extrañado a su conejito, lo acerco más a él atrapándolo por la cintura mientras observaba como las orbes esmeraldas se cerraban con lentitud, luego él hizo lo mismo con las suyas color carmín mientras sentía como con lentitud el rubio deslizaba sus manos hasta abrazarse a él por el cuello, pasaron apenas unos instantes para sentir como el más pequeño cedía ante su beso y entreabría la boca para darle más acceso mientras él le acariciaba los labios con la lengua.

No paso mucho tiempo como para que lo arrinconara contra una de las paredes de la cabina, separaron sus labios y el pelirrojo poco a poco deslizo sus besos a otra zona, primero a su mejilla y luego lentamente a su cuello mientras el rubio se ocupaba de cerrar fuertemente los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no emitir ningún sonido.

-"¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?"-cuestionó una voz desde afuera.

Se separaron de inmediato mientras se acomodaban aprisa la ropa y se colocaban de nuevo las gafas oscuras y las gorras tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración, el pelirrojo fue el primero en salir y detrás suyo salió el rubio agachando la cabeza y murmurando constantemente "Gomenasai, gomenasai" mientras se alejaban del lugar.

-"Tuvimos mucha suerte de que no hubiera jalado la cortina sin antes llamar"-murmuró el rubio apurando el paso antes de atrapar la mano de su compañero y entrelazar nuevamente sus dedos.

-"Un poco más y nos descubren, seguro y escucho como murmurabas "Joshua, Joshua" desesperadamente"-murmuró en su oído, el otro solo se sonrojo hasta más no poder.

-"Trate de evitarlo, pero es que tu no me lo permites"-replico haciendo un puchero.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, solo bromeaba conejito"-se burlo mordiendo suavemente la oreja de su acompañante.

-"Joshua"-chilló el más pequeño poniéndose aun más rojo.

-"Ya tranquilo conejito, te acompañaré a tu hotel y luego me iré a casa"-concluyó sonriente.

-"Y mañana…"-comenzó…

-"Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones, dejaré que Hanna se vaya con sus amigos y tu y yo nos iremos a dar una vuelta solos"-advirtió sonriendo mientras lo acercaba más a él.

Al llegar al hotel lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su alcoba y después de darle un no tan breve ni mucho menos inocente beso de despedida, se ocupo de sonreírle como siempre sonreía para él.

-"Nos vemos mañana"-se despidió –"Te amo Conejito"-murmuró depositando un beso en la frente del rubio haciéndole sonrojar de nuevo.

-"Yo… yo también te amo Gatito"-murmuró dándole un rápido beso en los labios para luego empujarle hacia el ascensor.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Al llegar a casa pensó que nada podía quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro, kami, era tan feliz en esos momentos, a su alrededor todo estaba más o menos a oscuras, soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de reemprender el paso.

-"¿Haz tenido buena noche pequeño gay?"-murmuró entre las sombras una voz que reconoció al instante.

-"Li… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-cuestionó tratando de no perder la calma.

-"No quiero nada, pero al menos veo que no me equivoque al decirle a tu hermana que eres un pequeño gay"-contesto con un deje de burla.

-"Cállate, no sabes de lo que estas hablando y no vuelvas a mencionarle nada así a mi hermana"-amenazó tratando aun de mantener la calma.

-"No le diré nada, no es mi asunto, solo quería aclarar las cosas con vos"-contesto dándose la vuelta para irse.

-"La persona en lo de las fotografías eras tu"-dedujo de inmediato el pelirrojo.

-"Exacto, los estuve siguiendo toda la tarde, me pareció muy extraña la forma en que saliste corriendo de la casa y decidí seguirte"-explicó como si nada.

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás, no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida o en la de…"-se calló, no podía decirlo, estaba perdiendo la calma tan aprisa.

-"En la de tu novio"-concluyó por él –"No hay ningún problema, ya te lo dije, no es mi asunto"-musitó antes de subir corriendo las escaleras –"Hasta mañana "gatito" y que pases una buena noche"-se burló antes de desaparecer por el pasillo del segundo piso.

Kami, después de meses jamás se había imaginado que alguien lo pillara de ese modo, subió corriendo a su alcoba y se encerró ahí, mañana sería un nuevo día y por ahora quería confiar en las palabras del Li, era lo único que podía hacer, mañana hablaría con su conejito y le explicaría todo, por lo pronto no podía hacer más, aquella noche sin duda alguna durmió intranquilo.

_**Fin del capitulo XVIII**_

_**XDDDD hoy si la hice en grande, juas con que a alguien le han sacado su trapito mayor al sol nOn para quien no se lo crea he disfrutado enormemente de escribir este capitulo xDDDD amo hacer esto, es tan genial, quien diría que alguien tan serio y guay escondería algo así 9.9UU ni en las mejores familias… pero miren que nos salió raro el chico, umm y además los apoditos, ja, esos son de lo mejor, y no, no me los he inventado, son cien por ciento auténticos. –Imagen mental de cierto rubio gritando en plena via publica "Gatito"-**_

_**-Sale Joshua de la nada y le pega un buen zape a Hanna- **_

_**Joshua: Calla baka del demonio, no tenías porque ser tan condenadamente explicita, yo te dije que accedía a que pusieras esa parte de mi vida, pero no a que lo pusieras tan así, además de todas las personas que nos pudieron haber pillado tenias que poner a alguien con quien por puro instinto habría llegado a los golpes, Kami que eres boba!! Y si vas a andar contando secretitos de la gente entonces yo cuento uno de los tuyos –toma aire-**_

_**Hanna: Dame!! Onegai!! En serio onii-san no vuelvo a burlarme de vos, en serio, sabes que yo a ti y a mi cuñado los quiero de a mil pero por favor no digas eso –chilla mientras le tapa la boca-**_

_**Joshua: -empuja a Hanna- a Hanna por fin se le murió el amor por Jinzu Terry!! Si, lectores y lectoras, Hanna Darko, pequeña gatita de orejas negras y cabellos de fuego, por fin es feliz con su soltería nOn =3 Joshua es feliz, la pequeña Loveless de la familia ha encontrado una rara manera de ser feliz aun sin tener nada concreto nOn**_

_**Hanna: -le da un zape- ahora te voy a fregar más por maldito ¬¬**_

_**En fin, luego de babosear un rato el día de ayer y de estar horas y horas en el chat mientras escribíamos, nos ha salido esto, debo decir que yo no era muy afecta a esto pero me ha encantado, yo amo el yaoi señoras y señores, y aun más amo Loveless, waaa es tan kawaii**_

_**Joshua: Excepto por la parte en que hiciste los tests y te salió Aoyagi Ritsuka, Loveless xDDDD**_

_**Hanna: Nop, también me gusto esa parte, yo ya sabía que me iba a salir ese nombre, kami, a veces creo que sería bueno chafear los tests para que luego no me den de pedradas xDDDD**_

_**Joshua: Viéndole el lado positivo, al menos ya tienes un Soubi propio xDDDD**_

_**Ejem mientras mi hermano se burla de mi y de mis tragedias cotidianas, yo voy a despedir el capi esperando que les haya gustado mi primer yaoi, si gente, yo nunca había escrito algo como esto, no creo llegar al lemmon –Joshua le tira una piedra en la cabeza- corrección, no voy a llegar al lemmon, pero en fin, yo mientras voy a jugar con alguna bolita de estambre por ahí, ya que si sigo en mi PC aquí la madre de familia me asesina, y si me asesinan quien termina el fic? NADIE por lo pronto eso es todo, nos leemos dentro de poco y muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**No sean malos, si leen dejen reviews, sobre todo en este, quiero saber que tal me va en esta onda yaoi, aun si me va mal escribiré más, -se ve a Joshua que se atraganta- xDDDD si, usare a mi hermano para mis malvados fines ajajajajaja –se ríe como loca- **_

_**En fin, Mata ne**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Hanna Li Asakura**_

_**Escuchando: "Tsuki no Curse" de "Loveless"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Escuchando: "Tsuki no Curse" de "Loveless"**

_**Hola, acabo de terminar la despedida del capi anterior y como estoy muy de buenas y mi madre ya se fue a hacer su genio a otro lado, pues a seguir con el trabajo xDDDD no tengo mucho que decir, así que vamos al capi una vez más –se ve a Joshua parado detrás de Hanna tirando de su brazo izquierdo- ajajaja en serio vamos, vamos al capi.**_

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

_**CAPITULO XIX**_

"_**DESCUBIERTOS"**_

Cerca de las 10 am ya solo quedaban unos cuantos de los Masters en la casa de los Darko, la gran mayoría había salido corriendo hace apenas una hora con dirección al zoológico, los guardianes habían optado por ir de paseo por la ciudad ellos solos, y mientras tanto los demás estaban terminando de alistarse para partir rumbo al parque de diversiones.

-"Estoy Lista"-avisó Hikari mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la sala de estar donde Max ya le esperaba con una gran sonrisa –"¿Seguro que no preferías ir con Ozuma y Zeo al zoológico?"-indagó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, el rubio ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-"Yo también ya he acabado"-anunció el joven Darko mientras entraba limpiando sus anteojos de sol.

El joven Li entro tan silenciosamente que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, nadie, absolutamente nadie (N/J creo que ya está bastante claro que nadie lo vio, ¿podes continuar por favor?) (N/H ¿desesperado por ser torturado?) (N/J Urusae!!)

-"¿Sales otra vez pequeño…"-

-"Cierra la boca Li"-cortó de inmediato –"Y por si no te has dado cuenta voy con ustedes"-agregó mientras se acomodaba la gorra negra en la cabeza.

-"Se nota"-murmuró con burla el castaño pasándolo de largo.

-"Sakurita ya esta lista también"-interrumpió una sonriente Tomoyo.

La castaña ojiesmeralda hizo su aparición con un vestido corto de color blanco con detalles de color rosa con formas de cerezos y listones del mismo color, con la parte baja de la falda color rosa y un abrigo igualmente rosa con los bordes blancos.

Un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, claramente Tomoyo había hecho de nuevo de las suyas y ella estaba por demás avergonzada, además de que no hacía más que mirar hacia sus botitas color blanco con rosa una y otra vez.

Mientras el cachorro de lobo la miraba como idiotizado, quieto y terriblemente sonrojado, su pequeña cerezo se veía tan hermosa así y…

-"Hey "Perrito" mejor aparta del camino estorbas"-murmuró el Darko dándole un empujón y pasándolo de largo –"Ne Hann, mejor apura el paso o se hará tarde"-llamó al pie de la escalera.

-"Hai, hai, ya bajo"-contestó mientras descendía rápidamente por las escaleras.

Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas, unos jeans azul oscuro entallados y una blusa de mangas tres cuartos de rayas negras y grises con los bordes y el cuello de color blanco como si llevara otra blusa por debajo, su cabello lo traía suelto y en él llevaba un broche con la forma de una rosa negra mientras su llave pendía de su cuello en una cadena de color plata.

Su hermano tosía levemente desviando la mirada, a veces maldecía a kami por haberle dado una hermana tan tierna y linda, su hermana era linda, pero hoy, hoy se veía por demás tierna, y se notaba a leguas que se había esforzado por escoger el atuendo que llevaba.

-"Bueno mejor nos vamos ya"-advirtió Tomoyo regresando a todos de sus dimensiones paralelas.

Luego se encaminaron juntos hacía la puerta de salida, estaban a punto de abrir cuando el Darko se detuvo.

-"Hann, creo que mejor te quitas el broche, o sino la gorra te lo va a aplastar"-murmuró a su lado.

-"Hoy no pondré esa cosa, sabes que no me interesa que los demás sepan quién soy y que hago, tu puedes ir todo lo disfrazado que quieras, pero a mí me vale"-contestó cruzándose de brazos luego de colocarse unas gafas de sol.

-"Como quieras entonces…"-musitó el pelirrojo abriendo por fin la puerta.

Salieron uno a uno mientras el joven pelirrojo esperaba por su hermana para cerrar la puerta, pero justo cuando se volvió para apresurarla noto a la persona apoyada en la pared junto a la salida.

-"¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí?"-indagó de inmediato poniéndose serio.

-"Con tu permiso"-contestó el extraño y le paso de largo para colocarse justo frente a la joven pelirroja que por fin salía luego de acomodar bien una de sus zapatillas.

-"Te dije que no iba a llegar tarde"-dijo a modo de saludo, la joven levantó la mirada perpleja al verlo.

-"Train!!"-chilló emocionada mientras se abrazaba al joven por el cuello.

-"Hey, tranquila o nos vas a tirar al suelo"-se burló, ella se separo de inmediato notablemente sonrojada.

-"Sunimasen"-musitó por lo bajo.

-"No hay problema"-contestó él revolviéndole un poco el cabello.

-"Ejem…"-llamó la atención el Darko de la gorra, su hermana se puso tensa, había olvidado por completo mencionar que iría a lo del parque con alguien, y sobre todo porque sabía a la perfección cuan sobre protector era su hermano en tal tipo de situaciones.

-"Etto… mina-san… él es Train Eljan, un amigo, le invite a ir con nosotros porque está de vacaciones en Tomoeda y hoy no tenía nada que hacer"-explicó rápidamente, obviamente mintiendo.

Todos se volvieron para verle, llevaba unos convers negros con agujetas grises, unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa negra con los bordes y el cuello de color gris además de gafas oscuras para ocultar el color de sus ojos.

-"Etto… creo que es más fácil si nos dividimos en dos grupos para no ir incómodos en el mismo auto"-sugirió Hanna, la verdad es que tenía que decir algo, porque como iban las cosas parecía que tanto el Li como su hermano mayor veían con muy malos ojos a su pelinegro acompañante mientras este sonreía como si nada.

-"Si claro…"-contestó el Darko –"Kinomoto, Li, Daidouji y Eljan pueden ir conmigo y tu puedes llevar a Mizuhara y Wong"-sugirió sacando sus llaves.

-"En realidad estaba pensando en que Sakura, "Perrito" y Tomoyo pueden ir contigo y yo llevo a Train, Max y Hikari"-explicó algo cohibida, su hermano verdaderamente estaba al borde de matarla.

El pelirrojo tan solo maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta encaminando sus pasos hacía el estacionamiento de la casa, más cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie iba tras él se dio la vuelta desviando la mirada y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

-"Emm, Kinomoto, Daidouji, "Perrito", ya vamos"-dijo por lo bajo.

-"Deja de llamarme "Perrito" maldita sea!!"-gruño Li caminando rápido para pasarlo de largo.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Minutos más tarde, en un Element Honda negro…

-"Hey "Gatito" parece que estas que echas fuego"-se burló Syaoran desde los asientos traseros, el pelirrojo le miró por el retrovisor.

-"Igual estarías tu si un perfecto desconocido y creído se acercara de ese modo a una de tus hermanas"-contestó apretando el volante.

-"Pero Joshua-Kun, yo no creo que el amigo de Hanna-chan tenga malas intenciones para con ella"-se atrevió a decir la cerezo.

-"Desde hace no mucho tengo un perfecto radar para identificar estúpidos, y ese huele a que algo trama"-acató pisando más el acelerador, justo cuando un Jetta gris con cristales polarizados lo rebasaba.

-"Pues a mí me parece que Eljan-kun y Darko-chan están muy felices de verse"-agregó Tomoyo con corazoncitos en los ojos, los demás solo la vieron raro.

-"Cambiando de tema… No quisiera ser Mizuhara ni Wong en estos momentos"-dijo el ambarino sonriendo de lado.

-"¿Por qué dices eso Li-kun?"-cuestionó sin entender la amatista.

-"Porque van en el mismo auto que ese par de raros"-advirtió dándose cuenta de que ni señas del Jetta se veían para esos momentos –"¿Sabes? Darko, creo que deberías enseñarle a tu hermana a conducir más lento"-agregó en son de burla.

-"A los inmortales les gusta la velocidad, eso es todo, más bien yo soy el raro aquí"-contestó con indiferencia.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"No, olviden que dije eso"-contesto acelerando un poco más.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Luego de aparcar el auto en un lugar vacio cercano al auto de su hermana se dispuso a esperar que los demás bajaran antes de cerrar y poner la alarma, sonrió para Tomoyo y Sakura cuando pasaron por su lado pero su sonrisa se borró en el justo instante en el que el joven Li caminaba cerca de él.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"-indagó serio, el castaño asintió.

-"Lo que dije hace un rato, era mitad verdad, mitad mentira"-murmuró, el ambarino le miró sin comprender –"Me… me están esperando"-explicó, el otro joven asintió con la cabeza –"Pero antes de irme quisiera pedirte como favor que… quiero que vigiles a mi hermana y a ese sujeto lo mejor que puedas, solo eso"-pidió apretando sus manos en puños a sus costados.

-"Bien, pero solo será esta vez"-admitió –"De cualquier modo, te avisaré si algo pasa"-concluyó antes de ir tras su pequeña y castaña novia y su mejor amiga.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Al llegar a la entrada del parque de diversiones se toparon con Max y Hikari haciéndoles señas con las manos, el castaño de inmediato se mentalizo, tenía que vigilar a ese par, no porque se lo hubieran pedido, más bien porque de por si no le agradaba la sensación de que algo andaba mal, y se puso peor en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el par en cuestión estaban parados uno junto al otro conversando como si nada con las manos entrelazadas, ¿No que era su amigo? Sacudió la cabeza, luego vería, luego vería.

-"Podría ser… Podría ser… nOn KAWAII Hanna-chan y Eljan-kun se ven tan lindos así juntos que parecen un par de novios!!!"-chilló Tomoyo señalando las manos de los chicos.

Y ellos, apenas procesaron las palabras de la amatista y de inmediato se soltaron cada quien mirando hacía la dirección contraria notablemente sonrojados bajo esas gafas de sol.

-"To-Tomoyo-chan no digas algo tan estúpido por favor"-pidió nerviosa la chica pelirroja.

-"Hey Darko, tu hermano me pidió que te dijera que tenía algo que hacer"-intervino el castaño parándose frente a ambos con la pequeña cerezo de la mano, la chica de cabellos rojos suspiro como aliviada –"Pero a cambio me ha pedido que te vigile"-concluyó el castaño sonriendo de lado, de un modo bastante cínico y por demás burlón.

-"Pues entonces te mato"-puchereo la chica antes de avanzar hacia él con la clara intención de golpearlo, a lo que el chico se limito a esquivarla y echar a correr sacándole la lengua, decidido, ese día se la pasaría provocándola para mantenerla apartada del sospechoso.

Lo miro de reojo mientras huía de su pelirroja atacante y el tipo simplemente iba caminando a un lado de Tomoyo con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la chica Darko.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"Etto, hace un rato note que Max-kun y Hikari-chan ya no estaban con nosotros"-mencionó la castaña, tanto el Li como la Darko detuvieron su guerra para mirarla.

Y es que solo se detenían cuando subían a alguna atracción, porque en cuanto emprendían de nuevo el paso, el castaño decía alguna cosa, la pelirroja se enojaba y de nuevo a la guerra-persecución mientras el pelinegro sonreía de lado, era la primera vez que estaba así de relajado en mucho tiempo.

-"Seguro decidieron ir por otro lado para no tener que escuchar los gritos de una salvaje"-contesto Syaoran viendo a la pelirroja con una retorcida sonrisa de burla.

-"Mejor calla "Perrito" antes de que te alcance"-gruño la chica antes de empezar de nuevo su guerra-persecución.

-"Eljan-kun, seguro te has aburrido por no poder pasar un rato tranquilo con Hanna-chan"-dijo con una sonrisa la amatista, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-"Es divertido mirarla, nunca sabes que nueva cosa se le va a ocurrir"-admitió con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Pero seguro estarías más cómodo charlando con ella"-agregó la ojiesmeralda.

-"Tal vez, aunque de todos modos estoy bien así"-contestó con tranquilidad.

-"Eljan-kun tu… yo… conocimos a alguien con el mismo apellido hace un par de años y tenía curiosidad de saber si…"-se esforzaba por decir la pequeña cerezo.

-"Trent Eljan es mi hermano mayor"-se limitó a decir, sabía que de un momento a otro le cuestionarían por el apellido, de todos modos ya lo tenía planeado, además su "hermano" estaba de acuerdo.

-"¿Tú no estás enojado con nosotros por lo que pasó con… tu prima?"-cuestionó insegura la pequeña cerezo.

-"No, para nada, yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, de todos modos ella estaba enferma"-se limitó a contestar acelerando el paso, la verdad no le agradaba hablar de aquella chica, si bien no había tratado mucho con ella, ella le agradaba mucho, y recordar lo que le había ocurrido era algo un tanto triste.

Por eso emprendió la marcha y alcanzó al par de combatientes antes de tirar del brazo a su mejor amiga y acercarla hacía si reteniéndola por la cintura.

-"Vamos a por un helado, hoy yo invito"-instó tranquilo.

-"Esta bien…creo"-contestó un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía.

Luego simplemente la soltó y se alejo con ella hasta un puesto de helados, después de unos instantes de dudarlo, ella escogió una paleta de limón y él por su parte una de mora azul, para luego emprender la marcha de regreso a donde los demás se encontraban.

-"Ya volvimos"- avisó la joven en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los demás.

-"Si comes tanto de eso te vas a poner gorda y verde"-musitó con burla el castaño.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos antes de soltar su paleta entre la furia y la furia, la paleta iba directo al suelo o al menos fue así antes de que el joven pelinegro la atrapara, para luego dirigirle una mirada irritada al castaño.

-"Eso no va a pasar, eres demasiado perfecta para que algo así ocurra, y siempre serás así"-replicó con una sonrisa sincera mientras para sorpresa de todos empujaba la paleta contra la boca de la chica.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba de la mano del pelinegro el palito de madera de la paleta y así seguir degustando su pequeña golosina helada no sin antes dirigirle una mirada molesta al joven castaño.

Por lo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que su amigo se apartó de su lado hasta llegar donde el castaño para luego jalarlo del brazo y apartarlo del grupo, se volvió hacía Tomoyo y Sakura notando que ambas parecían igual de sorprendidas que ella.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-masculló Li mientras arrebataba su brazo.

-"Que la dejes tranquila"-contestó el otro joven con una mirada bastante seria –"Se muy bien que su hermano te ha pedido que nos vigiles, pero molestándola no es el modo, y si te hace sentir mejor, no pienso hacerle nada, es mi mejor amiga, jamás le haría daño"-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al lugar donde las tres chicas esperaban.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

En cuanto lo vio venir apresuró el paso hacia él, parecía algo disgustado, aunque en cuanto la miró volvió a sonreír ligeramente hasta llegar a su lado y tomarla del brazo para llevársela con él.

Alcanzó a escuchar a la perfección el momento en que Syaoran había regresado donde Sakura para tomarla de la mano y caminar apresurado tras ellos, pero Arwin no aumento ni disminuyo el ritmo de sus pasos, parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto si ellos los alcanzaban o no.

-"¿Por qué no vamos a los carros chocones?"-sugirió la vocecita de Sakura casi justo a su lado, ella miró a Arwin, y él la miró, se detuvo tan de improviso que ella trastabilló un poco casi perdiendo por completo el equilibrio, de no ser porque él la sostenía.

-"Claro, suena divertido"-contestó él sonriendo como si nada hubiera estado pasando.

Y así, extrañamente emprendieron la carrera hasta la zona donde estaba dicha atracción, con Tomoyo siguiéndoles mientras les grababa con su video cámara y narraba acerca de su paseo.

-"Yo quiero el negro"-chilló la pelirroja apenas si habían llegado al lugar, todos se le quedaron mirando con gotitas en la nuca, y es que con sus constantes alborotos solo conseguía que la gente los mirara más de la cuenta.

-"Ok ¿Quieres que suba contigo?"-indagó el pelinegro con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

-"No, preferiría que te consiguieras un casco y trates de conservar el estomago en su lugar, esto se va a poner intenso"-la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro casi hizo a los demás temblar, algo les decía que la palabra "intenso" no era suficientemente buena como para describir lo que venía.

El chico forzó una pequeña y divertida sonrisa, tan solo para disfrazar los nervios, con lo que la conocía, sabía que lo que venía era algo que ninguno de ellos iba a olvidar pronto, y si se daba el caso, seguro que les iba a doler por un rato.

Aun algo inseguros, los demás se acercaron a los carros vacios, el castaño escogió uno de color verde vivo, y mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden no divisó el hecho de que Sakura iba a subir, tan solo escuchó un ruido y volvió su atención hacia el sonido.

-"Si vas a subir, creo que lo mejor es que vayas en otro carro, ya sé quién será su víctima"-la verdad era que no quería por nada del mundo apartar a su novia de su lado, pero si había algo que en esos momentos sabía con certeza era que la chica Darko iba a cobrarle los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar.

Su mirada esmeralda viajo en la pista en busca de otro carro hasta dar con uno de color rojo un tanto alejado de los demás, parecía perfecto, sin más corrió hacia allá y abordo.

-"Te sugiero que salgas de su camino, de lo contrario puede que después duela"-le advirtió una voz.

Se volvió hacia esa dirección para toparse con el joven pelinegro a bordo de un carro de color plata, por la expresión que tenía, no parecía muy seguro de querer estar ahí para cuando el juego iniciara, si se ponían sinceros, ella tampoco quería estar ahí, aunque cuando volvió la mirada hacia su castaño novio, supo que estaría segura.

Y vaya que lo estuvo, en cuanto sintió el pequeño empujón de arranque lo demás fue demasiado rápido, y es que el carrito negro dio un giro mortal de 180° antes de acelerar a todo lo que daba e impactar al verde, luego el carrito echó la reversa y se alejo demasiado a su parecer para volver a toda velocidad e impactar de nuevo al verde.

-"Nos vas a matar"-gruño Syaoran mientras emprendía la huida en su carrito verde.

Y es que en esos momentos la única idea que cruzaba la mente del castaño era mantener a su pequeña novia fuera del radio del carrito negro y su loca conductora, apenas si escucho el sonido reemprendió la marcha y huyo por uno de los costados, primero paso de largo al carrito rojo y después vio frente a él al carrito plateado, sabía que el negro venía por detrás, sin pensarlo dos veces giro el volante y dio una vuelta como para marearse antes de pisar el acelerador y continuar con su escape.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el impacto del metal contra más metal, al parecer el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de moverse y fue impactado por el carrito negro, lo cual quería indicar que ahora no solo la pelirroja lo perseguiría sino también su extraño amiguito.

-"¿Train estas bien?"-cuestionó la pelirroja.

-"Si, no me ha pasado nada"-contesto el chico mientras se apartaba ahora si del camino.

-"Li te voy a matar"-mascullo Hanna mientras pisaba hasta el fondo el acelerador y daba otra vuelta en circulo completo para volver a atacar al carrito verde.

Pero obviamente los cálculos le fallaron porque termino impactando al carrito rojo mientras Sakura pegaba un quejido algo entre asustado y adolorido.

-"Lo siento Sak"-chilló antes de retroceder y meterse por el espacio libre.

Grave error, porque ahora la pelea estaría pareja, había jugado con fuego y ahora el Li parecía que iba a matarla con su arma más letal y al alcance, un carrito chocón de color verde esmeralda, y con la mirada que tenía, ella al instante soltó el volante en espera del inminente choque.

Y fue en esos momentos en que el carrito plata apareció de la nada e impactó contra el verde que terminó atrapado entre la reja de contención y el carrito, eso mientras ambos conductores respiraban agitados, uno fuera de sí y él otro temiendo haber metido la pata de más.

-"Que no pase por tu cabeza intentar lastimarla de nuevo"-advirtió nervioso y con la voz agitada pero al mismo tiempo en tono altivo el pelinegro, luego se aparto con su vehículo del modo más pacifico que pudo.

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, porque en cuanto estuvo libre, Li Syaoran y su carrito verde aceleraron a todo lo que se podía tratando de nuevo de ir tras la pelirroja y su carrito negro. Pero esta vez no había temor en el carrito negro, fue todo lo contrario, su conductora apretó el volante y piso con fuerza el acelerador mientras Tomoyo narraba maravillada el gran combate.

Tanto la castaña como el pelinegro se hicieron a un lado, eso después de que el joven chocara a la ojiesmeralda con apenas si un poco de impulso, y luego hizo un sonidito como de "buuu" y comenzó a reír suave y armoniosamente.

Hanna Darko contra Li Syaoran, el carrito verde contra el carrito negro, iban a impactar justo de frente, las miradas de ambos centellaban mientras que con las manos apretaban más el volante, ambos parecieron aumentar la fuerza sobre el acelerador y entonces… entonces… ambos carritos se detuvieron, el juego había terminado al tiempo que dos irritados chicos mascullaban algo como "demonios" para luego bajar de sus respectivos carritos y al final salir de la pista dando zancadas por la molestia que sentían.

-"Ha estado maravilloso"-chilló Tomoyo mientras acariciaba su cámara de video –"Sakurita y Eljan-kun se han visto muy lindos mientras jugaban y daban vueltas y Li-kun y Hanna-chan le han dado el toque de acción al paseo"-narró emocionada la amatista.

-"¿Acción? Realmente iba a matarlo"-chistó ciertamente malhumorada la pelirroja.

-"Etto, creo que para calmarnos sería bueno dar un paseo en la noria"-interrumpió la castaña ojiesmeralda, y eso solo porque si conocía bien a la chica oscura, era más que obvio que estaba a punto de empezar otra discusión con el Li.

Entonces no dio tiempo de nada, para cuando advirtió lo que pasaba ya estaban todos en la fila de la noria, ella no quería subir ahí, pero tampoco quería arruinarles la diversión a sus amigos, por lo tanto opto por no decir nada y sujetar con fuerza la mano de su mejor amigo, quien solo le miro comprensivamente y le murmuró al oído algo como "Si estoy contigo irá bien" tan solo para tranquilizarla.

Pero la fila seguía avanzando y a cada instante se sentía más nerviosa, algo le decía que no iría bien, que algo estaba a punto de pasar y esta vez no podía ver que, tal vez porque estaba nerviosa, pero el punto es que no veía nada de lo que pudiera pasar.

-"Syaoran-kun, voy a subir con Tomoyo-chan esta vez"-advirtió la castaña, el chico asintió como si nada y entonces ambas abordaron la confortable cabina de la noria.

-"Vamos de una vez"-masculló el Li.

No entendió el significado de eso sino hasta que sintió como el castaño la jalaba al interior de una cabina vacía, y en cuanto quiso bajar de ahí la portezuela se cerró dejándola atrapada con alguien que sin lugar a dudas no era su mejor amigo.

Por lo que no pudo más que observar con ojos de cachorro tierno a su mejor amigo mientras el murmuraba un "lo siento" y se despedía de ella con la mano, aquello no iba a ir bien de ningún modo, y eso lo supo en cuanto la cabina en donde iba se movió hacia arriba dando paso a una vacía a la que el pelinegro abordo. Aquel iba a ser un viaje largo, largo y silencioso.

-"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"-indagó molesta.

-"Tu hermano me pidió que te vigilara, además, tu amigo no me agrada"-contesto el castaño como si nada mientras miraba al exterior.

-"Como si tu si me agradaras"-murmuró ella antes de cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada claramente ofendida.

Y entonces después de eso si se hizo el silencio, no incomodo, sino más bien tenso, observo por la ventanilla hacia la cabina donde la amatista y la castaña estaban, parecían conversar tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de la vista, luego miro hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, parecía distraído con algo que jugaba entre sus manos.

Luego de eso se sentó quieta de nuevo, la altura ya estaba haciendo estragos en ella, ya había bajado una vez pero el paseo no terminaba ahí, entonces iban por la segunda vuelta e iban de subida de nuevo, si mal no calculaba dentro de poco estaría justamente en la cima y su estomago y su tranquilidad se verían amenazados de nuevo.

Y fue en ese momento en que todo paso, la cabina se detuvo luego de hacer un brusco movimiento y fue ahí cuando el miedo comenzó a atormentarla, estaba muy alto se dijo, muy alto, y quería bajar, quería irse de inmediato de ahí, no soportaría mucho.

-"¿Eso no es parte del paseo verdad?"-pregunto lo más calmada que pudo a su acompañante.

-"No, parece que se ha detenido, debe ser alguna especie de falla técnica, solo espero que no se tarden en repararlo"-y todo eso lo dijo como si nada, como si estuviese en la mesa del desayuno de su casa mientras leía el periódico, como si para decirle eso hubiese bajado el periódico y luego al terminar de anunciar aquello se hubiese vuelto a continuar con su lectura.

Y aquello fue lo que terminó de saturar los ya alertados nervios de la joven pelirroja que en esos momentos no podía más que pensar en su ferviente deseo de estar en tierra firme degustando de alguna golosina en compañía de alguno de sus hermanos o de su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo que se encontraba en la cabina debajo la suya, se volvió casi por instinto en esa dirección, con lo cual solo consiguió que su cabina se balanceara y ella se sintiera más alterada, trato de hacerle señas al pelinegro pero el chico seguía entretenido jugando con lo que tuviera entre las manos, no tenía de otra, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marco los números lo más aprisa que sus nervios le permitían, ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto en contestar? Por fin el joven sacó su propio móvil y lo abrió para contestar.

_**-"Sácame de aquí por favor"-**_chilló antes de que el chico pudiera decir siquiera un "Alo"

_**-"Trata de estar tranquila, seguro que no tardan en hacer funcionar esto"-**_contestó él en un tono de voz bastante calmado, ella lo miraba por la ventana y él le sonreía desde su lugar tratando de pasarle un poco de calma, absurdo porque aquello no iba a funcionar.

_**-"No puedo, quiero bajarme ya, por favor, odio las alturas"-**_insistió, ya era demasiado tiempo para ella y su muy nerviosa cabecita, y ella tenía que bajar y debía ser pronto.

_**-"Esta bien, ya voy, solo quédate quieta y no te apures"-**_después de decir eso sencillamente le colgó.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

El problema fue que en cuanto colgó su móvil se dio cuenta de que no tenía una idea practica ni mucho menos buena que les ayudase a bajar de ahí, y por cómo iban las cosas sabía que no tenía tiempo para pensar en alguna, lo único que podía ver era la mirada ansiosa que la pelirroja le dirigía desde su cabina metros arriba de donde él se encontraba.

No tenía de otra, el que estuviera jugando tan insistentemente con su llave entre las manos por incontables minutos desde que la noria comenzó a moverse, en los presentes momentos le pareció una señal que le advertía del acontecimiento inevitable que se acercaba. Respiró lo más hondo que pudo antes de extender el brazo hacia adelante y arrojar su llave al aire.

_**-"Llave guardiana de la magia de la espada revela tu verdadera forma ante tu amo quien te ordena cumplir nuestro contrato… libérate"-**_ fue tan solo un murmullo, nada exagerado sin poses ni nada, simplemente atrapó su báculo en el aire y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

Ya no podía echarse atrás, seguramente todos los que estuvieran en la pequeña Tomoeda e incluso Tokio y más allá ya debían de haber advertido su presencia, si bien sabía como desviar la señal, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviese en un lugar expuesto y tan cerca de los demás.

Pero no tenía de otra, eso fue lo que se repitió antes de sacar de su bolsillo una de sus cartas, la indicada para aquella situación.

_**-"Desaparecer"-**_conjuró, el techo de la cabina desapareció al instante mientras él se impulsaba con el asiento para saltar hacia el borde del ya desaparecido techo.

Tenía que subir solo un poco, luego de unos instantes saltó hacia el soporte que unía su cabina con el resto de la noria, tan solo para tomar impulso y saltar al techo de la cabina donde su amiga se encontraba, una vez más utilizó el hechizo desaparecer para luego inclinarse con la mano extendida hacia la pelirroja.

-"Date prisa"-apuro mientras ella sujetaba su mano y él la atraía hacia sí mismo con un solo jalón.

En el justo momento en que Li se paraba para moverse y sacar el amuleto de su espada al igual que sus pergaminos, iba a atacarle, y él no iba a poder hacer nada por estar sujetando tan fuerte a su nerviosa amiga.

**-"**_**Raitei…"-**_no le dejo terminar retrocedió lo más que pudo

_**-"Desaparecer"-**_y al final uso el mismo hechizo por tercera vez para escapar del castaño master de la luna.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Después de eso la noria comenzó a moverse de nuevo, el castaño apenas si se podía creer lo que había pasado, en cuanto puso los pies en la tierra emprendió la carrera llevando casi a rastras a Sakura consigo mientras Tomoyo trataba de correr a su paso y al mismo tiempo continuar grabándoles.

-"Sabía que ese tipo no era de fiar"-y aquello lo dijo casi con orgullo y al mismo tiempo con enojo mientras la castaña le miraba preocupada.

Ella misma había sentido la presencia, tan fuerte, tan cerca, que en cuanto miro al chico desde su asiento en la noria, el corazón se le detuvo por un momento, ahí frente a ella se encontraba ni más ni menos que el sucesor de Ren, por lo que la pelirroja tenía que ser la sucesora de Frey, las piezas encajaron a la perfección en su mente, la persona a quien ella veía cada noche en el patio corriendo hacia la ventana contigua era Hanna Darko, y quien sellaba con magia las ventanas no podía ser otro que Train Eljan.

-"Tenemos que encontrarlos aprisa"-alertó aun más preocupada que antes.

-"Lo sé, pero no puedo más que pensar en cuan loca esta como para haberse vuelto amiga de ese sujeto"-cada vez trataba de correr más rápido e incluso mientras hacía eso sacó de su bolsillo su móvil para hacer algo que sencillamente calculó que no haría.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

En esos momentos la casa de los espantos estaba casi vacía, casi, porque el silencio que debía reinar en ella era constantemente cortado por pequeños gemidos y risitas, a veces solo era un extraño sonido, luego otra vez gemidos y risas, un nombre que se repetía una y otra vez y luego instantes de silencio y luego una melodía de rock y metal.

Y todo eso pasaba sin que uno de los culpables intentara siquiera sacar el teléfono móvil que no paraba de sonar y sonar con la misma canción, a veces una mano palpaba el lugar donde el móvil se encontraba guardado pero luego se retiraba.

-"Joshua… contesta, puede ser Hanna"-murmuró una vocecita algo agitada, su acompañante emitió una especie de bufido antes de por fin sacar el móvil y abrirlo para contestar.

_**-"Hey "Gatito" tenemos graves problemas"-**_reconoció de inmediato la voz de Li, a pesar de que sonaba algo agitada y de que además parecía que el castaño corría a gran velocidad.

_**-"¿Qué clase de problemas si se puede saber?"-**_y eso solo lo indagó por mera cortesía, siendo sinceros, de lo entretenido que estaba nada podía ser realmente un problema, nada, o al menos eso creía.

_**-"Tenias razón, ese sujeto no era de fiar, es en realidad "Espada" y se ha llevado consigo a tu hermana"-**_tras escucharle decir aquello fue como si un balde de agua congelada le hubiera caído encima, no solo el agua sino también el balde, de repente se sintió temblar, pero una parte de si mismo le recordó que tenía que mantenerse lo más centrado posible.

_**-"Seguiré la presencia lo más que pueda ustedes vuelvan a la mansión no quiero que también se metan en líos"-**_eso además de un aviso había sido una orden, luego simplemente colgó y guardo su móvil antes de volverse a mirar al chico de ojos esmeralda que lo acompañaba

-"Tengo que encontrarla"-dijo antes de salir corriendo de la mano con el rubio que no hacía más que intentar igualar su paso y no caerse.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

El escape de la noria no solo no había sido exitoso sino que también acaba de marcar una nueva pauta entre ellos, el pelinegro no podía más que pensar en lo que sucedería ahora que los demás ya sabían quién era él, y además, una pequeña parte de su ser temía ser traicionado por su amiga, temía enormemente que ella revelara a los demás su verdadero nombre.

Habían pasado años desde que lo había cambiado, años desde que los Eljan lo habían adoptado por ser quien era, años desde que había escapado de casa para proteger a su verdadera familia de lo que él era y los problemas y peligros que aquello significaba, y ahora caía en la cuenta de que seguramente tendría que escapar otra vez e iniciar de nuevo.

-"Yo siempre termino escapando"-murmuró mientras apretaba ambas manos en puños.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-cuestionó la que ahora consideraba la fuente de sus nuevos problemas.

-"Ahora ya todos deben de saber quién soy, tendré que irme de nuevo"-contestó desviando la mirada de ella, tan confundido como estaba no podía soportar siquiera mirarla, no sabía si enfadarse con ella por obligarlo a exponerse o simplemente pasarlo por alto.

-"No, no te vayas"-su voz casi se había escuchado como un ruego, como una súplica, y tan solo por eso es que había vuelto a mirarla.

Ahí estaba ella, tan cerca suyo y a la vez tan lejos como si estuviera en la cima de una torre a la que él nunca podría aspirar a llegar, tal vez fuera un ser con extraordinarios poderes pero tan acomplejado como estaba sabía que un Teniel jamás podría igualar a un Darko, y aun con el apellido Eljan sería lo mismo, porque de todas maneras su engaño no tardaría en caer.

-"Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo arriesgarme más aquí"-dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello negro en un gesto de indecisión.

-"Pero si te vas me quedaré sola"-replicó de inmediato, a él aquello le pareció mentira, de ningún modo ella podría quedarse sola, con sus poderes y con los demás Masters no había modo alguno de que aquello pasara –"Por favor, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido"-insistió mientras sentía como la mirada se le hacía agua.

-"No puedo quedarme, tengo ya demasiados problemas, aun si lo intento las cosas no harían más que complicarse, no quiero que eso pase, no otra vez"-musitó cabizbajo, tenía que irse en ese preciso instante, irse y dejarla ahí antes de que pudiera convencerlo.

-"No va a pasar nada, estoy aquí, por favor, en serio, contigo todo es diferente, contigo no tengo que pretender nada, solo tengo que ser yo"-insistió, estaba segura de que no faltaba mucho como para que se echara a llorar, y no quería, no quería llorar por algo que creía tenía remedio.

-"Lo sé, en este tiempo he sido más libre de lo que nunca lo había sido, pero ha sido un error, me he descuidado y si esto continua las cosas no harán más que empeorar"-admitió, y es que no quería irse pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, aun si aquello dolía él tenía que irse.

De inmediato, debía correr hacia su guarida, empacar todo y huir, podría ir a esconderse un tiempo con lo que quedaba de su familia adoptiva o esconderse en algún otro lugar del mundo, si era preciso podía esconderse incluso en otra dimensión o hacerse pasar por estudiante de intercambio en la escuela de magia inglesa de la que tanto había escuchado hablar.

El lugar al que iría aun no lo decidía, pero el primer paso era irse de ahí y dejarla sola, pero aquello parecía ser lo más difícil de llevar a cabo, parecía que las piernas no le respondían, pero se obligo a moverse y en cuanto quiso correr ella se aferro a él por el brazo y le detuvo lo más fuerte que podía.

-"Ahora soy yo el que ruega, tienes que dejarme ir"-murmuró, aunque su acciones decían lo contrario a sus palabras, porque en vez de tratar de zafarse de su agarre estaba quieto y la miraba con cierta súplica.

-"No, no lo haré, no dejaré que por algo que tiene remedio termines con lo nuestro"-declaró ella, aunque instantes después pareció reparar en sus palabras ya que retrocedió un poco, aun sin soltarle y ocultó la mirada con sus rojizos cabellos.

-"¿Qué es lo nuestro?"-indagó con cierto deje de inocencia y al mismo tiempo con cierto ruego.

-"No lo sé, nuestra amistad, eso creo, realmente no lo sé"-contestó en voz baja.

-"Tal vez algún día vuelva, cuando todo se calme, realmente no lo sé"-trató, no solo para calmarla sino también para que le fuera más fácil irse, tal vez si se repetía constantemente que volvería entonces todo sería más fácil.

Entonces ella le soltó, incluso retrocedió un par de pasos mientras negaba con la cabeza y permanecía con la mirada oculta tras sus rojizos cabellos al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de represión.

-"Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo"-sentenció al final el pelinegro, listo para apartarse y salir corriendo.

Pero en el justo instante en que iba a darse la vuelta la joven termino con la poca distancia que los separaba para abrazarse a él por la cintura mientras escondía el rostro contra la camisa del chico aun negando con la cabeza.

-"No nos hagas esto Arwin"-susurró con la voz algo entrecortada.

-"Hey, no llores, en serio que voy a volver"-dijo fingiendo una voz animada.

-"No estoy llorando, yo no puedo llorar"-replicó ella –"Además, digas lo que digas no vas a volver, ambos lo sabemos, no quiero que trates de engañarme"-declaró con la voz entre enfurruñada y dolida.

Para después de un momento enfrentarle con la mirada, con esos enormes ojos carmines que hicieron al pelinegro perder la respiración por un momento, que le hicieron sentirse atrapado y sin posibilidad de escape, tal vez después de todo no podría irse.

La respiración se les hizo lenta y pausada mientras la poca distancia entre ellos comenzaba a volverse inexistente hasta que al fin sus labios se rozaron y en vez de separarse y repelerse, como seguramente en algún pasado cercano hubieran hecho, la poca razón que les quedaba optó por continuar con aquello que de un simple roce se estaba convirtiendo en algo nuevo, algo que había comenzado como un inocente beso a cada instante se hacía más apasionado, sus labios se buscaban con desesperación, casi con hambre.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ella había deslizado ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarse a él mientras enredaba sus pequeños y níveos dedos entre sus cabellos negros, siempre había pensado que cuando aquel momento llegara, fuese con quien fuese que aquello pasara, imaginaba que ambos cerrarían los ojos y se irían volando en una nubecita de felicidad, en lugar de eso, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras sus bocas se movían con urgencia a sabiendas de que aquello sería lo último que compartirían en mucho tiempo, y tan solo por eso es que se abrazaba a ella por la cintura, aquello sería lo último, repitió su mente en un vago intento por impedir que se detuviera a pesar de que sus pulmones le exigieran oxigeno casi a gritos.

Un poco más, fue lo que su mente pidió, tan solo unos momentos más, por unos instantes dejaría sus reglas fuera de juego para poder disfrutar plenamente de las estúpidas mariposas en su estomago, un poco más, repitió su mente acallando a sus exigentes pulmones, un poco más para poder recordar el sabor de él y sus besos, para poderle recordar siempre, aun si nunca volvía a verle, tendría el recuerdo de su textura suave como de seda y su sabor a blue berry, tal vez por la paleta helada, a ella que le importaba, un recuerdo de la sensación cálida en su estomago, algo en lo que siempre podría pensar aun si se tornaba doloroso.

Y luego de unos instantes más se separaron en un mutuo empujón, todo se rompió en el preciso momento en que el pelinegro salió corriendo dejándola ahí con su agitada respiración y una sensación de ardor en los ojos.

Una vez que calmó lo más que pudo su respiración y después de devolver a sus sentimientos al interior de su pequeña caja fuerte, salió del parque pingüino y se detuvo en la acera en el justo instante en que un auto de color plata frenaba de golpe para que luego el conductor bajara corriendo y casi la levantara en brazos para colocarla en el asiento del copiloto y seguidamente abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

No importaba, no importaba si su hermano se ponía a gritar como loco, ya estaba hecho, no tenía vuelta atrás, él se iba y ella se quedaría con los demás en espera de que algo la sacara del mutismo involuntario en el que ahora se encontraba encerrada.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Algo estaba mal, y él se había dado cuenta en el preciso instante en que puso en marcha el auto y aceleró hasta llegar a los 120 km/hr sin que su pequeña hermana se moviera siquiera, sin que chillara como loca cosas como "Has sacado al Volvo" o "Esta vez me dejarás conducir" tal vez un "Es tan bonito, no sé como lo dejas solo tanto tiempo" quizás algo como "Cuando menos te des cuenta me lo habré llevado lejos de ti", pero en lugar de eso solo había silencio.

-"Hanna…"-llamó sin saber que decir en realidad, sin saber cómo comenzar, y es que planeaba regañarla de tal modo que nunca lo olvidase, pero en cuanto la había visto en la acera con esa expresión de ausente, el estomago le dio un feo retortijón y prefirió meterla casi en brazos al auto en cuanto reparo en el hecho de que ella parecía incluso incapaz de moverse.

-"No quiero hablar de nada ahora Josh, sólo llévame a casa"-musitó apenas mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba hondamente.

Al llegar a la puerta principal se sintió un tanto mejor al ver que ella se bajaba por sí misma y atravesaba la puerta, por lo que se apresuró en alcanzarla. Aunque apenas si entró noto como todos miraban a su pequeña hermana, como esperando que ella les dijera mil y un cosas que ellos desconocían, pero en cambió ella solo pegó un pequeño quejido y salió corriendo escaleras arriba con la clara intención de esconderse en su alcoba.

-"Ella no dirá nada ahora"-comunicó lo más sereno que pudo –"Pero juro que en cuanto atrape a ese maldito le haré conocer el dolor"-amenazó sin siquiera intentar contener el tono mordaz en su voz.

-"Tengo que hablar ahora con ella"-intervino la castaña ojiesmeralda, sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna o tan siquiera el más mínimo comentario salió corriendo del salón para luego perderse escaleras arriba.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

La verdad era que no esperaba poder entrar tan fácil a la habitación de su amiga pelirroja, por lo cual tuvo que usar la magia de su carta espada para cortar el sello en la puerta y así ingresar a la alcoba de tonalidades verdes y negras.

La chica pelirroja se encontraba escondida entre las sábanas oscuras de su cama, se aproximo enseguida y tomo asiento en las orillas de la cama para luego respirar hondamente con tal de prepararse para lo que venía.

-"Hanna-chan no creo que Eljan-kun y tu deban seguir viéndose"-se aventuró a decir lo más calmada que podía.

-"No importa, ya no lo veré más"-murmuró la pelirroja mientras se escondía aun más entre sus mantas, aquella respuesta tomo por sorpresa a la castaña.

-"Supongo que eso será lo mejor para ambos"-agregó la castaña con voz tímida.

-"No lo creo así, ese estúpido siempre hace cosas innecesarias"-masculló con cierto deje de furia la pelirroja.

-"Hanna-chan ¿Podría ser que estés enamorada de Eljan-kun?"-la verdad era que aquella pregunta le había costado mucho hacerla por que más que nada temía a la respuesta que su amiga pudiera darle.

Pero la chica no decía nada, solo pareció encogerse con cierta pena desde el interior de su escondite mientras que algo así como un quejido escapaba de entre sus labios.

-"No que va, a los Darko no se nos permite hacer eso aquí"-contesto tratando de sonar indiferente.

-"¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando Eljan-kun te besa?"-aquello había sido más que audaz, ni siquiera había preguntado si lo mencionado había siquiera pasado porque le parecía innecesario ya que por la forma de actuar de su amiga era fácil de advertir, incluso para ella, que la situación era bastante obvia.

La pelirroja apareció de entre las sábanas con una expresión de sorpresa y con las mejillas del mismo color que su cabello, se miraban directamente a los ojos, una con la incertidumbre grabada y la otra con un sentimiento de preocupación que parecía no poder apartar.

-"Eso ya no importa, no lo veré más, debería bastarles con eso"-contestó tratando de parecer calmada para luego dejarse caer sobre el mullido colchón de su cama.

-"Es que no es eso lo que me preocupa, temo por lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora"-confesó la castaña, y es que ella sabía que tanto los Reed como ella estaban poniendo de todo su empeño para evitar que lo ocurrido a Ren y Frey se repitiera.

Pero con lo poco que sabía de aquello ahora lo único que quería era tener todas las piezas del nuevo caso para poder entender el anterior y evitar a toda costa que lo que había pasado con los Masters anteriores les pasara a todos ellos.

-"Train ya no rondará por aquí no veo porque hay que preocuparse"-agregó con un suspiro la joven oscura.

-"De cualquier modo, Hanna-chan, lo mejor será que tengas mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante"-advirtió, viendo que era imposible sacarle algo más a la ojicarmín, luego optó por dejarla sola, tal vez necesitaba algo de tiempo para sentirse mejor.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Para cuando regresó a la sala de estar advirtió que el número de personas ahí había incrementado, y después de un rápido análisis se dio cuenta de que no reconocía a los cuatro jóvenes que ahora parecían tratar de calmar al Darko de los anteojos.

Uno de los chicos era rubio con unos enormes y bonitos ojos esmeralda y un gesto y apariencia delicados y aniñados, otro era un chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos de un verde vivo, y al lado suyo estaban un chico pelinegro de bonitos ojos azules de un hermoso tono celeste acompañado de un chico castaño de ojos color caramelo líquido. Tal vez fue que los estaba mirando con mucho detenimiento pero de un momento a otro los cuatro guardaron silencio y la miraron fijamente como analizándola hasta que el joven Darko se dio la vuelta y corto el contacto entre ellos.

-"¿Cómo te ha ido Sakura?"-cuestionó con una mirada algo ansiosa, ella negó con la cabeza y él suspiró desanimado.

-"No he podido resolver nada"-admitió al final.

-"Espero que se le pase pronto"-musitó el pelirrojo, aunque luego pareció darse cuenta del pequeño detalle de los cuatro chicos y la castaña –"Ah, disculpa, es que han llegado cuando tú estabas arriba"-se excuso –"Ellos son mis cuatro mejores amigos de toda la vida, Aarón Mattews, Christopher Eastwood, Roul Masafield y Fernand Montegue"-presentó señalándolos en el orden en que estaban (N/J aquí los apellidos han sido cambiados por el mero deseo de la pilla de locos que tengo por amigos n,nU) (N/H Sip, parece que los Butterfly's Black Wings no estaban muy a gusto con que pusiéramos sus nombres tal cual)

-"Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto"-se presentó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque ciertamente había algo que les decía a los chicos Masters que los recién llegados no eran tan inocentes y ajenos a su mundo como aparentaban ser, y es que apenas si habían ingresado a la sala de estar los analizaron uno a uno con la clara intención de grabarse cada detalle a la vista para irritación de algunos de los Masters.

-"Anda, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas llegó la pilla de policías de la magia"-masculló la chica Darko desde las alturas de la escalera.

-"Yo que tú me sentiría por demás alagado por tener semejantes guardianes"-contestó con altanería el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-"Oh si, como si necesitara que Christopher Eastwood el todo poderoso cuidara de mi"-replicó con burla la pelirroja.

-"Ya basta con los dos, esto es una visita social no un motivo para que se pongan a los golpes"-regaño el de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, su voz parecía como la de un duendecillo feliz, tan melodiosa, aun en su vago intento de sonar enojado (N/J Así es nuestro Roul, es la versión niño de Alice Cullen xDDDD)

Y parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, o eso fue hasta que su compañero castaño acarició su mano en un gesto sutil aunque sin dejar de demostrar cariño, y en cuanto los demás se percataron de aquello pareció que algo raro pasaba ahí.

-"Bueno, mejor nos preparamos para la cena, este sin duda ha sido un día de locos"-interrumpió el Darko mayor llamando la atención de todos los demás.

Aunque si había algo que estaba seguro es que las cosas cada vez parecían ir más rápido sin que alguno de ellos pudiera ponerles un alto, y es que después de un momento las parejitas volvieron a su nube, Max y Hikari, Zeo y Minusha, Hazel y un apenado Almond, e incluso Sakura y Syaoran.

Aquella visión provoco un cierto nudo en el estomago de la joven Darko, quien reprimió un quejido adolorido al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior preguntándose si algún día llegaría el momento en que ella viviría algo como aquello.

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

**Ay, este ha sido el capitulo que más difícil me ha resultado hacer, hace algún tiempo podía escribir el Arwin x Hanna sin siquiera una pequeña muestra de malestar pero hoy vaya que me ha resultado terrible, tal vez es porque ya he perdido la esperanza de que algo así me pase algún día, yo que sé, pero eso no es a lo que vamos, como pueden ver y tal y como dije, Saku-chan ya está participando más, es que ella me parece como que un elemento clave para lo que vendrá a continuación.**

**No solo se revelará lo que pasó con los Masters anteriores sino que por fin han llegado los tipos que enviaron los Reed para cuidar de los chicos, las cosas se están poniendo tensas, y se pondrán mejor.**

**¿Podrá realmente Arwin irse así como así? ¿Kokuyoku por fin hará su aparición? ¿Dónde se encuentran los dos Masters que faltan? Estas son preguntas que espero pronto contestar.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero que dejen reviews para darnos ánimos y así seguir con más ganas y actualizar más rápido nOn**

**En fin hasta la próxima non**

**Escuchando: "Some Day My Prince Will Come" de Ashley Tisdale.**


	20. Chapter 20

Escuchando: "Once Upon a Dream" de Emily Osment

Seh ya lo sé, que cosa más rara que estoy escuchando, pero es que no saben, se nos ha ocurrido la delirante idea de escribir mientras escuchamos la Princess Disney Mania, canciones todas cursis para ayudar a las ideas a salir a flote, -ideas melosas por supuesto- así pues, vamos a lo que sigue del fic, que aun no sé qué va a ser eso, pero bueno, cuando termine veo que salió xDDDD

Claro, por supuesto, no importa cuán raro salga, seguro quedará bien, o al menos quiero pensar que así será 9.9

-"…"-estupideces escritas por mí

_Pensamientos_

_**Conjuros, cartas, notas o llamadas telefónicas **_

(n/a) notas de la autora

(n/J) notas de Joshua

**CAPITULO XX**

"**MALDITO Y ESTUPIDO AMOR"**

En las dos horas que ya habían transcurrido no hizo otra cosa que no fuera mirar al peliplateado mientras este leía un libro de hechizos escandinavos, y así como él estaba concentrado en grabarse todos y cada uno de los detalles en las páginas del texto, así ella estaba concentrada en no perderle de vista.

-"Leo, deberíamos ir con los demás"-sugirió tímidamente la chica.

-"No puedo, ya te lo dije"-replicó él sin siquiera levantar la mirada del libro.

-"Sigo sin entender el porqué"-agregó ella en tono cansino.

-"Porque hay algo que quiero recuperar, si me voy, entonces le perderé para siempre"-contestó mientras pasaba la página.

-"Ya veo, esa persona es más importante que cualquier otra cosa"-musitó ella con tristeza, los ojos azules del chico por fin la miraron, expresando sorpresa y desconcierto al notar que ella adivinaba parte de su problema –"Aun así no puedo dejar de amarte"-murmuró por lo bajo.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de las pálidas mejillas del peliplateado mientras desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado ante la forma tan sencilla en la que ella podía hablar de sus sentimientos.

-"Estas equivocada, yo no quiero a esa persona de ese modo"-explicó con una nota nerviosa en su voz –"Es solo que mientras no la recupere no podré pensar en nada más"-continuo aun más apenado –"La verdad es que tu si me gustas Misaki, es solo que ahora no puedo tener nada con nadie, no hasta que no resuelva mi problema"-agregó hablando rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aun más rojas.

En ese entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio con las mejillas rojas y más que avergonzados por lo que pasaba entre ellos, ella quería decir algo, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no encontraba las palabras que quería, él quería esconderse en algún rincón y no salir de ahí, al instante siguiente ambos abrieron la boca y luego la cerraron para después desviar sus miradas aun más avergonzados, después repitieron la acción, y cuando parecía que por fin un sonido iba a salir, la puerta de su guarida se abrió de golpe.

Su pelinegro líder hizo acto de presencia, pero apenas si los miró antes de salir corriendo con rumbo al cuchitril que llamaba alcoba y encerrarse ahí. Luego solo se escuchaban ruidos de cosas cayéndose, su líder dando de carreras en su cuarto, de vez en cuando le oían maldecir y entonces ellos se quedaban más desconcertados que al principio.

-"¿Eljan-san todo bien?"-se atrevió a cuestionar Leo.

-"No, yo me largo de aquí"-contestó el pelinegro al momento de salir de su dormitorio con una bolsa de viaje a cuestas.

-"¿Nos vamos?"-quiso saber Misaki.

-"No, ustedes se quedan, hagan lo que quieran, son libres"-masculló mientras revolvía algo en sus bolsillos.

-"Pero no entiendo la razón de eso"-replicó de inmediato la chica.

-"¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?"-chilló aturdido el peliplateado.

-"Ahora estas por tu cuenta, si Arvain te ayuda da gracias"-musitó mientras se colocaba unas gafas de sol.

E igual de intempestuosamente como había entrado, salió de su pequeña guarida dejándolos ahí solos, él de ojos azules no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír y la chica no podía más que rolar su mirada de la puerta al peliplateado y viceversa una y otra vez.

-"Sabes que yo no voy a dejarte aquí tirado"-consoló ella.

-"No, vete, es lo mejor, ve con los demás y diles lo que pasó"-murmuró con la mirada perdida.

-"Pero Leo, no pienso dejarte aquí, sea lo que sea me necesitas, tu no podrás solo"-replicó la chica.

-"VETE, LARGO, DÉJAME SOLO, VETE MISAKI, VETE"-gritó con fuerza al tiempo en que le arrojaba su libro y salía corriendo con rumbo directo a su propio cuchitril.

Ella se quedó ahí paralizada sintiendo el dolor punzante dejado por el impacto del libro contra su cabeza, sintiendo el dolor de su corazón al romperse, se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que debido al golpe y a lo aturdida que estaba, casi perdió el equilibrio, se aferró unos instantes al brazo del viejo sofá en el que poco antes estaba sentada y cuando todo pareció volver a su lugar no pudo soportarlo más y salió de su pequeña y sucia guarida, corriendo, trastabillando y sintiendo la visión hacérsele borrosa por las lágrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas.

Sin saber cómo en realidad, logró llegar donde los demás Masters estaban reunidos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, con ambos puños cerrados, una, dos, tres veces antes de desmoronarse por completo en el recibidor.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

La presencia que apareció ahí le era totalmente conocida, y en cuanto escuchó los golpes contra la puerta principal salió de su alcoba y echó a correr escaleras abajo, para cuando llegó al piso de abajo los golpes habían cesado, y mientras apresuraba el paso no podía más que escuchar los sollozos de su mejor amiga desde el exterior de la casa.

Abrió la puerta apenas si la alcanzó y para su sorpresa u horror la joven pelivioleta se fue totalmente contra el suelo mientras lloraba sin parar.

-"¿Misaki qué tienes?"-preguntó alarmada, pero la recién llegada ni siquiera le contesto, tan solo la abrazó y continuó llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-"Parece que por fin Mazahua la ha rechazado"-sugirió la vocecita de Vega.

-"No-no es eso, es que… Eljan se fue y… y Leo se puso… se puso como loco… él… él me echó"-logró articular entre sollozos la chica.

-"Misaki, primero respira, trata de calmarte, sé que estas muy alterada pero trata de calmarte, tenemos que curarte esa cortada en la cabeza"-intervino un muy oportuno Mihaeru mientras señalaba la herida sangrante en la frente de la chica.

-"Creí que podríamos estar todos juntos por siempre"-chilló la chica, los otros tres la miraron con pena.

-"Pues que absurdo, eso no pasa, no con nosotros"-chistó con cierta burla la voz de la chica Darko.

-"Hanna-sama, no diga esas cosas"-regañó Minusha.

-"Es la verdad, nosotros no podemos ser felices, la muerte esta tan enamorada de nuestras vidas que me es imposible no notarlo"-agregó sonriendo de lado, ante esas palabras los otros cuatro no dudaron en reparar en mirarla, ahí apoyada de lado contra la pared del pasillo sonriendo a medias en una perfecta mueca de cinismo.

-"Usted esta así porque Eljan-san la ha dejado"-declaró la recién llegada chica.

La joven pelirroja no pudo evitar reír, era verdad que siendo una persona normal todos esperaban al momento en que se pusiera llorar como una loca desquiciada, pero dado el hecho de que ella no era alguien normal en vez de llorar cuando alguien le decía eso, simplemente rompía reír en carcajadas, ella jamás mostraría ni dolor ni pena, esa era una de las tantas cosas que se prohibía, pensando en que por supuesto lo mejor era que se mostrara fuerte en todo momento.

-"Ay que gracioso pero no"-chistó entre risas.

-"Claro que es así, usted…"-replicó de inmediato, aunque no pudo terminar ya que Vega había corrido hasta ella para taparle la boca por temor a lo que fuera a decir, no fuera a ser que ofendiera a la pelirroja y ella los echara de su casa, aquello no le convenía.

-"Mihaeru tiene razón, vamos a curarte esa herida"-murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la chica pareció calmarse y entonces él retiro su mano.

-"Si nos permites, la llevaremos adentro y una vez este calmada arreglaremos todo"-la mirada tranquila que Mihaeru le dedicó, pese a todo, logró aplacarla un poco, tan sólo lo necesario para hacerla asentir con la cabeza.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Las horas pasaron y el anochecer se hizo presente, con casi todos reunidos en el comedor cenando en un silencio algo tenso que a ratos se hacía fastidioso y en otros momentos se les antojaba como lo mejor, ninguno sabía exactamente que hacer o que decir, y es que aunque algo se les viniera a la mente se sentían ciertamente incómodos con los cuatro amigos del pelirrojo ahí vigilándolos, bueno, más bien 3, porque el rubio pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo charlando y sonriendo con el Darko. Aunque a momentos solo había un vigilante pues los otros dos se perdían en su propio mundo "raro" y es que era raro porque aun no lograban tener una clara idea de lo que esos dos eran.

-"Misaki se ha quedado dormida en mi alcoba"-dijo Minusha entrando al comedor para luego ir a ocupar su lugar junto a Zeo.

-"Pues como no ha cenado seguramente mañana acabará con el desayuno de todos"-advirtió divertido Vega, los demás sonrieron algo más tranquilos.

Excepto la joven Darko, tal vez la recién llegada Master tenía algo de razón, tal vez ella pensaba así porque estaba cansada de que la dejaran, primero aquel sujeto y ahora Arwin, tal vez solo quería que él realmente se quedara con ella por siempre, suspiró sin ánimos mientras se ponía de pie y salía del comedor, tenía que pensar tantas cosas.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-cuestionó su hermano, saliendo por fin de su mundo del chisme –"Vamos a ver películas hasta tarde"-le recordó.

¡¡Ah!! era cierto, con todo el alboroto armado habían quedado en tener una noche de video hasta que los párpados se les cerraran de sueño, los otros habían aceptado no muy convencidos y aunque ella no quería más que mantenerse alejada de Li y de Sakura por la sensación de presión que le generaban, había aceptado por el simple hecho de que nunca podía negarle nada a su hermano.

-"Entonces voy a dormitar en la sala mientras ustedes terminan"-musitó para por fin abandonar el lugar.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, al llegar a la sala se derrumbó sobre uno de los amplios sofás, apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del mueble y cerró los ojos dejándose ir, dejándose volver por primera vez al momento en que él la había besado, al momento en que ella había correspondido y se sintió terriblemente enferma al no entender que era lo que le pasaba exactamente con él, odiando el hecho de que únicamente con él se había sentido tan libre, tan feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sonreído casi por cualquier cosa, como una tonta.

Al poco rato sintió caricias ligeras en su cabello, aquello significaba que su hermano trataba vagamente de despertarla, se movió apenas e incluso escuchó un pequeño quejido de molestia por parte suya, es que estaba tan cómoda así dormida. Como fuera, abrió los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de enfocar la mirada hacia el frente.

-"Te has perdido ya 3 pelis"-reprochó su hermano.

-"Ya, estoy despierta y con la intriga de saber que me perdí"-murmuró para no molestar a los demás que parecían realmente entretenidos.

-"Pues… "The Little Mermaid 3" "Cinderella 2" y "Bambi 2"…"-contestó en voz baja.

-"Vaya, entonces si me perdí de mucho"-comentó, no como sarcasmo, sino siendo sincera, porque por más infantil que sonara a ambos les fascinaba mirar dibujos animados, y parecía que a los demás también les había fascinado.

-"Ahora estamos viendo "Hércules"-explicó para luego volver su atención a la película.

Ah claro, veían "Hércules" se dijo como si nada mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos abiertos de su hermano, tal vez se durmiera pronto de nuevo…

Más al cabo de un rato estaba más despierta y atenta de lo que creía, y es que eso había pasado en el justo momento en que la mujer con la toga lila y el pelo rojo oscuro había hecho aparición, le llamaba mucho la atención, y no sabía porque, aunque como siempre lo descubrió del mal modo.

[Meg:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Muses:] Who'd 'you think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
…u…u…u…u…u…

[Meg:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Meg:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Muses:]  
You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Meg:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Muses:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

[Meg:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Porque en cuanto la tonta cancioncita había comenzado su estomago le dio una buena punzada de alerta, quería levantarse y huir, pero en lugar de eso se afianzo más al abrazo de su hermano, mientras verso tras verso y estrofa tras estrofa la cruda realidad se le revelaba, no… ella de ningún modo había caído, ella no…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo todos sus esfuerzos por ser fuerte se habían convertido en nada, tan solo se aferraba a la camisa negra de su gemelo mientras el rostro se le descomponía cada vez más, había sido una tonta, enterró el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su pelirrojo hermano mientras se dejaba ir aun más.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

Algo extraño pasaba, lo percibía y la vocecita en su cabeza no hacía más que emitir quejas, lo cual no hacía más que marearlo, pero no tenía de otra más que escucharlo y aguantar, pero más que nada tenía que concentrarse en su pequeña hermana que se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, algo le pasaba y él quería saber el qué, justo entonces cuando ella se ocultó en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro supo que fuera lo que fuera que pasaba estaba afectando demasiado a su hermana.

Hizo el movimiento de intentar tocarla pero en ese momento sintió la sensación húmeda en su hombro, su princesa lloraba, su pequeña calabaza del mal derramaba lágrima tras lágrima en un silencio perturbador, tal vez para no alertar a los demás o tal vez porque su propio orgullo no le permitía mostrar sus emociones como era debido.

-"Hannushka"- le llamó como cuando eran pequeños, ahora si acariciando su cabello, ella se estremeció y se apartó tan solo un poco de su escondite.

-"No… no lo diré no… yo no… no lo diré"-murmuró antes de volver a enterrarse en su refugió, mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba fuertemente con un brazo y con el otro se ocupaba de tratar de calmarla con caricias en su cabello.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor el poco silencio que había era constantemente interrumpido por los chillidos de felicidad de la Master del Arte, que como bien habían dicho sus compañeros "Tinieblas" y "Maldad" estaba arrasando con todo a su paso, de vez en cuando se atragantaba por la velocidad a la que comía así que alguno de ellos tenía que pasarle zumo o algo líquido, pero lo que más les sorprendía es que la oscura no profiriera ni queja ni comentario contra la chica del arte, por el contrario, la pelirroja parecía juguetear distraídamente con sus trozos de manzanas con maple y granola.

-"¿Y qué tanto hicieron el resto de la tarde y la noche?"-cuestionó de repente Misaki, parando por fin su ataque contra el desayuno.

-"Vimos películas de Disney"-comentó como si nada Vega.

-"¿Y no te traumaste?"-indagó sorprendida.

-"Fue más divertido de lo que pensé"-contestó el chico sonriendo.

-"La verdad es que desde que estamos aquí las cosas han mejorado"-admitió Mihaeru.

-"Umm, puedo sentirlo, lo tranquilo que es estar entre iguales"-correspondió mientras tomaba un poco de café –"Sería mejor si Leo y Eljan estuvieran aquí"-completó dando otro sorbo a su taza de espumoso café, en su mirada se reflejó la tristeza y la añoranza que en esos momentos sentía.

El tenedor se le resbaló de la mano apenas escuchó su falso apellido, se dijo que no admitiría nada, que nunca diría nada, pero en esos momentos solo deseaba hacer tres cosas, la primera, gritar a todo pulmón el verdadero nombre del pelinegro; la segunda, salir corriendo en su búsqueda y, la tercera, admitir ante todos que estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de Arwin Teniel, pero le faltaba valor para llevar a cabo cualquiera de aquellas cosas.

-"Podríamos buscar a Catleya, la última vez que supimos de ella estaba en Egipto"-sugirió Minusha –"Así estaríamos mejor"-completó sonriendo levemente.

-"O buscar a Irisa, sabes que ella y D'Arc no pueden estar solos por ahí"-agregó Vega antes de llevarse a la boca otro trozo de su panqueque.

-"¿Y ellas cómo son?"-cuestionó Red de repente, a lo que sus compañeros le miraron sin entender del todo a que se refería.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-indagó luego de unos segundos Vega, y es que alguien tenía que preguntar a que era exactamente a lo que el pelinegro sonriente se refería.

-"Ya sabes, si son altas, o bajas o morenas o locas"-contestó como si nada mientras se llevaba un trozo de su panqueque a la boca.

-"Pues… Catleya tiene el cabello largo lacio y rubio, su tez es nívea y tiene unos ojos color cerezo que te hacen creer que es inocente de todo"-describió Vega mirando ¿Soñadoramente? El techó.

-"Aunque más bien parece que siempre esta "subida" por cómo es"-completó Mihaeru, aun a sabiendas de que por decir eso su amigo se la cobraría muy caro.

-"Ya, ya veo"-musitó Red, aunque en realidad no había entendido lo de "subida", pero prefirió ignorarlo –"¿Y cómo es Irisa?"-cuestionó, es que era más importante saber de su otra compañera que de lo de estar "subida"

-"Emm… ella es… bueno pues… Irisa tiene el cabello corto lacio y albino a veces con un mechón con los siete colores del arco iris al frente, es de piel clara y sus ojos son color azul zafiro, ella es una buena chica"-contestó Mihaeru, muy bien, aquello había sido más difícil de lo que había llegado a creer.

-"Excepto por la parte en que es tan tímida como un ratón"-jaque mate, sabía que Vega se la cobraría.

-"¿Hace cuánto que están enamorados de ellas?"-preguntó en un tono bastante inocente el chico del fuego, los otros dos se pusieron pálidos como hoja de papel y luego rojos como un par de tomates maduros.

Aunque luego de unos instantes Vega pasó del rojo al azul ya que se estaba atragantando con el cereal y Mihaeru simplemente se tiró al piso a hacer un ruidito parecido a "chillllll" mientras miraba su ya derramado vaso de zumo en la alfombra y meneaba la cabeza algo traumado.

Así mientras Misaki le pegaba a Vega tratando de hacer que respirara y al mismo tiempo medio pateaba a Mihaeru para que dejara de hacer "chillllll" y le ayudara con el pelinegro, aunque sin querer y en mitad de su trauma el rubio había jalado al niño maldad del tobillo, cosa que debido a la situación en la que estaba, no hizo más que pseudo asustarlo por lo cual alcanzó a soltar un leve gritito de espanto y así fue como de nuevo logró respirar. Razón por la cual, no esperaron ni un solo segundo para retomar sus lugares en la mesa y continuar con su desayuno sin despegar la vista de los alimentos.

-"¿Y entonces?"-insistió Red, ¿a qué venía tanto interés en saber de su vida amorosa?

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tu y Blue con lo suyo?"-optó por sacar en su defensa el rubio, cosa que solo hizo que el pelirrojo de ojos grises se fuera contra la mesa y reprimiera un grito de furia.

-"Eso no es tu incumbencia"-masculló recobrando la compostura.

-"Lo mismo digo"-mascullaron a dúo el pelinegro y el rubio.

-"Además yo jamás tendría nada con este tonto"-agregó enfurruñado.

-"Pero yo solo quería saber"-chilló Red, claramente hastiado de que le rehuyeran la pregunta.

-"Ya basta Red, la presencia o ausencia de vida sentimental de otros no es de tu incumbencia"-le gritó la Darko, cosa que solo hizo que los demás se le quedaran viendo algo sorprendidos por su interrupción –"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes eh? Ellos no quieren hablar de algo tan tonto como el amor"-continuó, no es que los estuviera defendiendo, más bien no quería que se tratara ese tema cerca de ella.

-"Yo solo tenía curiosidad por saber"-replicó Red algo molestó por el regaño que estaba recibiendo.

-"Bien entonces, si van a hablar de eso, que sea fuera del comedor"-advirtió viendo al cuarteto, Blue ya incluido, con una clara amenaza en los ojos.

Luego simplemente pico un trozo de su manzana y se la llevó a la boca, vaya, esos sí que habían logrado hacer que perdiera la poca paz que había recuperado, pero lo positivo había sido que al menos lograron abrirle el apetito e igual, luego de eso todos se quedaron calladitos, al fin que calladitos se veían más bonitos, pensaron de modo unánime.

Y nada más terminar con el desayuno, cada quien se las ingenió para perderse de la vista de los otros.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

¿En qué lugar estaba? A ciencia cierta no lo sabía, solo estaba consciente de que nada más haber salido de su guarida con sus pocas cosas personales, había puesto en marcha su motocicleta y de ahí había conducido sin parar hasta ese momento.

Y justamente ahora que se había detenido, es que se daba tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido, tal vez no debía de haber huido, o al menos no solo, tal vez al dejar así a Mazahua Leo había traicionado a la única persona que parecía necesitarle demasiado, ¿Qué pasaría si Leo se metía en problemas en su ausencia? Aquello se volvería un total desastre, después de todo, él sabía que era lo que había dado inicio a la decadencia de sus antecesores, una muerte, alguien había muerto y después de ese alguien los demás fueron cayendo, uno tras otro.

Pero quería confiar en Leo, quería pensar que no haría nada estúpido y que se mantendría quieto y alejado a la espera de su regreso, eso, si se armaba de valor para regresar y poner en orden su propio embrollo.

Es que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había pasado aquello, bueno, tal vez si, tal vez todo se debía a su negligencia, a su terquedad, o más bien al simple deseo que tenía de no sentirse solo otra vez, porque cuando estaba con ella se sentía vivo, cuando estaba con ella la maldición le pesaba menos, y ahora, en menos de 48 horas, la maldición casi terminaba de dominarlo.

Y entonces estaba ahí, en alguna clase de posada muy lejos de Tomoeda, lejos de Tokio, lejos de la civilización, lejos de ella, tirado en la no muy cómoda cama y ardiendo en fiebre, perdiéndose entre unas sábanas que no eran suyas, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar las drogas que guardaba en su bolso de viaje, sino conseguía doparse pronto, el solo dolor le mataría.

Un poco más, se dijo mientras se arrastraba a la orilla de la cama y bajaba la mano en busca de su bolsa, un poco de alivio le llegó en cuanto su mano se perdió entre las profundidades de su bolsa, en busca de su paquete mágico personal, y el alivio se hizo más grande en cuanto su mano alcanzó su preciado paquete, basto un poco más de trabajo para tenerlo con él.

Ahora solo necesitaba sacar las pastillas adecuadas y todo estaría bien, el problema era que simplemente no podía, no así de adolorido y mal como estaba, sacó de todo tipo de pastillas sin fijarse siquiera de los nombres, con su mano libre alcanzó un vaso con agua en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y después de meterse a la boca sin precaución alguna una cantidad dudosa de medicamento, se tomó el agua.

Al fin, era cosa de esperar unos instantes y todo estaría bien, con todo lo que se había metido no tardaría ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido o inconsciente, cualquiera de las dos serviría, y es que cuando se dormía la maldición parecía controlarse, la vista se le hizo más borrosa y el vaso resbaló de entre su mano yendo a romperse en el suelo, pero no le importaba, en ese momento estaba más ocupado en perderse entre las sábanas, después de ver unos cuantos manchones de colores extraños, todo finalmente se puso oscuro.

**MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR**

¿Cómo todo había terminado así? No lograba entenderlo, y es que ahí, encerrado en su pequeña alcoba, solo en la guarida aun no podía comprender como era que se había quedado solo, Misaki se había ido, tal vez no debía de haberle arrojado el libro, pero estaba asustado, no enojado, sino más bien asustado por la forma en que de repente todo había dado un giro completo.

Y entonces no sabía de qué modo saldría del aprieto en el que estaba, él lo había prometido, le había prometido que volvería por ella y la liberaría, que regresarían juntos a casa, que sellaría los poderes de ambos y vivirían como gente normal.

Pero ahora estaba solo, sin posibilidad alguna de salvarla, sin nadie que le ayudara, asustado, no por él, sino más bien por ella, por lo que podría pasarle estando en los dominios de Seishir, por lo que podría pasarle si su delicado estado de salud se veía deteriorado, él tenía que sacarla de ahí, tenía que hacerlo, era su responsabilidad.

Teniendo eso en cuenta se puso de pie y se colocó su capa para luego moverla y desaparecer de su escondrijo personal y entonces aparecer en una bonita y amplia sala de estar, no le quedaba de otra, suplicaría, daría todo a cambio de que ella fuera libre.

-"Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Master del Trueno"-anunció con burla una voz cada vez más cerca de él.

-"Sukamori-sama he venido por mi hermana"-demandó lo más firme que pudo.

Ahí, frente a él se encontraba una niña de no más de doce años de largos cabellos lacios y negro azulados y ojos color zafiro, con la tez nívea y una sonrisa siniestra, vistiendo un traje tradicional de los magos chinos en color zafiro con plateado y negro.

-"Has de estar de broma, sabes que tú y tu pequeña hermana me pertenecen"-contestó ella mientras le miraba penetrantemente.

-"Quiero verla, quiero ver a Krista"-exigió con un deje de desesperación.

-"Bien, eso puedo permitírtelo"-murmuró sonriendo complacida al saber que tenía total control sobre el chico.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la estancia, él la siguió hasta el sótano de la casa, donde en fila se encontraban una serie de calabozos con un único pasillo entre ellos, la niña siguió con su camino entre los calabozos hasta detenerse frente a uno mientras sonreía divertida, el chico trueno trotó hasta ahí, pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

Tras los barrotes se encontraba su hermana menor, hecha un ovillo en un desaliñado futón, su cabello platinado y largo había perdido brillo y su piel nívea estaba algo sucia, aquella imagen le partió su ya de por si roto corazón.

-"Krista…"-llamó con la voz algo pastosa por el llanto que se esmeraba en reprimir.

-"Hermano…"-chilló la peli plateada antes de levantarse e ir corriendo hasta los barrotes de su prisión.

-"Te voy a sacar de aquí pronto, vamos a volver a Helsinki, en serio, volveremos pronto"-dijo, aunque ni siquiera él se lo creía, mientras ella se aferraba a sus mano a través de los barrotes y no hacían más que mirarse, azul celeste con más azul celeste, él tenía que sacarla de ahí.

Aquella escena simplemente fastidio a Seishir, ese par de estúpidos y sus cursilerías, los odiaba, a ambos, a ella más que a él, por haberle quitado a la única persona de la que se había enamorado, a él, por ser tan tonto como para interponerse siempre entre ella y esa maldita. Pero en ese entonces se le vino a la mente, con solo observarlos, un modo de sacar provecho de aquello.

-"Bien, bien, me has conmovido"-dijo, con la clara intención de llamar la atención de ambos peli plateados –"Por lo cual te propongo un trato"-continuó, ambos la miraban, pero sobre todo él.

-"¿Qué clase de trato?"-quiso saber de inmediato.

-"Quiero que me traigas a dos Masters, entonces dejaré que ustedes se vayan"-anunció sonriendo cínicamente.

-"¿A quiénes?"-tenía que saber cada detalle del trato antes de aceptar, después de todo, había jurado estar dispuesto a sacrificar todo por la libertad de su hermana pequeña y la propia.

-"Eso no me importa, solo no quiero que sean tus antiguos compañeros, tienen que ser de preferencia Masters de Armand"-aclaró, de ese modo conseguiría atraerlo hacía su guarida y vengarse.

-"Acepto el trato"-concluyó ofreciendo su mano, ella se la estrechó sellando así su pacto.

-"Pero hay algo más, solo tienes una semana para traerlos aquí"-agregó ampliando su cínica sonrisa –"Si fallas te mataré y también la mataré"-anunció victoriosa, la mirada del chico se tornó horrorizada, él había ido hasta ahí para salvar a su hermana pequeña, no para entregarla por completo a Seishir.

-"No, aun si fallo la dejarás libre, podrás matarme y quedarte con mi magia"-replicó de inmediato cambiando la oferta.

-"Me parece perfecto"-admitió alegre.

-"No hermano, no lo hagas por favor, no arriesgues tu vida"-chilló desesperada la peli plateada, es que no podía permitirlo, no podía perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

-"Lo siento"-murmuró por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de ahí con un sutil movimiento de su capa.

De vuelta en su escondrijo no pudo más que tirarse en su cama y esconderse entre las sábanas mientras ocultaba el rostro contra la superficie de una de sus almohadas.

Iba a morir, estaba casi seguro de ello, pero valdría la pena, su hermanita sería libre, y entonces el podría descansar en paz, aunque le dolía el solo pensar en la posibilidad de morir, y es que iba a ser casi imposible atrapar y entregar a Seishir a dos de los Masters más fuertes, no lo lograría, se dijo, iba a morir, y todo por culpa de esos malditos Reed, si ellos no hubieran creado a los Masters tal vez él tendría una vida normal, pero no, ellos jugaron con el orden y arruinaron no solo su vida y la de su hermana, sino también las de los demás, y en realidad no quería, no quería morir, pensó mientras dejaba que su silencioso llanto humedeciera la almohada.

Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, la semana próxima moriría…

**Fin del capítulo XX**


End file.
